Demonio
by RowCinzia
Summary: Le han robado lo único que le importa y no piensa dejar que su enemigo se quede tan tranquilo por esto. Universo Alterno, COMPLETO.
1. Prólogo

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

Me miro en el espejo, el traje me queda bien. Aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-Eres demasiado guapo- susurra Kodachi a mi espalda, se acerca y posa sus labios cerca de mi oreja -¿te excita?- pasa su lengua por el lóbulo de la misma mientras una de sus manos desciende por mi costado hasta acariciar mi miembro.

La empujo sin miramientos -vamos Kodachi, sabes que tus boberías no me van a calentar.

Se encoje de hombros -había que intentarlo- ríe mientras se deja caer en la cama -¿estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

La veo en el reflejo alzar su vestido y dejar al descubierto sus largas piernas. Ella me mira y sonríe.

-Puedo recuperar lo que es mío sin problemas- ajusto las mancuernillas a la camisa y aunque trato de no mirarla es una tarea imposible dada la naturaleza de sus actos.

Mete la mano en sus bragas e imagino que se acaricia, ya que su rostro se alza en un quejido de placer.

-¡Ah!- cierra los ojos -tu padre no estará muy feliz de saber que te vas- dice entre jadeos -¡ah! ¡Mmh!

-¿Por que de repente se te antojó masturbarte en mi cama?- pregunto fastidiado.

Vuelve a abrir sus ojos azules y sonríe -es más fácil mientras te veo que solo pensar en ti.

Me burlo continuando con lo mío -eres una simplona.

-Nunca te voy a dejar de esperar mi adorado. ¡Ah!

-Eres una bruja.

Ella ríe -eso nunca te ha molestado.

-Y no me molesta- digo girándome -sabes que no tengo prejuicios.

Camino hasta la cama y subo a gatas colocándome sobre Kodachi mientras sus piernas rodean mi cadera y su lengua se aventura a acariciar mi labio. Pero no la beso, nunca me ha interesado de esa manera. Por más que se desvista en mi presencia o me acaricie no me incita a cogérmela.

-Vamos Ranma, dame un gusto. Soy tu mejor amiga- susurra con ojos de piedad mientras alza su cadera para sentirme.

Bajo mi cuerpo, torturándola por el puro placer de negarme -no preciosa- susurro en su oído y luego muerdo el lóbulo -¡ni por un millón de almas!- grito mientras me levanto de ella muerto de risa mientras salgo de mi habitación.


	2. Primer Acto

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

* * *

**-Primer Acto-**

-¡Demonios!- no puedo evitar gritar en cuanto veo la hora.

Algunos en la cafetería donde me encuentro me miran con el ceño fruncido. Pero francamente me vale lo mismo, tomo mi computadora y rápidamente la guardo en la bolsa. Luego hago igual con el termo de café y me preparo para correr el resto del camino.

Por alguna extraña razón me quedé prendada leyendo las noticias y ahora ya es tarde para mi última clase.

-Shinnosuke va a matarme- jadeo en mi último esfuerzo por llegar al salón.

Abro de golpe la puerta y el silencio me da en la cara ya que es evidente que todos ponían atención a lo que Shinnosuke decía frente a la clase y esa magia, que suele producir cuando enseña, se rompe en el instante que la luz del pasillo exterior le ilumina.

-Tarde de nuevo señorita Tendo- dice mirándome burlonamente.

Y yo jadeando, con el cuerpo inclinado, las manos sobre mis rodillas sin poder responder, solo con el dolor a tope en las piernas.

-Pase- habla por fin al entender que ni de broma voy a responder -pero haremos de cuenta que no vino en su lista de asistencia ¿conforme?

Asiento. No puedo darme el lujo de perder esta clase.

Camino avergonzada entre mis compañeros y subo los peldaños hasta encontrar un lugar escondido al final de las filas. Pero no es hasta que no estoy sentada que Shinnosuke continua con su lección.

-Es un bastardo ¿no?

La voz de Shampoo me hace girar a verla, ni siquiera había reparado en que estaba sentada en esa fila.

-Hola- sonrío contenta de ver un rostro conocido –creí que ibas a faltar a la clase.

Se encoje de hombros –al final pensé que sería mejor venir- me mira recuperar el aliento -¿estabas con el guapo de Mousse?- pregunta de inmediato.

Pongo los ojos en blanco -si tanto te gusta ¿por que no lo invitas a salir?- no puedo evitar reír de mi amiga, es una descarada que le gusta coquetear con los hombres.

Ventaja de ser una chica de intercambio supongo. Pero el único que le interesa en verdad es Mousse Seki, mi guapo amigo de la infancia.

-Ya veré- ríe mordiendo el lápiz que tiene en la mano.

-¿Me he perdido de mucho?- pregunto sacando mi libreta y una pluma.

Shampoo se alza de hombros -no realmente.

Shinnosuke es profesor de artes oscuras en la Universidad de Tokio. Una materia nueva que pone en jaque todas las creencias religiosas.

Tiene sentido, digo hace como 10 años se pensaba imposible creer en la existencia veraz de una deidad. Pero luego de que los mismísimos ángeles intervinieran para evitar un posible apocalipsis han salido a la luz la mayoría de las criaturas del imaginario popular.

¿Quién diría que los ángeles realmente existen?

-Podemos ver claramente como los indicios siempre estuvieron ahí- explica Shinnosuke en su presentación.

Shampoo alza la mano y él la señala.

-¿Por qué tardar tanto en intervenir?- pregunta mi amiga y Shinnouske sonríe satisfecho.

-Por que ahora realmente la humanidad estaba en peligro, de haberse desatado esa guerra no estaríamos aquí discutiendo porque ahora y no antes señorita Sakuma.

Algunos de la clase murmuran.

-Bien, en esta tabla podemos apreciar la clasificación oficial de demonología- Shinnosuke continúa y yo me concentro en anotar todo lo que soy capaz.

Veo de reojo que mi amiga también hace lo mismo que yo.

-¿Viste las noticias?- me pregunta sin dejar de anotar.

Asiento -da miedo ¿cierto?

-Bueno, si los ángeles existen es claro que los demonios no son solo una teoría.

-¿Crees en verdad que sean tan malos como nos han dicho los ángeles?

-No se que creer.

-¿Y que hay de todas esas muertes por combustión espontanea?

-Seguro tendrá alguna explicación.

-Yo creo que son ellos.

Miro atenta la clasificación demonológica, todos estos datos fueron entregados por los ángeles para nuestro conocimiento.

Esto junto con un montón de informes sobre las leyendas creadas por los humanos. Las hadas no existen, los vampiros sí, los hombres lobo no, pero las brujas definitivamente sí, incluso un par de chicas de mi clase de literatura son brujas con poderes y todo. El hombre de las nieves es solo un mal entendido porque los gigantes sí que existen. Y por supuesto están los demonios, son los némesis de los seres celestiales.

Pero todo lo que ahora sabemos al respecto es por la versión de los ángeles, los demonios se han mantenido al margen.

Sobre las preguntas del más allá, no han querido responder y por eso existen estudiosos en el tema.

-Nunca se debe uno fiar en estos seres- continúa su clase Shinnosuke -porque harán lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieran.

-¿Piensa que son los demonios los causantes de todas esas muertes tan extrañas?- un alumno de la primera fila alza la mano para preguntar.

-Yo no lo dudaría, pero la policía ya investiga y los ángeles están ayudando para resolver este misterio que ni ellos mismos entienden. Chicos no deben preocuparse, seguro tendrán al culpable pronto.

Suspiro preocupada, no hay un patrón lógico entre todas esas muertes y posiblemente es lo que nos tiene tan asustados a la mayoría. Y ahora se han reportado múltiples desapariciones.

Luego de que Shinnosuke termina con la clase espero a que todos se vayan para hablar con él.

-¿No vienes Akane?- pregunta Shampoo.

-Ya te alcanzo en casa ¿sí?- respondo y mi amiga sale del salón. No sin antes lanzarme un guiño.

Camino hasta donde se encuentra Shinnosuke guardando sus cosas.

-¿Qué necesitas Akane?- me dice Shinnosuke sin levantar la vista.

-Quería hablar contigo respecto a lo que sucedió la otra noche.

-¿Te refieres a la semana pasada, cuando nos acostamos?

-¡Baja la voz!

Shinnosuke deja lo que hace mientras se sienta en la orilla del escritorio y me mira con ojos de ternura. Extiende una mano hacia mí y me invita a acercarme más.

Dudo. Porque alguien puede vernos. O más bien porque si me acerco no sé si seré capaz de no caer en la tentación de besarlo.

-Ven- ríe risueño -no voy a comerte.

-Idiota- murmuro y camino hasta donde él.

Toma mi mano y acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de la misma.

-Quiero salir formalmente contigo Akane.

-Pero...

Alza su mano libre para evitar que siga poniendo pretextos.

-No tendría nada de malo, tú eres mayor de edad una estudiante del último año de universidad. Yo solo soy 5 años más viejo que tú. No es una diferencia que escandalice.

-Podría mal interpretarse. Soy tu alumna.

-No por habernos acostado tuviste privilegio alguno al llegar tarde hoy ¿cierto?

Me río -el resto de la clase no sabe eso.

Jala de mi brazo y toma mi cintura mientras acaricia mi rostro apartando mechones de cabello suelto.

-Piénsalo- habla solo para mí, me mira a los ojos y luego veo sus pupilas moverse por todo mi rostro hasta permanecer en mis labios –si te molesta que seamos todo un cliché por tener una relación maestro/alumna tal vez cuando termine el semestre, no falta mucho.

-Tal... tal vez- respondo distraída, absorta por el aroma de su colonia. También miro sus labios.

Evitamos la tortura, Shinnosuke desciende su rostro mientras yo alzo un poco más mi barbilla y nuestros labios se tocan. Tímidos y de a poco el beso crece. Es algo puro y simple, lleno de todo el sentimiento que tenemos reprimido.

Cuando nos separamos vuelve a acariciar mi mejilla.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar hoy?

-Sí, esta bien.

-Te veré frente a la cafetería, tengo que ir a la oficina de maestros a firmar mi salida y a dejar papeles- pone los ojos en blanco.

-Esta bien- respondo contenta.

Me libera de su agarre y camino de vuelta a donde he dejado mi bolso. Me giro un instante y me despido de él con la mano.

Luego salgo del salón.

* * *

Miro su fotografía en el cartel, la pizarra se ha llenado últimamente de carteles como el de él. Desaparecidos.

-Hola Akane- me saluda Shampoo cuando llega hasta donde estoy, se sujeta de mi brazo y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro -¿cómo estas?

-Preocupada todavía.

-¿Aún no hay noticias de él?

Niego.

-Lo siento tanto, espero que pronto aparezca.

-Ya han pasado tres meses- susurro recargando ahora mi cabeza en la de mi amiga.

-Pero no encontraron restos, eso es buena señal. Al menos solo está desaparecido.

Río frustrada -desaparecido en estos tiempos es sinónimo de que no volverá- suspiro con amargura -esa noche pensaba decirle que sí, que me haría su novia.

-Lo lamento mucho- Shampoo busca dentro del bolsillo de mi sudadera mi mano oculta y la toma -Mousse se ha unido a las cuartillas de búsqueda.

Aferro la mano de mi amiga -dicen que fueron los demonios, que se lo llevaron por enseñar artes oscuras- no puedo evitar sentirme enfurecida.

-¿Tú de verdad crees eso?

Miro a mi amiga con fuerza -sí, ahora lo creo.

-Deberías dejar de escuchar las teorías de los demás. Dicen muchas cosas de todo y casi siempre solo la mitad son verdades.

Más lágrimas descienden por mi rostro, así que saco ambas manos de mi sudadera soltando en el proceso la mano de mi mejor amiga y me limpio el rostro.

Escuchamos entonces risitas y exclamaciones de jubilo. Veo de reojo que la gente abarrotada en el pasillo comienza a moverse, es inevitable no voltear para tratar de ver lo que sucede.

-Abran paso por favor. Muchas gracias- escucho una voz grave -muy amable. ¡Señoritas! Tan pecaminosas visiones que alegran esta turbulenta mañana.

Veo un grupo de chicas riendo cuando se mueven a un lado, dejando solo a un hombre exageradamente apuesto, bien vestido y con una elegancia que se podría declarar insolente, caminando en medio de todos. Como si estuviera en una pasarela.

El sujeto llega hasta la pizarra de anuncios frente a nosotras. Suspira.

-Bien, bien, bien, veamos que novedades hay por aquí- dice cuando se para a un lado nuestro, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras lleva una de sus manos hasta su rostro y golpetea sus labios con su índice.

De la nada voltea su rostro lentamente a vernos. Mira a Shampoo primero y luego a mí, pero la forma en la que lo hace me sienta incómoda. Como si me desnudara con la vista.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- pregunta Shampoo para romper la evidente tensión.

El hombre no responde, sigue mirándome sin reparar en mi amiga. Lo cual es bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que es por lo general ella el centro de atención. Imposible no hacerse notar con ese cabello purpura.

-¿Es a mí?- responde por fin, aunque con una pregunta.

Sigue mirándome, por lo que trato de moverme un poco.

-No hay nadie más- ríe Shampoo sin entender a este sujeto. Tan confundida como yo.

-¡Ah! ¡no! en eso te equivocas primor- deja sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y camina más cerca a nosotras -¿acaso no reparas en las presencia de este bello espécimen del género femenino?

Busca una de mis manos y cuando la toma al instante siento un escalofrío por toda la espalda pero no me puedo soltar de su agarre.

Besa con cuidado el dorso -_enchanté mademoiselle_\- alza su mirada solamente con sus labios aún en mi piel.

Lo miro como idiota, sus ojos son de un azul casi irreal, sus rasgos son masculinos y podría pecar al decir que parece una de esas estatuas griegas. El cabello es negro, trenzado y su piel esta ligeramente bronceada. Es joven, apuesto y huele delicioso, una mezcla a sándalo y madera, incienso y bosque, frescura y misticismo.

No es hasta que Shampoo suspira que puedo jalar mi mano y recuperarla.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto perturbada aún por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Pero que modales los míos- hace una reverencia exagerada -mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, demonólogo.

-¿Estas entonces investigando los casos de las personas desaparecidas?- un rayo de esperanza entre todo este caos.

-No realmente- sonríe mostrando su blanca dentadura, es más guapo de lo humanamente posible -estoy buscando al ladrón que se llevó un bien muy preciado para mí.

-Así que te han robado- respondo cruzándome de brazos, necesito poner una barrera ante este hombre -¿y piensas que está relacionado con las desaparciones?

-_Au contraire_ mi hermosa dama- pone un brazo frente a su pecho para recargar ahí su codo mientras deja caer su mentón sobre su puño cerrado, en una expresión divertida -¿Cómo me ha dicho que se llama? Esta memoria mía hace que me olvide de todo, incluyendo su nombre, cuando veo tan bella visión frente a mí.

No pienso, ni loca, decirle mi nombre.

-Akane- grita Shampoo, aparentemente rendida ante los encantos de este sujeto, y yo la miro con ganas de matarla -ella es Akane Tendo y yo soy Shampoo Sakuma.

-¡Mmh!- gime mirándome de arriba abajo -Akane Tendo, un hermoso y perfecto nombre para una hermosa y perfecta mujer.

Mi traicionero cuerpo hace que me ponga roja de vergüenza y mi vientre tiembla con las palabras de este granuja.

-Bueno, si no estas aquí para ayudar con información sobre los desaparecidos sería mejor que respetaras a los que estamos preocupados por ellos.

-¿Usted ha perdido a alguien?

-Sí, a mi novio- prácticamente le grito y él abre los ojos por la sorpresa.

Chasquea la lengua cuando vuelve a su pose relajada, dejando sus manos a cada lado de su cadera -como sea, no he venido aquí para charla. Sin importar lo hermosa que seas Akane Tendo- pronuncia mi nombre con lentitud sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos -tengo asuntos urgentes. Con permiso señoritas.

El tipo avanza para entrar en la oficina del rector. Y mi amiga jala de mi brazo dando saltos de emoción.

-¡Amiga! Prácticamente te estaba haciendo el amor con la mirada, si tú quisieras ese sujeto estaría rendido a tus pies.

-¿Eso te pareció?- pregunto asqueada, pero no puedo mentirme a mi misma el hombre es demasiado guapo y por supuesto que me di cuenta que yo le interese de forma pecaminosa –se nota que es un pesado.

Shampoo está por hablar nuevamente cuando su teléfono vibra.

-Es Mousse- dice emocionada -¿amor?- responde la llamada.

Al final, tras la desaparición de Shinnosuke mi amiga decidió que nada es seguro en este mundo. Por fin confesó sus sentimientos a mi amigo y lo curioso es que él también se sentía más que atraído por ella.

Un par de idiotas recatados por amigos son los que tenía. A ambos les daba pena confesarse ante el otro. Lo cuál me sorprendió de Shampoo, con toda la seguridad que proyecta no pensé que fuese a creer que él la rechazaría.

-Se lo diré, te veremos entonces en casa.

Compartimos un departamento, junto con Ukyo. Las tres nos conocimos al rentar una habitación en un piso para no tener que vivir en los horribles dormitorios del campus.

-¿Decirme qué?

-La cuartilla de búsqueda no ha encontrada nada, obvio el informe oficial no sale sino hasta más tarde pero no quería que te sintieras preocupada.

-O más bien esperanzada- digo con tristeza, recuerdo entonces mi pesar y me olvido del suceso tan extraño con el demonólogo.

-Vamos a comprar algo para cenar y luego a casa ¿sí? Ukyo quería pizza pero ella no está aquí, compraremos lo que tú quieras- mi amiga trata de animarme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Me río –pizza no suena tan mal.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- grita contenta Shampoo –porque en verdad tenía ganas de pizza, Ukyo no sé que quiera.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo cuando un joven, igual de apuesto que el demonólogo e igualmente bien vestido pasa a nuestro lado. Sin poder evitarlo escucho suspiros de algunas de las chicas que están por ahí.

-¿Acaso es el día del tío guapo o que?- pregunta Shampoo mirando al igual que yo al sujeto pasar.

Lleva una bufanda en color amarillo alrededor de su cuello, es casi tan alto como Saotome y tiene el porte casi igual de imponente. Cabello castaño oscuro y cuando le sonríe a una de las chicas que le grita un piropo puedo alcanzar a ver colmillos.

-¿Será un vampiro?- pregunto a Shampoo en voz baja.

El sujeto se detiene y se gira para vernos, baja sus gafas oscuras hasta el puente de su nariz y nos mira por encima del armazón. Con una despampanante sonrisa que deja expuestos esos colmillos que denotan su naturaleza.

-En todo lo cierto lindura- dice como respuesta –espero verlas por aquí señoritas.

Vuelve a acomodarse las gafas y entra a la oficina del rector.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos!- digo divertida de que me haya escuchado.

Shampoo ríe –tienen un oído increíble ¿cierto?

-¡Qué miedo!

Nos vamos más animadas tras este encuentro.

-¿Crees que sea verdad que son eternos?- pregunta Shampoo.

-Nunca se ha sabido.

* * *

Ukyo se deja caer en el sillón colocando su botella de cerveza en la mesa de centro.

-¡Eh!- la riño alzando la botella y poniendo un posa vasos por debajo –me queda claro que la educación se te dificulta.

-¡Callate! Tuve un día terrible.

Shampoo se sienta a su lado y yo frente a ellas en el sillón individual.

-Comí en exceso- habla Ukyo dejándose caer en el respaldo.

-Pero estaba deliciosa la pizza, en eso concordamos ¿no?- digo satisfecha también.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu examen entonces?- le pregunta Shampoo a Ukyo.

-Terrible- abre mucho los ojos, estirándose para tomar su botella.

Yo bebo de la mía.

-Pero te la pasaste toda la noche en vela- le digo –no dejaste dormir con tus cánticos.

-No eran cánticos.

-Repites como loro una y otra vez las cosas que debes aprender, suena a canción y una muy aburrida.

Las tres reímos –no entiendo quien me dijo que ser psicóloga sería buena idea.

-Debiste estudiar para ser repostera.

-Sí, eso debí haber hecho- da un trago a su bebida y luego la deja sobre el posa vaso en la mesa mirándome con reproche.

-Si la mesa termina con marcas de vasos nos van a cobrar y no sé tu pero yo no pienso pagar un extra adicional por una tontería así.

-Bien, bien- alza la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Mousse se acerca a sala con un vaso para Shampoo y se sienta en el otro sillón individual.

-¿Vieron al vampiro?- pregunta Mousse mientras bebe de su taza de té.

-¿Había un vampiro? ¿Dónde?- pregunta Ukyo enderezándose interesada.

-En el campus, lo vimos cuando iba a la oficina del rector- contesto y Shampoo asiente mientras la veo estirar su mano hacia su novio.

-Ven amor, siéntate a mi lado.

Ukyo la mira con reproche –no vamos a caber aquí los tres.

-Sí, si cabemos, quiero que Mousse me abrace.

-Mejor lárguense a tu habitación a coger, si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

Todos reímos y Shampoo le muestra la lengua a Ukyo –tan corriente como siempre ¿no?

-¡Ay! ¡Por favor! Como si no supiéramos lo que hacen por las noches cuando Mousse se queda a dormir.

Mi amigo se pone rojo -¡Ukyo! ¡Por los cielos!

-Por los cielos y los infiernos querido- dice la chica de cabello castaño oscuro mientras se recoge el pelo en un moño alto encima de su coronilla –como sea, no he visto al vampiro y me ha ido fatal en mi examen final. ¿Qué más mal puede ir este día?

Estoy a punto de responder cuando escuchamos una explosión justo fuera del edificio. La estructura tiembla mientras las luces parpadean antes de apagarse.

-Todas al piso- grita Mousse mientras las tres hacemos lo que nos dice.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- pregunta Ukyo estirando el cuello para ver por el enorme ventanal.

-Agachate Ukyo- le dice Mousse de manera autoritaria.

Obviamente Ukyo lo ignora y se pone en pie. Justo cuando lo hace otra explosión se escucha y gritos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dice nuestra amiga con ojos de susto, pero solo mira a Mousse.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto pero soy ignorada cuando todos se ponen de pie.

-¡Vamos Akane!- me grita Ukyo estirando su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Hago lo que me dice luego de tomar su mano y ponerme en pie Ukyo rodea mi cuerpo con su brazo. Seguimos a Mousse fuera del departamento, el resto de los vecinos también está saliendo de sus casas y corremos escaleras abajo.

Otra explosión.

-¿Qué viste?- le pregunto aterrada a Ukyo.

Ella me mira indecisa en responder o no.

-¡Ukyo!

-Son ángeles- dice y Shampoo se gira para verla asustada, sin detenerse y aferrada al cuerpo de su novio.

-¿Los ángeles están causando esas explosiones?- pregunto sin dejar de correr.

-Están peleando- explica.

-¿Entre ellos?- pregunta Shampoo.

La puerta del edificio nos recibe ya abierta por toda la gente que esta tratando de escapar del lugar. Al parecer la batalla que describe Ukyo ocurre justo en la parte trasera del inmueble, frente a nuestra ventana de la sala.

-No.

-¿Con quien pelean?

-¡Ukyo!- grita Mousse –¡arriba!

Las dos alzamos la vista y vemos un ser alado bajar en picada hacia nosotras.

-¡Mierda!- grita mi amiga y me cubre con sus brazos.

No entiendo como carajos lo hace pero el impacto de lo que sea que estaba por atacarnos nunca llega. Aunque para ser justos yo he cerrado cobardemente los ojos, aferrando mis brazos a la estrecha cintura de Ukyo.

Cuando los abro me quedo impávida del shock. Un par de preciosas alas blancas, casi diafanas y muy elegantes nos cubren a ambas.

Ukyo baja su vista cuando la mía sube buscando una explicación.

-Anda linda- me dice cariñosa y con tranquilidad -¿nunca les dije que soy un ángel?


	3. Segundo Acto

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

**"Dead Right" de Nothing to Lose**

* * *

**-Segundo Acto-**

Empiezo a respirar con fuerza, con rapidez, totalmente asustada tratando de comprender lo que Ukyo dice.

-¡Un ángel!- grito dando pasos hacia atrás, pasando por entre las alas desplegadas de Ukyo -¡eres un ángel!- miro aterrada las plumas que me rozan la cara.

-Calmate Akane- habla la mujer frente a mí.

Si, LA MUJER, porque la Ukyo que yo conozco no es un ángel. Ella es todo lo contrario a lo que un ángel representa. Es mal hablada, toma como pirata y fuma como si los cigarros fueran parte de sus pulmones. Sin mencionar que tiene cero modales y piensa en los hombres como máquinas de placer solamente. No hay nada angelical en Ukyo. Nada.

-No es posible, no es cierto- muevo mi cabeza en negación –estoy alucinando.

-¡Dejen eso para después!- grita Mousse.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para verlo Shampoo está igual de impactada que yo. Mi amigo de toda la vida, el que solía entrenar artes marciales en el dojo de mi padre, ese que conozco desde que tengo recuerdos. Ese Mousse también tiene un par de alas blancas tras su espalda, cubriendo con ellas a una Shampoo conmocionada y por primera vez sin nada que decir.

-Mierda- susurra su novia por fin cuando él baja su mirada hacia ella.

-Prometo que tiene explicación gatita- le dice y ella asiente.

Se lo está tomando mucho mejor que yo. Shampoo muy tranquila solo mirando las alas de su novio y yo como histérica gritando sin entender nada.

-Vamos Akane- dice Ukyo tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome.

Ambos vuelven a esconder sus plumajes y no sé que me da más pavor, la verdad de la que ahora soy consciente o la forma en la que sus alas han desaparecido tras sus espaldas.

La verdad es que el panorama a nuestro alrededor sigue siendo de caos total. Sea lo que fuese ese ser que pretendía caer sobre nosotras ahora solo son restos carbonizados en el suelo.

-¿Tú?- pregunto a Ukyo y ella me mira, sin dejar de jalar de mí -¿Tú le hiciste eso?- señalo los restos con mano temblorosa por sobre mi hombro.

Ukyo sigue con la mirada lo que le muestro y luego me escruta con preocupación.

-No adrede- dice justificándose.

-Eso es un sí disfrazado ¡por todos los dioses!- respiro con dificultad.

-Han sido las alas, es una barrera de defensa.

-¿Tus alas queman?

-Los datos técnicos de cómo funcionan no te los puedo explicar.

-No puedes porque ni tú los entiendes- grita Mousse –dejen de charlar y vamos más a prisa. Aquí no estamos seguros.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- pregunta Shampoo.

-A un templo.

-¿A un templo donde ustedes se reúnen secretamente con otros ángeles?- pregunto aún con un tono de voz a grito.

Tanto Mousse como Ukyo se detienen un segundo, intercambian miradas y comienzan a reír libremente.

-Vamos a cualquier templo, el que nos quede más cerca y de la religión que sea- dice Mousse de una manera tan poco amable a mi parecer que me hace sentir como una tonta.

-Pues yo no soy experta en ángeles- me defiendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo camina- dice Ukyo jalando aún de mi.

Vamos en silencio el resto del camino, al menos ya no me llevan corriendo. Subimos las escalinatas de un templo que está casi abandonado.

-Este servirá- explica Mousse mientras abre la puerta de madera.

-Solía ser un templo budista- explica Ukyo –creo que lo abandonaron después de la revelación.

La revelación, el momento exacto en el cual los ángeles descendieron de los cielos para intervenir en los asuntos mundanos de los humanos.

Estaba por estallar la tercera guerra mundial. Había caos y recuerdo que pasábamos algo de hambre en casa. No porque papá no pudiera mantener a sus tres adorables retoños, sino porque literalmente había poca comida en el país y se racionaba todo para que nadie pasara más hambre de la necesaria.

Fueron tiempos difíciles.

-¿Qué edad tienen exactamente?- pregunto mientras busco, al igual que el resto donde sentarme.

Mousse esta ayudando a Shampoo a acomodarse en el suelo, sobre unos tablones secos cuando se gira a verme -23 años Akane, igual que tú.

-¿Pero creía que los ángeles eran seres ancestrales?

-No somos esa clase de ángeles- responde Ukyo.

-¿Entonces que clase de ángel eres Ukyo?- digo caminando hasta donde ella, con el mentón arriba para retarla a que responda.

-Vale- dice rodando los ojos –entiendo que estés molesta.

-¡Molesta!- grito azotando mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo –molesta no describe como me siento. Traicionada. Engañada. Asqueada de esta deslealtad. Tal vez eso le pone palabras a lo que siento.

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?- pregunta Shampoo ahora, evadiendo mi armado teatro.

Mousse se sienta junto a ella –estamos resguardando a Akane- dice y yo le miro sin entender nada.

-¿A mí?- me señalo -¿Por qué?

-No sabemos, solo tenemos orden de hacerlo- dice Ukyo sacando del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones una cajetilla –cuando tu familia te da ordenes con la carta de que eres una bendición de la creación no cuestionas los motivos. Simplemente lo haces.

-¿Es en serio?- le digo asombrada por lo que piensa hacer.

-¿Qué?- ignora la precaria y extraña situación en la que nos encontramos mientras saca un cigarro y comienza a encenderlo -necesito una fumada ¿alguien gusta?

-No- coreamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Ukyo toma un par de bocanadas y deja salir el humo –bueno, les explicaré. Mousse y yo somos descendientes de ángeles. ¿Ok?

-¿Son mestizos?- dice Shampoo entusiasmada por el descubrimiento que estamos haciendo.

-No- dicen a la par Mousse y Ukyo, como si la palabra les ofendiera.

-Nuestros padres son ángeles, hijos de ángeles, hijos de ángeles que vivían aquí en la Tierra, es una práctica que comenzó a realizarse hace por más de unos 100 años.

-A ver, a ver, a ver- la detengo levantando mi mano para que se calle –me estas diciendo que ¿los ángeles han vivido entre nosotros desde hace como 100 años?

-Al menos me estas prestando atención- ríe y vuelve a dar otra fumada de su cigarro.

Mousse continúa -en particular nuestros padres pertenecen al consejo _Creature Lux_\- mira a Shampoo mientras toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos –evidentemente tenemos que mantener esa clase de solicitudes en secreto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta mi amiga acariciando el rostro de su novio con la mano libre –yo lo hubiese entendido.

-Son las reglas- responde Ukyo -no podemos desobedecer y créeme– señala arriba con un dedo –todo lo saben.

-Y si todo lo saben ¿por qué no han detenido a quien sea que está secuestrando a la gente?

Ukyo baja la vista. Y como no me responde me giro para ver a Mousse pero hace lo mismo.

-No me salgan con que así deben ser las cosas.

Ukyo niega –no es eso- vuelve a dar otra fumada –es que esa gente que ha desaparecido no está desaparecida realmente.

-¿Qué?- gritamos Shampoo y yo a la vez, nos miramos y ella me sonríe tímidamente.

Voy hasta donde ella y me siento a su lado aferrando su brazo mientras Ukyo camina hasta nosotros tres y hace lo mismo de sentarse, pero ella queda frente a nosotros.

-Entonces ustedes saben realmente lo que está pasando- le reclamo de cierto modo a mi amiga.

-Es algo de lo que no debemos hablar- baja la vista mientras juega con su cigarro entre los dedos –pero imagino que ya no importa ¿no?- esta vez se dirige solo a Mousse, toma el filtro con sus labios y vuelve a fumar.

-¿Eran quimeras?- pregunta Mousse consternado a Ukyo y veo que ella asiente, seria.

-Pero eran distintas- responde ella apagando por fin su maldito vicio en el piso.

Me siento de repente excluida de su conversación, sin embargo creo que es importante lo que hablan y no digo nada. Soy una mera espectadora.

-Eran como las que veíamos en los cuentos de terror que nos relataban de niños.

Mousse traga saliva y veo que le quita la cajetilla de las manos a Ukyo, luego saca un cigarro y lo enciende. El simple hecho de que mi amigo haga esto significa que de lo que sea que están hablando es mala señal. Muy. Mala. Señal.

-Por sus reacciones imagino que eso de las quimeras es algo muy malo- digo tomando para mí un cigarro. En realidad no fumo, pero siento que si no hago algo terminaré con una crisis ahora mismo.

Ukyo me mira extrañada pero luego me ofrece fuego para el cigarro. Doy la primera bocanada para encenderlo y obviamente toso como tonta.

-Con calma- me dice mi amiga tratando de sonar tranquila. Pero puedo escuchar ese temblor en su voz cuando esta muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué no nos están contando Ukyo?

Shampoo se recarga en el pecho de su novio y él abraza su cintura. Así que suelto el brazo de mi amiga.

Ukyo toma el cigarro de mis manos y comienza a fumar.

-No es como si fuera una secta o una comuna nuestra sociedad ¿entienden?- da una fumada –se trata de un convenio silencioso del que nadie realmente habla- suelta el humo –sabemos que si nos piden los mayores hacer algo no podemos negarnos.

-¿Los mayores?

-Mejor conocidos como arcángeles. Guardianes de la creación.

-¿Existen?

-¿Crees que los ángeles salimos de la nada?- pregunta Ukyo.

-La verdad es que me cuesta creer que los ángeles tengan sexo para procrear.

-Como cualquier especie del universo lindura- sonríe mientras sigue fumando –así que un día, hace unos tres o cuatro años llegó una carta de los mayores a casa de mis padres. ¿Recuerdas ese repentino viaje que tuve que hacer para ir a Kioto?

Asiento.

-Bueno, estaban bastante contentos de que los arcángeles confiaran los suficiente en su hija como para pedir cuidar de ti, Akane Tendo.

-Fue al inicio, cuando nos conocimos ¡mierda!- digo en un susurro.

-Pero que te quede claro que te quiero, te convertiste en mi amiga desde el instante en que inauguramos ese departamento tan épicamente con esa mega fiesta.

-¿Recuerdan esa fiesta?- sonríe Shampoo –fue magnífica.

-Fue de lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida- completa Ukyo –y vaya que he hecho muchas mierdas locas.

-¡Eso!- la señalo exageradamente -¿cómo es que siendo un ángel eres así?

-Soy un ángel, no una santa.

-¿Existen?

-Ni puta idea- sonríe apagando lo que queda del cigarro en el suelo.

-¿Mousse?- le miro y él suspira, igual termina su cigarro apagando el restante en el suelo.

-No es que tengamos ya prohibido exponer que somos- habla como si leyera mi pensamiento –pero no estamos habituados a tener que explicar que somos. Además cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos volvimos amigos porque eramos vecinos yo tenía 6 años. Mucho tiempo antes de que incluso yo descubriera lo que era.

-Las alas salen en la pubertad, como cualquier transición en una especie de la infancia a la adultez- explica Ukyo.

-¿Duelen?- pregunta Shampoo.

-No- dice Mousse besando la frente de su novia –lamento mucho no habertelo dicho antes.

-Bueno, no me extraña- sonríe –aún no me dices que me amas, mucho menos algo así.

Mi amigo se pone rojo de vergüenza, pero no dice nada.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar escondidos aquí?- pregunto mirando el techo descuidado y poco de fiar.

-Los templos están benditos, una protección ante demonios, quimeras, entes malignos.

-Las historias son ciertas- afirma Shampoo.

-No por nada muchas religiones coinciden en algunos aspectos. La creación, la iluminación, la salvación eterna de la raza humana.

-Entonces la maldad existe, es real, son esos entes que llaman quimeras.

-Son entes y acciones por igual Akane. Tal como la bondad.

-¿Todos los ángeles son buenos?- se aferra Shampoo a la cintura de su novio, creo que empieza a tener frío.

-No del todo- responde él frotando el brazo de mi amiga –así como no todos los demonios son malos del todo.

-Creí que eran más superiores a la naturaleza humana.

-Todos los seres de la creación somos parecidos, tenemos rasgos buenos y malos. Nadie es perfecto- pone los ojos en blanco –salvo los mayores, ellos sí son perfectos.

-Imagino que también existen seres superiores en el bando contrario. ¿cierto?

-Sí, supongo- alza el hombro Ukyo.

-¿Qué son las quimeras?- pregunta Shampoo.

La mirada de Ukyo parece ensombrecerse y su mandíbula se tensa. Sus manos estrujan un poco el paquete casi vacío de cigarros.

-Son los seres que comprometieron la creación en algún momento. Los causantes de desequilibrar el bien y el mal. Bestias que solo piensan en sus intereses sin importarles las causas.

-¿Peores que los demonios?- pregunto y Ukyo asiente lentamente.

-Al principio de la creación casi aniquilan a los ángeles- explica Mousse –y en teoría solo son leyendas. Son los monstruos de los ángeles, por así decirlo.

-Ustedes solían ser solo una leyenda, una creencia- le digo a Mousse –y sin embargo aquí están, frente a nosotras, unas simples humanas.

-Cierto, pero no recuerdo que alguien hubiese visto en vivo una quimera- dice Ukyo pensativa mirando a la nada, luego saca su teléfono de la parte trasera de sus jeans –creo que será mejor que hable a casa.

Se levanta y camina hasta el otro extremo del lugar.

Mousse abraza más a Shampoo y luego me mira tratando de buscar mi perdón, supongo –luego de la revelación no supe como decírtelo.

-¿Papá sabe algo sobre tu familia?

-Por supuesto que no- sonríe de lado –tampoco Kasumi o Nabiki, si eso te deja más tranquila.

-¿Puedes contarme por que desapareció Shinnosuke entonces?

-Es un ser...- responde sin terminar la frase.

Yo le miro con los ojos abiertos -¿es un ángel?

-No sé Akane- dice cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras pasa su mano libre por su cabeza haciendo a un lado su larga cabellera –solo sé que la gente que ha estado desapareciendo no son humanos.

-¿Y por qué esta ocurriendo?

Mousse recarga su cabeza en la pared tras él y abre nuevamente los ojos –lo único que sé es que algo está dando caza a aquellos que no son humanos, indistinto si son ángeles, vampiros, brujas, demonios. Son marcados y luego de esto no pasa mucho para que terminen hechos cenizas.

-Las combustiones espontaneas.

Mousse asiente –le ocurrió a un compañero del equipo de artes marciales- explica –me llamó una noche para avisarme que algo le había perseguido cuando volvía a casa, oculto en las sombras, luego de que lo que fuese lo que andaba tras él lo tirara comenzó a sentir un ardor intenso en la mano y fue cuando vio una marca. El ente le dijo que le daría ventaja, que corriera y me estaba llamando para saber que podía hacer.

-¿Te refieres a Taro?- pregunta Shampoo.

-Si. Taro es un demonio.

-Vaya- susurro –no tenía idea que hubiese demonios por la universidad.

-Hay muchas personas no humanas por la universidad. Y ahora que una quimera tratara de atacar a Ukyo me queda claro que se trata de esos seres los que están haciendo esto.

-¿Algún motivo en específico que se te ocurra?

Suspira –probablemente sea por mera diversión.

* * *

Los padres de Ukyo le han dicho que hablarán con los mayores y que mientras tanto las quimeras deben haberse ido ya al amanecer. Son los únicos seres que en verdad son intolerantes a la luz.

Los vampiros no cuentan, son solo fotosensibles.

Así que de mala gana nos quedamos a pasar la noche. Shampoo y Mousse consiguen dormir un poco pero yo estoy tan conmocionada por todas estas verdades que me es imposible cerrar los ojos y relajarme.

-Deberías tratar de descansar un poco- me regaña Ukyo mientras juega con su teléfono.

-Tú no lo haces- respondo señalando con la vista su juguete.

-Buscaba en las redes sociales si algún imbécil había conseguido publicar algo.

-¿Y?

-Nada, al parecer por primera vez no hubo un inconsciente que tuviera a bien detenerse para grabar la pelea de unos ángeles con una quimera.

-¿Conoces a los ángeles que estaban peleando?- me inclino un poco hacia ella.

Ukyo sonríe, negando con la cabeza –eso es racismo ¿sabes? Pensar que todos los ángeles nos conocemos.

-Lo siento. Imagino que eso es un no.

-No, no sé quienes eran.

-¿Crees que la quimera trataba de marcarlos entonces?

-Seguramente, pero es evidente que era una quimera estúpida e inexperta que se topó con dos cabrones muy mayorcitos.

-¿Todos los ángeles tienen esa especie como de campo de fuerza con las alas?- pregunto señalando su espalda.

-Quisieran- ríe dejando por fin su teléfono sobre sus piernas estiradas –pero esto es de familia, somos descendientes de uno de los mayores. Algunos de mis parientes han tenido la suerte de poseerlo y otros no. Es como el hoyuelo en el rostro de alguien.

-Ya veo.

Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato.

-No Akane- me dice al fin mirándome –no tengo idea de porque me han pedido cuidar de ti.

-Es que debes admitir que es una solicitud muy extraña.

-Básicamente no tanto, a los ángeles se les pide muy seguido proteger humanos al azar por razones tan sencillas como que serán importantes en algún punto de sus vidas para todos.

-¡Oh!

-Por favor- dice recargando su rostro en su mano mirándome con mofa –no vayas a sentirte especial ni nada de eso, que en un futuro seas trascendental no quiere decir que tienes que ser una mimada ahora ¿de acuerdo?

-No pienso cambiar- me río y luego suspiro pesadamente pensando en Shinnosuke.

-No te preocupes por tu novio- dice Ukyo –seguramente está bien. Mousse se ha unido a las cuadrillas de búsqueda precisamente para asegurarse que no aparezcan cenizas de él.

-Eso suena tan fatalista y me deja más preocupada Ukyo- le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Pero me ignora -¿nunca te dijo que era?

Niego.

-Pero dormiste con él ¿no? ¿nada extraño en su comportamiento?

Me pongo roja de vergüenza, no es algo que les haya contado a ninguna de mis dos compañeras de vivienda y amigas.

-Fue por accidente, no es que te ande vigilando tan acosadoramente- me dice –llegué a casa y estaban en tu habitación, gimiendo ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Más!- ríe mientras mueve las caderas adelante y atrás. Y yo le arrojo lo primero que tengo a la mano pero lo esquiva.

-Solo fue esa noche.

-¿Al menos era bueno?

Bajo la vista.

-Eso quiere decir que sí. ¿Hace cuanto que empezaron a salir?

-No era nada oficial aún, ya sabes- alzo un hombro mirando a Ukyo –empezó con un coqueteo, una charla en la cafetería, luego me invitó a comer, un día nos besamos pero no pasó a más y…

-Hasta que te decidiste a abrirle las piernas al paraíso ¿no?

-¡Callate! No todos estamos dispuestos a coger como si no hubiese un mañana como tú.

-No tiene nada de malo, el sexo es delicioso.

-Sí, pero hacer el amor lo es más.

-¿Lo amas?- alza ambas cejas sorprendida.

-No lo sé aún, es muy pronto.

-Pero te gusta.

Asiento –es muy inteligente, su conversación siempre es interesante y además es guapo.

-Y tiene unos ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que invita a cabalgarlo por días enteros sin parar.

Ruedo los ojos –tonta.

-No soy ciega, tiene buen trasero.

-¿Qué piensas que sea Shinnosuke?

-¡Mmh! Tal vez un ángel, tiene nuestra irremediable belleza- se señala con la mano de la cabeza hasta la cintura.

Ambas reímos, la charla con Ukyo ha sido justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos de tensión.

* * *

Amanece y salimos del templo, el ambiente se siente frío por ser de madrugada.

-Debes estar congelándote- miro a Ukyo, va con un tank top solamente.

-Los cambios de temperatura no nos afectan igual que ustedes, además siempre puedo hacer esto- sus alas salen de su espalda y se cubre con ellas.

-Nunca había visto unas alas tan de cerca.

-Lindas ¿no?- dice presumiendo su plumaje de un lado a otro –mi prima tiene un par de alas color casi melocotón. Tengo suerte que las mías sean blancas.

Caminamos de vuelta al departamento, hay cosas tiradas por todo el lugar y algunos trozos de la ventana de la sala están rotos.

-Me dedicaré hoy a cambiar las ventanas- dice Mousse –creo que no deberíamos ir a clases.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- Ukyo se estira –estoy muerta, necesito dormir por horas y luego una ducha o al revés.

-¡Pido el baño primero!- grita Shampoo soltando la mano de su novio y corre hasta el cuarto.

Tanto Ukyo como yo gritamos horrorizadas a la vez -¡No!- vamos tras ella.

-¡Sé justa!- le grita Ukyo desde la puerta cerrada –yo me la he pasado en vela.

Pero la muy desdichada ya ha abierto la regadera y se escucha el caer del agua.

-Ni hablar, no hay nada más que esperar a que salga- le digo –iré mientras a dormir un rato- voy hasta mi habitación mientras veo que Ukyo regresa a la sala con Mousse.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me desvisto. Voy desnuda hasta mi ropero para sacar ropa limpia y cuando cierro la puerta veo en el reflejo del espejo de mi tocador a alguien sentado en el sillón cerca de la ventana.

Me giro, a nada de gritar hasta que no pueda más cuando la figura masculina corre hasta mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me tapa la boca.

-Señorita Tendo, déjeme decirle que llevar ropa puesta no le sienta nada bien, es usted una hermosa visión de la cual no debería privar a nadie. Aunque francamente sería injusto para su novio ¿cierto?

Lo miro aterrada, esos ojos azules no podría olvidarlos ni aunque quisiera.

-Ahora- dice acercándose más a mí rostro –voy a soltarla, promete no gritar Akane Tendo y te juro que te explicaré que hago aquí ¿sí?

Asiento sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Muy bien, confío en ti. Uno. Dos –su mano entonces libera mi boca y también la mano que tenía en mi cintura para aferrar mi cuerpo a su pecho.

Me quedo en silencio dando pasos atrás sin dejar de verle, él va hacia mí con paso lento y decidido. Confiado. Guapo, tal como mi recuerdo.

Jalo de mi cama la manta que está ahí y cubro mi desnudez.

-Veo que el hechizo ha surtido efecto- dice sonriendo de lado.

-¿Cuál? ¿Cuál hechizo?- tartamudeo. Siento la boca seca por el susto.

-Mi presencia, por supuesto. Mi arrolladora hermosura te ha dejado muda.

-Más bien es el miedo que tengo de que puedas hacerme algo lo que me ha dejado muda. Además dijiste que me explicarías que haces en mi habitación, escondido, espiándome- esto último me pone furiosa.

-Sí, bueno estoy aquí porque el rastro que seguí anoche de unas quimeras me ha traído hasta tu recamara.

Niego –era solo una quimera.

-Error- dice caminando alrededor del lugar, pasando un par de dedos por la superficie de uno de mis libreros -¿Hace cuanto que no limpias Akane?- mira con asco el polvo que se ha acumulado en sus yemas.

-¿Por qué dices que había unas quimeras? ¿Era más de una entonces?

Asiente –eran tres quimeras, si mi olfato no me miente- camina de nuevo hasta donde estoy y se limpia con mi manta la mugre de sus manos –estuvieron aquí en esta habitación.

-¿Qué eres?- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados –dijiste que eras un demonólogo pero te mueves con rapidez, como los vampiros.

Comienza a reír –soy peor que un vampiro- sonríe de lado a lado –diferentes culturas me han nombrado como les parece más adecuado. Para los griegos soy Hades, para los occidentales creyentes soy Lucifer, para los egipcios Osiris y para los asiáticos soy Emma-O

Me siento de golpe en la orilla de la cama -¿eres el diablo en persona?

Ranma ríe audiblemente –una versión de él, un descendiente al menos del original ángel caído. Pero definitivamente soy príncipe de las tinieblas mi querida Akane Tendo- hace una reverencia frente a mí –demonio Ranma Saotome para usted, mi hermosa dama.

* * *

Me baño a toda prisa, con la excusa de que tengo que ir a la Universidad por algunos libros de la biblioteca para mi proyecto final. Ukyo se ha ofrecido a acompañarme, pero por suerte la he convencido de no hacerlo.

Ranma me espera en mi habitación, le he pedido que se quede lo más oculto y calladito posible.

He acordado ir a otro lugar para que me explique exactamente que hacían dos quimeras buscando algo en mi habitación mientras una tercera luchaba fuera del edificio como distracción.

Luego de que termino de vestirme voy hasta mi recamara, Ranma salta desde la ventana y yo salgo lo más rápido que puedo del departamento.

-¡Suerte!- grita Ukyo y yo asiento.

En cuanto salgo del edificio él me espera de pie, recargado en un auto deportivo de lujo. Un auto que grita definitivamente "soy el diablo"

-Señorita- me dice cuando abre la puerta del copiloto para mí.

Me parece muy extraño que siendo un demonio tenga modales –creí que serías un patán- le digo mientras arranca el motor vehículo.

-Qué mala reputación me han hecho en la Tierra- sonríe –soy un caballero señorita Tendo. Cinturón por favor.

Asiento cruzando el cinturón de seguridad frente a mí -¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, por supuesto- dice tranquilamente mientras enciende el estéreo del auto y la música comienza a sonar fuertemente.


	4. Tercer Acto

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**A girl like you" de Edwyn Collins**

* * *

**-Tercer Acto-**

El auto viaja deprisa por la carretera, seguro ha roto innumerables límites de velocidad pero no creo que eso le importe al diablo.

-Y bien mi hermosa acompañante- habla por fin -¿Por qué dos quimeras curiosas tendrían que merodear por tu habitación?

Ahogo un intento de risa -ni siquiera sabía que existían las quimeras hasta hace unas horas por lo que mucho menos tendría algo que ver con ellas ¿no?

-No lo sé, por eso la pregunta.

-¿Por qué buscas entre los desaparecidos a quien te haya robado?- pregunto defensiva en lugar de responder algo para lo que no tengo explicación mientras me acomodo de lado en el asiento para verlo mejor. Es muy guapo, definitivamente es evidente que no es humano -¿y qué fue lo que te robaron?

Ranma suspira -uno de esos supuestos desaparecidos debe ser algún travieso demonio que se ha llevado lo que es mío.

Su respuesta no me deja nada satisfecha -¿Ajá? ¿Pero como sabes quién?

-No lo sé, solo sigo mi intuición.

-¿Qué te quitaron?- vuelvo a insistir.

-Tampoco lo sé.

Me quedo en silencio, acomodándome nuevamente en el asiento, mirando al frente. Sus escuetas respuestas dan rienda suelta a mil dudas más en mi cabeza.

-Déjame tratar de entender esto- vuelvo a hablar.

-Sería de mucha ayuda- sonríe de lado sin dejar de mirar el camino ni por un instante.

-Sabes que alguien te ha robado algo, pero ¿no tienes idea de que?

-Eres más lista de lo que aparentas. Felicidades.

-Imbécil- digo en voz baja mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-El ladrón empleo un poderoso hechizo para que no me diera cuenta- veo su mandíbula tensarse -no fue sino hasta que gracias a una muy íntima amiga mía descubrí que eso que sentía perdido, ese inexplicable vacío del cual tengo años percibiendo es no porque necesite una nueva terapeuta sino porque me han robado algo valioso.

-¡Mmmh!- asiento procesando todo -¿tú bruja amiga no te dio indicios de que es?

-No consiguió romper el hechizo por completo. Lo sé- suspira derrotado mientras se lleva una mano al pecho dramáticamente -es una catástrofe- curva sus labios hacia abajo -pero no hay que estar tristes porque tengo pistas- sonríe radiantemente al final.

-¿Qué clase de pistas?

-Ha sido un ser superior quien me ha robado- dice sacando del bolsillo interior de su saco una carta de baraja que guarda de nuevo rápidamente -sé que está resguardado en la tierra entre los humanos desde hace años y sé que las quimeras, esas pequeñas traviesas- dice riendo alegre como si hablara de niños pequeños -esos monstruitos que andan causando caos por envidia a los ángeles con esta etapa dorada que quieren crear al lado de los humanos, bueno ellos también andan tras lo que me han robado.

-Por tu forma de hablar sobre los ángeles, imagino entonces que no estas de acuerdo con lo que sucede ahora en el mundo terrestre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Los elegidos, los no humanos somos criaturas superiores, no te ofendas linda eres preciosa y todo pero nuestras habilidades, nuestra fuerza, nuestra astucia, nosotros somos los que los han mantenido en balance desde la creación- ríe como si contara una anécdota -la tercera guerra mundial no era ni por mucho el mayor problema de los humanos. En cambio mira todo esto, la Tierra esta plagada de semi mortales, inmortales, magos, brujas y demás personajes.

-Pero hay reglas- discuto mirándole de re ojo -por eso hemos conseguido coexistir.

-Los humanos son una especie básica. Son codiciosos, lujuriosos, glotones, avaros, sienten envidia, sienten ira y ahí es donde intervengo yo. Sus debilidades son mis fortalezas.

-En verdad eres la maldad pura- digo mientras me dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento, derrotada.

-Alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio- baja la velocidad y me mira por completo -yo, señorita Akane Tendo, castigo a aquellos que se pasan de listos.

Un irracional miedo me invade, me sudan las manos y no puedo parar de sentir frío en todo el cuerpo.

-Tiemblas ¿Tienes frío?- pregunta moviendo un botón de su lujoso auto -encenderemos la calefacción.

Quisiera preguntarle más, pero creo que me han llenado la cabeza de golpe de mucha información nueva en tan poco tiempo y necesito entender mejor todo esto.

El resto del camino vamos en silencio, bueno, casi en silencio. Ranma se la ha pasado cantando cada canción que suena en el reproductor.

-_You give me just a taste so I want more, now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw 'cause now you got me crawling, crawling on the floor_\- se gira a verme sin dejar de mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música -_and I've never know a girl like you before._

Me hace sentir incómoda de repente -¿Falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto removiéndome en mi lugar.

-Ya casi estamos llegando- dice señalando con su índice una barda mohosa y llena de enredaderas.

Unas gruesas puertas de acero, detalladamente adornadas con imágenes de _Yōkais _ se abren mientras el auto sigue avanzando.

-Cielo santo- susurro -no puedo creer que vaya a entrar a la casa del diablo.

-Es una casa de veraneo- ríe alegre -además solo estamos tu y yo.

-¿Qué alivio?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¡Oh Akane Tendo! No debes preocuparte, no pienso hacerte daño- luego se encoge de hombros -a menos que tu quieras que te haga algo, prometo que sería una agradable experiencia que podrías platicar para dar envidia a tus amigas- me guiña un ojo y yo me hundo en el asiento.

Nos recibe un camino de piedra bordeado por un enorme jardín, se ve a la distancia una mansión de dos pisos en color gris oxford con adornos rojos. Techo de teja roja y tradicionales ventanas que cubren el largo de las paredes.

-Es muy hermoso- sale de mis labios la frase y estoy esperando alguna respuesta mordaz, pero nada.

Cuando me volteo para ver a Ranma su sonrisa de lado me da cierta paz -lo es.

Estaciona el auto cerca de la entrada y sale de este a una velocidad inhumana para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias- le digo con algo de temor mientras tomo su mano.

Él asiente y caminamos hasta la entrada así, con su mano sujetando la mía –_benvenuta a casa mia_.

La puerta se abre y por un instante la luz natural me ciega. El lugar es más grande de lo que el exterior le hace ver. Techos altos y ventanas enormes.

-Demasiada luz- digo girándome a verle.

-Te dije que era mi casa de verano.

-Creí que el diablo vivía en el infierno.

-¿Lo haz visto? es un lugar muy aburrido. Para nada la visión que Botticelli tenía de el, aunque francamente me gustó lo que hizo con el concepto de infierno. Eso del purgatorio y los niveles por pecado- ríe con fuerza -es brillante. Innovador.

-¿Pero?

-Así no es el infierno.

-¿Cómo es?

-No puedo contarte, si lo hiciera le contarías a tus amigos y ellos a sus amigos y se correría la voz y entonces nadie trataría de huir de mí sin realmente intentarlo y yo me quedaría sin almas.

-Ok- prefiero no indagar más, tal vez después.

Ranma suelta mi mano -iré por todo lo que tengo como pistas para poder explicarte, si quieres puedes ver con libertad el lugar.

Se aleja por un largo pasillo.

-¿Cero advertencias?- grito, pero el no se detiene.

Simplemente se da la vuelta y sigue caminando hacia atrás para poder verme -Eres grande- contesta mirándome de arriba abajo -imagino que tendrás prudencia.

Niego con la cabeza aunque admito que divertida por su descaro.

Camino por lo que es el recibidor y contemplo los candelabros que cuelgan del techo de madera. Por el exterior parece una mansión japonesa tradicional pero veo que el interior es muy diferente.

Las paredes están adornadas con enormes cuadros que hacen alusión a pasajes de la Divina Comedia. Cuadros de Heinrich Füssli, William Bouguerea y las clásicas ilustraciones de Gustave Doré.

Al centro de la sala, sobre la enorme chimenea, hay una replica del Botticelli que mencionó Ranma.

Tantas preguntas vienen a mi mente, saber si su nombre es real o es solo un sobre nombre para estar entre los humanos. Saber cuanto tiempo lleva en la tierra. Hace cuanto que le robaron ese bien valioso que no recuerda. Pero la más importante ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Abro una de las puertas corredizas que da hacia el jardín, el aire se siente fresco. Miro mi celular para ver la hora y son las 8 de la mañana. Ahora entiendo porque el estómago me ruge, no he comido nada desde la pizza de anoche. Y en verdad me siento cansada.

-Mataría por un café- me digo en voz alta.

-Se puede arreglar- escucho la voz de Ranma y cierro la puerta para entrar a la sala nuevamente.

Deja sobre la mesa de centro una caja de madera.

-¿Tienes café?

Pensativo mira hacia otro corredor -me parece que sí ¿vienes?- pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza para que le siga.

Camina por el lado contrario a donde se fue la primera vez y yo voy tras él. En el pasillo también hay pinturas al óleo, algunos son de Goya si mi memoria no me miente.

-Te gusta el arte un tanto macabro- digo cuando pasamos frente a una réplica del Saturno devorando a su hijo.

-Hagamos de cuenta que son fotografías de familia.

-¿Las deidades existen?

-Dudas- sonríe cuando gira a verme -creí que serías más creyente ahora que los ángeles han destapado la cloaca.

-Bueno, no es como si nos hubiesen contado mucho.

Se ríe entonces con una hermosa carcajada que me contagia, así que también me río. Aunque no entiendo el motivo.

-Preciosa no les dijeron nada.

-¿Dios existe?

-Existen muchas deidades, la creación es un evento científico o mágico como quieras verlo. Y de esto surgieron seres, razas, especies con diferentes capacidades. Unas más avanzadas que otras. También les llaman ustedes alienígenas.

-¿El cielo y el infierno existen?

-Es una hermosa metáfora, pero sí hay lugares donde lo que ustedes humanos conocen como almas pasan otra temporada existiendo.

-¿Y luego que ocurre?

Llegamos a una nueva área abierta, a una perfectamente equipada cocina. Ranma no ha contestado mi última pregunta, o bien porque no quiere decirme o bien porque no lo sabe.

-¿Te apetece un cortado? ¿Un espresso? ¿Una de esas bebidas de moda que llaman capuccino?

-Un latte sería mejor.

-¡Ah! una puritana del café con leche- dice mientras diestramente enciende la cafetera de barista profesional frente a él y busca entre los gabinetes un frasco con café molido -Serías un encanto si dejaras de estar viéndome el trasero y me trajeras del refrigerador la leche.

No había notado que estaba recargada en la isla de la cocina, realmente mirándole el trasero.

Como si saliese de un hechizo muevo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro para despejar mis ideas y sin decir nada voy hasta el refrigerador de doble puerta.

-¿Alguna preferencia?- pregunta sin desatender lo que hace.

-Entera esta bien.

-¡Mmh! probemos con la leche baja en grasa, no queremos que te pongas gorda y pierdas esa exquisita figura tuya ¿no?

-Idiota- le digo sacando del refrigerador la leche entera.

Camino hasta él y le entrego el envase, orgullosa de no dejar que me diga que hacer.

-Supongo que lo quemarás cuando tengamos que salir huyendo del bar a donde iremos por la noche- dice mientras toma de mis manos la leche.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito encontrar una pista en un bar local conocido como Demonici. Pero no puedo ir solo. El paso está restringido a grupos que incluyan demonios, humanos, ángeles y al menos una criatura mágica.

-Supongo que soy el humano de tu grupo.

-¡Sí que eres lista!

-Espera- digo mientras tomo la taza de café de sus manos, huele delicioso- Eres el diablo...

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- me interrumpe -soy una representación de lo que ustedes conocen como el diablo.

-Bueno, lo que sea. Se supone que eres poderoso, intimidante, ninguna puerta se te niega.

-Amo- se mueve tomando una taza de café para él -de verdad, amo la manera en como me idolatran. A sus deidades las consideran omnipresentes y a mí, una deidad a la que nadie se le niega.

-Se te teme.

-Sí- toma un trago de su taza -aunque creo que ahí se me pasó la mano con las leyendas.

Lo miro sin entender nada. Y como no hablo él va hasta uno de los taburetes que rodean la isla a mitad de la cocina y se sienta.

-Adelante- dice abriendo un taburete para mí -toma asiento.

Me instalo junto a él, parece dudar entre que decirme y que no.

-Por favor- le llamo tomando su mano y él primero mira mi acción antes de voltear a verme con sorpresa.

Estoy por retirar mi atrevida mano cuando él la aferra con fuerza para evitar que yo la quite.

-Contestaré tus dudas lo mejor que pueda- su forma de mirarme a los ojos es tan intensa que siento como mi corazón late con fuerza golpeando mis costillas.

Y por primera vez creo que esta actuando sincero y empático.

-Quieres saber exactamente que soy- toma otro trago de su café, luego juega con la taza entre sus dedos cuando la deja sobre la encimera. Inhala -bien, ya te he dicho que soy una deidad. Soy una especie creadora y destructora. Como los arcángeles. Digamos que provenimos de la misma fuente.

-¿Dios?

-Ustedes le llaman así, pero nadie sabe que es. Nosotros le conocemos como el origen.

-¿Y porqué elegir ser malo?

-No soy malo, solo no doy oportunidad a los arrepentimientos. Las acciones llevan consecuencias Akane. Solo que a mi no me tiembla la mano por hacer pagar esas consecuencias.

Una risa ahogada sale de mi pecho -eres un verdugo entonces.

-Si es que quieres ponerme una etiqueta, lo acepto.

-¿Tienes consciencia?

-Si no la tuviera no haría lo que hago.

-Seguramente te robaron ese bien tan valioso que no recuerdas por tus buenas obras- digo con sarcasmo.

-Seguramente. No es la primera vez.

-¿Te han robado antes?

-Me han tratado de castigar.

Termino mi taza de café.

-Así que es verdad, eres un ángel caído.

Alza la mano para callarme -nunca, jamás digas eso de mí. Yo no soy un ángel, en todo lo que tengo de existencia no he tenido la desgracia de parecer un ave con esas alas ridículas.

-¿Nada de alas?- abro mucho los ojos.

-No- dice sonriendo satisfecho.

Entonces ocurre, su cuerpo comienza a elevarse lentamente -soy como Superman preciosa, solo me falta la capa.

-Vuelas- afirmo incrédula de que mis ojos estén siendo testigos de esto.

-Y puedo hacer también esto- chasquea sus dedos y entonces se produce fuego en la palma de su mano.

La visión es irreligiosa, profana. Una deidad elevada con fuego en sus manos.

-Tal como una pintura medieval- susurro.

* * *

Ha pasado un rato desde que Ranma repartió la caja de madera por toda la mesa de centro con algunas de sus anotaciones y supuestas pistas para tratar de resolver lo que él llama "El rompecabezas para descubrir quién es el ladrón"

-Estas más enfocado en atrapar al que te ha robado que en encontrar lo que te ha robado- digo revisando nuevamente una de las pistas, se trata de un trozo de madera quemada con marcas de runas ya difíciles de identificar.

-Me gustaría más tener en mis manos al infeliz que trató de burlarse de mí con esta fechoría.

-Pero suponías que en mi habitación había otra pista.

-Sí, pero cuando estuve ahí no solo percibí el aroma de las quimeras que estuvieron en el lugar, sino algo diferente. Ángeles.

-Y ya te expliqué que mi compañera de vivienda es un ángel. Igual que mi mejor amigo.

-Sí, pero también te he explicado que hay rastro de arcángeles.

-Puede ser de los inquilinos anteriores.

-Es una posibilidad. ¿De verdad no tienes idea que clase de criatura no humana es tu novio?

Niego –sé que no es un vampiro.

-Bueno, los colmillos son algo complicados de esconder.

-Lo que me recuerda que ayer también andaba por el campus uno.

Pone mala cara –Hibiki.

-¿Perdón?

-El vampiro que viste es Ryoga Hibiki.

-Lo conoces.

-Me está ayudando a recolectar pistas.

-Da la impresión de que no te cae bien.

-No me cae bien.

-Pero dejas que te ayude.

-Es un trato que he hecho con él, un acuerdo de mantener alejados de mis dominios a sus compañeros a cambio de su ayuda. Te dije que tengo que ir a Demonici, él es mi acompañante mágico.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte con lo del ángel- digo pensando en Ukyo. Conociendo lo rara que es para un ángel puede que le entusiasme la idea de alternar con el diablo.

-Ya veremos.

Ranma anota palabras en italiano, francés y alemán en una libreta mientras lee rápidamente lo que parece un libro viejo.

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

Alza la vista hacia mí sin detenerse de escribir –todos los que sean necesarios- sonríe.

-Malo de mi parte sentir envidia.

-No te culpo- vuelve su vista de nuevo a lo que hace –eres un ser humano, ya te dije que la envidia es común.

Suspiro derrotada mientras me dedico a anotar las runas que alcanzo a reconocer en el trozo de madera en una libreta que Ranma me ha dado junto con un libro del alfabeto rúnico.

-Las pistas parecen un mapa del mundo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hay objetos de todas partes del mundo, a eso me refiero o que al menos tienen relación con alguna cultura.

Se pone entonces de pie, dejando su libreta sobre la encimera de la chimenea. Ya no dice nada, se concentra en mover las pistas sobre la mesa.

Suspiro recargando mi peso en el respaldo del sillón -¿hace cuanto lo descubriste?

-¿Mhm?- gime sin dejar de mover los objetos con la levitación.

Ya me estoy familiarizando más con la idea de que puede levitar. No solo él, sino también objetos y personas. Sí, por supuesto ya me hizo volar.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta que alguien te había robado algo?

-Que bueno que lo preguntas- suelta los objetos de golpe, caminando hasta donde estoy para tomar de mis manos el trozo de madera y dejarlo con el resto -fue justo hace unos dos o tres meses. Mi amiga Kodachi.

-La bruja- le interrumpo y él asiente.

-Una bruja que fue cazada y asesinada justo antes de la revelación. Su alma fue a parar a mis dominios.

-Al infierno- explico

-La verdad es que ella es muy curiosa y siempre se ha sentido atraída a mí- dice esto último como si fuese natural, aunque tal vez para él lo sea -una noche, mientras me leía las cartas para entretenernos apareció esto- vuelve a sacar del interior de su saco la carta de una baraja.

Al girarla se muestra la imagen incompleta del diablo.

-¿Eso es una carta de tarot?

-Sí, pero el diablo no esta completo. No es un error de impresión preciosa, todas las cartas de tarot con mi imagen están así.

-No puede ser- digo incrédula.

-Salgamos- habla mientras guarda la carta nuevamente en su saco y camina hacia la entrada –demos un paseo.

Corro tras él y cierro la puerta al salir. Por supuesto ya está de pie a un lado del lugar del copiloto, esperándome con ese gesto de caballerosidad para subir de nuevo a su auto.


	5. Intermedio

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**Brick by Brick" de Artic Monkeys**

"**Shooting the moon" de Mona (no aparece en el texto pero sería la música ambiente continuación de Brick by Brick en la última parte del capítulo)**

* * *

**-Intermedio-**

Cuando Ranma detuvo el auto frente a la tienda esotérica me pareció lo más normal, así de extraña ha sido mi mañana como para no sorprenderme.

Pero entonces no entramos ahí, sino que se siguió de largo hasta un restaurante de comida rápida. Una de esas nuevas cadenas chinas que se han propagado por toda la ciudad. El Nekohanten es un lugar en el cual he comido junto con mis amigas y francamente no veo que tiene que ver con Ranma y su búsqueda.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Venimos a investigar porque las quimeras estaban en tu habitación.

-¡Oh! ¿Lectura de fideos?

Me mira de reojo, divertido y ocultando el asomo de una sonrisa -no exactamente, pero casi.

Ranma pasa a un lado de los empleados que están tomando ordenes en la barra. Uno de ellos, alto y muy delgado, le habla sin detenerse de lo que hace -está en su oficina. Te esperaba hace una hora.

-He llegado entonces temprano- responde Ranma -gracias por el aviso Gosunkugi

Sigo a Ranma hasta que él se gira un poco y toma mi mano -vienes conmigo ¿entiendes?

-Pero es así- contesto tratando de no reír.

Sin embargo Ranma se pone serio, se detiene de golpe cuando escucha mi respuesta -no, no entiendes- suspira mientras se acomoda frente a mí -debí haber hecho esto en la casa- dice mirando hacia el techo un segundo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Su mirada baja hasta mis ojos provocándome un agradable escalofrío en la espalda, el color azul que me observa con intensidad se mueve como olas bajo la tempestad.

Ranma acaricia mi rostro con extremo cuidado y yo me dejo llevar bajo su toque, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano.

-Disculpa por esto Akane Tendo- dice con serenidad, yo sonrío -es la única forma de protegerte aquí.

Sus labios se acercan a los míos y yo gustosa alzo mi rostro para disminuir la distancia. Mi brazo libre rodea el cuello de Ranma.

Entonces su boca acaricia la mía, cierro los ojos. Sus labios se entre abren cuando los míos sueltan un suspiro. Dejo que mi lengua busque la suya pero entonces él nos separa de golpe.

-Con este beso es suficiente- carraspea sin soltar mi mano pero sí deshaciéndose del brazo que le sujeta por los hombros -vamos.

Parpadeo -¿qué?- le miro extrañada mientras seguimos caminando por un pasillo tapizado con papel rojo y adornos dorados -¿acabas de besarme?

-Te dije que estas conmigo, besarte es una declaración física de que es verdad.

-¡Hey! Esto no...

Vuelve a detenerse de golpe haciéndome chocar contra su espalda -oye, lo ideal es que hubiéramos tenido relaciones pero no hay tiempo para ello.

-No estoy...- pone una mano sobre mi boca.

-Silencio Akane Tendo, ni una palabra dentro ¿entendiste? O de lo contrario no obtendremos respuestas.

Asiento de mala gana, le estoy dando mi mejor mirada de odio.

-Vamos- me ignora cuando me suelta y seguimos hasta una puerta en color rojo oscuro que se ve muy vieja.

Ranma golpea una vez pero nada ocurre. Estoy por hablar cuando se escucha una voz del otro lado.

-Pasa y espero le hayas dicho a tu humana que se comporte.

Quiero quejarme, alto y claro decirle a quien esté del otro lado de la puerta que no soy la propiedad de nadie, mucho menos de Ranma. Pero me contengo cuando siento un apretón en mi mano y una mirada de advertencia de parte de él.

Ranma gira el pomo y no puedo distinguir nada dentro, la habitación esta casi a oscuras y llena de humo. Huele a tabaco junto con otro aroma que no reconozco.

-Llegas tarde- habla una persona sentada tras un enorme escritorio de madera. Solo veo una cabeza con una larga melena blanca concentrada en una lectura. Alza el rostro un segundo y entonces me doy cuenta que se trata de una anciana, me mira y luego a Ranma. Pero no dice nada, vuelve a su lectura.

Las hojas del libro que tiene frente a ella se mueven con rapidez, ya había visto a Ranma hacer lo mismo pero esto es diferente.

-Tenía un asunto que resolver.

-Revolcarte con tu amante a medio día no es un asunto que resolver- su voz es serena, sin un atisbo de sentimiento alguno.

Definitivamente voy a protestar pero Ranma vuelve a apretar mi mano. Hice una promesa y no puedo decir nada. También me interesa saber de que trata esto.

-Seguí el rastro de las quimeras.

-¿Y?- pregunta la mujer aún sin dejar su lectura.

-Estaban buscando algo en la habitación de esta mujer.

-Y por eso te has acostado con ella, tan típico de ti.

-Lo importante, _seanmháthair_ es precisamente ¿qué tiene que ver esta mujer con las quimeras?

-No soy tu abuela- sonríe de lado y por fin le mira.

Ranma no responde nada, solo se acerca más al escritorio. Se nota que le tiene respeto a esta mujer o miedo.

-Siéntense- nos manda la anciana y Ranma abre una de las sillas para que pueda sentarme -al menos te eduqué bien- sonríe la mujer cerrando por fin su libro y moviéndolo con las manos para que este vaya flotando hasta la estantería que se encuentra a nuestra izquierda.

-Por eso padre te eligió para esa tarea.

La mujer le mira colocando sus manos sobre la mesa -debiste haber dejado que Kodachi te acompañara en esta búsqueda. Es la mejor bruja. Fue la única que consiguió casi romper el encantamiento.

-Kodachi solo estaría sobre mí, no me daría tregua para investigar.

La anciana asiente.

-Cologne- le llama Ranma cuando ella se levanta -necesito una lectura, necesito saber que hacían esas quimeras. Akane es una humana solamente, sus compañeros de vivienda son ángeles pero no tiene otra conexión con esto. No entiendo.

Pero ella parece no estar interesada. Se da la vuelta y abre una de las puertas que están en el pequeño mueble a su espalda.

-¿Whisky o Ron?- pregunta.

Ranma suspira -Whisky para ambos.

Volteo a verlo pero él me guiña un ojo, parece que no va tan mal la consulta como yo creo.

Cologne pone sobre la mesa tres vasos de cristal cortado y sirve en estos un líquido ámbar.

-Brindemos.

Ranma me pasa uno de los vasos, no puedo negar que el aroma es embriagante e invita a probar. Pero me detengo hasta que Ranma y Cologne beben del contenido para hacerlo también.

Cierro los ojos intoxicada por el placer de este trago, no soy de las que aman la bebida pero a nadie podría negar que este es el mejor Whisky que he probado.

-O que probarás en tu vida- me dice Cologne, haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe angustiada -debes cuidar más tus pensamientos niña.

Trago saliva con dificultad.

La mujer se levanta entonces de su silla y va hasta donde estoy, se sienta en el escritorio tomando mi mano libre para dejar la copa en la mesa mientras guía su meñique por la piel de mi palma.

Ranma aprieta con fuerza mi mano que sostiene aún entre la suya y yo me volteo a verlo aterrada -va a leer tu mano- me explica.

Los ojos de la mujer se han puesto blancos mientras su meñique se mueve con más rapidez. Traza líneas y estas se iluminan. Quiero quitar mi mano pero es imposible, nadie la sostiene ya pero aún así no puedo moverla.

-Respira y relájate- me dice Ranma al oído.

Cuando hace esto siento como mi cuerpo se destensa y cierro los ojos por la sensación de repentino vértigo que experimento.

-¿Todo bien Akane?- es la voz de Shinnosuke.

Abro los ojos y lo veo frente a mí. Aterrada primero y luego aliviada lo abrazo con fuerza -estás aquí- le digo y él ríe alegremente.

-Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y hemos terminado en tu habitación.

Me separo de él y veo mi entorno entonces. Es mi recámara.

-¿Es real?

Shinnosuke sonríe -tan real como esto- su mano en mi cintura me acerca a él mientras sus labios toman posesión de los míos. Me besa con pasión, con lujuria, con deseo.

Yo me aferro de sus hombros de momento por la sorpresa de este beso y entonces mis manos van hasta su nuca y se hunden en su cabello. Acariciando.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta cuando sus labios me dan tregua.

-Sí- jadeo -hazme el amor Shinnosuke.

Sus manos acarician mi cuerpo, estremecen mis senos cuando alza mi blusa para tocarme. Frota con su pulgar uno de mis pezones ya rígidos por el placer que se avecina a la par que su otra mano busca como desabrochar mis jeans y adentrarse en mis bragas. Me toca, me roza, me excita.

Jadeo. Y vuelvo a besarlo.

-¿Quién es ese arcángel Ranma?- pregunta una voz y eso me recuerda algo -es a ese hombre a quien buscaban las quimeras en la habitación de tu humana- la mujer ríe burlona -espero que la estés dejando satisfecha en el coito, porque el encuentro que tuvo con este sujeto la dejó prendada- ríe la voz y yo siento como si mi cuerpo flotara antes de caer de golpe.

Abro los ojos.

Veo la oscuridad de la habitación en la que entramos Ranma y yo. Ahora lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto jadeando, con el estómago revuelto y la boca seca -¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Acabamos de encontrar lo que las quimeras quieren, al arcángel que se metió en tus bragas- ríe la anciana.

* * *

Abro la puerta del restaurante que da a la calle de golpe y tomo aire. Siento una arcada y voy hasta el bote de basura más cercano para devolver lo poco que llevo en el estómago.

Cuando termino me doy cuenta que Ranma está a mi lado sosteniendo mi cabello y ofreciéndome una toalla de papel.

-Gracias- digo apenas tomando la toalla y limpiándome la boca. Los ojos me lloran por el esfuerzo pero al menos ya me siento un poco mejor.

-Lamento lo ocurrido- dice mientras me ofrece otra toalla -no podía decirte que sucedería.

-Por eso me sacaste de mi departamento ¿no? lo que querías era que esta bruja- aprieto los dientes volteando a ver con rencor el restaurante tras de mí -me hiciera algo para que supieras a quien buscaban las dichosas quimeras.

Ranma no responde.

-Desde un inicio sabías que andaban tras alguien y que en mi habitación estaba un rastro- me quedo callada un momento, sopesando lo que estoy diciendo -Shinnosuke es un arcángel.

-Todo parece apuntar a que así es.

-Las quimeras lo marcaron entonces- digo a punto del llanto -está en peligro, debo encontrarlo- saco de mis pantalones mi teléfono desesperada por marcarle a Ukyo.

Ranma toma mi teléfono y yo lo miro sorprendida.

-No creo que una quimera lo haya marcado Akane- dice mientras apaga mi teléfono antes de regresarmelo.

-No entiendo.

-Una quimera es un híbrido de diferentes especies. Despreciados por los ángeles y arcángeles, mantuvieron una guerra durante el inicio del origen y acordaron al final como un tratado. Alejarse lo más los unos de los otros. Por esto nunca se atreverían a tocar o marcar a un arcángel. Así como un arcángel no se metería con una quimera.

-Trataron de marcar a los ángeles con los que peleaba la quimera fuera de mi departamento.

-Puede que haya sido un acto suicida o solo la distracción, pero un arcángel es capaz de acabar con una quimera tan solo tronar los dedos.

-Y ¿por qué están marcando seres no humanos entonces?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar esta noche en Demonici. Ahora será mejor que vayamos por algo de comida, debes estar hambrienta.

-Necesito hablar con mis amigos, deben estar preocupados por mí. Les dije que solo iría a la biblioteca.

Ranma me mira. No, no me mira. Me analiza -supongo que serán un fastidio si no les dices donde andas o con quien andas- me entrega mi teléfono -pero nada de contar que es lo que estas haciendo conmigo ¿entiendes?

Afirmo agitadamente mientras recupero mi teléfono y marco a Ukyo, quien responde al primer tono.

-_Mousse aún no termina con las ventanas, podrías pasar a comprar algo para comer de regreso a casa ¿no?-_ la escucho masticar.

-Hola Ukyo- trato de sonar lo más yo que mis nervios me permiten.

-_¿Qué sucede? Te escuchas rara._

-Es solo que te mentí- intento medir la reacción de Ranma. Después de todo me dijo que podía contarle casi toda la verdad a mis amigas.

-_Ya me lo imaginaba, pero entonces ¿dónde estas?_

Tomo aire, lista para soltar mi letanía -el demonólogo que vimos Shampoo y yo en el campus ayer me llamó para pedirme ayuda, tenía pistas sobre Shinnosuke y...- no despego mi mirada de Ranma, él esta muy calmado mientras me escucha y es hasta que yo lo estoy contando a otro que caigo en cuenta -te marco en unos minutos.

Cuelgo. Furiosa.

-Tú lo sabías- golpeo con el índice el pecho de Ranma.

-No sé de que me hablas.

-En la mañana insistías en que algún arcángel debía haber estado en mi habitación. ¡Que tonta soy! Solo querías saber quien era- lo miro con odio -solo querías descubrirlo porque piensas que Shinnosuke es el ladrón ¿no?

-No exactamente- responde despreocupado de mi acusación –aunque sí pienso que él sabe algo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesta.

-¿Recuerdas los tablones quemados?

Asiento.

-Fueron encontrados en lugares alejados donde seres no humanos sucumbieron a la combustión espontanea. No todos los tablones están grabados con runas, hay otros que tienen un símbolo como la marca de la espada de San Miguel. La historia cuenta que su espada derrotó al mal, pero yo no soy ese mal del que hablan Akane. Para los arcángeles son las quimeras.

-Sigo sin entender.

Ranma pone los ojos en blanco -solo un ser celestial puede formar ese grabado.

-¿Piensas que los ángeles tienen algo que ver con las combustiones espontaneas?

-Es mucha coincidencia y además sería muy fácil la coartada. Los únicos seres que controlan el fuego somos los demonios y de acuerdo a la ficha que está en la universidad tu novio es experto en artes oscuras. Por supuesto mi curiosidad aumentó cuando percibí la presencia arcana en tu habitación luego que las quimeras inspeccionaran como locas el lugar.

Me cruzo de brazos -tal vez un demonio les ayuda a las quimeras.

-Tal vez. Eso lo sabremos en Demonici. Por lo pronto vamos a comer- pasa un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me jala hacia él.

Huele bien, huele más que bien. Su aroma es cedro y gamuza, salvia y jengibre, pimienta y algo más que solo me provoca inhalar con mayor profundidad para llenarme de su olor.

-Entonces más bien quieres la ayuda de Shinnosuke- digo al fin mientras caminamos de vuelta al auto.

Ranma se encoje de hombros -ya veremos.

* * *

_-¿Dónde andas Akane?-_ pregunta furiosa al otro lado de la línea Ukyo -_se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti y más ahora que son tiempos extraños._

Miro un instante a Ranma, quien saborea con gracia su bebida sin despegar la vista de mi moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música. Suena "Brick by Brick" de Artic Monkeys.

No puedo evitar sentirme desnuda cuando me mira de esa manera y extrañamente eso me agrada a la vez.

-Estamos en Helena's.

_-Iremos para allá._

-No, no hace…- pero es muy tarde, Ukyo ha colgado –falta.

Suspiro dejando mi teléfono sobre la mesa.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Ranma sin dejar de beber.

-Nos van a alcanzar mis amigos.

La mesera se acerca a la mesa, dejando nuestros platos frente a cada uno. En Helena's se puede disfrutar de los mejores cortes de carne, pero los platillos más famosos de aquí son las hamburguesas a la parrilla que es justo lo que hemos ordenado.

-Muchas gracias lindura- dice Ranma guiñándole un ojo a la chica y esta se va con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un color rojizo en las mejillas.

Tomo una papa frita de mi plato -¡Vaya! Así que te gusta coquetear con todos los culos que se te atraviesen ¿no?

Ni siquiera sé porque he dicho esto.

-No realmente- Ranma me arrebata la papa frita de las manos y la muerde –solo con el tuyo.

Pongo mala cara adrede para no seguir su juego –ni creas que me importa, ya te dije que tengo novio.

Ranma ríe –a mi tampoco me importa que tengas novio, luego de la visión que tuviste con Cologne tengo que decir Akane- toma aire -¡Uff! Tu manera de responder a la excitación me la ha puesto dura.

Pongo los codos sobre la mesa para poder rodear mi rostro con las manos a cada lado de esta –ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la Tierra me acostaría contigo- le digo con firmeza.

Abre mucho los ojos pero intercambia la incredulidad por una sonrisa de lado que aparece casi al instante en su rostro -¿quieres apostar a que no hace falta llegar a ese extremo para que tú y yo terminemos moviendo las caderas con placer?

-No- tomo aire acomodando la servilleta de tela en mi regazo –gracias por la tentadora oferta- doy por terminado este tema enfocándome en mi plato de comida. El estómago me ruge y con el aroma de la carne asada bajo mi nariz no puedo seguir ignorando que en verdad tengo hambre.

Veo de reojo que Ranma también coloca la servilleta de tela en sus piernas y comienza a comer.

-¿Cologne es una bruja entonces?- pregunto entre bocado y bocado.

-Es un oráculo. O al menos lo era en sus buenos tiempos.

-¿Cambio la adivinación por el mundo de los negocios?

-Hace tiempo que se retiró.

-Dijiste que ella te educo y que fue tu padre quien la eligió.

-Así fue, mis padres solo estuvieron juntos para concebirme. Luego de eso mi madre regresó al mundo terrestre y yo me quedé en el infierno con padre.

-¿Tu madre es humana?

-No lo sé Akane.

Decido no seguir presionando, la última respuesta ha sido con fastidio.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás con tu novio?- pregunta Ranma ahora.

-No- niego con la cabeza antes de comerme una papa frita –no es realmente mi novio aún.

-Dijiste que lo era.

-La noche que desapareció me lo había pedido formalmente, pero yo no acepte de inmediato. Ibamos a salir a cenar pero él no volvio.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste si ya le habías entregado tu tesoro?- alza las cejas burlonamente y yo lo miro con odio.

-Shinnosuke es mi profesor.

-Todo un cliché Akane Tendo. Muy sexy de tu parte.

-No es así- niego avergonzada –déjame en paz no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida.

-¿Decidiste seducir a tu profesor para ganar puntos extra?

-Sabes Ranma- le digo harta de sus burlas –me necesitas más de lo que yo a ti, deja de fastidiarme o me largo.

-Entonces lo del novio es un tema sensible. Ok.

-Callate imbécil.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunta serio.

Me quedo mirándolo, sin saber que responder. No es que dude de que quiero a Shinnosuke pero estoy dolida con él por haberme ocultado su verdadera identidad.

Abro la boca para responder cuando escucho la voz de Ukyo tras de mí. Ranma ladea su rostro cuando alza su mirada por encima de mi hombro.

-Ha llegado la heroína- dice antes de darle otra mordida a su comida.

Me giro para sonreirle a Ukyo pero ella, al igual que Mousse, solo miran a Ranma con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunta mi amiga.

-¿Sabes quién es?- respondo.

Mousse coloca a Shampoo tras de él –vamos Akane- me hace una seña –tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos chicos!- dice Ranma comiendo aún –no vengo con malas intenciones, deberíamos platicar antes de que se pongan a la defensiva.

-¡Callate! Tú y tus mentiras no nos importan. No sé que le has dicho a mi amiga pero no voy a permitir que esté cerca de ti- contesta Mousse molesto. Verdaderamente molesto.

-Bueno- responde Ranma indiferente –soy el menor de tus problemas, uno de sus superiores- dice haciendo comillas con las manos para enfatizar sus palabras –es el mentiroso aquí. ¿Sabían que Shinnosuke Kusao es un arcángel? Y no cualquiera, es un príncipe.

Suspiro incrédula. Eso último no lo había entendido aunque supongo que fue de lo que me perdí cuando salí corriendo de la oficina de aquella mujer.

Tanto Ukyo como Mousse se sientan a la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Saotome?- pregunta Ukyo con dureza en sus palabras y en los gestos de su rostro.

De pronto el apetito se me ha ido.


	6. Escenario

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**Dernière Danse" de Indila**

* * *

**-Escenario-**

Ranma muestra una perfecta y blanca sonrisa cuando Ukyo le hace esa pregunta. Luego llama a la mesera con un ademán y la chica se acerca.

-Lindura trae lo mismo que hemos pedido para mis amigos ¿sí?

-Oye yo no...- Ukyo está a punto de protestar pero Ranma la detiene acariciando su brazo, mismo que ella retira rápidamente.

-Primero hay que alimentar a Akane- dice señalándome con la mirada -he sido un pésimo anfitrión y solo le he dado café y whisky.

Mousse y Shampoo se voltean para verme.

-¿Whisky?- pregunta Shampoo.

-Luego te cuento.

-Eso sí que no preciosa Akane Tendo- dice Ranma con tono autoritario -está absolutamente prohibido contar lo sucedido con Cologne.

-¿La llevaste a ver a Cologne?- pregunta furioso Mousse, tanto que se levanta de la mesa dispuesto a atravesarla para llegar hasta Ranma.

Todo sobre esta se mueve cuando las piernas de mi amigo chocan con el borde, los frascos con aderezo se caen y nuestros vasos con bebida tiemblan derramando un poco el líquido del mío.

-¡Oye! Tranquilo, yo estuve ahí con ella todo el tiempo.

-Sí, pero Cologne no pudo dejarla tranquila a menos que...- Mousse se voltea y me mira con una mezcla de asombro e incertidumbre -¿qué le hiciste a Akane?

-Solo la bese, no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros. Y no porque ella no quiera- dice muy contento Ranma tomando su bebida.

-Perdonen ¿Entonces sí traigo el resto de la comida que ha pedido señor?- pregunta la mesera.

Es hasta este punto que todos recordamos que hay una chica, ajena a todo lo que pasa, de pie escuchando mucho de lo que seguro no entiende nada.

-Sí, lo mismo- le dice Ukyo de mala gana -pero la mía con extra pepinillos.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que la chica está lo suficientemente lejos como para continuar hablando.

-Cologne no le hizo nada a Akane, al contrario nos ayudó a descubrir que el profesor Kusao es un arcángel.

Ukyo mira a Mousse -¿tú lo sabías?

-Claro que no- responde ofendido -¿crees que de haberlo sabido le habría hablado tan irrespetuosamente a Shinnosuke?

Shampoo se inclina hacia mí y me susurra -no entiendo nada.

-Yo te explicaré- dice Ranma limpiándose los labios con la servilleta de tela luego de terminar de masticar un bocado mientras veía entretenido a mis dos amigos discutiendo -los arcángeles son los representantes divinos de la raza angelical, son quienes dictan sus leyes y Kusao es...

-¿Dijiste que Kusao es un príncipe?- le interrumpe Ukyo, quien ya ha sacado su cajetilla de cigarros y juega con ella, aunque sabe perfecto que aquí no puede fumar supongo lo hace para liberar la tensión.

-Es correcto- dice Ranma -aunque no creo que tus celestiales padres te hayan educado tan mal como para no presentarte- esperando Ukyo le diga su nombre.

-Kuonji, soy Ukyo Kuonji.

Ranma alza ambas cejas impresionado -¡Una Kuonji! Haría una reverencia pero saben bien que lo mío no son las cordialidades.

Miro extrañada a Ukyo y ella hace un ademán con la mano para que deje el tema por la paz.

-Y nuestro guapo ángel que está con la señorita Shampoo ¿quién es?

-Soy Mousse Seki- responde secamente -a ti no hace falta nombrarte Saotome.

-Bueno dudo que la señorita Sakuma sepa quien soy y no hace falta decirle, al menos Akane no puede.

Lo miro burlona mientras abro la boca para decirle a Shampoo quien es realmente Ranma. Pero cada vez que quiero decirle que se trata del diablo la palabra no se escucha. Intento con Emma-O, Hades, Rávana, Lucifer, pero nada.

-¿Problemas con la voz Akane?- pregunta Ranma y luego suspira -te pedí algo y tú diste tu palabra de que no dirías quien soy.

Abro mucho los ojos.

-Diste tu palabra Akane- responde tomando aire Ukyo, siendo paciente al explicarme lo que yo ya he entendido pero que no quiero aceptar -hiciste un pacto con él.

Ranma me mira tomando unas cuantas papas de su plato para luego comerlas lentamente.

-Estas muy equivocado si crees que volveré a hacer un trato contigo.

-Ya es muy tarde. Te he besado.

Me giro a ver aterrada tanto a Mousse como a Ukyo y ambos permanecen en silencio sin poder mirarme a los ojos. Por su reacción veo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-¿Lo besaste Akane?- pregunta admirada Shampoo.

-No por voluntad propia.

-Pero te ha gustado y te aseguro que quisieras más. Al menos sé que yo sí.

Bajo la mirada -ve a buscar a quien más fastidiar.

-Nada de eso señorita Akane Tendo, tú y yo tenemos una cita esta noche.

Shampoo está por decir algo cuando la detengo agarrando con fuerza su mano -no, no preguntes. Y no es una cita romántica.

-¡Oh!- es lo único que dice, pero por su tono detecto cierta decepción.

-¿A dónde piensas llevar a Akane esta noche?- pregunta Ukyo.

-A Demonici.

-¿Ella es tu humano?- pregunta Mousse.

Me pregunto que más saben mis amigos. Al parecer están muy enterados del mundo en el cuál se mueve Ranma.

Ranma asiente -pero me falta un ángel ¿algún voluntario?

Tanto Ukyo como Mousse responden al mismo tiempo -iré yo.

-Akane- se burla Ranma -preciosa eres muy popular entre tus amistades arcanas.

Yo respondo mirándolo solamente con los ojos entre cerrados. No entiendo aún muy bien el juego que está desarrollando.

-Creo que la más indicada para ir con ella soy yo- continúa con el tema Ukyo.

Estoy por dar mi opinión cuando la mesera vuelve y deja la comida de mis amigos.

-Se ve muy bien- habla Shampoo.

-Creo que podemos arreglar los detalles de quien viene y quien no después de comer. Aunque no aquí.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme ahora Ranma?- pregunto con falso entusiasmo, todo sarcasmo.

-Me da mucho gusto que tu humor haya mejorado- dice mientras toma de nuevo su hamburguesa -ya verás, les va a encantar.

* * *

Ranma insiste en que mis amigos pueden viajar en el auto de Ukyo y que yo debo ir con él, soy su acompañante hasta que termine con su investigación.

-¿Soy solo un juguete para ti?- pregunto ofendida en el camino hacia quien sabe Dios donde.

-Claro que no- responde cortante Ranma –eres muy interesante Akane, tienes una conexión que no comprendo aún con un arcángel príncipe.

Me cruzo de brazos, mirando el paisaje desanimada al escucharlo hablar de Shinnosuke y lo que es –sí- suspiro –uno que me ha mentido todo este tiempo.

-¿Tenía mucho que lo conocías como para que él tuviera que confesarte su mayor secreto?

-Supongo que no, unos cuatro meses.

-Entonces me confunde porque te sientes traicionada.

-Pues porque creí que de verdad le importaba.

-Pienso- dice Ranma ladeando su rostro un poco mientras habla –no importa que se haya metido a la cama contigo, hay secretos que no se pueden o deben contar. No es por defenderlo pero tal vez lo ha hecho para protegerte.

-Tu me dijiste de buenas a primeras quien eras- sonrío al recordar la escena y mi shock al escucharlo decirme su verdadera identidad.

-Yo soy diferente.

-No creo que sea algo que le cuentes a todo el que conoces de primera mano- lo que digo es por su excesiva presión al ordenarme no decirle a mis amigos quién era él.

-Tú eres diferente- su tono de voz es firme.

Ranma da por terminada la conversación y vamos el resto del camino en silencio. Creo que lo que he dicho debe estar calando dentro de la mente de mi chofer/secuestrador porque va muy silencioso.

El sol se ha puesto casi por completo cuando el auto da vuelta a la esquina y acelera, yo miro por el espejo lateral si el auto de Ukyo aún va atrás de nosotros. Por un instante la pierdo de vista y me preocupo y estoy por avisarle a Ranma.

-Ahí vienen- me dice como si leyera mi mente.

Unos minutos más tarde Ranma entra en un estacionamiento público. Baja del auto y yo le espero para que me abra la puerta.

-Al menos no he tenido que correr mucho esta vez- sonríe –haz aprendido que soy un caballero.

Extrañamente verlo de nuevo de buen humor me tranquiliza, comenzaba a preocuparme de haberlo roto o algo así.

Ukyo se estaciona en el lado contrario frente el auto de Ranma.

-¿A dónde vamos Saotome?- pregunta cuando baja del auto, junto con Mousse y Shampoo, pero él la ignora.

Ella desiste y mis amigos nos siguen. Salimos del estacionamiento y vamos por una calle mal iluminada. Decir que no tengo miedo sería mentir.

-Dame tu mano- me pide Ranma pero antes si quiera de negarme ya está tomándola.

-¿Acaso vamos a ver otro oráculo?

Él niega con la cabeza –no, es solo que se nota que estás aterrada y quería reconfortarte.

-Gracias- digo en voz baja, algo apenada de estar tan a la defensiva. Pero es que él se lo ha buscado, no sé si puedo estar con la guardia baja a su lado. No sé que tanto deba confiar en él.

Cuando salimos de la calle oscura el bullicio de un mar de gente nos recibe. Es uno de esos lugares sobre abarrotados con personas enfiestadas.

A donde uno voltee hay restaurantes gourmet, bares, antros y karaokes. Es fiesta, música, diversión y alcohol.

Pero entre todos los sitios uno en particular me parece que no encaja, no puedo evitar reírme al verlo. Es una pequeña tienda de fideos al instante. Cuando nos acercamos estoy por detenerme para abrir la puerta pero Ranma me jala de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta extrañado.

-¿Acaso no venimos aquí?- señalo el local.

-No- me mira desconcertado, como si hubiese dicho una tontería –vamos allá- señala la contra esquina. Un edificio de dos pisos acondicionado como una mansión cualquiera de la Bourbon Street de Nuevo Orleans con un enorme letrero enfrente que dice "_Magic Fangs_"

Ranma se cruza la calle y yo no digo nada más, observo con detalle el lugar por fuera. Plantas colgantes del balcón de hierro son lo que más llama mi atención.

-Son plantas con salvia que siempre está quemándose- me explica Ranma casi al oído -¿ves el humo que sale?

Fijo mejor mi vista y entiendo lo que señala, hay pequeños hilos humeantes saliendo continuamente de entre las enredaderas con flores.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Magia, obra de Kodachi. Es para evitar que los sonidos dentro del lugar salgan a la calle.

-¿Cuáles sonidos?- pregunto preocupada.

Pero para entonces ya estamos llegando a la entrada. El hombre de la puerta mira a Ranma y asiente abriendo esta para nosotros.

-¡Oye imbécil! Venimos con él- grita Ukyo y me giro levemente para ver que sucede.

El hombre ha detenido el paso a mis amigos.

-La angelina tiene razón- dice Ranma al hombre –son mis acompañantes.

Sin decir nunca nada el sujeto se hace a un lado y los deja entrar también. Luego la puerta se cierra, abandonándonos a las penumbras.

Aprieto con fuerza la mano de Ranma pero este no dice nada cuando seguimos caminando.

-Tengan cuidado con los escalones- les advierte a nuestros acompañantes mientras bajamos los tres peldaños en completa obscuridad.

Al final de estos hay una cortina de perlas que Ranma mueve con cuidado y es cuando lo hace que comprendo a que clase de ruido se refería.

"Dernière Danse" retumba con fuerza a través de la potente voz de una bellísima cantante al centro de un escenario elevado. La gente baila y grita divertida mientras toman de copas que se derraman con licor.

-¡Saotome!- nos recibe alegremente el vampiro que vimos Shampoo y yo en el campus de la universidad.

El chico me mira con curiosidad, sus ojos brillan y luego toma mi mano libre para besar el dorso con elegancia, haciendo una reverencia mientras se levanta un lado de su sofisticado saco al colocar su otra mano tras su espalda en un rápido movimiento–señorita Tendo, si no estoy equivocado. Es un placer volver a verla.

-¿Me recuerda?- pregunto curiosa.

-Nunca podría olvidar a tan bella aparición, si mi memoria no falla estaba acompañada de otra hermosa y exótica belleza extranjera.

El vampiro alza su mirada por encima de hombro y sonríe maliciosamente –ahí esta la exquisita dama.

De igual forma se acerca para tratar de saludar a Shampoo pero Mousse lo toma por el cuello de su camisa.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi novia, chupasangre- le amenaza.

Pero él amenazado solo sonríe, luego nos mira a todos –por favor, siéntanse como en su casa. Mi morada es su morada.

-¿Este club es tuyo?- pregunto -¿Ryoga?

-Veo que le haz contado de mí, Ranma- sonríe el aludido mostrando sus colmillos –me siento halagado- se lleva una mano al pecho, sobre donde se encuentra su corazón.

-Llévanos arriba ¿Sí?- habla Ranma ignorando las palabras de Ryoga.

Este nos mira torciendo sus labios en una mueca –tendrán que esperar, tengo unos asuntos en curso en mi despacho. Si es que comprenden que estoy a mitad de mi cena.

Un gesto de asco aparece en mi rostro y Ryoga se carcajea al ver mi expresión –tranquilos- se dirige luego a Mousse y a Ukyo cuando los veo a punto de irse contra él –son voluntarios, aquí tengo sus papeles para demostrarlo.

Nos muestra un par de identificaciones, son de un chico y una chica con la leyenda "programa voluntario vampírico"

-Ustedes son una escoria- le dice Mousse a Ryoga con la quijada tensa.

-Bueno, no todos podemos elegir nuestra cadena alimenticia como ustedes. Y no es nuestra culpa- se defiende el agredido. Al no recibir respuesta chasquea la lengua –no tardaré mucho, mientras ¿por qué no se divierten? Se notan algo tensos.

Ranma lo mira todo este tiempo serio sin decir palabra alguna, ni a favor o en contra. Me gustaría saber cuál es su postura real ante la existencia de seres como Ryoga.

-Vayamos a una mesa y pidamos algo de tomar en lo que esperamos a que el amo y señor de esta trampa para turistas termine su merienda.

Camina hacia un lado de la pista de baile y pasamos entre varias mesas abarrotadas hasta llegar al fondo del lugar, cerca de la barra donde cuatro cantineros vestidos de época sirven con rapidez inhumana copa tras copa que las meseras en escandalosos trajes ajustados transportan sobre sus charolas plateadas.

-Aquí estará bien- dice quitando el letrero de reservado de una mesa con suficientes sillas para todos nosotros.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Saotome?- pregunta Ukyo, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

-No creo que puedas fumar aquí- le advierte Ranma a mi amiga.

-Y no creo que me importe si se puede o no ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ryoga trabaja conmigo para averiguar quién es el ladrón que se ha atrevido robarme, tiene pistas nuevas en su despacho. Eso es lo que hacemos aquí.

-¿Te han robado dices?- pregunta Ukyo con mala cara -¿qué?

-No lo sé- contesta Ranma –y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. Estas aquí porque necesito a uno de ustedes para entrar a Demonici.

-¿Por qué necesitas ir ahí? Ese es un lugar de depravaciones.

-¿Experiencia propia o solo lo que has escuchado?

-Lo que nos han dicho.

-Pues te han dicho mal, el lugar solo es un club privado más con reglas estúpidas para hacerse mayor publicidad. Eso es todo.

-Es la versión de Suiza del mundo inhumano- dice Mousse con total confianza.

Tanto Shampoo, Ukyo y yo lo miramos sorprendidas.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto a mi amigo.

-Sí- contesta avergonzado –y el demonio tiene razón, es un club privado más.

-Entonces ¿lo de las orgías y los excesos son solo mentira?- pregunta Ukyo.

-Sí, es mentira.

-¿Cuándo fuiste?- le interroga su novia.

-Hace unos años, cuando recién empezábamos la universidad. Pero solo fue por conocerlo.

-Un angelito se ha portado mal ¿no?- se mofa Ranma -¿viste la ouija?

-¿De que habla?- pregunta Ukyo frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de fumar.

-Es por eso que quieres ir ¿no es verdad? Piensas que existe la tabla ouija ahí- le dice Mousse a Ranma –no pierdas tu tiempo es solo una leyenda.

-No entiendo nada- digo en voz alta.

Ukyo está sobándose la frente con una mano sin dejar el cigarro –dicen que Demonici es el centro del universo inhumano, es como una antena para contactar cualquier plano existencial de entre todas las razas conocidas o no. Un portal para los espíritus si se encuentra la tabla ouija que ahí está escondida y que solo se revelará cuando esta lo quiera. Por eso es un lugar depravado, perverso, torcido. No debería existir.

-Esa es la razón por la cual solo dejan pasar a grupos con una mezcla de razas entre los acompañantes- complementa la explicación Mousse.

-¿Cómo es que saben todo esto?- pregunta Shampoo al fin con preocupación y miedo.

-Somos ángeles, somos inhumanos. Se nos advierte de estas cosas- se justifica Ukyo.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Los humanos?- sigue mi amiga exigiendo una justificación a toda esta oscuridad.

-No lo sé- responde Ukyo –no sé porque esto no se les dice a ustedes, imagino que los líderes de cada raza manejan la información según piensen puedan o no manejarla. Si te sirve de consuelo hay cosas que nosotros no sabemos, como por ejemplo no teníamos idea que había quimeras en la Tierra o que siguieran existiendo.

-Pero parece que su profesor Kusao sí lo sabía- habla Ranma y antes de que puedan Mousse o Ukyo alegar algo este llama a uno de los cantineros –trae 5 copas de tu mejor trago.

El cantinero asiente y se pone a preparar las bebidas.

* * *

Arrojo agua a mi cara y mientras me seco miro mi reflejo. Me veo fatal, la desvelada de la noche anterior ha dejado leves círculos oscuros bajo mis ojos.

-Necesitarás maquillaje si es que irás a Demonici- me habla Ukyo cuando sale del servicio y se lava las manos en el lavabo junto a donde estoy.

-No me digas- una risita ronca sale de mis labios -¿hay que ir elegante?

-Es un club privado, exclusivo, no dejan pasar a cualquiera.

-Sí, pero voy con Ranma. Él es…- la palabra "diablo" se queda a medio camino en mi lengua.

Shampoo sale del servicio y se acerca a nosotras –imagino que no puedo entrar ahí ¿verdad?

Ukyo se encoge de hombros –según sé las reglas son que solo entran grupos con igual número de seres. Si entra un humano solo puede entrar con un demonio, un arcano, un _magica_.

-¿Por qué les llaman seres mágicos a los que nos son humanos o demonios o ángeles?- pregunto curiosa.

-Es nuestra terminología, es como ustedes llaman alienígenas a todos aquellos seres que no son de la Tierra.

Shampoo y yo asentimos -¡Ah!

-¡Señoritas! Es hora de subir con el importante empresario Hibiki- Ranma nos llama desde el exterior del baño de damas.

Ukyo pone los ojos en blanco –no sé porque no me dijiste que te había pedido un favor el diablo Akane.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida Shampoo -¿Cuándo fue eso Akane?

-Ranma Saotome es la personificación descendiente de sangre diabólica, es príncipe de las tinieblas.

La chica me mira y yo asiento –no puedo decirlo en voz alta, pero es verdad.

-¡Oh! ¡cielos!- dice cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos –eso explica esa atracción sexual que transpira.

-¡Puedo escucharlas!- canturrea Ranma –y sí, soy extremadamente atractivo pero es natural en mí.

-¡Ya salimos!- grita Ukyo –déjanos en paz.

-No tarden, el ángel Mousse está muy nervioso aquí afuera.

-¡Cállate Saotome!- grita Mousse.

La escena me parece una comedia barata y comienzo a reírme.

-No tienes que ir Akane- me dice Ukyo al verme abrazando mi abdomen mientras no puedo parar de reír –podemos sacarte de esto Mousse y yo, podemos luchar contra Saotome.

Niego con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír –no, no, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy cansada y ahora tengo que verme elegante para ir a ese club- suspiro cuando por fin termino de carcajearme –lo siento, debí haber dicho algo cuando Ranma se presentó en mi habitación. Pero no quería causar problemas.

-Akane- mi amiga pone ambas manos sobre mis hombros –ya eres un problema desde que me pidieron cuidarte.

-Gracias- digo mostrándole la lengua.

-Cuando quieras- responde Ukyo.

Salimos del baño solo para encontrarnos con Ranma y Mousse sentados sin hablarse mientras nos esperan.

-¡Por fin!- exclama Ranma -¿qué tanto hacen las mujeres cuando van juntas al baño?

Admito que empiezo a mal acostumbrarme al humor de Ranma. Me acerco a él y cuando se levanta coloca una mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia una escalera cerca de la barra del bar.

-Por aquí.

Subimos y luego caminamos por otro largo pasillo que parece rodear el lugar. Solo hay una puerta en todo el trayecto. Ranma esta por empujarla cuando se abre de golpe y un hombre atractivo sale junto con una mujer escultural, ambos vistiendo solamente un par de vaporosas batas de seda.

Puedo ver las marcas de los colmillos de Ryoga en uno de los hombros de la mujer cuando la bata resbala ligeramente y lo deja al descubierto.

-¡Vaya!- digo abriendo los ojos –parece que le gusta la comida selecta.

-¿Y a quién no?- responde Ranma, luego me sede el paso –adelante señorita Tendo, el vampiro está en la casa pero ya no está sediento.


	7. Utilería

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

* * *

**-Utilería-**

Entro.

Saben eso que dicen de "las damas primero" en momentos así es cuando me fastidia la frase.

Me sudan las manos de los nervios y agradezco que Ranma ya no vaya tomándola porque seguro me criticaría.

Noto una iluminación tenue que bien podría definirse como romántica o tal vez espectral según la apreciación de cada quien.

Al centro del recibidor hay una mesa pequeña y redonda de madera oscura, a juego con el piso. Adornada con flores frescas en un arreglo del cual también sale humo, imagino que igual tiene salvia quemándose. Las paredes son de ladrillo, hay algunos cuadros con retratos y paisajes, pero fuera de esto la sensación que transmite el lugar es de ser un espacio que está siempre limpio. Sé que suena extraño pero no tengo otra forma de definir lo que me hace sentir.

-Adelante por favor- dice Ryoga cuando aparece de nuevo en la escena, de pie desde el arco que forma una pared que divide la entrada con el espacio donde se encuentra una sala de estilo vanguardista. También hay una chimenea con el fuego encendido -¿gustan algo de tomar?

Aparece un chico alto de color, acercándose a Ryoga, quien nos ofrece bebidas con una charola llena de diferentes copas con licores de diferentes colores.

-Un ron para mí- dice Ranma moviéndose a un lado mío para pasar -con permiso.

Se acerca al hombre y toma la copa, luego da un trago.

Tanto Ukyo, Mousse, Shampoo y yo nos quedamos de piedra en el recibidor sin saber que hacer ahora.

-¡Oh vamos!- dice Ranma haciéndonos una seña para entrar -no les va a morder.

Ryoga y él se ríen con fuerza luego de su pésimo chiste.

-¿Tienes whisky?- pregunta Ukyo cuando se mueve al frente, cerca del chico con las bebidas.

Me giro para ver a Mousse, tiene aferrada de la mano a Shampoo con cara de pocos amigos.

Suspiro y camino hacia donde se encuentran las bebidas -igual ya estamos aquí ¿cierto?- me alzo de hombros -supongo que también tomaré un whisky- digo buscando la copa con el líquido entre toda la variedad que carga el chico.

-Alguien se ha hecho adicta al buen licor- dice Ranma mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones -ven aquí Akane Tendo- golpea el lugar junto a él.

-No gracias, prefiero estar cerca del fuego.

Camino al otro extremo de la sala.

-Preciosa ¿Qué más fuego quieres sino yo?

Ukyo pasa junto a Ranma y me empuja para sentarme en el extremo contrario del salón.

-No lo escuches Akane- me dice mi amiga.

Mousse y Shampoo se sientan en el sillón frente a donde estamos Ukyo y yo, igual lejos de Ranma y Ryoga. Me sorprende ver que ambos llevan también una copa de algún licor entre manos.

-¿Acaso insinúas que la tengo bajo alguna clase de embrujo? ¿Coacción? ¿Contra su voluntad?- pregunta ofendido Ranma cuando inclina su cuerpo recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

-¿Me estas diciendo que mi amiga es libre de irse cuando quiera?- responde Ukyo.

-Eso no, ella hizo un trato conmigo- Ranma me mira ahora.

-Yo nunca te prometí estar a tu lado hasta descubrir quien era el ladrón- intervengo.

-Tal vez no, pero la curiosidad que tienes por saber más de tu arcángel es mucha como para apartarte de todo esto y pasar página como si nada. ¿No es verdad?

Lo miro con odio y bebo mi trago de un solo golpe.

-Con calma Akane, tenemos toda la noche para beber y disfrutar.

El chico de color se acerca a mí y retira la copa vacía, al instante me entrega una nueva llena.

-Gracias- respondo y él sonríe ligeramente antes de irse. Nunca habla.

Miro a Ryoga beber, lo que creo es sangre, de un vaso para whisky -dime Ryoga- le llamo y él se voltea a la expectativa -¿es requisito no hablar para trabajar aquí?

Su mirada se vuelve turbia, creo que he provocado a la bestia.

-No Akane, pero yo no tengo problemas con la gente que no ha podido mantener su lengua quieta- responde levantándose de su lugar -vayamos al despacho para que te muestre lo que he encontrado- se dirige solo a Ranma.

Creo que he tocado una fibra sensible y me siento culpable de repente.

Todos dejamos nuestros vasos en la mesa de centro cuando nos levantamos para ir tras el vampiro.

Ranma espera a que mis amigos sigan primero a Ryoga y me detiene por el codo -no te sientas mal- dice en voz baja -esas personas que trabajan con Ryoga son sobrevivientes de distintas persecuciones a lo largo de la historia.

-¿Son vampiros?

-Jaiden- señala con la mirada al chico de color mientras este recoge nuestros vasos olvidados en la sala -es un brujo a quien le cortaron la lengua por ser acusado falsamente.

-¿Pero es un brujo?

-Le acusaron de espía, durante la revelación.

-¿Fueron los ángeles quienes le cortaron la lengua?

Ranma niega con la cabeza -su propia especie- acaricia mi brazo cuando tiemblo de escalofríos por lo que me cuenta -y el hombre en la puerta, Mouzam, simplemente no es fanático de los ángeles.

-¿Pero puede hablar?

-Hablar, cantar, recitar, lo que quieras. Simplemente detesta a tus amigos celestes, por eso no les quería dejar pasar.

-¡Oh!- avanzo tras él cuando camina.

-Aunque él si es un vampiro- agrega Ranma mientras alcanzamos al resto.

No tardamos en entrar o salir a un pequeño patio interior repleto de macetas con flores, la luz de la luna se filtra por el tragaluz. Ryoga sube por una escalera de caracol que está al fondo y vamos tras él. Me queda claro que toda la planta alta del bar es la casa de Ryoga.

-Cuidado con la cabeza- nos advierte el vampiro, quien ya ha regresado su tono de voz a lo normal -disculparan que mi morada parezca un laberinto, la diseñaron los mismos arquitectos que los de la viuda Winchester.

Miro a Ranma cuando me voltea a ver esperando mi reacción -es broma ¿no?

-Claro que no. Al menos uno de los arquitectos sí que le ha diseñado esta casa a Ryoga.

-¿Qué edad tiene Ryoga?

-143 años querida, pero ¿Quién cuenta ya?- responde el aludido -tengo buen oído ¿lo olvidas?

-Yo, lo siento. No quería ser indiscreta.

-Pero lo eres y eso me gusta ¿no te interesa ser voluntaria del programa de alimentación vampírica?

-Basta Ryoga- le advierte Ranma.

-Parece que no- contesta el vampiro -bien, pasen por aquí.

Un espacio abierto aparece frente a nosotros, es una biblioteca enorme con libreros de piso a techo llenando por completo las paredes, salvo por una pequeña cava a mitad.

Al centro hay otra chimenea con un par de sillones individuales y más al fondo se ve una mesa enorme de madera rustica que imagino su función es la de un escritorio.

-Muy bien- dice Ryoga cuando nos lleva al fondo -aquí están las pistas que encontré.

Sobre la mesa hay cuatro objetos. Una daga de piedra y jade, una especie de tambor de madera alargado, una pluma blanca y una pequeña vasija con dibujos que no logro distinguir.

-Esto es oro puro Ryoga- dice emocionado Ranma cuando coloca sus manos sobre el escritorio para ver de cerca los objetos.

-¿Es una pluma de Pegaso?- pregunta Mousse cuando está por tocar el objeto.

-Alto ahí angelito- le advierte Ranma agarrando el puño de Mousse -estos objetos podrían estar malditos, sería mejor que nos los tocaras.

Sin responder Mousse da un paso atrás y su novia se acerca a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Un tambor caribeño?- ahora es Ukyo quien se acerca hasta Ranma.

Yo mantengo mi distancia, me pregunto si el trozo de madera que me dio Ranma estaría maldito. Pero al ver su reacción con Mousse no lo creo.

-Deberías llamar a Kodachi- le dice Ryoga a Ranma cuando va hasta la cava que se encuentra entre un par de libreros y sirve seis copas del mismo licor -ella podría ayudarte a quitarles la maldición.

-No, igual sirve Lychee para esto- responde indiferente Ranma.

-¿Vas a traer a esa fanática aquí? Disfrutaría más la dulce visión que ofrece la atormentada Kodachi.

Ranma se gira un instante para verme -no quiero que le haga daño a Akane.

Parpadeo mucho cuando dice esto -¿A mi? ¿Por qué?

-Kodachi se quiere meter en mi cama- explica Ranma -y bueno- me mira de arriba abajo -yo quiero meterme en la tuya.

-¡Idiota!- le grito -que te hace pensar que a mí me interesa.

Se da la vuelta y camina hasta donde estoy, con paso lento y el rostro serio. Mousse trata de detenerlo pero Ranma alza su mano y evita que mi amigo se mueva de su lugar.

-Tranquilo héroe- le dice a Mousse -no pienso dañar a Akane.

Cuando esta frente a mí acaricia los cabellos sueltos que están sobre mi rostro, me mira a los ojos con necesidad, con desesperación -¿acaso tú no sentiste lo mismo cuando te besé? Fue hipnótico.

Miro sus ojos dejándome llevar por la intranquilidad que reflejan. Soy consciente de cómo mi respiración comienza a acelerarse.

Me muevo de lugar, esquivándolo -no sé de que hablas.

-Podrás huir de mí Akane, pero no de lo que sentiste.

Camino hacia la chimenea, de pronto siento frío en todo el cuerpo.

-Bien- habla Ryoga a la distancia -no se diga más, llamaré a Lychee para que venga.

Shampoo se sienta a mi lado frente la chimenea -¿Estás bien Akane?

La miro, no sé que responderle. Me siento confundida y molesta. Pero prefiero no exponer mis sentimientos cuando hay un vampiro con excelente oído en la sala.

-Sí, es solo el cansancio de anoche. Casi no he dormido.

Mi amiga se gira hacia la mesa donde están todos los seres inhumanos mirando los objetos y dando sus opiniones al respecto.

-No pensé que al tomar la clase de artes oscuras terminaría un día en la casa de un vampiro, con un novio ángel mirando objetos malditos que son importantes para descifrar un enigma que le compete al diablo.

Lo que dice me causa gracia - supongo que ninguna de las dos lo pensó bien cuando nos apuntamos.

Abrazo a Shampoo y ambas suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Par de cursis.

* * *

Ryoga ha servido la tercera ronda de bebidas, por supuesto yo sigo jugando con la primer copa que me ha dado teniéndola entre mis manos. Sería una tontería dejarme llevar por el alcohol cuando Ranma no deja de darme miradas de vez en cuando.

-¡Basta ya!- le grito una vez más y él sonríe.

-Solo te estoy mirando.

-Demasiado, me pones incomoda.

El vampiro se levanta de repente de su lugar -¡ha llegado al fin! como tarda esa mujer- dice en tono dramático la última parte.

Ryoga llama a Jaiden desde la puerta de su despacho y le pide que vaya a la entrada del bar por una invitada.

Imagino que se refiere a Lychee, la bruja que mencionaron para retirar alguna posible maldición que tengan los objetos que ha conseguido Ryoga.

A ciencia cierta él no sabe si atraen la mala energía o no y esto tiene una explicación muy sencilla. Cuando él los encontró empleo unas mantas bendecidas para tomarlos y guardarlos.

-¿Bendecidas por un arcángel dices?- pregunta Ukyo cuando el vampiro mueve los objetos de vuelta a una caja de madera, una como la que Ranma tenía en su casa.

-Sí- pone los ojos en blanco Ryoga -ya te lo dije mil veces.

-Es que no me lo creo ¿Cómo las obtuviste?

-No todos los arcángeles son unos cuadrados como tú- dice el vampiro sonriendo -algunos tienen ciertos gustos culposos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ranma comienza a reír -¿te los dio Akari?- pregunta fascinado -así que la cena romántica funcionó- afirma.

-Ella de verdad me gusta Ranma, no puedo explicarlo pero me hace sentir vivo.

Ukyo enciende otro cigarrillo -dices que sales con una arcángel llamada Akari y que ella te gusta de verdad ¿porque te hace sentir vivo? Esa si es la máxima expresión en frases cursis para un muerto.

-¡Hey! Es mi naturaleza, mi corazón bombea la sangre más lento que un humano promedio, por eso soy tan longevo y por eso necesito sangre para alimentar mis venas por que mi propio organismo se secaría sin esta.

Abro los ojos, aunque ya no tan sorprendida después de todo lo que he visto y escuchado y aprendido desde ayer -¡cielos!- digo antes de beber otro trago de mi vaso.

-Así que empiezan una fiesta para llamar a los espíritus sin mí- dice una mujer pelirroja cuando entra en la habitación –gracias Jaiden- le dice al chico de color cuando este le entrega un pequeño maletín y se retira.

-Tardas siglos Lychee- responde Ryoga cuando va hasta ella y la besa. Y no cualquier clase de beso uno donde podemos ver acción entre sus lenguas.

Ukyo ríe -y así quiere que creamos que está enamorado.

-Lychee es una vieja amante de Ryoga- explica Ranma casualmente -y a los buenos amantes hay que recibirlos como a los buenos vinos, con los labios dispuestos y decididos.

-¡Wow!- es lo único que puedo decir.

-Todo un poeta Ranma- se burla Ukyo sin dejar su cigarro.

-Lo sé y entiendo que te sientas molesta angelina, seguro tu vida sexual es igual de aburrida que tú.

-Que te den por el culo- le dice Ukyo riendo.

Por alguna extraña razón siento que a ella ya no le parece tan insoportable tener que convivir con Ranma.

-Bueno- dice la pelirroja -mucho gusto- nos habla a mis amigos y a mi cuando comienza a saludarnos mientras deja su maletín sobre la chimenea - yo soy Lychee Tamagawa y ustedes son dos ángeles muy chismosos que están aquí por error ¿cierto?- se refiere a Mousse y Ukyo.

-¡Óyeme!- le dice Mousse ofendido.

-Una humana que está aquí por suerte pero bajo la protección de este ángel- comenta mientras se pone frente a Shampoo.

-¿Gracias?- responde ella.

-Estas enamorado de ella ¿verdad?- le dice la bruja a Mousse, quien de inmediato se pone rojo –pero temes por su futuro juntos. ¡Vaya! Barreras culturales.

Shampoo se voltea a ver a su novio y este niega con la cabeza –no hagas caso de lo último gatita.

Luego camina hasta donde estoy para mirarme a los ojos -y otra humana... ¡mmh! pero eres aún más extraña que la "gatita" del ángel- me dice acercándose aún más.

-¿Extraña?- pregunto moviéndome.

-Tus guardianes no me dejan ver más de ti- habla señalando con el índice a Ukyo y Mousse sin dejar de verme -sin embargo no eres común. Hay algo en tu aura.

-Eso es porque la he besado- habla Ranma animado. Como si estuviera presumiendo su fechoría.

Lychee mueve su cabeza hacia un lado para verle -¡Ah! ¿Cuánto por mi silencio?

-¿Tratas de chantajearme?

-Trato de evitarte un disgusto con Kodachi.

-Mejor trata de mantener tu lengua en tu boca, puede que le diga a Hinako que está suelta.

La mujer camina hasta donde Ranma y lo mira a los ojos -la reina de las brujas- bufa -admito que ha sido un gran partido y un perfecto remate.

-Gracias- sonríe Ranma.

Mousse carraspea -¿soy el único aquí que ha sentido la tensión?- pregunta en voz baja solo para nosotras.

Tanto Ukyo, Shampoo y yo movemos la cabeza en negación -no amor- habla Shampoo -pensé que veríamos a Ranma convertido en rana.

-Esa es una excelente idea- dice Lychee apareciendo de la nada una libreta y anotando algo en ella -mantendré esa idea para futuras ocasiones.

Luego de hacer desaparecer el objeto camina hasta la mesa donde está la caja con los objetos.

-Son estos- dice mientras hunde su cabeza dentro de la caja. Se escucha que inspira con fuerza -dos están malditos, definitivamente. Y dudo de un tercero, pero la pluma de las alas de Pegaso está limpia.

Toma con sus manos la pluma y la alza para mirarla a detalle.

-Lo sabía- se jacta Mousse con Shampoo y ella ríe.

Verlos así, tan unidos, solo me recuerda lo sola que me ha dejado en esto Shinnosuke.

-¿Tardarás mucho en quitarles la maldición que pesa sobre estos?- pregunta Ranma.

-La daga y la vasija son objetos de adoración que fueron ungidos con sangre, tomará una noche. El tambor, por otro lado es un objeto para llamar la bendición del _Bon Dieu_, con ese tardaré un día entero.

-Ya espere mucho, que son un par de días más- dice resignado Ranma.

-Sé que estás tratando de descifrar un misterio Saotome, pero no tienes las instrucciones de tu rompecabezas.

-De eso yo me encargo- le dice dándose la vuelta –te dejamos entonces aquí para que hagas tu _Hocus Pocus_.

-Espera ahí- camina de nuevo hasta donde Ranma –no hemos pactado mi pago.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero un trozo de ella- dice girándose para mirarme mientras me señala groseramente con su índice.

-Ni loco, pide otra cosa- le dice Ranma.

-No, quiero un trozo de ella para pociones. Su espíritu y su aura me dicen que debo tenerla como ingrediente.

Ranma se acerca a ella, mirándola de frente mientras la sujeta de los brazos con fuerza –escúchame bien, sabes que puedo ser siempre un dulce cordero pero a menos que quieras verme en todo el esplendor de mi furia te sugiero por tu bien que pidas otra cosa.

La mujer lo desafía -¿qué te hace pensar que te temo Saotome? Tú has convivido con la reina de las brujas, comparado con ella tú eres un santo.

Trago saliva de solo imaginar a la mujer que dice Lychee es peor que el mismo diablo.

Ranma sonríe, sin soltar a la bruja de su agarre –eso es porque Hinako tortura por placer mientras yo trato de aleccionar a las almas que caen en mis manos. Solo me preocupo de su crecimiento espiritual.

-Cuéntate las mentiras que quieras, a mí no me puedes comprar con tu discurso de justicia. Ese es mi precio por liberar estos objetos o siempre puedes llamar a Kodachi- la mujer trata de soltarse del agarre de Ranma pero no puede –suéltame- le dice con los dientes apretados.

-Te pones a amenazarme. Me retas además. Pones un precio de lo que te he ordenado hacer queriendo ingredientes para tus pociones de algo que es por mucho más preciado que tu insignificante vida para mí- le dice Ranma disminuyendo la distancia entre él y la bruja -¿quieres forzarme a hablarle a Hinako? No me pongas en el límite de mi paciencia.

La tensión crece en el ambiente, tan amenazador se ve la acción de Ranma hacia la bruja que Ukyo está a nada de intervenir. Veo como mi amiga da un paso hacia ellos, con la intensión de detener el agarre de Ranma sobre Lychee.

-Suéltame- le dice la mujer sin quitar su mirada de la de él.

-Atente a las consecuencias- responde Ranma sin apartar su vista.

No sé que ocurre pero Lychee empieza a dar pasos hacia atrás –por favor suéltame. Trata de entender, lo que te he pedido no es nada. Solo quiero un mechón de cabello o algo de piel, una uña tal vez. No es nada.

-Lo es todo- responde Ranma caminando con la mujer a paso lento mientras la dirige hacia uno de los libreros sin dejar de apretar los delgados brazos de la bruja.

-Esta bien, te pediré otra cosa. Déjame pensar.

-Es muy tarde para eso.

Lychee comienza a temblar.

-No irás a llamar a Kodachi, sabes que ella no tiene nada que perder si te ve con esa humana.

-Llamaré a Hinako. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Incluso Ryoga, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido frío e indiferente, está a punto de intervenir.

-¡Ustedes no se metan!- grita Ranma con un tono de voz que no reconozco sea de él, suena grave y oscura.

Tanto Ukyo como Ryoga se quedan en sus sitios.

-¡Perdóname Ranma! ¡Te lo imploro!- le dice Lychee con voz temblorina –lo haré sin paga.

-Te dije que era tarde ya- Ranma sonríe y sus ojos se han puesto completamente negros, de su cabeza se asoman un par de cuernos y escucho un grito desgarrador de Lychee mientras me doy cuenta que las uñas de Ranma comienzan a crecer, enterrándose en la piel de la mujer.

-¡Basta por favor!- grito sin pensar, me llevo una mano por dentro de la cabeza y saco un poco de pelo de la parte trasera de mi nuca –si con esto ella se queda tranquila a mi no me cuesta aceptar- voy hasta el escritorio y tomo una daga que usa Ryoga como abrecartas, corto con eso el mechón de pelo –no me cuesta nada.

Ranma se detiene al instante que me acerco a ellos con el trozo de cabello en mi palma.

-Suéltala por favor Ranma- le digo con voz dulce, tomando la muñeca de su brazo derecho para hacerlo entrar en razón –por favor, la lastimas.

Cuando Ranma me mira todo mi cuerpo tiembla, debería sentir miedo pero por el contrario me causa excitación. El vello de mis brazos se eriza mientras mi mano se vuelve firme sobre el brazo de Ranma.

-Lo harás sin paga y no se te ocurra volver a pedirme nada en toda tu existencia. Cada que yo te mande llamar atenderás ¿comprendes?- le dice Ranma a Lychee.

-Gracias- responde la mujer cayendo al suelo cuando la suelta.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a la par que Ryoga se acerca a ella también, entre los dos la levantamos.

-Gracias- me dice conmovida –lamento mucho lo que te pueda pasar, rezaré por ti- susurra esto solo para mí.

La miro con los ojos abiertos. Sus palabras me dejan un sabor amargo en la boca –toma- le extiendo el mechón de cabello, pero ella niega.

-Estás tocada por el diablo, no puedo aceptarlo, no podría utilizarlo.

Dejo a la mujer tras de mí y voy hasta la chimenea donde arrojo el mechón de cabello. Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla mientras la palabras de la bruja hacen eco en mi cabeza. Es entonces que de verdad, por primera vez en todo el día, siento temor de estar con Ranma.


	8. Vestuario

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**Monsters" de Ruelle**

* * *

**-Vestuario-**

Ukyo me abraza por la espalda, recargando su mandíbula en mi hombro.

-Vamonos Akane, no tienes porque quedarte. Te prometo que nosotros averiguaremos donde está Shinnosuke- me susurra al oído, imagino que para evitar que Ryoga la escuche.

Pero no respondo, porque genuinamente no sé que hacer. Quiero salir huyendo después de lo que la bruja Lychee me dijo, pero no me quiero ir. No por lo que pueda descubrir de Shinno, sé que Ukyo y Mousse harían lo imposible por ayudarme a buscarlo ahora que saben quién es él, sino por que algo dentro de mí piensa que debo quedarme, por Ranma.

Sale una risa ronca de mis labios –puedo con esto, la siguiente parte de su plan es Demonici. Tal vez ahí termine todo.

-Ahí no va a terminar todo- me dice mi amiga, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón –lo que busca es un mito Akane, esa tabla Ouija no existe.

-Existe- dice Ryoga cuando se para a mi lado izquierdo.

Cuando Ukyo lo ve me suelta y sostiene mi mano derecha con fuerza, para hacerse notar -¿nunca puede tener uno privacidad contigo?- lo enfrenta.

-No es a propósito- hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Pareciera que contigo nada es a propósito.

-¿Cómo sabes que existe?- pregunto a Ryoga en voz baja, ignorando el mal humor de mi amiga.

-Por que yo la he visto.

-¿Hace cuanto?- ahora es Ukyo quien le interroga interesada.

-Era un vampiro joven- dice mientras mira sus uñas, hasta entonces no había reparado en que son un poco largas y perfectamente perfiladas –han pasado algunas décadas- admite mientras me mira de nuevo.

-¿Eres un vampiro convertido o de nacimiento?- pregunta mi amiga.

-Convertido. Solía ser muy mal ubicado cuando humano y terminé en un mal sitio mientras me entrenaba como maestro en artes marciales.

-¿Hay vampiros por nacimiento?- pregunto un poco en pugna por la idea.

Tanto Ryoga como Ukyo responden al unísono -sí.

-El vampirismo es una enfermedad, una disminución en los latidos del corazón humano. La precaria situación implica que el resto de los sentidos se agudice como medio de protección- me dice Ryoga -pero a mí me convirtió una vampira estando en China.

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero acaso no existe una cura?

-¿Y soy yo el que dice tonterías?- se burla Ryoga -como sea ¿puedo saber algo?

-Supongo que me lo dices a mí- me señalo y él asiente -esta bien. ¿Quieres acaso también cuestionar mi relación con un arcángel príncipe?

Ryoga niega -quiero saber porque tomabas clases de artes oscuras siendo una estudiante de último año de periodismo.

-Es importante saber de todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor señor Hibiki- respondo seria y entrando en mi papel de futura periodista -las artes oscuras forman parte ahora de nuestras vidas.

-Eso lo puedo entender pero ¿Y porqué nunca has tomado clases de tesoros celestiales?

No sé que responder. Me quedo con las palabras atoradas entre la lengua y los dientes.

Pero Ryoga no dice nada, lo cuál agradezco –que aburrido se ha puesto todo esto- chasquea con la lengua -será mejor que vaya a ver como va nuestro diablillo ¿sí?- guiña un ojo.

El vampiro se da media vuelta y yo miro atenta el fuego en la chimenea.

-Akane es tu decisión, pero podemos irnos cuando quieras- vuelve a insistir Ukyo.

-Sé que es una pésima idea.

-La peor- confirma mi amiga.

-Pero necesito terminar con esto.

Me examina, esperando signos visibles seguramente de mi locura -bien- suspira cansada -Shampoo y Mousse probablemente no podrán entrar a Demonici. Hablaré con mis padres para que nos ayuden a averiguar algo sobre Shinnosuke y los enviaré con ellos.

-Bien- dice Ryoga en voz alta, haciéndonos voltear a verlo. Esta parado sobre el escritorio de madera -damas y caballero- se dirige a nosotros.

Hasta entonces veo que Lychee ya no está, así como tampoco la caja de madera con los objetos malditos. De igual forma Ranma ha desaparecido de la habitación y no puedo evitar preocuparme por él.

-Tal vez sea conveniente que me acompañen a las habitaciones de huéspedes- nos dice haciendo un exagerado ademán con las manos para señalar un pasillo al fondo de la habitación donde estamos y del cual no había reparado.

Es tan oscuro que parece un pozo sin fondo.

-¡Ni locos pensamos quedarnos!- replica Mousse a Ryoga, pero este lo ignora y solo pone los ojos en blanco.

-No es para que se queden a pasar la noche idiota- mueve la cabeza en negación desesperada -es para que se cambien, vestidos así no podrán ir a Demonici.

-Pero solo iremos Akane y yo- afirma Ukyo.

Ryoga se cruza de brazos y adopta una pose relajada mientras nos mira burlonamente -eso aún no está totalmente decidido.

-¿Sugieres que pueda ser que ya no me necesiten ahí?- pregunto desafiante.

-Todo es posible a estas alturas de la noche- se encoge de hombros despreocupado de lo que pueda pasar al momento de partir hacia el club nocturno -así que será mejor que me acompañen y elijan algo sexy- mira a Mousse de arriba abajo y luego le guiña un ojo.

-Ni en tus sueños pervertido- le grita ofendido Mousse.

-No tienes tanta suerte, me gustan con cadera y curvas más pronunciadas- pone los ojos en blanco nuevamente Ryoga mientras mueve repetidamente su cabeza para afirmar sus palabras -típico de ángeles, somos un estereotipo para ustedes ¿no? los vampiros son insaciables sexualmente- da un salto para bajar del escritorio, camina unos pasos y luego mueve la cabeza hacia atrás para vernos aún estáticos en nuestros lugares -Vamos, síganme

* * *

Ryoga nos ha dado una habitación para cada uno. Así que cuando veo mi recamara asignada me siento intimidada por el tamaño del lugar.

-Es más grande que nuestro departamento- digo asombrada mientras camino por el lugar, esperando a que vuelva Ryoga.

Voy hasta donde me ha dicho puedo encontrar algún atuendo y abro el vestidor de doble puerta. Repleto de tesoros que Anna Wintour envidiaría.

-En un rato vendrá Jaiden para ayudarte con el maquillaje y el peinado- me dice Ryoga cuando veo que deja sobre el tocador una botella de vino blanco y una copa larga –es un Pinot Grigio que espero sea del agrado de tu paladar.

-Gracias- respondo inclinando la cabeza para acompañar el gesto.

-Elige lo que te guste y puedes quedarte con lo que quieras. Ropa, zapatos, joyas.

-¿De dónde ha salido todo esto Ryoga?- mi fascinación por este armario no tiene reparos.

Se encoge de hombros –de aquí, de allá.

-¿Son robados?

-¡Por la creación! ¡Claro que no!- responde ofendido y luego ríe con fuerza –soy muy rico Akane, he vivido lo suficiente para saber donde y como invertir mi dinero. Todo esto son caprichos que he ido comprando como regalo para mis conquistas.

-¿Mujeriego?

-No soy un santo.

Muevo la cabeza divertida –últimamente he escuchado eso mucho.

-¿Podrías culparme? Tanta belleza en el mundo.

-Y sin embargo hablas de amor verdadero por una arcángel. ¿Es eso cierto o solo otro de tus trucos de vampiro?

Se acerca a mí con una velocidad antinatural –es verdad- me mira seriamente- es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que bien podría cambiar todo por ella.

-¿Akari? Así se llama ¿cierto?

Asiente.

-¿Y cuál es el obstáculo?

Ryoga ríe de forma cansina, luego se mueve de nuevo hasta donde el vino y comienza a abrirlo -los ángeles no se establecen con otra especie que no sea la suya y aunque no lo creas no quiero que ella me rompa el corazón- supongo que ve mi cara de sorpresa cuando me voltea a ve -tu amigo ángel solo juega con esa chica humana, al final sabe que no podrá quedarse a su lado.

-¿Es una regla?

-No precisamente. Pero es un tipo de tradición.

-¿Y eso no puede cambiar?

-No lo sé- se encoge de hombros luego de servir mi copa y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación –no se le enseñan trucos nuevos a un perro viejo- dice mientras sale del lugar, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

* * *

Luego de tomar una rápida ducha amarro la cinta de la bata de baño a mi cintura y descalza me pongo a mirar cada uno de los vestidos y joyas y zapatos con atención. Es demasiado que no sabría que elegir.

He terminado ya la copa que Ryoga me ha servido, así que voy hasta donde la botella de vino y me sirvo de nuevo. Mientras la bebo saco unos cuantos vestidos que me llaman con fuerza y los pongo sobre la enorme cama.

Al ver la suave superficie no puedo evitar pensamientos inapropiados protagonizados por Ranma acariciando mis piernas. Pero al instante me deshago de ellos, no es correcto por que tengo novio, aún cuando este me haya mentido sobre algo tan básico como que no es un simple profesor.

Veo que me queda una hora para estar lista así que me dejo de tonteras y comienzo a probarme unos cuantos atuendos antes de elegir uno en color blanco que pienso es la opción ganadora pues es asimétrico y el largo de la falda es corto, dejándome mostrar mucha piel. Me agrada lo que veo en el espejo.

-Un vestido rojo o negro te haría ver más sexy.

Tomo rápidamente la manta sobre la cama y me cubro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asustada de ver a Ranma a la puerta de mi habitación.

Recargado sobre el marco de forma desenfadada pero con una cara larga que atormenta un segundo mi corazón. No me siento cómoda cuando se pone serio o parece triste.

-No deberías dejar la puerta sin seguro cuando estas cambiándote.

-¿Me viste desnuda?- le acuso mirándolo de mala manera.

-No tuve tanta suerte, solo veía como te contemplabas las nalgas y te acompañe en silencio contemplándolas también.

Arrojo hacia él un cojín que atrapa al instante.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Espera, quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre Demonici?

Ranma niega mientras entra a la habitación cerrando tras de él –sobre lo ocurrido hace rato.

Trago saliva cuando sin ser del todo consciente voy caminando hacia atrás.

Él ríe frustrado, mostrando una sonrisa de lado –por supuesto ahora me temes.

-No, no es así- tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo.

-No estarías mal si así fuese Akane Tendo. Por eso quería venir a decirte que si quieres puedes marcharte, no tienes que quedarte más. Yo buscaré otro humano para que me acompañe- baja la vista, jugando con las mancuernillas de su camisa.

-Pero quiero ir- respondo con voz firme y Ranma abre mucho los ojos volviendo a mirarme.

-Esa bruja me hizo perder los estribos- habla con los dientes apretados.

-¿Sueles perderlos con frecuencia?- doy un paso hacia él.

Ranma niega nuevamente –no- responde con voz suave.

-Entonces no tendría porque preocuparme.

Voy hasta donde él y acaricio su brazo para reconfortarle. Se nota triste o preocupado, no sé si el diablo puede permitirse estar triste ahora que lo pienso es una idea tonta ¿no?

-Gracias por defenderme con la bruja- le digo.

-No hay por que.

Es un momento que no quiero que termine. No puedo soltar su brazo y cuando Ranma se acerca más a mí sin dejar de mirarme yo también camino un paso más hacia él.

-¿Lychee cumplirá con quitar las maldiciones de esos objetos?- pregunto

-No le queda opción alguna, se lo he ordenado.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sabe que de lo contrario se enfrentaría a la ira de Hinako.

-Es la reina de las brujas ¿cierto?

Ranma asiente y cuando lo hace sus ojos viajan hasta mis labios –sí.

-¿Es tan mala como dices?- inclino mi cabeza de lado y sus ojos siguen el rastro de mis gestos.

-Es testaruda y se cree invencible.

-¿De dónde obtuvo su poder?- miro sus labios también, tengo ganas de volver a besarlo o de que él me bese, como haya sido el orden solo quiero tocarlos de nuevo con los míos.

-De la creación, como todos nosotros.

-¡Ah!

Ranma baja su rostro y yo alzo el mío. Estamos a nada de que nuestros labios vuelvan a encontrarse. Cierro los ojos cuando una de sus manos se cierra alrededor de mi cintura. La manta cae al suelo.

-¡Aquí está Jaiden! ¡Oh lo siento!- dice Ryoga cuando entra en la habitación junto con el chico de color.

Abro los ojos y veo que Ranma se pone recto de nuevo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Usa el vestido que quieras- dice de manera molesta -pero lo importante es que te veas provocadora. Tenemos que llamar la atención de Tatewaki.

-¿De quién?- mi voz suena algo aguda.

-El dueño de Demonici, es medio hermano de Kodachi- me explica Ranma –es la mitad con algo de sentido del honor de ese par.

Ranma sale con paso rápido de la habitación sin voltear a ver a Ryoga o a Jaiden o a mí.

-Me fascina irrumpir en los momentos más inapropiados- sonríe Ryoga divertido en tanto que Jaiden busca del tocador lo que necesitará para arreglarme –usa el vestido negro del fondo del vestidor. Te verás despampanante.

-Ok- respondo con un hilo de voz.

Ryoga sonríe maliciosamente cuando sale y mientras me compongo de lo casi sucedido Jaiden sale del vestidor con la prenda a la que imagino se refería mi anfitrión.

* * *

Jaiden es un maestro en lo que hace, me ha dejado espectacular y me siento incluso deseosa de dejar boquiabierto al imbécil de Ranma.

Me pongo un poco de perfume en el cuello y las muñecas y Jaiden sonríe aprobando lo que hago.

-Gracias- lo abrazo y él se sonroja –por cierto, lamento mucho lo que dije hace rato a Ryoga sobre que no hablaras, no fue gentil.

Él hace un ademán con la mano para que lo olvide y sonríe.

Luego me lleva fuera de la habitación y vamos por el pasillo. El resto de las recamaras se ven con las luces apagadas, lo que significa que soy la última en salir.

Pasamos por el despacho de Ryoga, el lugar ya se encuentra a obscuras y tal como se ve da escalofríos. Luego bajamos con cuidado por la escalera de caracol, los tacones que llevo repiquetean sobre el piso de piedra en esta parte de la casa.

Alzo la mirada para contemplar la noche a través del tragaluz, la luna ya se ha movido más en el cielo lo que significa que es casi media noche.

-Entonces Demonici ¿abre a media noche?- pregunto a Jaiden.

El chico asiente.

-¿Tú has ido?

Mueve su cabeza negando.

-¿No te da curiosidad?

Vuelve a negar.

-Tal vez deba temer entonces.

Jaiden me detiene y sonríe nuevamente, luego pasa sus manos por mi rostro como si se tratara de una bendición o tal vez un conjuro.

-¿Brujería?

Niega con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

-¿Ya no puedes hacer magia?

-Ya no puede, está exiliado del mundo mágico por consejo de brujas. Fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir por él Ranma- habla Ryoga cuando nos alcanza a medio pasillo -el elixir que yo le proveo con un poco de mi sangre es lo que le conserva joven y guapo- me mira de arriba abajo sin reparo alguno –Akane Tendo te ves espectacular, sabía que ese era el vestido correcto.

Me siento cohibida, el atuendo que llevo es un vestido ajustado al cuerpo con cuello halter pero la espalda está descubierta con una sola tira de tela atravesando mi cuerpo para unir las piezas de tela.

-Fue gracias a Jaiden y su magia- le guiño un ojo y el chico me abraza con fuerza.

Luego mira a Ryoga, inclina su cabeza y se va por donde veníamos.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta Ryoga y continúa hablando antes de dejarme responder -deberías, si no lo estuvieras diría que tal vez eres más una de nosotros que de ellos.

-¿De ustedes? ¿De ellos?

-Un inhumano oscuro, sin sentimientos y esas cosas que piensan los humanos de los hijos de la noche.

Me río de buena gana por las tonterías de Ryoga mientras me ofrece su brazo para ir hacia la sala de estar.

Ahí están ya mis amigos, Ukyo con un increíblemente atrevido vestido blanco que cubre estratégicamente lo necesario de su anatomía, Shampoo ha elegido un vestido violeta con algo de transparencias y adornos en la orilla de la falda que parecen plumas y Mousse lleva un traje sastre oscuro con una camisa blanca de cuello mao.

-¡Akane!- dice Shampoo cuando me ve de reojo, todos están sentados pero al instante que entro en la sala se ponen de pie con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Fue demasiado?- pregunto contrariada por sus reacciones.

-Te ves diferente- dice Ukyo.

Ranma esta de pie junto a la chimenea, con un traje nuevo gris carbón y una camisa azul oscuro. Me mira fascinado dejando sobre la encimera su trago. Y es el único que se atreve a ir hasta donde estoy.

-No tengo palabras para describir la visión que eres ahora Akane- dice con su mirada intranquila y, me atrevería a decir, deslumbrada -vamos- me ofrece su brazo y yo suelto al instante el de Ryoga para apoyarme en Ranma.

Adicta a su aroma y a todo su porte no me niego a que él me guie.

-¿Todos vamos a entrar entonces a Demonici?- pregunta Mousse interrumpiendo mi momento de fascinación por Ranma.

Mi acompañante se detiene y nos observa a todos -nos haría falta un demonio y otro inhumano- dice divertido, volviendo a ser él demonio que conocí al inicio -así que no, no entraremos todos. Que la suerte decida quien se quedará afuera con la chica bonita de cabello lila ¿sí?- dice esto mirando a Mousse y a Ukyo a la vez.

* * *

Ranma me abre la puerta del auto y me ofrece su mano para bajar. La calle donde se encuentra el club es igual de transitada por juerguistas como el lugar donde se encuentra el establecimiento de Ryoga.

Se escucha música de fondo proveniente de alguno de los bares aledaños, suena algo de Ruelle si no me equivoco.

Ranma llama mi atención jalando mi cuerpo para seguirle el paso –es ahí- dice señalando lo que parece un edificio abandonado con una llamativa puerta de metal adornando la mitad del triste paisaje en ruinas.

Voy apoyada en su brazo todo el trayecto faltante hasta la puerta con grabados del edificio de tres pisos.

-Me recuerda a algo que ya he visto- le digo a Ranma refiriéndome a la puerta conforme voy encontrando forma a las figuras talladas.

-Seguro que sí, el mismo Auguste la diseño.

-¿Hablas de Rodin?

Ranma asiente -esta es la original escultura, las otras son copias hechas por sus estudiantes.

Conforme nos acercamos siento como el alma me llega a los pies, un frío me recorre por completo y los nervios que antes no sentía atacan sin piedad.

-No tengas miedo, vienes conmigo- susurra Ranma agachando su rostro hacia el mío.

Cierro los ojos, intoxicada por el aroma que desprende.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando fuimos a ver a Cologne y resulto muy bien.

-¡Ese es el entusiasmo que necesitaba!

-Era sarcasmo- le digo molesta.

-No me importa- responde alegre.

La figura que se asemeja al pensador en la parte superior de las puertas baja la cabeza y yo al ver eso me aferro con ambas manos al brazo de Ranma.

-¿Acaso se movió?

-No prestes atención Akane, a partir de que crucemos las puertas las reglas que conoces del universo cambian. Dentro es, como dijo tu amigo angelito, la Suiza de los inhumanos.

-Ok- es lo único que mi boca seca por el miedo me deja decir.

Las puertas se abren entonces a la par, dentro esta oscuro y al final se pueden apreciar luces que se mueven, como si se tratara de la aurora boreal.

Ranma sigue avanzando, conmigo aferrada a él.

-¡Mmh!- inspira -que bien hueles ¿estas usando perfume?

-Dijiste que debíamos llamar la atención de Tatewaki.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrar tras nosotros y luego las luces se apagan por completo, dejándonos en penumbras. Trago saliva a la expectativa de lo que vendrá ahora.

Ranma ríe con suficiencia -por supuesto que la vamos a llamar.


	9. Coreografía

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**I put a spell on you" versión de Joss Stone**

"**Hell" de Squirrel Nut Zippers**

"**Mr. Zoot Suit" de Ingrid Lucia ft. The Flying Neutrinos**

"**Fools we mortals be" de Etta James**

* * *

**-Coreografía-**

Entonces de la oscuridad nace un punto de luz, algo que se ve lejano. Mi corazón retumba con miedo en tanto que esa pequeña luz comienza a crecer, a hacerse más y más intensa conforme avanzamos hacia ella.

Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que habíamos caminado, voy tan absorta en mirar ese punto luminoso, aferrada aún al brazo de Ranma de quien solo escucho su tranquila respiración.

-Trata de relajarte Akane- susurra, segura de que se ha dado cuenta de que tiemblo.

Yo asiento como tonta mientras tomo aire y cierro un segundo los ojos para descansar del brillo al final de esa especie de tunel interminable.

Mi corazón late aún más rápido cuando la luz se vuelve cegadora, es entonces que escucho el estruendo de la música. Alzo una mano para proteger mis ojos cuando parece que cruzamos el brillo resplandeciente.

Es entonces que "I put a spell on you" vibra por toda mi piel cuando aparecemos al otro extremo del halo de luz.

Parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de acostumbrar a mis ojos luego de ser deslumbrada. Y es ahí cuando lo veo, Demonici frente a mis narices.

El lugar está ambientado en lo que parece una mezcla de un club _burlesque_, o al menos eso siento cuando veo la banda que toca ataviada en tan solo sensual ropa interior dentro de una jaula elevada, y un invernadero por las paredes de ladrillo y los enormes ventanales.

Repleto de plantas de todo tipo me sorprendo bastante cuando al momento de mirar el lugar descubro que el techo es totalmente de cristal.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Desde afuera parecía concreto.

Ranma ríe -te dije que las reglas del universo no son las mismas aquí.

Ryoga nos alcanza parándose del lado derecho de Ranma -parece que esta noche está muy concurrido el lugar.

Tiene razón, la gente se pega una contra otra en la pista de baile. Y los grupos que están sentados en las mesas parecen abarrotar el espacio existente.

Mousse se coloca a la izquierda del diablo -espero que encontremos lo que buscas Saotome- suena furioso por estar de nuevo aquí pero sobre todo por tener que dejar afuera a Shampoo con Ukyo.

Al final ha sido Ukyo quien ha perdido al momento de que Ranma ha lanzado una moneda para decidir quién de mis dos amigos ángeles sería el que nos acompañaría.

Escucho un suspiro de satisfacción proveniente de Ranma -un demonio, un vampiro y un ángel entran a un bar- dice y yo le miro genuinamente divertida, baja su mirada para contemplarme -al menos creo que hay un chiste que así inicia.

Muevo la cabeza negando sin poder evitar no reír de sus tonterías. Él alza los hombros y seguimos avanzando, vamos hasta una de las mesas libres aún cuando queda algo lejos de la pista de baile.

Son sillones bajos, por lo que coloco mis piernas en diagonal para evitar algún accidente y enseñar de más.

-Iré por las bebidas- se ofrece Ryoga.

-Yo mientras buscaré a mi contacto- habla Mousse -¿quieres venir Akane?

-No hace falta galán- Ranma empuja la mano que me ofrece Mousse para ayudar a ponerme de pie -necesito tenerla cerca de mí si es que queremos llamar la atención de Tatewaki para que podamos verlo.

-Créeme- debate Mousse cruzándose de brazos -hay un ángel aquí que puede llevarnos con él más rápido que la escena que pretendes montar con mi amiga.

-¿Escena?- pregunto, algo preocupada por los métodos de Ranma.

-Seguro no te dijo lo que llama la atención de ese héroe de guerra- comenta molesto Mousse.

-Exactamente ¿quién es Tatewaki?- la curiosidad comienza a formarse en mi lengua.

-Un mártir- habla Ranma

-Un héroe- habla Mousse

Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo mirándose con odio mutuo.

-Es un héroe- debate Mousse inflando su pecho -él defendió las filas angelicales durante la guerra contra las quimeras derrotando a uno de sus principales representantes. Llevando la gloria a nuestro bando, haciéndose parte de la corte angelical.

-Haciendo a un lado el fanatismo de tu amigo- dice Ranma fastidiado luego de poner los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba Mousse -Tatewaki es un mártir, un brujo excomulgado que dejó a un lado su aquelarre para convencer al todo poderoso ser supremo angelical de que se merecía el paraíso.

-¿Era un brujo entonces?

-Medio hermano de Kodachi ¿no te dio una pista?- responde Ranma con burla.

Molesta me suelto de su agarre y me cruzo de brazos –disculpa si pensar que ser medio hermano significaba que podía no necesariamente ser brujo.

Ranma me estudia, me mira a los ojos mientras pasa su brazo por encima de mis piernas para dejar su mano sobre mi muslo izquierdo –tal vez tengas razón.

-Quita tus manos de encima- le digo con los dientes apretados.

La verdad es que no me molesta el calor que irradia su mano sobre mi cuerpo, pero estoy enojada por la manera en como me ha contestado, como si fuera tonta.

-Ni loco, me gusta como se siente mi mano ahí.

-Ranma- le amenazo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues sí que van a montar una escena si Akane termina pateando tu trasero- ríe Mousse

Alzo mi mano para golpear la mejilla de Ranma y este coge en vuelo mi muñeca para detenerme.

–Iré a buscar mi contacto, Akane puede defenderse- suspira alegre Mousse mientras se ponde de pie cuando ve que mi otra mano libre si alcanza a darle un golpe en la otra mejilla a Ranma.

Y sin embargo el muy cabron sigue con su mano sobre mi muslo. Ni siquiera la ha movido cuando su rostro se movió a un lado por mi golpe.

-Sueltame- hablo entre dientes -¿o quieres que empareje tu rostro golpeando tu otra mejilla?

-Mira hermosa te guste o no sabes que me deseas y que el hecho de estar tocando tu candente cuerpo, aún por sobre esta estorbosa tela, te gusta. Te gusta demasiado.

-¿Eso piensas?- pregunto desafiante.

-Lo sé, hace rato en la habitación estabas a punto de besarme. De nuevo además. ¿Tan mala memoria tienes?

Tomo aire, es el colmo su cinismo –él que me besó fuiste tú a mi, no al revés. No te confundas bombón.

-Así me agrada más, que me digas motes cariñosos. Ya parecemos amantes- dice con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Ranma acerca su rostro al mío, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi piel –y mira como no te apartas de mí- dice en voz baja con un tono más serio en sus palabras para que solo yo pueda oírle.

Lo miro hipnotizada pero aún molesta -creo que él que está más deseoso eres tú, no yo.

-En eso tienes razón hermosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de comerme todo eso- habla mientras pasea su mirada por mi cuerpo de forma descarada.

Me siento acalorada.

Siento mi piel ardiente por el deseo de que me toque. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos me muerdo el labio inferior para no soltar ni uno solo de los suspiros que amenazan estoicamente en escapar de mi boca pero no puedo negar que su lasciva mirada ha provocado que mi vientre vibre en anticipación.

Sin ser del todo consciente he acercado más mi cuerpo al suyo. Lo sé porque mis pechos rozan ahora su brazo cuando antes no lo hacían.

Trago saliva y Ranma sonríe como idiota.

-Será mejor que vayamos a bailar- mira mis labios -así podremos llamar la atención de Tatewaki.

-¿Bailando?- pregunto en hilo de voz, forzando mi cuerpo a moverse hacia atrás de nuevo.

Ranma asiente con lentitud –sí, bailando.

* * *

Ranma me guía hasta la pista de baile con su mano sobre mi espalda baja, acariciando con su pulgar la piel expuesta.

Yo siento como mi cuerpo reacciona ante esa leve pero sugerente caricia por lo que me mantengo lo más erguida y entera que puedo. No pienso darle la satisfacción de que vea que lo deseo, tal como él ha dicho. Porque tengo novio y eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, averiguando sobre el paradero de Shinnosuke.

Luego veo que busca algo con la mirada y cuando trato de seguir lo que sus ojos miran diviso a Ryoga en la barra del lugar platicando con un par de chicas muy atractivas, una incluso con su mano por dentro de su camisa.

Pero cuando Ryoga nos mira se pone de pie asintiendo a Ranma y luego camina con elegancia, dejando atrás a sus amiguitas, para subir hasta donde los músicos.

-¿Una petición?- pregunto burlona.

-Créeme hermosa- Ranma acerca su rostro al mío, siento su aliento sobre mi piel -te va a gustar.

De pronto las luces descienden y los reflectores apuntan al centro de la pista de baile que comienza a despejarse con la ayuda de Ryoga que mueve a la gente para hacernos espacio.

Tomo de la mano a Ranma y le detengo -¿en serio vamos a montar una escena de baile? ¿eso le gusta a Tatewaki?

Sonrie de lado –por supuesto que sí hermosa y tú serás el centro de atención. Eso es lo que le gusta a Tatewaki, las mujeres atractivas e imposibles de tener.

-No me lo creo- río nerviosa –además…- me detengo un instante.

-Además ¿qué?- pregunta con tono cortante Ranma, seguro fastidiado de mi descontento por la idea del baile.

-No soy la mejor bailarina. Si ese es tu plan no va a funcionar.

-No te preocupes por la técnica- Ranma acaricia mi rostro con su mano libre -tú solo mueve ese bonito culo tuyo y listo- me guiña un ojo y luego besa mi sien con un gesto que se siente familiar –anda, confianza y a menear las caderas.

Vamos de la mano cuando la música suena. El rasgado constante de una guitarra comienza a sonar una cuerda tras otra hasta que se hace presente el golpe de la batería y el sonido de una trompeta con ritmo a swing por todo el lugar, la gente exclama emocionada del espectáculo que están por presenciar.

Veo que se aleja del micrófono una mujer con lencería rosa que deja poco a la imaginación, envuelta en una bata de seda del mismo tono que se desliza por uno de sus hombros dejándolo al descubierto y en su lugar aparece un hombre vestido con un smoking oscuro con un clavel rojo en la solapa de su saco, en su rostro hay una franja de maquillaje desprolijo del mismo color que su traje a todo lo ancho sobre sus ojos, como si imitara un antifaz.

-Damas y caballeros- habla con voz profunda mientras la banda sigue tocando lo que parece el preludio de la canción que vamos a bailar –para su deleite esta noche un poco de swing del infierno.

Trato de concentrarme en lo que debo hacer. Estoy de nuevo nerviosa.

Hace años tomé algunas clases de baile junto con Ukyo y Shampoo por diversión pero presiento que eso no me va a servir de mucho ahora.

Ranma toma la delantera, voy justo tras de él aferrando su mano mientras comienza a mover los pies siguiendo el ritmo que marca la banda y ahora la potente voz del cantante. Canta algo sobre lo que sucede después de la muerte, ya he escuchado alguna vez esta canción y si mal no recuerdo se llama "Hell"

-Muy apropiado- le grito a Ranma y él asiente sin dejar de moverse.

Bajo la mirada para entender que paso está realizando y le imito. Ya he llegado hasta aquí, no puedo darme por vencida.

Un reflector sigue nuestros movimientos cuando la música acelera y Ranma me jala del brazo, haciéndome girar un par de veces mientras toma una de mis manos primero y luego la otra en un rítmico zig zag hasta que quedo frente a él.

Toma mi cintura y extiende mi brazo derecho cuando me acomodo para seguirle el paso colocando mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

Sonríe y el miedo se desvanece, le sonrío de vuelta.

-Haz lo contrario a lo que yo haré ahora ¿si?- me dice con voz firme.

Asiento.

Aprieta mi cintura con delicadeza, tomo aire y cuando él se mueve yo sigo su paso hacia delante y luego hacia atrás. Mira mi vientre y entiendo lo que quiere de mi, que mueva la cadera de forma provocadora de un lado a otro.

Pongo mis pies en puntillas para facilitar el movimiento de mi cuerpo cuando muevo mi culo de forma sugerente. Me ha salido del alma el hacerlo y es que con la música que suena de fondo es imposible no sentirse tentado a moverse.

Ranma estira su pierna izquierda frente a él hacia la derecha y yo hago lo mismo, sonríe y me siento complacida por su aprobación. Repetimos el paso con la pierna derecha y luego otra vez la izquierda.

Después aleja mi cuerpo sin soltar mi mano y luego me jala de nuevo, yo giro para llegar a él.

-Bien hecho- ronronea cuando mi espalda golpea su pecho al momento que vuelvo hasta él.

Desciende su mano derecha por el contorno de mis curvas, exhalo y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras cierro los ojos de forma mecánica. Pego mi culo a su pelvis y entonces meneo mi cuerpo para bajar mi espalda, como si quisiera tomar algo del suelo sin realmente llegar. Extiendo mi brazo mientras alzo de nuevo mi espalda alejando mi cadera del cuerpo de Ranma.

-¿Segura que no sabías bailar?- pregunta divertido.

Sonrío y me muevo, giro mi cuerpo para quedar de nuevo frente a él. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujo cuando dejo caer mi cuerpo hacia el frente sostenida solo por mi pierna derecha luego de que mi pie izquierdo queda tras mi pantorrilla. Ranma desplaza su pierna izquierda hacia atrás para sostener el peso de ambos y luego me empuja de nuevo hacia atrás con delicadeza.

Trata de tomar de nuevo mi cintura pero yo niego con la cabeza, parte del show que estamos montando, y lo alejo de mi obligándolo a que camine dos o tres pasos hacia atrás. Luego me giro y voy al centro de la pista, moviendo mi cuerpo de forma sugerente de abajo hacia arriba con Ranma como mi única audiencia.

Lo provoco mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirándole con inocencia. Sonríe lascivo y va a mi encuentro, me toma de la cintura con fuerza y me hace girar sobre mi propio eje. Mis manos caen sobre sus hombros y él entonces me hace dar una vuelta mortal hacia atrás con la ayuda de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

La gente grita emocionada y yo sonrío complacida cuando volvemos a los pasos básicos del inicio, me gira hacia un lado y toma mi mano derecha para hacerme girar hacia el otro lado tomando mi mano izquierda, pero siempre frente a él.

Entonces coloca una de sus manos sobre mi espalda baja y sobre mi nuca y me hace descender hacia atrás cuando la pieza por fin finaliza.

Nos quedamos así un instante, jadeando y sonriendo. Satisfechos por la actuación.

Y ocurre, en un acto natural jalo su trenza de cabello que cae de lado y lo beso. Escucho que suspira y yo hago lo mismo. Nuestros labios se entre abren en un beso más formal que el que me dio en nuestra visita con Cologne.

Mi lengua acepta gustosa la intromisión de la suya y siento como comienza a enderezar nuestra postura sin dejar de besarnos. Sus manos bajan y suben por mi espalda hasta que una se aferra dolorosamente a mi cintura.

De pronto escucho aplausos, o más explícitamente uno solo. Fuerte y frío -¿pero que he tenido que hacer esta noche para recibir tan maravillosa visita?- escucho que alguien habla a la espalda de Ranma.

La música ya ha cambiado, otro swing que ha abarrotado la pista de baile al instante.

Ranma se separa de mí y yo hago un mohín, abro los ojos y veo que me mira encantado –no hagas pucheros- dice sonriendo contento, contento de una manera que no había visto antes –prometo que después seguiremos donde nos hemos quedado.

Asiento solamente. Y entonces besa la punta de mi nariz antes de girarse para hablar con quien nos ha interrumpido.

-Bueno- dice Ranma con su tono de voz característico, despreocupado, cinico –a veces me gusta mezclarme con el pueblo.

-No es que no disfrute que vengas, sobre todo cuando decides armar espectáculos- dice esto último inclinándose hacia un lado para verme -¿A que haz venido esta noche Saotome?- pregunta el hombre alto frente a nosotros cuando vuelve a ponerse derecho.

Va vestido con un traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su musculoso pecho. Debo confesar que es bastante guapo.

Yo me he quedado tras el cuerpo de Ranma porque él así parece haberlo decidido pues me sujeta con una mano por la cadera para dejarme oculta.

-Sabes a lo que he venido Tatewaki ¿no?- responde tomando aire sin dejar de mirarlo de forma desafiante.

Tatewaki lo mira serio también, luego vuelve a mirarme por encima del hombro de Ranma y entonces sonríe poniendo una mano sobre este –eres un imbécil ¿sabes? Nunca he entendido porque no vienes directo a mi oficina en lugar de armar tus númeritos.

Ranma ahoga una risa mientras baja la mirada y busca mi mano tras su espalda –no te mientas Tatewaki, si no te llama algo la atención ni siquiera asomas tu rostro en tu club.

-Tienes razón- responde mientras se acerca a Ranma para abrazarlo, luego abre los ojos y me mira –pero dime ¿quién es esta hermosa mujer que no sueltas?

-No te incumbe- responde Ranma.

Tatewaki suelta a Ranma y le mira chasqueando la lengua -¡Ah! ¿importante?

-Así es- contesta de inmediato Ranma y eso me cohíbe.

Sí, acepto que quería besarlo desde que estábamos en casa de Ryoga y que tal vez no he podido sacar de mi mente el beso que él me dio en el restaurante de Cologne. Pero mi prioridad debe ser encontrar a Shinnosuke ¿verdad?

-Pues te cuento que no eres el único que ha venido aquí por lo mismo- dice Tatewaki cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa no es ninguna novedad, todas las noches tienes a alguien aquí que busca La Ouija.

-Sí, el problema es que nunca había tenido a dos ancestrales de tanto renombre interesados y eso no me gusta. No quiero problemas en mi territorio.

-Es tú territorio porque acordamos todos que merecías una gratificación por tus servicios.

-Su deidad suprema ya me había compensado perdonando mi desliz, matar a mi hermana fue una estupidez.

-Travesuras de niños, diría yo. Por cierto Kodachi está conmigo ¿algún mensaje para ella?

-¿Para esa bruja?- pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos, luego sonríe maliciosamente –no, solo que espero que algún día purifique su alma.

-¡Vaya!- digo en voz baja tras escuchar todo esto.

De pronto siento que alguien tira de mi mano libre y me asusto cuando veo a Tatewaki frente a mí –es un verdadero placer conocerla señorita Akane Tendo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi…?- trato de preguntar asustada.

-Soy Tatewaki Kuno, el legendario asesino de quimeras.

-¿Cómo Belerofonte?

-El mismo- sonríe.

-Creí que había matado a su hermano.

-Detalles más, detalles menos. A lo largo de la historia han dicho de mí lo que se les da la gana, no vale la pena. Pero es que mi padre era un hombre curioso de la belleza femenina.

-¿Tu padre era brujo entonces?

Tatewaki asiente –a veces somos la oveja negra de la familia, sin importar lo podrida que esta sea.

-Sí, será mejor dejar la charla para otra tarde- dice Ranma interponiéndose entre Tatewaki y yo, mientras me abraza de la cintura para pegarme contra su cuerpo –¿qué tal si te invito a un café la próxima semana en mi casa?

-Imbécil- responde Tatewaki realmente ofendido.

Este se gira y yo miro a Ranma sin entender como siempre, él sonríe complacido de su travesura y se acerca para susurrarme al oído –Tatewaki está confinado a este lugar, no puede abandonarlo o morirá al instante que cruce las puertas del infierno.

-Lo que quieres lo tienes que encontrar tú mismo- dice Tatewaki mientras comienza a alejarse –te estoy dando carta blanca para que lo busques esta noche aquí en mi casa. Pero te advierto que no eres el único, ya te lo dije antes.

Ranma me toma de la mano y camina tras Tatewaki -¿Quién más está tras La Ouija?

Tatewaki se detiene y me mira por sobre su hombro –cuando te canses de tu importante adquisición estoy interesado en pasar una noche a su lado, me gustaría probar tan tentadora belleza.

-Ni en tus sueños- responde Ranma –Akane es mía.

-¡Oye!- le golpeo en el pecho con el dorso pero ni se inmuta.

-Lástima- vuelve a girarse para seguir su camino –lo mismo dijo el otro jugador.

Miro como se aleja mientras Ranma comienza a respirar con fuerza. Agitado. Furioso.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- pregunto preocupada de su reacción.

Alza el rostro, con el asomo de los cuernos que ya he visto en su cabeza. Luego mira algo a la distancia.

Cuando vuelvo mi cuerpo para ver que es lo que le ha puesto así siento que la sangre me abandona por completo.

Un par de alas grisáceas se alzan como una corona por sobre la cabeza de Shinnosuke, quien vestido con un traje negro y una camisa a juego camina tranquilamente hasta donde estamos. Pasando su vista de Ranma hacia nuestras manos y luego hacia mí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Akane?- pregunta con la mandíbula apretada cuando llega hasta donde estoy.

-No me digas que tú eres el contacto de Mousse- ríe fascinado Ranma ya con los cuernos asomados en su totalidad.

-Claro que no, seguramente él se refería a Mariko- responde alzando su vista a la jaula donde la cantante de hace rato ya ha reemplazado al hombre que interpretó los swings para nuestro baile –es una princesa angelical.

-¿Y cantante sensual de medio tiempo? ¡Vaya! Si que se han relajado mucho en el paraíso ¿cierto?- contesta sarcástico Ranma –de cualquier modo no he venido a conocer a tu gente, he venido a buscar La Ouija.

-También yo y te prometo que la voy a encontrar antes.

Sin dejarlo decir una tontería más me acerco hasta Shinnosuke y le abofeteo -¡idiota!- le digo llena de rabia y con las lágrimas amenazando con escapar.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos sin saber que responder. Incluso Ranma no dice nada.

-Yo preocupada por ti y tú jugando a los detectives. ¡Olvidate de mi!- le grito y me doy la media vuelta jalando a Ranma para largarnos a buscar lo que quiera buscar.

Decido no girarme a ver la reacción de Shinnosuke y me concentro en odiarlo. En despreciar sus mentiras y su forma de preocuparme.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada- le digo a Ranma cuando acelera el paso y se pone a mi lado.

-Nunca pensaría en desafiarte hermosa Akane.

Y cuando dice esa bobada me relajo, lo miro y sonrío –gracias.

-¿Te va seguir con nuestra caza del tesoro?- pregunta mostrando su bonita sonrisa blanca.

Claro que me va, necesito distraerme.


	10. Doble

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

* * *

**-Doble-**

Atravesamos la pista de baile para regresar hasta donde se encuentra nuestra mesa, ahí ya está sentado Mousse jugando con un vaso lleno de algún licor transparente adornado con hojas de menta y hielos hasta el tope mientras habla por teléfono.

-No te preocupes gatita, todos estamos bien aquí- lo alcanzo a escuchar decirle a Shampoo -dile a Ukyo que deje sus intentos por la paz, ya veremos que hacer para que puedan entrar.

Estoy por decir algo cuando Ranma carraspea para llamar su atención.

-Dile a gatita que ya arreglo yo como entren ella y la dulce niña alas de fuego.

Miro a Ranma escéptica.

-No me mires así- me habla sin dejar de mirar a Mousse para asegurarse de que mi amigo le de a Shampoo su mensaje.

-No te miro de ninguna forma en especial.

Suspira y se gira para ponerse frente a mí -necesito a Ukyo aquí en el club ¿esta bien?- explica –es importante.

-Creí que todos eramos solo piezas sin importancia para que tú pudieras entrar y ya, prescindibles.

Se acerca más, me pone nerviosa el roce de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla cuando mueve mi cabello tras mi oreja -todos tal vez- alza un hombro mirándome fijamente a los ojos -pero tú no, tú eres necesaria.

Un gemido involuntario sale de mis labios y él sonríe satisfecho, quitando la fachada romántica que ha puesto segundos atrás mientras susurraba bonitas palabras.

-Al menos ahora se ha puesto esto interesante con la presencia del ex novio.

-Nunca fue mi novio- respondo molesta mientras me siento junto a Mousse y busco un abrazo de su parte.

-Debo irme linda- dice al teléfono mi amigo cuando siente mis brazos rodear su torso -¿Qué ha sucedido? Solo alcancé a verlos bailar pero a mitad de su espectáculo me llamó Shampoo preocupada para decirme que Ukyo está tratando de convencer a extraños que se acercan a la puerta para que puedan entrar en sus grupos.

-Shinnosuke está aquí- resumo para Mousse, no tiene que saber que he besado a Ranma ¿O él me ha besado?

Mi amigo abre mucho los ojos cuando alzo la vista para medir su reacción.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- habla mientras me mira con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa -una de muy mal gusto además.

-Ya quisiera yo también que fuera broma- dice Ranma mientras me separa de Mousse y se sienta entre ambos -anda- me habla alzando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza -si necesitas abrazar a alguien que sea a mí ¿entendido?

-¿Celoso demonio?- pregunta sarcástico mi amigo.

-Pues sí, no me gusta que ella te ande tocando o a otro. Además ya es libre de cualquier compromiso que no la dejase disfrutar de mí- sonríe complacido.

Lo veo tratando de no reírme -¡Pero sí que tienes el ego muy inflado!- le digo cuando me pongo de pie quedando frente a él ahora -¿Quién te dijo que estoy interesada?

-Sería mejor que no dijeras algo de más- sonríe y luego me lanza un beso que me pone roja de vergüenza.

Por supuesto de ese modo me recuerda que he sido yo la que le ha besado en la pista de baile.

-Fue por la emoción del baile- explico.

-¿Y que otra mentira te quieres contar?

-Quisiera no seguir interrumpiendo y menos esta pelea tan acalorada que tienen, la excitación que se profesan mutuamente huele hasta el otro extremo del lugar- me guiña un ojo Ryoga cuando llega hasta donde estamos –pero tenemos compañía y no me refiero a su alteza celestial.

-Iré al tocador de damas- doy la media vuelta y al instante siento una mano sujetando con firmeza mi muñeca.

-Eso sí que no preciosa, no te puedo dejar ir sola a ningún lado- dice Ranma mientras me mira de los pies a la cabeza -a menos que me dejes entrar contigo no irás.

-¡Ni loca! Soy una mujer grande y puedo ir al tocador sola.

-Eso no lo dudo, aunque si vamos juntos prometo que nos vamos a divertir- dice mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El calor sube por mi espalda.

-¡Basta ya!- me suelto de su agarre -tengo que ir.

-Tendrás que aguantar. No puedes ir.

-¿Lo dices por Shinnosuke?- estoy incrédula de que me crea tan tonta como para ir a buscarlo.

Ranma mira hacia la barra del bar -lo digo por su grupo, entiendes que tuvo que venir con otros tres seres para poder entrar ¿verdad?

Me concentro en mirar lo que Ranma está mirando, yo veo gente platicando y bebiendo cerca de la barra.

-¿La ves?- pregunta Ranma mientras rodea mi cuerpo y acaricia con sus manos mi cintura al momento que se para tras de mi.

-No.

-Está ahí Akane- susurra en mi oído.

Cierro los ojos y recargo mi tenso cuerpo sobre su pecho. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y veo a una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño recogido vistiendo un traje que la hace ver intimidante, de pie junto a la barra.

-¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? Es imposible no verla.

-Es la reina de las brujas- dice Ryoga –es un hechizo que le permite mantenerse oculta cuando los que están a su alrededor no están interesados en buscar un misterio.

-O una respuesta- completa Mousse.

Me giro a ver a mi amigo -¿Tú la habías visto ya?

-Es imposible no mirar a Hinako cuando ya la has visto antes en tu vida.

-Lo olvidaba- dice Ranma soltando mi cuerpo -hay un angelito que se ha portado muy mal.

-Solo vine a este club por curiosidad, no pasó nada. Y de casualidad ha estado ella aquí.

-Esta bien.

Llamo la atención de Ranma sujetando su mano, él mira lo que hago y sonríe. Yo también sonrío.

-Hinako es el ser inhumano con quien vino Shinnosuke ¿cierto?

Ranma asiente -estoy muy seguro que tu ex es un snob. No vendría con cualquiera que no estuviera a su altura.

-¿Quienes son el demonio y el ser humano?

Escuchamos el agua de la fuente cercana a nosotros salpicar.

-El demonio del grupo de su alteza real soy yo- dice una hermosa mujer pelirroja, vestida en rojo como el color de su cabello, quien flota sobre la fuente -princesa Ranko, a su servicios _mademoiselle_.

La chica se acerca a mí sin bajar del todo al suelo sus pies descalzos y sujeta mi mano libre para besarla con una exagerada reverencia, pero Ranma se interpone rápidamente antes de que sus labios toquen mi piel.

-Ella esta bien sin tu saliva demoníaca Ranko- le dice y ella sonríe cuando se endereza.

-¡Ah! mi saliva no es digna de tu preciosa humana pero la tuya ¿si? que contrariedad- dice mostrándose ofendida. Pero luego se pone risueña.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rankito?- pregunta Ranma tranquilamente.

-Estaba aburrida en el limbo, he venido porque Hinako me ha propuesto una caza de brujas épica. Como en antaño.

-Vete a casa.

-No eres mi padre- responde burlona.

-No me provoques Ranko- dice con seriedad Ranma.

La chica sonríe mostrando su dentadura perfecta mientras flota lo suficiente para acercarse a Ranma, luego me guiña un ojo –no tienes miedo de nada ¿cierto?- me pregunta y antes de que pueda responder cualquier cosa se gira para mirar a Ranma.

Su semblante cambia de poco en poco hasta que su rostro se deforma en un ceño fruncido con exageración y una mirada de odio profundo enmarcando sus iris azul claro con un negro profundo.

-No hermanito, harías bien tú en no provocarme. Sabes que soy capaz de robarte a tu preciosa humana y devorarla en más de una forma. La haría gozar como tú no serías capaz de hacerlo.

Ranma ríe, sarcasmo puro mientras da un paso hacia Ranko. En menos de un segundo la sujeta por el cuello, la chica patalea con fuerza para soltarse del agarre pero las uñas de Ranma ya están clavadas en la piel de porcelana de la joven.

-¡Ranma!- exclamo mientras aprieto la mano que aún tiene sujeta con la mía, pero esta vez a diferencia de con Lychee no me hace caso.

-Esta es mi advertencia, pequeña mía- su voz se escucha por lo alto -sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti pero te lo digo fuerte y claro para que no tengas dudas ¿sí? Con que te atrevas a ponerle una sola de tus garritas a Akane Tendo encima no volverás a ver la luz o la oscuridad ¿entendido?

La joven sujeta la muñeca de Ranma con fuerza, con desesperación mientras asiente frenética. Veo el terror genuino en su mirada y es capaz de transmitirlo cuando me mira un instante.

-¿Quedó claro?- vuelve a preguntar él con la voz grave y los cuernos ya sobre su cabeza de nuevo.

-¡Eh!- escucho que grita Tatewaki y me giro para verlo de pie al final de los escalones que llevan a otra parte del club -mis reglas son claras Saotome, no me interesa la riña que tengas con tu consanguínea. Suéltala. Ahora.

Ranma sisea y de mala gana suelta a su hermana.

Al momento que se ve libre la chica comienza a reír frenética -¡Ah!- suspira mientras se soba el cuello -siempre es tan encantador charlar contigo hermano.

Luego pone los pies en el suelo y camina hasta donde estoy, Ranma no la detiene y ella muy mona se despide de mí con dos besos, como si hubiesemos mantenido una conversación amena -es una lástima Akane, pudimos haberla pasado muy bien tú y yo.

-Ranko- gruñe por lo bajo Ranma.

-Tranquilo, solo quería decirle lo hermosa y sexy que es- pasa de mí -_adieu_ bella.

Veo a la joven contonearse lejos de nuestro grupo mientras Tatewaki le ofrece un brazo para apoyarse y se va con él.

-¿Quién más está aquí Ryoga?- pregunta con la mandíbula apretada Ranma sin dejar de mirar el espacio que ocupaba su hermana frente a él.

-La duquesa Kaori Daikoku- dice preocupado Ryoga.

-¡Súper!- comenta Ranma a la par que sus cuernos vuelven a esconderse.

-Es algo malo imagino- hablo y los tres hombres me miran serios.

-La duquesa es una fanática creyente, descendiente de Izanagi o al menos eso es lo que su familia piensa porque son los curadores del Kojiki- explica Mousse.

-¿La conoces en persona?- pregunto a mi amigo

-Su familia es partidaria de los ángeles así que son mecenas de los nuestros en la Tierra.

-Básicamente su familia mantiene a los ángeles ¿entonces?- pregunto, porque si no mal recuerdo mis clases de historia el Kojiki es el libro más antiguo que existe en el país sobre la historia de Japón.

-No nos mantienen, sería ridículo. Pero antes ayudaban a ocultar a los míos.

-Algo así como una embajada celestial en la tierra- explica Ryoga ahora.

-O más bien las nanas oficiales de los querubines- se burla Ranma –e imagino que es ella la humana de Shinnosuke y no dudo que haya sido ella quien le hubiese dado resguardo cuando tuvo que huir de las quimeras.

-¿Cómo sabes que tuvo que huir de las quimeras Ranma?- pregunto interesada.

-Tiene una marca en el cuello. Además fue por el rastro que tenía una de ellas que terminé en tu habitación ¿cierto?

-Entonces sí fue atacado por una quimera.

-E imagino que eso te da esperanzas de que él sea la víctima ¿no?- me dice molesto.

-Nunca le voy a perdonar no buscarme, lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre él y yo se acabó- me cruzo de brazos cuando me suelto del agarre de Ranma y veo un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios –pero eso no implica que no quiera una explicación.

-¡Por todos los infiernos!- grita Ranma exasperado –necia y curiosa como toda mujer despechada- se da la media vuelta y se detiene con Ryoga –cuídala mientras voy a hablar con Hinako.

-Pretendes dejarme con una nana- corro para ponerme delante de él -¿Saotome?- lo miro con el ceño fruncido –¿no dijiste que estábamos en esto juntos?

-Nunca dije eso.

-Pues si yo no puedo deambular sola por este lugar, ni siquiera para ir al baño entonces tampoco tú.

-Eres un amor- dice mientras pasa sus manos por los lados de mi cuerpo hasta dejarlas sobre mi cintura –pero esto no funciona así. Yo lo hago para cuidarte.

-¿Crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? O peor aún ¿qué no pueda cuidar de ti?- quito sus manos de mi cuerpo con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que soy capaz –porque te he cuidado, tal vez yo no tenga poderes o sea tan rápida como ustedes pero he evitado que te comportes como un imbécil.

Ranma me mira, me analiza sin decir nada. Sus manos se abren y cierran un par de veces a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras nos retamos mutuamente con la mirada.

-De haber matado a Lychee te habrías quedado sin una bruja de confianza para retirar la maldición de esos objetos- continúo con mi alegato –y por lo que entiendo tu amiga bruja no es la opción porque estoy yo de por medio ¿cierto?

Ríe por lo bajo –te he dado demasiado poder- niega con la cabeza mientras coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cadera –y demasiado poder sobre mí.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- me inclino para buscar de nuevo su mirada cuando baja la vista.

-Me preocupa- responde.

Me acerco a él y rodeo con mis brazos sus hombros –y a mi también, pero estamos en esta búsqueda juntos. Necesito saber que es lo que te han robado y porque Shinnosuke también lo quiere.

-¿Piensas que eso es lo que busca?- me mira con el ceño fruncido -¿O lo sabes?

-No irás a creer que soy una espía de él ¿verdad?

-No- dice mientras su rostro se suaviza y rodea de nuevo con sus manos mi cuerpo –si tanto quieres venir no puedo negártelo Akane.

-Gracias.

Pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, solo nos miramos con intensidad.

-Quisiera hacer algo más que besarte.

-Dame tiempo- respondo asombrada de mi propia respuesta.

-¿Para acostumbrarte a mí?

-Para conciliarme con mis deseos.

Sin aviso ambos nos acercamos al otro y nos fundimos en un casto beso. Simple pero emotivo.

-Juntos entonces- dice mientras me separa de su agarre y afianza mi mano entre la suya.

Asiento –juntos.

-¡Ah! Se ven tan tiernos juntos que voy a llorar- escucho la voz de Ryoga pero no quiero ni mirarlo. Aunque me causa gracia su comentario.

-Ryoga- le habla a su amigo Ranma.

-Sabía que ustedes dos se traían algo cuando entraron a mi club- su mirada le hace parecer un niño emocionado de ver un juguete nuevo.

-No es momento para que te pongas cursi ¿si?- le habla Ranma mientras lo toma del hombro –necesito que entren la gatita y Ukyo. Y también que le envíes a Hinako, ya sabes.

-¿Las alas de la angelina?- alza las cejas -¿crees que las necesitemos?

-Si mi hermana está aquí no lo dudo, sabes que cuando ella y Hinako se juntan las cosas se pueden poner algo ardientes.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo.

Ryoga me guiña un ojo y se va corriendo al otro extremo del lugar.

-Mousse- le dice Ranma a mi amigo –necesitamos que tu contacto nos lleve a los salones privados. Debemos iniciar esta búsqueda y alguno de esos sitios es un buen inicio.

-¿Tienes idea de donde ocurrirá el inicio para la búsqueda?

-El inicio varia y los escritos que tengo hablan de un lugar privado.

Mousse aprieta la mandíbula –Ok- luego me mira -¿estarás bien?- pregunta.

-Estoy bien- le digo mientras mira mi mano entrelazada con la de Ranma –de verdad.

-No tengo forma de amenazarte demonio- habla mi amigo a Ranma –pero te prometo que buscaré como dañarte si lastimas a Akane.

-¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro a ti tampoco angelito? Estoy dispuesto a matar por ella ¿qué más afirmación de que pienso cuidarla quieres?

-Me refería a ti- Mousse tensa su rostro cuando sus dientes se aprietan al soltar estas palabras con odio verdadero y no despega su mirada furiosa de Ranma –cuida de ella.

Ranma no dice nada de momento, solo asiente –lo prometo.

* * *

Con cada paso que nos acerca más a Hinako siento más miedo.

-Trata de calmarte, no te va a comer- me dice Ranma apretando más mi mano –vienes conmigo y ella no es tan mala.

-Seguro no es tan mala contigo.

-Con quien no oculta nada en su contra no lo es. Y eso también me preocupa, creo que Shinnosuke y ella están entonces en la misma frecuencia y van tras el mismo objetivo.

Quiero decir algo pero ya estamos frente a la barra del bar.

-Te ví demostrarle tu amor a Ranko- dice Hinako mientras se sirve una copa de vino tinto –son tan lindos cuando se juntan.

-Creo que la última vez que nos vimos ella y yo fue hace más de 50 años, pero es agradable verla- responde Ranma cuando me ayuda a sentarme en uno de los taburetes y él se sienta entre ambas cuando la bruja también toma asiento -¿qué haces aquí con el príncipe angelical?

-Me ha propuesto la paz para los míos.

-Tus aquelarres no son amenaza para nadie Hinako, los ángeles firmaron una tregua y no pueden dañarles. No desde que se terminó la revelación.

-No hablo del ahora Ranma- responde la mujer antes de beber su copa entera de un solo trago –hablo del futuro.

-¿Acaso hay algún peligro en el futuro?

-El ángel piensa adueñarse del mundo humano y semihumano. Peleará con las deidades por ratificar su reino.

Un suspiro de asombro se escapa de mis labios y la mujer me mira interesada pero no dice nada respecto a mi presencia.

-¿Y su consejo celestial está de acuerdo con sus planes?- pregunta Ranma.

-Imagino que no, pero esos detalles técnicos me aburren.

-Pero tú crees en su palabra entonces.

La mujer se inclina por sobre la barra, un mechón de su cabello cae de lado mientras se acerca más a Ranma –he visto como manipula a las bestias y es mejor que tú en eso.

-¿Hablas de los demonios y los monstruos de las pesadillas?

-Hablo de las quimeras. No sé como lo ha conseguido pero no le hacen daño.

-¿Te ha drogado Hinako? Creí que eras inmune a esas tonterías cósmicas.

-Burlate si quieres, pero deberías hablar con él y dejarlo encontrar la Ouija primero que tú.

-¿Para que la quiere?- pregunto ahora y Ranma se voltea para fulminarme con la mirada.

Hinako parpadea unas dos o tres veces -¿para que quiere que?

-La Ouija- pregunta de nuevo Ranma mientras sirve más vino a la bruja y le entrega la copa –para que la quiere Shinnosuke.

-Busca la espada- dice ella cuando toma de nuevo la copa y bebe un sorbo.

-¿Cuál espada?

-La de Tatewaki, con la que degolló al rey de las quimeras durante la batalla de los ángeles.

La bruja bebe entonces de nuevo el contenido por completo y mientras lo hace me inclino hacia Ranma.

-¿La estas controlando?- pregunto con voz baja.

-Es un pequeño truco que me enseño Kodachi. No vuelvas a hablar hasta que consiga más información ¿entiendes? O no podré retomar el interrogatorio.

-Lo siento- susurro.

-¿Qué sientes?- pregunta Hinako cuando deja de nuevo su copa junto a ella.

-Siento que ese príncipe te estés engañando querida amiga mía. Por cierto le he pedido a una de tus súbditas ayuda para unos objetos malditos.

-¿Lychee?

-Sabes que Lychee- suspira con falsa tristeza Ranma mientras se inclina en la mesa derrotado –la linda Kodachi no puede venir al mundo mortal salvo que yo lo permita y no lo puedo permitir.

Hinako sonríe con aspecto de ebriedad en su hermoso rostro –lo dices por la humana que te acompaña ¿cierto?- pregunta mientras vuelve a servirse más vino -¿ya te la cogiste o aún juegas con ella? ¿piensas decirle que la amas? ¿piensas engatusarla en tu red de mentiras?- mientras habla sus ojos se van oscureciendo -¿piensas hacerle creer que te importa?

-¿A que viene todo esto?- le dice seriamente Ranma

-Yo era tu favorita Saotome, hasta que llegó Kodachi a tus manos.

-¿Acaso no te hice la reina de las brujas?- pregunta Ranma poniéndose de pie mientras se acerca a ella –te di lo que querías, te di el poder sobre los aquelarres cuando convencí a Kodachi de tomarse un descanso.

Abro los ojos.

-Fue por tu propia seguridad- le dice la mujer –no te conviene tener a una Kuno en el poder de las brujas. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabemos?

-Lo hice por ella, su hermano mató a una quimera y acabó con la guerra de los ángeles. Kodachi pudo haberse perdido para siempre, en cambio así vivió muchas vidas más y al final está conmigo.

Hinako suspira –este lugar me aburre- dice mientras toma su copa –solo hago esto por el bien de mis súbditos. Eso es todo.

-Lo entiendo- dice Ranma mientras besa su mano –gracias querida, suerte con la búsqueda porque la van a necesitar si tienes a mi hermana de tu lado.

-La sangre es la misma Ranma.

-La sangre es la llave, pero no el mapa.

Ranma me toma de la mano y me acerca más hacia la mujer –Hinako quiero presentarte a mi novia, Akane Tendo.

Miro a Ranma de reojo pero no le contradigo –un gusto Hinako, he escuchado mucho de ti.

-Es un gusto conocerte Akane- la bruja sonríe amable -espero que cosas buenas.

-Solo le he dicho lo poderosa que eres he amenazado a Lychee para que me ayudara cuando intentó cobrarme por algo que le he pedido.

-Esta obsesionada con sus pociones- dice Hinako fastidiada –pero si necesitas ayuda puedo servirte Ranma.

-Es algo de unas maldiciones.

-¡Ah!- dice cuando me mira –ya veo porque le has pedido ayuda a Lychee y no a Kodachi. ¿Sabe de tu novia?

Ranma niega con la cabeza.

La mujer se quita una pulsera de las muchas que lleva en la muñeca derecha –toma linda- me dice mientras la coloca en mi muñeca –esto te servirá de protección, es un amuleto.

-Gracias.

De pronto siento la presencia de alguien a mi espalda y me giro.

Se trata de Shinnosuke, ya ha guardado sus alas. ¡Cielos! ¡Se ve tan guapo con ese traje! Creo que nunca lo había visto vestido tan formal antes.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunta ignorando a Hinako y a Ranma.

Quiero hablar con él, quiero que me explique todo, pero no ahora. Siento la mirada de Ranma sobre mí y agradezco que se mantenga a raya.

-No, lo siento. Tengo un compromiso.

-No hablas en serio Akane ¿verdad?- dice molesto.

-Tan en serio como que soy la novia de Ranma.

-¿Desde cuando?

-A ti eso no te importa.

-Me importa saber desde cuando.

-¿Crees que soy como tú?- pregunto con mofa en mi tono –te espere imbécil, me preocupe por ti. Así que al ver que estás bien he aceptado ser la novia de Ranma justo ahora.

Shinnosuke mira por sobre mi hombro, segura de que es a Ranma a quien le dirige la furia de sus ojos.

-Espero podamos hablar- dice luego de que solo escucho un bufido de su parte –Hinako, es hora.

Estira su brazo para tomar la mano de Hinako y ayudarla a levantarse -¿a qué hueles?- pregunta cuando la mujer sonriente se acerca a él.

-Tomé un poco de vino- dice ella tranquila.

-Será mejor irnos hermosa- me dice Ranma cuando se levanta de su lugar y me toma de la mano para ayudarme a bajar del taburete –suerte con su búsqueda- grita Ranma mientras me toma en brazos cuando avanzamos un poco.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto cuando rodeo con mis brazos sus hombros.

-Tu ex acaba de darse cuenta de la hierba de Limbus.

Cuando giro mi rostro veo la molestia en la mirada de Shinnosuke, pero contrario a lo que Ranma pensaba Hinako o él no dicen nada respecto a lo que el demonio ha hecho para obtener información.

De todos modos Ranma acelera sus movimientos y en un par de segundos estamos en el segundo piso del lugar con Ryoga frente a una puerta de madera que huele a palo de rosa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ranma cuando me deja de nuevo en el piso.

Me llevo una mano al estómago y otra la boca –creo que voy a vomitar.

-No, no, hermosa- me dice Ranma mientras acaricia mi espalda –respira.

Lo miro con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo de no devolver el estómago.

-Inhala y exhala mi hermosa.

-Deja de decirme así, por favor.

-¿Entonces prefieres que te diga amor? ¿mi vida? ¿mi cielo? ¿dulzura?- ríe encantado con todo esto.

-Para ti todo es una broma ¿no?- le digo mientras recobro la compostura.

-Es la única forma en que tengo de sobrevivir a este vacío que me consume Akane- responde con una seriedad que me deja muda.

-Sí, bueno hablando de crisis existenciales- habla Ryoga –tengo a gatita y a la niña alas de fuego dentro esperándonos.

-Sabía que lo ibas a conseguir- dice encantado Ranma mientras gira la perilla –primero las damas- me habla mientras la luz que dentro la habitación irradia se siente como si fuera el sol mismo lo que la iluminara.

Doy un paso dentro y veo a mis amigas sentadas analizando la libreta que tenía Ranma en su casa. Tan concentradas que temo romper el ambiente al decir lo que sea.

* * *

**Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo todo lo mejor este 2020 y les mando muchos abrazos gordos a todos.**

**Nuevo año, nuevas historias… casi, tenemos pendiente unas cuantas todavía del año pasado y que espero estar terminando en Febrero.**

**Yo sé que parece que no vamos avanzando nada con Demonio, pero es que era importante introducir los otros jugadores que buscan la Ouija. Ya en el próximo capítulo vamos a verla y probablemente tengamos que salir de Demonici, aunque no diré cuantos, como o quienes jajaja.**

**Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Perdón por tardar en dar otra sorpresa, se me atravesó una historia navideña jajaja.**

Maryconchita: amiguis ¿te gustó el capítulo? Prometo más sensualidad en un futuro no tan lejano.

**Emiilu: sigue la promesa de que se traen ganas esos dos "evil me" mua ja ja**

Lily Tendo89: bueno es que Shinno tiene sus planes y a su modo extraño le importa Akane. Pero primero sus planes.

**Alicia Sanchez: Lamento la tardanza! Fue culpa del fic navideño jajajajaja**

azzulaprincess: las otras dos canciones suenan justo al terminar "Hell", no lo puse en el texto para no ser muy insistente con la música pero me parecía lógico que de fondo siguiera sonando. Además son también protagonistas esas canciones en la trama jajaja.

**GabyCo: ¿He contestado un poco más tus dudas sobre la aparición de Shinno?**

Lucitachan: Yo también amo a este Ranma, me tiene babeando jajajaja

**nancyricoleon: pues aquí ya he contado un poco los planes perversos de Shinno. Mua ja ja**

Gogoga: amiga hermosa, hermosa, hermosa! Ya estoy preparando ese encuentro candente, aunque hay que esperar unos capítulos más. Pero prometo que la temperatura será elevada.

**Ranma x akane: tu teoría me tiene fascinada, aunque no es del todo certera bien pudo haber sido la trama. Respecto a lo que piensas de Shinno, pues sí, él sabe de Akane y utilizó ese conocimiento en su ventaja. Respecto a que si es ambiguo el fic, pues es que esta bajo construccion cariño, no puedo sacar las cartas fuertes aún porque necesito explicar otras cosas antes. Pero todo tiene sentido al final, lo prometo. Mis historias son rompecabezas, vale? Perdon! **

kariiim: gracias! Yo feliz de que te haya gustado!

**Alejandra3: la música es la que guía lo que escribo jajajaja gracias por leer la historia!**

yamila Rojas: ¿ya me sigues en Insta? Ahí tengo las fotos que sirvieron de referencia para crear Demonici.

**Mina Ain0: Akane esta dolida y enfurecida con Shinnosuke y confundida de sentir lo que empieza a sentir por Ranma. "¿Será correcto? Porque estamos hablando del diablo, no es cualquier ser del imaginario" Jajaja o al menos eso es lo que piensa Akanita.**

SARITANIMELOVE: aparecio Shinno como si hubiese ido a comprar cigarros a la esquina, bien tranqui.

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, para mí es un deleite escribirla. Nos vemos en 15 días!**


	11. Ensayo

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**The Reckoning" de Unsecret ft. Matthew Perryman Jones (no aparece en el texto pero sirvió de fondo musical para la última parte del capítulo)**

* * *

**-Ensayo-**

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto cuando camino hasta donde mis amigas.

Las dos se giran y se levantan de un solo salto mientras me abrazan con fuerza.

-También las extrañe- les digo a las dos y Shampoo me mira a punto del llanto –pero ¿qué ocurre?

-Llevan tres horas aquí dentro y no sabíamos nada.

Niego con la cabeza –no, eso no es posible. Hemos estado a lo mucho una media hora aquí- me giro a ver a Ranma cuando él y Ryoga entran cerrando la habitación tras ellos -¿cierto?

Ryoga alza un hombro –bueno el tiempo transcurre diferente dentro.

Ahora entiendo porque Shampoo ha llamado a Mousse.

-¡Vaya!- digo con los ojos abiertos y decido no darle mucha importancia al tema del tiempo, recordarme que las leyes del universo no son iguales dentro de Demonici -¿que leen con tanto interés?- pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Ranma camina hasta donde la libreta abierta se encuentra –bueno les he pedido que revisaran las notas que he tomado respecto a las reliquias que están en mi casa. A ver si ellas podían descifrar alguna pista que nos ayude en el mapa.

-Imagino te refieres al mapa que nos llevará a la Ouija ¿no?

Él asiente –hay una razón por la cual es necesario entrar a este lugar en grupos mezclados de seres.

Lo observo interesada. Asiento para que continúe con lo que cuenta mientras tomo entre mis manos la libreta para leerla también.

-La sangre de demonio es lo que da inicio a la búsqueda, casi cualquier punto del sitio es un punto de partida en teoría. Pero no todas las líneas que se marquen en un mapa del lugar pueden llevar a la Ouija realmente. Hay muchas rutas falsas si empiezas desde un punto que no era el correcto.

-¿Tú piensas que esta habitación es el punto de partida real?- pregunto.

-O cualquier otra habitación privada según lo que he estudiado.

La puerta se abre de golpe, en el umbral están Mousse y la cantante quien ahora va vestida con un bohemio atuendo de vaporosa tela que solo enfatiza su sensualidad natural.

Ukyo al verla se pone en una rodilla –alteza- saluda a la mujer agachando la mirada –no soy digna de su presencia.

-Ponte de pie Kuonji, dejemos los protocolos para cuando estamos en casa ¿sí?

Mi amiga carraspea sonrojada mientras obedece lo que la mujer le ha pedido.

-Mariko- saluda animado Ranma –es una visión verte, preciosa- besa su mejilla izquierda y luego la derecha.

-Callate demonio- le dice ella -¿vienes a arrebatarle a Shinnosuke su premio?

-Dudo que sepas lo que él quiere encontrar con La Ouija.

-No sé que sea, imagino que algo para domar a las quimeras.

Ranma alza una ceja mientras la princesa angelina camina dentro de la habitación y se sienta en uno de los sillones acolchados que están al fondo.

-Entonces es verdad- habla Ranma sorprendido –ustedes tienen una idea de lo que ese demente pretende y ¿no piensan hacer nada?

-Llevo siglos escuchando las teorías de Shinnosuke sobre el control que se puede ejercer sobre esas bestias- dice ella alzando uno de los vasos adornados con oro que están en la mesa del centro -¿quién me va a servir algo de vino?- pregunta mirando a Mousse y a Ukyo a la vez.

Mousse está por correr hasta donde ella pero Shampoo lo detiene del brazo para evitarlo. Hasta que veo a mi amiga hacerlo me doy cuenta que mira con odio a Mariko. Entonces es Ukyo quien le sirve el vino a la angelina.

-Me impresiona la tranquilidad con la que viven ustedes- dice sarcástico Ranma.

-Solo un idiota creería que lo ha conseguido- dice Mariko antes de beber el contenido de su vaso.

Ranma camina hasta donde ella y se sienta en el sillón contiguo, se sirve algo de licor y lo bebe –solo un idiota no lo creería.

Mariko no se ve impresionada o mortificada por las palabras de Ranma –he vivido tanto que estoy harta, me da lo mismo lo que intente hacer.

-Entonces deduzco que es el aburrimiento lo que te ha hecho volverte cantante para Tatewaki.

-Es excitante- dice ella acomodando su cuerpo hacia el frente –pero si tu quieres puedo ir al infierno a calentar tu cama- mientras habla pasea un par dedos sobre la rodilla hasta el muslo de Ranma.

Algo en mí se apodera de lo que estoy por hacer de forma inconsciente y voy hasta donde él, me siento sobre su regazo para interrumpirla.

-¿Te quieres concentrar?- le hablo a Ranma y él, por supuesto, me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé si pueda- dice satisfecho mirándome los pechos que han quedado más cerca de su rostro –te tengo sobre mi regazo y hueles muy bien como para no imaginar cosas.

La angelina carraspea –como sea, sabes que no me importa compartir- me guiña un ojo la mujer y yo me pongo roja.

Luego se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar hasta donde se ha quedado la libreta –tu diario debe contener todas las instrucciones ya demonio.

Ranma me mira antes de girarse a seguir los movimientos de Mariko.

La mujer se detiene con la libreta entre sus manos y se gira a vernos aún sentados, tal como nos ha dejado al levantarse -¿para qué me quieres Ranma? Ya tienes el permiso de Tatewaki de buscar la Ouija- alza una ceja burlonamente –y ya le sacaste a Hinako lo que trama Shinnosuke. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Su pregunta la realiza de forma lenta y metódica.

-Habrá problemas con Shinnosuke- dice Ranma tomándome de la cintura para alzarme de sus piernas.

Me levanto al instante, despabilándome.

-Te escucho- dice Mariko cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi hermana está aquí.

-¡Ah!

-Entiendes lo que eso quiere decir ¿cierto?

Mariko asiente –pero tienes aquí a una Kuonji- comenta acariciando el brazo desnudo de Ukyo, quien encoge los hombros mientras toma aire.

Por las reacciones de mis amistades me doy cuenta que tienen mucho respeto por esta mujer. Sin embargo Shampoo no deja de mirarla con aversión, aferrándose mucho al brazo de su novio.

-Sé lo valiosa que es ella- habla Ranma mirando de reojo a Ukyo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?- pregunta con un poco más de interés Mariko.

-Mi hermana es un misterio en sí mismo- continúa Ranma –pero sabes que es capaz de regenerar la vida, por lo que sé que está protegiendo a Shinnosuke. Seguro el muy cabrón le ha prometido un regreso glorioso.

-¿Quieres que la mate entonces?

Ranma parece dudar.

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?- intervengo.

-Solo sería temporal- me dice él para calmar mi confusión –si Mariko la mata ella regresará al limbo y tardará en poder volver al plano terrestre.

-Es una opción arriesgada Ranma- habla ahora Ryoga cuando se acerca a él –si Ranko descubre las intenciones de Mariko no solo ella estaría en peligro.

La aludida ríe de forma ahogada –quisiera ver que tu hermana intente hacerme daño, soy más vieja que ella y por lo tanto más fuerte.

-¿Estas seguro Ranma?- insiste Ryoga.

Ranma baja su mirada, parece ser una decisión que le está costando mucho trabajo tomar –ya me arreglaré con ella luego.

Mariko ríe nuevamente y luego suspira –es interesante ver lo egoísta que puedes ser.

-Solo quiero saber que he perdido- responde Ranma a Mariko.

-¡Ajá!- dice ella de forma desinteresada –y Shinnosuke busca gobernar a todos para, según sus palabras, controlar el caos que los humanos se empeñan en causar. Sobre todo ahora que todos hemos salido a la luz.

-Si estamos en peligro- dice Ryoga con voz serena –es porque ustedes así lo decidieron, exponernos a todos para evitar una supuesta fatalidad.

-Nada de supuesta- habla molesto Mousse –los hechos son imposibles de obviar vampiro, tú viste con tus propios ojos lo que fue ocurriendo, la escacez.

Ryoga ríe –para mí nunca hubo escasez.

-Pero tarde o temprano te hubiese alcanzado si todo ser viviente perecía en el plano terrestre.

-Al morir- continúa Ryoga –yo iré con él- señala a Ranma –créeme que no me preocupa una eternidad en el infierno si tengo un amigo que es el príncipe de las tinieblas.

-¡Basta ya de tanta tontería!- grita Ranma molesto –no quiero seguir escuchando hipótesis absurdas sobre quien tiene la culpa.

Por fin se hace un silencio espectral, tan profundo que somos capaces de escuchar el barullo que hay fuera de la habitación.

Ryoga es el valiente que va con cautela a asomarse -¡mierda!- grita con los dientes apretados –Shinnosuke ya está siguiendo su mapa.

* * *

Había visto en películas de la época victoria esto.

Había leído en alguna que otra novela al respecto.

Pero la sensación de estar en una mesa, con las palmas de mis manos sobre la superficie de cristal, en un círculo de personas que tienen la intensión de llamar al más allá dista mucho de lo que había visto o leído.

-Es hora- dice Ranma mientras enciende las velas –Ryoga, Mousse- menciona ambos nombres mirando a sus dueños –por favor- señala el centro de la mesa.

Ryoga se retira un anillo de su mano izquierda y lo coloca donde Ranma le ha indicado mientras que Mousse despliega sus alas y retira una pluma de estas imitando la acción de Ryoga.

-¿Necesitas algo mío?- pregunto a Ranma y el asiente, acercando sus manos a mi cabeza despejando mi rostro del cabello que cae sobre mis mejillas, causándome escalofríos.

-Con un cabello será suficiente- corta un trozo de un solo cabello mientras me mira a los ojos y no despega su vista de la mía ni para dejarlo junto con los otros dos objetos.

-¿Ahora qué Saotome?- pregunta Ukyo con tono molesto en su voz.

Con dolor dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, pero puedo sentir aún su atención sobre mí.

-Lo interesante- responde Ranma con voz profunda –Ryoga coloca el trozo de papel por favor.

Su amigo se levanta en lo que yo pestañeo y deja ya frente a Ranma una hoja doble carta de un papel grueso y amarillento.

-¿Listos?

Los 5 asentimos pero Ranma se detiene para alzar su vista y mira a Mariko, quien está en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya sé- dice ella –me largo y yo me encargo de tu hermana- le guiña un ojo cuando abre la puerta y luego de que ella desaparece del otro lado cierra de nuevo a su salida.

La intensidad de las luces baja cuando Ranma comienza a leer lo que está en su libreta escrito.

-Dejen que sus mentes se despejen- su voz se vuelve grave –dejen sus almas abiertas, dejen sus labios cerrados, dejen sus miedos a un lado- la cadencia de sus palabras se vuelve un calmante agradable -su espíritu, su espíritu elevado, concentren sus mentes en la inexistencia del tiempo, en lo profano, en lo sagrado, en el nirvana, en la luz, en la oscuridad. Liberen su fuerza. Liberen su ser. Liberen su mente. Silencio. Silencio.

Por extraño que parezca lo que recita comienza a relajar mi cuerpo y mi mente, cierro los ojos mientras escucho lo que nos dice y cuando los abro estoy, junto con el resto, en medio de un prado de un intenso verde que parece anti natural.

Seguimos sentados en la mesa, con nuestras manos sobre la superficie que ahora se mueve como si se tratara de un platón enorme lleno con agua.

Los objetos que estaban al centro flotan dentro y entonces Ranma estira su mano por encima y con una daga en la otra se corta al centro de su palma, las gotas de sangre que brotan caen dentro del agua.

Todo se mezcla adquiriendo una tonalidad de un borgoña intenso que de inmediato se vuelve negro y se mueve en un remolino que comienza a tragar el líquido obscuro hacia el fondo, como un desagüe.

-Algo no anda bien- habla Ryoga a Ranma quien mira atento lo que sucede.

-Algo no anda bien, tienes razón.

-¿Eso no es normal?- pregunta Shampoo.

Ranma alza su mirada atenta y me voltea a ver con acusación –Lychee dijo que algo ocultas.

-¿Qué?

-Y que se debe a que estos dos te protegen.

-Ni ellos saben porque deben cuidar de mí, solo recibieron ordenes- respondo molesta.

-¡Basta Ranma! No tiene sentido que pierdas el tiempo tratando de averiguar un secreto que es evidente la bella Akane tampoco conoce- me defiende Ryoga y se lo agradezco.

-¿Cómo sabes que ha sido mi culpa?- le digo desafiante.

-Por que estos dos- señala a Ryoga y a Mousse con la mirada –sé perfecto lo que son, pero tú tal parece que no eres una simple humana- su rostro se ladea buscando algo en mí, como si tratara de descifrar el misterio que represento justo ahora para él.

-Yo puedo dar algo para que aparezca tu maldito mapa y podamos irnos a casa- dice Shampoo con autoridad mientras deja caer un mechón de cabello dentro del líquido cristalino –te puedo asegurar que yo soy una simple humana- su lengua mordaz deja salir la frase con resentimiento.

El mechón de cabello se une a lo restante del líquido negro y de inmediato este cambia por completo de color y se vuelve rojo brillante, como un rubí.

Se eleva y danza sobre la superficie cristalina, como si buscara desesperadamente algo.

-El papel- digo sorprendida cuando toca la esquina de la hoja frente a Ranma.

El líquido baña por completo la textura amarillenta y esta lo absorbe como una esponja. La mesa se vuelve de cristal de nuevo y la habitación se queda por completo a oscuras mientras las velas son lo único que nos alumbra.

-Salgamos de aquí, rápido- habla Ranma tomando el mapa y su libreta mientras busca con su mano libre una de mis manos y me levanta de la silla –esta habitación se va a derrumbar.

Escucho el crujido de la madera y cuando giro mi rostro para seguir el sonido veo con horror como todo está viejo y en mal estado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos absorbido la vitalidad de este privado- contesta casual Ryoga cuando lo veo recargado en el marco de la puerta –salgan todos, estoy deteniendo esto.

Mousse carga a Shampoo y sale volando del sitio, al igual que Ukyo. Ranma me carga también y me aferro a sus hombros, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras siento la rapidez de sus movimientos.

Cuando los abro de nuevo estamos en el otro extremo del Demonici, lejos de la barra de bebidas.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunta Ryoga a lo que el resto respondemos asintiendo.

-Tenemos que ir hacia arriba, por donde los camerinos de la banda- explica Ranma mirando atento el mapa.

* * *

El pasillo se vuelve cada vez más estrecho conforme avanzamos, yo voy agarrada del saco de Ranma porque no puedo darle la mano de lo pequeño que es esto.

Al alzar mi vista por encima de mi hombro puedo ver de reojo a Ukyo, al final de la fila que hemos hecho, con sus alas desplegadas. Entiendo ahora para que la quería Ranma.

Luego de salir de los camerinos tuvimos que descender por una escotilla oculta en el vestuario del baterista. Nos terminamos encontrando con Shinnosuke, Hinako, Ranko y la duquesa Kaori.

Pudimos tomar la delantera y ahora Ranko está enviando ráfagas de viento hacia nosotros combinadas con un hechizo de Hinako, volviéndolas aire caliente, como si estuviéramos a solo unos metros del sol.

-¿Falta mucho Ranma?- pregunta Mousse sin dejar de abrazar con sus alas a Shampoo, quien camina delante de él.

-Tenemos que volver a subir.

-¿A dónde nos lleva esto?- pregunta Ryoga.

-Tal parece que a las entrañas del lugar. El universo quiere divertirse con nosotros.

-Podríamos tomar otro camino ¿no? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto quema!- grita Ukyo de nuevo.

-Ranma- susurro preocupada por mi amiga.

-No podemos- responde –si no seguimos el mapa tal cual la Ouija no aparecerá.

Avanzamos aún más, mi corazón se destroza con cada grito de dolor de Ukyo.

-Falta poco- me dice Ranma cuando tropiezo con un escalón y el se detiene para evitar mi caída.

La claustrofobia me esta empezando a pasar factura, seguimos caminando y caminando y caminando, subiendo escaleras de peldaños la mitad del tamaño normal de un escalón volviendo agonizante cada paso.

Veo una luz al final del eterno pasillo cuando Ranma se detiene de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Ryoga.

-Tengan cuidado, hemos llegado al final del túnel y ahora tenemos frente a nosotros un pozo sin fondo. No vayan a caer.

-¡Ah!- dice animado Ryoga –un día normal en mi vida, esquivar pozos sin fondo es mi especialidad.

-¡Preparense para volar!- grita Ranma con fuerza –aférrate a mis hombros Akane.

Hago lo que me pide y cuando Ranma da otro paso y yo le sigo el piso deja de estar ahí. Aterrada de caer me aferro con más fuerza. Pero entonces Ranma me gira para poder cargarme de forma nupcial nuevamente.

-A que te encanta estar en mis brazos ¿no?

-¡Idiota!

Mi cuerpo se relaja luego de estar encerrada, por lo que parecía una eternidad, en aquel túnel diminuto.

-¿Cómo estas Ukyo?- pregunto a mi amiga cuando esta alza el vuelo para estar cerca de nosotros.

-Esto va a doler de la muerte por la mañana.

-Le diré a Lychee que le eche un ojo a tus alas.

-Gracias- responde Ukyo y luego veo que baja de nuevo para estar con Mousse y Shampoo.

-¡Dense prisa!- nos grita Ryoga desde la cima del enorme pozo.

En casi nada ya estamos con él.

-¿Y ahora?- el sitio es un espacio blanco impoluto hasta que reparo en que el piso está lleno de raíces azules.

-Hemos llegado ya.

-¿Y la Ouija?- pregunta molesto Mousse cuando se para junto a nosotros, con Shampoo aún entre sus brazos.

-Tenemos que demostrar que somos dignos de la tabla diciendo una verdad que guarden en relación con una mentira- se gira para mirarnos a todos -¿algún voluntario?

Ukyo camina hasta llegar al final de una de las raíces y suspira –yo lo haré- dice mientras mueve sus alas.

-Angelina preciosa date prisa que no tardará en llegar aquí Shinnosuke y su banda de gatitas.

Mi amiga cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños –detesto el plano terrestre, odio tener que cuidar a los humanos y desearía no haber tenido que salir del paraíso para venir a este espantoso lugar.

La miro estupefacta. Ryoga se ríe un poco y tanto Mousse como Shampoo musitan su asombro. Pero fuera de no creer lo que escuchamos nada pasa, salvo que las raíces que solían estar estáticas se muevan un poco.

-Y nada, agradecemos tu confesión pero no es suficiente- se burla Ranma.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo tú demonio, es a ti a quien le importa la Ouija- le recrimina Ukyo cruzándose de brazos cuando vuelve hasta donde estamos todos.

-Supongo que tienes razón- responde Ranma animado -¡oh que soy yo! Esto de las verdades es lo mío- camina hasta donde otra raíz termina y mira hacia arriba –aquí voy- carraspea –en realidad solo presenté a Akane como mi novia para demostrarle a Hinako que no soy un insensible romántico como alguna vez me llamó, pero no me interesan los noviazgos- se ríe complacido –me quité un peso de encima- dice burlón mientras se lleva una mano al pecho y me mira.

-¡Imbécil! Y además yo solo dije que sí porque necesitaba sacarme de encima a Shinnosuke, en tus sueños sería algo tuyo- le grito y el solo me guiña un ojo.

-Pues evidentemente tu sacrificio no le ha tentado el corazón a la Ouija- dice Ryoga.

-¿Qué podrá ser entonces?- habla Ranma mirando a Mousse.

Mi amigo está rojo de vergüenza mientras evita mirarlo de vuelta.

-Vamos angelito, sabías que esto podía pasar- le habla con cierta empatía al dolor que comienza a reflejar Mousse.

-¿Mousse?- pregunta Shampoo preocupada, no la culpo ya que su novio está pálido.

-No tenemos toda la noche angelito, ya escucho a Shinnosuke cerca- le urge Ranma, ahora si un poco más preocupado que cuando recién subimos al final del pozo.

-También puedo sentir los vientos cálidos- habla Ukyo con voz entre cortada –y aquí no podré protegerlos a todos.

Mi amigo camina, se separa de Shampoo y camina con la cabeza baja hasta otra de las raíces, al instante que lo hace el resto comienza a moverse.

-Shampoo- habla con la voz quebrada, cuando veo a mi amiga mirarlo soy capaz de entender el dolor que ella está sintiendo mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas –yo no, no puedo decirte que te amo porque no lo hago. No puedo amarte. No puedo quedarme contigo.

Cuando Mousse termina de hablar las raíces se levantan, rígidas alrededor de la boca del pozo.

-¡Te voy a quitar la tabla Saotome!- escucho los gritos de Shinnosuke, el sonido de alas también y temo porque llegue hasta donde estamos en cuestión de segundos. Luego un grito desgarrador y la voz preocupada de Shinno -¡Ranko!

Más gritos y una risa que reconozco es de Mariko.

-¿Qué has hecho Mariko?- escucho que pregunta Shinnosuke furioso, como jamás lo había escuchado y por más que mi curiosidad me pide asomarme no vería nada pues las raíces que antes se hubiesen elevado han comenzado a tejer una especie de red que está sellando la boca del pozo.

-¡Cómo tu digas príncipe!- responde a grito Ranma riendo a carcajadas –te gané.

Ranma comienza a subir por la enredadera de raíces, pues al final se puede ver una tabla redonda de madera.

-¿Es la Ouija?- pregunto fascinada por el objeto que tanto nos ha costado encontrar.

-Sí- responde amargamente Ukyo -¿pero a que costo?- pregunta mirándome y luego mirando tras nosotras a Shampoo, llorando destrozada en el piso y a Mousse buscando la forma de acercarse a ella.

Me doy la vuelta para ir hasta donde ellos cuando siento algo en mi espalda luego de un leve golpe.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunto tragando saliva, algo me ha dado del lado derecho de mi espalda.

-¡Mierda!- grita Ranma y cuando me vuelvo lo veo corriendo hacia mí con cara preocupada.

-¿Ranma?- atino a decir antes de caer hacia atrás.

* * *

**Mis amados lectores, una disculpa por el horario pero es que la vida adulta a veces no deja escribir a gusto. Además de que estoy preparando una sorpresa que espero no tardar mucho en mostrarles.**

**Como siempre espero dejarles muchas dudas, comentarles que Ranko es una deidad egipcia y recordarles que todo lo que está escrito en esta historia esta basado en leyendas y religiones de todos lados que yo estoy usando a mi antojo. Por lo que no se claven buscando solo en una época o religión porque esto es mezcla ¿vale?**

**Los amo! Los amo! Los amo! Y mil millones de gracias por seguir aquí conmigo.**

Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Yo soy feliz cuando actualizo! Feliz año hermosa!

**Livamesauribe: Aún no sé como recibirá Shinno la paliza de su vida mmm… pero espero que obtenga su merecido. Feliz año!**

Azzulaprincess: Creo que se me ha pasado la mano con Shinno en todas mis historias jajaja pero aunque no parece me fascina el personaje, por eso siempre es mi triángulo amoroso con él.

**Guest No.1: Honey don't worry, things won't be that easy for this two. But understanding that Spanish isn't your first language maybe you're getting something wrong, 'cause I never said Ranma was a kind of a playboy.**

Lucitacha: espero no haber puesto de cabeza tu teoría, aunque no he dicho mucho aún jajaja.

**Ranma x Akane: Mmm… no, desmiento tu teoría respecto a una Akane demonio. No es una demonio mua ja ja ja!**

Luna Akane: Bueno siendo franca son capítulos cortos ¡culpable yo!

**Kariiim: Amo a este Ranma, es un bad boy encantador que está para comerse! Me divierto mucho escribiéndolo.**

Emiilu: Igual y no es necesario una habitación! Jajajaja

**GabyCo: Bueno no fue tan bomba el capítulo, salvo el final que he dejado con la duda de que fue lo que le pasó a Akane. Que mala soy! Respecto a que si Shinnosuke solo usó a Akane, bueno no realmente ella si es importante para él, no se nota pero lo es. Se lo dijo a Tatewaki, aunque no vimos esa conversación jajaja pero Tatewaki se lo menciona a Ranma cuando le dice que el otro jugador también dijo que Akane era importante.**

Maryconchita: ah! Ya pegue tu estrellita en el baño, con las otras. Gracias! Jajajajajaja necesito adornarlo. Prometo que se va a sentir el calors cuando esos dos por fin se entreguen el uno al otro. Gracias por confiar en mis tramas mujer!

**Saritanimelove: y se va a poner mejors! Feliz año!**

Nancyricoleon: amo escribir a este Ranma, lo aaaaaaamoooooo!

**Adis Adame: Son pasión y fuego! Se traen ganas! **

Yamila Rojas: No, Ranko no es más débil por lo de la sangre. Hinako se refería a que ambos tienen la misma sangre de demonio, que es el inicio para buscar la Ouija por lo que las probabilidades eran las mismas. Feliz año! Feliz año!

**Lady Taisho: Bueno es que Akane es algo más que una humana, no te puedo decir que porque sería el mayor spoiler jajaja muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras, se hace lo que se puede con la narración jejeje. Abrazos gordos!**

Gogoga: hermosa amiga mía! Guapa! Su relación es lo máximo de escribir, tengo tantos planes para ese encuentro que me da el infarto de pensarlo jajajaja. Abrazos gordos, gordos!

**Guesto No. 2: Igualmente feliz año, mis mejores deseos para este 2020 y espero que todo fluya maravilloso en tu día a día y con tus seres queridos! Mil gracias por leer!**

Lily Tendo89: Bueno es que Shinno tiene una relación importante con Akane también pero su objetivo principal es otro, dominar a las bestias! Mua ja ja!

**Mina Ain0: Ya sé! Es un poco revuelta la historia porque pasa mucho entre una actualización y otra, pero te juro que todo está maquiavelicamente planeado jajajaja**

Cynthiagurud: Bueno Kaori es mi villana predilecta, aunque es un personaje de relleno del anime me fascinó su actitud calculadora por conseguir un objetivo. Que era ganar! En realidad Ranma no le importa tanto, lo que ella quiere es ser la vencedora. Por eso la ocupo tanto, me causó más impacto como la mala que Shampoo, por ejemplo. Y respecto a esta Ranko, bueno es que no es Ranma en niña, está basada en una deidad egipcia que a su vez se dice fue copia de un dios masculino. Abrazos gordos!


	12. Primera llamada

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música:**

"**Devil's Reting Place" de Laura Marling (no aparece en el texto pero sirvió de fondo musical para la última parte del capítulo, justo cuando Akane está en otro sitio)**

* * *

**-Primera llamada-**

Mi cuerpo sigue cayendo a paso lento, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado y estuviera aún descendiendo; pero tengo la sensación de estar sobre un suave campo de flores con el sol en la cara y aún cuando tengo los ojos cerrados puedo percibir su candor. En mis párpados distingo el reflejo anaranjado de la luz que baña mi rostro.

Puedo también sentir bajo las yemas de mis dedos los delicados pétalos de las flores y en mis brazos cosquillean las hojas de estas. Percibo el aroma dulce.

Es tan reconfortante.

-No te muevas Akane- escucho la voz de Ranma a la distancia.

Es tonto decir que sé perfecto quién me ha lastimado, pero de algún modo lo sé.

-¡Shinnosuke!- grito furiosa cuando abro los ojos, haciendo que desaparezcan al instante las flores antes de que mi cuerpo choque contra el brazo de Ranma.

Quien por suerte me alcanza a detener justo a unos centímetros de dar casi contra el suelo. Del verdadero suelo y no de este sueño de violetas y claveles en el que he estado inmersa los últimos segundos.

¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-No te muevas Akane, no lo hagas- dice preocupado.

Alzo el rostro y veo en su mirada el terror de sus palabras reflejado.

-Estaré bien- le digo tomando aire, el dolor comienza a volverse intenso -solo dime que carajo es lo que tengo clavado en la espalda.

-Es una pluma- habla apresurado.

-¡Ah!- me quejo -es de Shinnosuke ¿cierto?

Pero Ranma no responde, está concentrado tratando de ayudarme a ponerme de rodillas mientras Ukyo y Mousse se acercan hasta donde estoy.

-¿Pudiste tomar la Ouija?- pregunto buscando mirar a mi espalda la enredadera de raíces que se mueve, aún escucho el ruido que hacen.

-No- responde con la quijada rígida.

Estoy por pedirle que vaya por la tabla cuando escuchamos la melodiosa voz de Shampoo.

-¡La tengo!- grita fuerte.

-Déjame ayudarte a bajar de ahí gatita- habla Mousse, alejándose de mí para ir a buscar a su novia.

¿Aún es su novia?

-Yo puedo sola- responde Shampoo. Seca y amargamente.

Trato de concentrarme en todo lo que me rodea menos en el dolor que empieza a extenderse por mi espalda. Pero es imposible, duele.

-¿Podría alguien quitarme ya esta cosa? empieza a arder.

-Necesitamos ir a mi casa- contesta Ranma -debo llamar a Kodachi para que te la quite.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto molesta -te has pasado todo el bendito día diciendo que Kodachi puede hasta matarme por lo que hay entre tu y yo.

-Pero es la única que puede quitarte esto.

-Vamos Akane, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dice Ukyo mientras me toma de frente por los brazos para levantarme.

-Yo puedo llevarla- responde Ranma de inmediato.

-Creo que ya haz hecho suficiente Saotome, y además tu bruja no es la única solución.

-¿En serio crees que tus preciosos líderes la van a ayudar? Esa es la pluma de un príncipe y no van a intervenir.

-¿Y tu bruja va a ayudarla realmente?- pregunta irónica Ukyo -no lo creo.

-¡Basta de peleas!- grito con cierta dificultad para respirar -vayamos con Kodachi, al menos con ella sé a lo que me arriesgo.

Unos golpes hacen vibrar todo el suelo, así que nos giramos para seguir el rastro de aquel movimiento y somos conscientes de que se trata de Shinnosuke buscando abrirse paso entre las raíces.

-Sujétate a mis hombros- me ordena Ranma y cuando estoy por hacerlo me toma en brazos rápidamente Ryoga.

-Lo siento amigo- le guiña un ojo -no puedo permitir que te hagas daño, al menos no de esta forma tan estúpida.

Sin decir nada más salimos disparados por el único punto de oscuridad que se ve a la distancia entre toda esa blancura.

-¿Por qué no podía llevarme Ranma?- pregunto a Ryoga, quien avanza conmigo en sus brazos por el pasillo que hemos tomado siguiendo tan rápido como puede al diablo.

-No puede tocar la pluma que está en tú espalda- responde en voz baja -de hacerlo podría envenenarse.

No digo más, observo a Ranma delante de nosotros y solo espero que el brazo con el cuál ha detenido mi caída no haya entrado en contacto con la pluma.

* * *

Esta vez Mousse es quien va al final de todos. Solo.

Shampoo va a un lado de Ukyo, quien rodea con su brazo la cintura de mi amiga extranjera para sostener su cuerpo en el vuelo. Cuando nuestras miradas chocan ella trata de sonreírme y yo la imito. Tenemos que hablar, debe estar devastada.

Ukyo va muy seria, puedo distinguir que mira con atención mi espalda y cuando se percata de mi mirada trata de imitar una sonrisa en sus labios que le sale pésima. Esta tensa y disgusto, lo cuál me sienta fatal.

De nuevo un dolor cruza por mi espina y aprieto los ojos escondiendo mi rostro en el hombro de Ryoga.

-Ten calma Akane, estamos saliendo de las entrañas de Demonici- me conforta.

Cuando abro los ojos frente a mí está el hermoso campo de flores, bajo la vista porque siento mis pies desnudos acariciando el suave pasto. El aire es fresco.

-Respira, por favor- escucho que me habla Ryoga y me giro para buscarlo.

Entonces alzo el rostro y lo veo mirarme, de nuevo estoy en sus brazos.

-Pensé que solo te habías desmayado pero dejaste de respirar un instante- me explica con el ceño fruncido -ya estamos llegando a la pista del lugar, no tardamos nada en estar en casa de Ranma.

Muevo la vista y de reojo veo la luz brillante del club, escucho la música de la banda en la jaula e incluso siento el aire fresco en mi piel. Así que cuando el ambiente de la fiesta nos recibe es Ranma quien nos va abriendo paso entre el gentío que aún continúa en el lugar.

-Aquí solo han pasado 5 minutos- me explica Ryoga, segura de que ha visto mi desconcierto cuando pasamos cerca de nuestra mesa con las bebidas aún esperándonos y los hielos prácticamente intactos.

-¿Se van tan temprano?- pregunta Tatewaki cuando nos ve cerca de la puerta principal ya.

-Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar- responde Ranma con suficiencia -ahora déjame pasar.

Tatewaki lo mira con los brazos cruzados y luego alza la mirada para ver, sin duda alguna, el curioso y mal herido grupo que lleva Ranma tras de sí.

-Vaya que lo han pasado mal y tu novia humana está herida.

-Déjame pasar Tatewaki o te juro que...

-No hacen falta las amenazas- lo interrumpe con una risa sarcástica luego de hablar -imagino que ya llamarás a mi hermana para salvar a tu chica y con eso pagarás el siempre andar tomando lo que no te pertenece.

Ranma lo mira, estoy segura que con furia porque veo el asomo de sus cuernos sobre su cabeza. Pero lo único que hace es empujarlo a un lado y abrir la puerta principal.

-Te deseo suerte, pequeña flor- me dice Tatewaki cuando pasamos a su lado -Saotome- llama a Ranma a la distancia, pero el diablo no se detiene -recuerda que en 24 horas la tabla volverá aquí.

Veo a Tatewaki desvanecerse en la distancia y me dejo caer en los brazos de Ryoga.

* * *

La mayor parte del trayecto es un recuerdo borroso. Un estado consciente de luces de la ciudad y la agitación en el respirar de Ranma, quien conduce como si estuviera escapando de si mismo, y esos breves momentos en los que estoy plantada en un enorme campo de flores silvestres con los pies descalzos, el sol acariciando mi piel, el viento susurrando romances en mi oído. Todo es paz. Todo es calma.

-Llévala a mi habitación Ryoga- le pide Ranma a su amigo cuando el auto se detiene -yo iré por Kodachi.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ranma? Podrías pedirle a Lychee que lo intente.

-Lychee está ocupada con lo que le he pedido y además no correría el riesgo de que metiera la pata. Es la vida de Akane la que está en juego. Kodachi o Hinako son las únicas capaces de ayudarla y sabemos que Hinako no cooperaría.

Ryoga gime lastimero -bien- habla antes de tomarme nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-Voy a estar bien- le digo a Ranma estirando mi mano para tocar su bonito rostro, es tan endemoniadamente guapo.

-Guarda esas fuerzas para más tarde cielo- responde con un asomo de sonrisa y yo asiento.

Me gusta que me haya dicho cielo esta vez, suena muy inapropiado viniendo de él.

Ryoga va gentil hasta la que imagino se trata la habitación de Ranma. Es enorme y tiene una cama al centro de la misma proporción que el sitio. El piso es de madera rústica, adornado por una alfombra bajo la cama, la colcha es gris oscuro y su textura es divina cuando Ryoga me coloca sobre esta.

-Te quitaré esos tacones- me dice Ryoga y yo asiento.

Me siento tan débil, pero al menos el dolor ya no es tan palpable.

-Recuéstate de lado Akane- es la voz de Ukyo.

No me percaté en que momento había cerrado los ojos. Cuando alzo la vista veo a Ukyo pero ni rastro de Ryoga.

-¿Y Shampoo?- pregunto, sintiendo la lengua pastosa.

-Aquí estoy Akane- habla mi amiga, quien se coloca junto a mí en la cama apartando el cabello de mi rostro -está sudando mucho ¿crees que debamos quitarle ese vestido?- pregunta supongo que a Ukyo.

Quiero intervenir pero prefiero cerrar los ojos y acurrucarme sobre las piernas de Shampoo.

-No quiero moverla el veneno de la pluma ya se ha esparcido demasiado rápido por sí solo- responde Ukyo.

-¿Por qué atacar a Akane? Estaban saliendo y él le pidió formalizar lo suyo, se supone que le interesa.

-No creo que haya sido un ataque contra Akane, seguro lo hizo por molestar a Ranma y forzarlo a entregarle la tabla Ouija.

-Eso no lo justifica Ukyo- Shampoo está molesta y eso me encanta, así que me abrazo más a sus piernas.

-Gracias- susurro.

-¿Akane?- pregunta Shampoo mientras acaricia mi cabeza.

-Por preocuparse por mí, por estar molestas con Shinno y por tampoco entender nada y aún así seguir en esta locura a mi lado- respondo y suspiro cansada luego de hablar.

-Te he fallado Akane- responde Ukyo mientras se sienta también a mi lado en la cama -debíamos cuidar de ti y ahora estas mal herida.

-¿Crees que pueda morir?- pregunto al fin después de meditar en mi propia cabeza esa posibilidad.

-¡Ni hablar!- grita Shampoo.

-Tú no pienses en eso Akane, no tardará Ranma en volver con la bruja y todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Sonrío.

-Huele a flores frescas- musito antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

-Creí que me tenías en mejor concepto Ranma, me siento terriblemente ofendida. Llamaste a media corte infernal antes de buscarme.

Escucho a una mujer hablar fuerte y quiero abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trata pero no puedo. Estoy muy cansada.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- grita la mujer -preciosa ayúdame a poner a tu amiga boca abajo, pero ten cuidado de poner su cabeza de lado para que pueda seguir respirando.

-Sí- es la voz de Shampoo.

Mi cuerpo es tan maleable, me siento como una muñeca de trapo cuando mi amiga hace conmigo lo que le piden.

-Esto es una clase de_ conjure_ Ranma- explica la mujer con seriedad en su tono de voz, ya no esta molesta sino que se escucha fascinada -esa pluma está no solo envenenada- explica tocando con cuidado el espacio que ocupa esta en mi espalda -sino que trae una inscripción diseñada en específico para esta humana- ríe -parece que el príncipe Shinnosuke se ha portado muy travieso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Ukyo.

La bruja suspira –significa que está utilizando hudú y muy antiguo además.

-Pero tú puedes retirarla ¿cierto Kodachi?- la voz de Ranma es de preocupación todavía, quisiera decirle que estoy bien.

-Te odio- responde sin más la mujer -ahora dudas también de mis habilidades.

-Nunca he dudado de tus dones cariño- responde Ranma pausadamente.

Escucho que la mujer suelta un bufido -¡Claro que estoy celosa de esta mujer! Puedo sentir tu excitación por ella, la deseas y es recíproco.

-Eso no es lo que te pregunté Kodachi- habla Ranma con aspereza.

La mujer gimotea, como si fuese el preambulo de un llanto incontenible –tal vez no te gusto lo suficiente, soy mucho más bonita que esta humana, soy mucha más experimentada también- ríe a carcajadas, burlas. Escucho que suspira -¡Ah! Como sea Ranmna mis habilidades no puedes ni cuestionarlas ¿entiendes?

-Habla ya, termina con tus lamentos de ramera- insiste Ranma con ese mismo tono que antes -¿Qué necesitas Kodachi?- está perdiendo la paciencia y yo quiero estar a su lado para evitar que saque lo peor de sí mismo.

-No será sencillo, necesito el grimorio de Hinako y uno de los grisgris que posee para proteger a esta chica mientras retiro la pluma.

Reina un silencio mortal en la habitación hasta que se rompe por el suspiro de Shampoo.

-¿Alguna otra opción?- pregunta Ryoga con su tono despreocupado.

-Sangre de un arcángel ayudará a detener el veneno de tu...- silencio de la bruja -de tu...

-De Akane Tendo- completa Ranma -no quieras ponerle etiquetas ¿sí?

-¿Entonces no hay opciones?- pregunta Shampoo.

-Esta niña bonita sí que es lista- responde Kodachi -¿verdad hermosa? no, no las hay.

Se escuchan los pasos acompasados de la mujer, sus tacones repiquetean sobre el piso de madera mientras se mueve lejos y de regreso hasta donde estoy.

-Esta humana me parece conocida ¿alguna vez ha muerto?

Imagino que pregunta por mí.

-¡Claro que no!- grita Ukyo.

-Entonces debo estarla confundiendo, todos los humanos se parecen tanto- se escucha fastidiada -la decisión es tuya Ranma. Aunque te advierto que no hay mucho tiempo que perder.

-Llamaré a Akari- habla Ryoga dejando rápidamente la habitación, escucho el sonido de sus movimientos.

Quiero abrir los ojos y ocupo toda la fuerza que me queda para hacerlo.

-No intentes moverte humana- me habla Kodachi con un tono muy seco y frío cuando baja su mirada para contemplarme, es muy imponente y guapa, va vestida de forma elegante con un maquillaje sofisticado. Deja de mirarme y alza su vista -mientras decides tus prioridades iré a preparar lo necesario para detener el dolor de esta mujer.

-Akane es mi prioridad Kodachi- responde Ranma con voz grave.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta ella -porque yo creo que parte de ti desea poner sus manos sobre la Ouija justo ahora, aunque de nada servirá si no tienes los objetos malditos contigo. Son parte del crucigrama que tienes que descifrar para saber que te han quitado y quien lo ha hecho.

-Ve a preparar tus conjuros bruja- contesta Ranma.

-Te dije que debía acompañarte en esto.

-Y yo te dije que no, ahora largate a trabajar.

Escucho una risa escalofriante como respuesta de Kodachi y luego sus tacones de nuevo.

Admito que esperaba que terminara de clavar en mi espalda la pluma.

-Chicas- escucho a Ranma hablarle a mis amigas y yo abro un poco más los ojos para ver que sucede, esta de pie entre Shampoo y Ukyo agarrando el puente de su nariz con dos dedos -si así lo desean pueden ir por algo de beber a la cocina y creo que hay ropa limpia de mujer en alguna de las habitaciones de este pasillo. Estoy seguro que querrán cambiarse esos vestidos ajustados señoritas.

-No me pienso mover de aquí Saotome- habla Ukyo.

-Tampoco yo- le secunda Shampoo.

Ranma suspira -señoritas por favor, no me obliguen a sacar mi voz de mando no se los estoy ofreciendo por cortesía sino que necesito estar a solas con Akane- estira sus brazos buscando la ayuda de Mousse cuando esté se acerca a la escena –amigo llevate a estas damas ¿sí?

-¡Ni loca!

-¡Te lo estoy ordenando angelita!- grita Ranma con un tono grave en su voz

-Pues te recuerdo que tú a mi no me mandas.

-Te estoy exigiendo que salgas de esta habitación ahora. No es una opción ¿entiendes? Soy más fuerte que tú, soy más rápido que tú y por mucho, niña tonta, soy más mortífero que tú. Dudo que quieras acabar en mis dominios cuando te corte el cuello de extremo a extremo ¿cierto?

-A mi no me amenazas- grita Ukyo poniéndose de frente a Ranma -soy una Kuonji y tal vez no te pueda matar pero te puedo freír el rostro de Casanova que tienes.

-¡Largate!

-Ran… Ranma- le llamo porque necesito intervenir o esto acabará muy mal.

Al segundo que hablo ya lo tengo frente a mí, de cuclillas para estar a mi altura en la cama.

-Tranquila cielo, Kodachi ya está aquí y ella te va a preparar algo para el dolor ¿sí?

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.

-Claro que sí, porque yo mismo iré a traer lo que Kodachi necesita para sacarte esa pluma.

-Quédate conmigo.

-¿Akane?- me llama y yo estiro mi mano para tocar su rostro.

-Siempre tan serio- hablo sin pensar acariciando su entre cejo -con ese ceño fruncido tuyo lleno de preocupación.

-Iremos Ryoga y yo a buscar el grimorio de Hinako- habla por fin Mousse y yo alzo como puedo los ojos para ver a mi amigo tras Ranma.

-Yo iré también- complementa Ukyo –creo que por esta ocasión será mejor que te quedes con Akane.

Ranma alza su rostro y luego baja su mirada hacia mí de nuevo -tal vez lo más fácil sea darle a ese imbécil la Ouija a cambio de que retire esto de tu espalda.

-No- hablo lo más fuerte que puedo -estoy segura que por eso lo ha hecho.

-Akane- me mira terriblemente mortificado.

-Quédate conmigo Ranma- sujeto impulsivamente una de sus manos y me la llevo hasta el pecho.

Cierro los ojos para tomar fuerzas y cuando los abro estoy de pie, rodeada de flores nuevamente con mis manos sobre mi pecho, no hay nadie más.

-Akane- escucho la voz de Shinnosuke a mi espalda.

Tal vez no estaba del todo sola.

Dudo en girarme, porque estoy alucinando ¿verdad?

-Akane mírame por favor- insiste.

-No, no quiero, esto no es real- cierro con fuerza mis ojos para salir de esta alucinación y regresar con Ranma.

-Es real- habla de nuevo Shinnosuke -he transportado parte de tu esencia hasta un lugar seguro.

Abro mis ojos de golpe y me giro decidida a cantarle sus verdades, así que cuando alzo el brazo para prepararme a golpearlo él detiene mi posible golpe sujetando con fuerza mi muñeca.

-No es necesaria la violencia- habla con voz cantarina, tan sereno el infeliz.

-Me mentiste.

-No es verdad- responde sonriendo de lado -solo no te dije lo que era y lo he hecho por tu seguridad.

-Claro, porque tu plan perverso de hacerte con la existencia misma se ponía en riesgo al momento que decidiste cogerte a una humana ¿no?

-Yo no pienso hacerme amo y señor de la existencia Akane- tan sereno aún.

-Entonces Hinako sí que te ha malentendido. Tal vez deberías ir con ella para aclararle la mente.

-Las quimeras son seres que siempre han amenazado la existencia- suspira sin soltarme aún -no solo de los ángeles sino de cualquier ser viviente. Son fuerzas que absorben y consumen la vida de otros seres y por ello deben controlarse.

-¿Control?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño -¿no es mejor eliminarlas entonces?

-No puedes eliminar el mal del universo, es el equilibrio cósmico.

-Pues muy linda tu lección, ahora suéltame- me jalo de su agarre pero es inútil -y quítame esta maldita pluma de la espalda.

-Necesito recuperar esa tabla Ouija, tengo que conseguir la espada de Tatewaki para poder reinar sobre las Quimeras y así mandarlas a otro plano.

-¿Y porqué he de creerte?

-Por que te amo.

Lo miro a los ojos con verdadera furia.

-Pues yo no, no lo hago.

-Pero una vez lo hiciste- trata de abrazarme y yo me inclino para alejarme de él hacia atrás.

-Que forma más retorcida de demostrar tu amor, envenenándome.

-A ti no te estoy envenenando, solo lo he hecho para poder proyectarte aquí conmigo y que pudieras escucharme. Y admito que también para evitar que Saotome pueda tocarte.

-Si, pues estoy débil, postrada en una cama con dolor de cuerpo y la consciencia perdida.

Shinnosuke abre mucho los ojos –en cuanto vuelvas a tu cuerpo se pasará, Hinako te ha dado un grisgris.

Lo miro sin entender la clase de respuesta que me ha dado, esperaba una disculpa o algo pero ha resultado todo lo contrario.

-Y aún así te importa nada que me sienta fatal- río frustrada, con amargura.

Se acerca más a mí, jalando de golpe mi cuerpo para poder tomarme con fuerza de la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!- grito moviéndome para que me deje ir.

-Estas en casa de Saotome- habla mientras me analiza.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-La tabla está en su biblioteca.

Cuando dice esto me doy cuenta que utiliza mis ojos, literalmente, como una ventana hacia el interior de la casa de Ranma.

Así que los cierro de inmediato.

-¡Me sigues usando! Hablas de amor y para ti tiene tan poco significado.

No responde, sino que me pega más a su cuerpo y entonces me besa. Me resisto pero con una mano sujeta mi rostro para seguir insistiendo en que le corresponda y al ver que no es así me libera.

Estoy por caer cuando me sujeta de nuevo para evitarlo.

-Sé que me odias y está bien, tienes todas las razones para hacerlo pero créeme amor que eres tú a quien me han robado.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy entre los brazos de Ranma, jadeando y con la cara empapada de sudor.

-Akane, por toda la creación- me abraza contra su pecho –pensé que te perdería.

-Estoy bien- jadeo tratando de tomar aire –estoy bien.


	13. Infierno

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

* * *

**-Infierno-**

-Estoy bien- jadeo de nuevo y luego miro a Ranma sin entender nada -¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?- pregunto tratando comprender mi entorno.

-Dejaste de respirar por unos minutos- me explica Ukyo mientras se acerca a mí con una toalla limpia para secarme el sudor que corre por mi piel -deberías darte un baño para refrescarte Akane, tu temperatura está muy alta- dice esto cuando su palma toca mi frente.

-¿Un baño?- pregunto aún más confundida -pero- giro como puedo mi cabeza y me doy cuenta que ya no tengo la pluma clavada en la espalda -¿dónde esta?

-Se ha caído sola- me explica Ranma señalando con su mirada la pluma sobre la superficie de la cama.

Es hasta que veo la cama que soy plenamente consciente que me encuentro en los brazos de Ranma y cuando alzo la vista para buscar su mirada veo que me observa preocupado.

-Estoy tan asustada- le digo aferrando mis manos a su camisa.

-Yo más- responde abrazándome con más fuerza aún -si te hubiese perdido, yo no sé de lo que hubiese sido capaz.

-¿Pero entonces Kodachi ya no...?- niego con la cabeza y mi frente aún recargada en su pecho -no entiendo nada- gimo.

-Dejaste de respirar por algunos minutos y unos segundos antes de que despertaras la pluma se desprendió de tu espalda- Ranma acaricia mi piel descubierta.

-No deberías tocarme Ranma- le digo preocupada por el tema del veneno, separándome un poco de él.

-Tranquila- dice sonriendo de lado -aunque no te voy a mentir- mira por encima de mi cabeza y cuando sigo lo que mira veo a Kodachi de pie en la puerta con las manos enrojecidas por una clase de mezcla -al final si terminé tocando tu espalda lastimada pero aquí la bruja mayor podrá hacer algo para curarme con la sangre de Akari.

Kodachi suelta un quejido de aburrimiento -como siempre fuiste tan idiota para herirte. Date prisa, te estaré esperando para curar la herida de tu brazo- la mujer se da media vuelta.

-Ranma- lo miro consternada cuando veo la mano que sujeta mi cintura con las venas marcadas en tonos púrpuras y carmesí.

-Anda, te llevaré hasta la bañera para que puedas estar más comoda. Así podré ir con Kodachi y de todas formas no estaría mal que ella echara un vistazo a tu herida.

-Yo... no quiero…- tartamudeo.

-¿Qué?- me mira sonriendo de lado –créeme cielo que un baño no te caerá mal.

Niego –no quiero que pierdas tiempo en mí yo puedo andar sola al baño.

Suspira -estaré bien, además necesitas refrescarte. Tu piel está aún caliente- dice esto mientras sus labios tocan mi hombro y yo cierro los ojos por el contacto –vamos.

* * *

Ranma me deja sentada en la orilla de la lujosa tina y se marcha luego de explicarle a Shampoo donde se encuentra todo lo necesario. También ha abierto la llave del agua para que la bañera se llenara y antes de irse me ha dado un beso en la sien.

Sigo pensando en la agradable sensación de sus labios tocando mi cuerpo absorta en el vaivén de mi mano acariciando el agua tibia cuando Shampoo coloca un par de toallas en el perchero cercano.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto aprovechando que estamos solas ella y yo. Ukyo ha salido con Mousse para buscar ropa en las habitaciones.

-No lo sé- responde con mirada triste en cuanto se voltea a verme -algo dentro de mí me decía que yo estaba más enamorada de él que él de mí pero no pensé que no sintiera nada.

-Eso no es verdad, para él esto ha sido doloroso.

-¿Tú crees?- alza ambas cejas. Veo la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos violeta.

-Le ha costado mucho trabajo decirlo y pienso que tiene que ver porque está luchando contra sus propias costumbres y creencias. Sé que es porque te quiere.

-Tal vez solo es atracción física lo que siente por mí- alza un hombro -no sería la primera vez que alguien solo me ve como un trofeo sin valor.

-Tú eres muy inteligente Shampoo no por nada te vas a graduar con honores y además eres la persona más desinhibida que conozco.

Shampoo sonríe -gracias por tratar de animarme.

-Lamento mucho que te hayas visto involucrada en esto.

Mi amiga me mira abriendo mucho sus bonitos ojos -¿bromeas? A pesar de lo imbécil que se ha portado Mousse esta ha sido la noche más emocionante de mi vida.

-¡Ay! ¡Shampoo!- le digo conmovida y ella se acerca para abrazarme.

Ambas suspiramos -me debes una gran comida en cuanto volvamos a casa.

-Prometo llevarte al mejor restaurante de comida francesa.

La puerta se abre de golpe -oigan he encontrado unos jeans muy lindos y algunas blusas en una de las habitaciones- anuncia Ukyo cuando vuelve con nosotras, se detiene cuando nos ve abrazadas -¡Ay! ¡son unas cursis!

Pero aún cuando dice esto corre hasta donde estamos y nos abraza -saldremos de esto, ya lo verán- les digo y ellas asienten.

Luego se levantan y me dejan aún sentada esperando que la tina termine de llenarse.

-Que buen gusto tiene este hombre- dice Shampoo animada cuando se acerca hasta donde Ukyo para tomar de sus manos algunas de las prendas que ambas estiran y revisan.

Ukyo le deja la ropa a Shampoo y se da media vuelta, quedando frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Mi amiga ángel entonces se desabrocha el vestido y este cae, yo desvío mi mirada porque a Ukyo solo la cubre una tanga -estoy harta de llevar esto puesto- dice mientras empuja a un lado la tela que queda alrededor de sus pies.

De reojo alcanzo a ver algo en su espalda, así que alzo la mirada y me doy cuenta que tiene un par de marcas paralelas e irregulares sobre todo el largo de sus omoplatos.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto y ella alza su mirada para ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Sonríe de lado -un poco, pero la bruja me ha dado esto- dice mostrando un frasco con un líquido aceitoso de color rojizo -esto curará mis heridas.

-Te ayudo- le digo levantándome o al menos eso intento hacer cuando me tambaleo y caigo al piso de rodillas.

-¡Akane!- dice Shampoo cuando va en mi auxilio -¿te sientes bien?

-Solo estoy un poco mareada- trato de levantarme -¿puede alguien bajarme el cierre de este vestido? Esta tan ajustado que no puedo moverme bien.

Mi amiga hace lo que le pido y me sujeto la prenda al frente para no dejarla caer.

-Listo- anuncia contenta Shampoo -tal vez debas tomar ese baño para sentirte mejor, mientras iré a cambiarme a la habitación.

Ukyo me levanta con fuerza para que pueda sentarme de nuevo en la orilla de la tina.

-Yo igual iré a ponerme algo de ropa, no quiero que el pervertido de Ryoga me mire y tenga fantasías extrañas- dice Ukyo tomando un par de jeans y unas cuantas blusas -creo que me quedaré con esto, es lindo.

Me río de sus ocurrencias -le darías material para que se tocara inapropiadamente.

-¡Uh! ¡Inapropiadamente!- se encoge de hombros -me gusta como suena- sonríe y luego da media vuelta con la ropa, caminando hacia la entrada del baño.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Akane?- pregunta Shampoo mientras deja sobre la mesita junto a la bañera jabones, un cepillo de cuerpo y una esponja.

-No, estaré bien. Gracias.

-Cualquier cosa solo grita- escucho a Ukyo a la distancia.

-Estaré bien.

* * *

El agua cálida me sienta de maravilla y bajo otro panorama bien podría permanecer toda la noche aquí en esta lujosa y fantástica bañera.

Pero estoy preocupada por Ranma, ha dicho que la pluma de Shinnosuke si lo ha tocado y según Ryoga ese veneno le puede incluso matar. Sé bien que la sensación es terrible e ignoro que tanto le ha dañado.

Así que me apresuro a limpiar mi cuerpo sudoroso.

-Recuerdo haber hablado con Shinnosuke- me digo en voz baja cuando paso la esponja nuevamente por mi espalda -pero... ¿cuándo hable con él? ¿En el club?

Niego con la cabeza.

-No, no fue en el club.

Paso la esponja por mis brazos y entonces veo que ya no traigo la pulsera que me dio Hinako.

-¿Se habrá caído?

Muevo mi cuerpo adelante para poder bajar la cabeza hacia atrás y enjuagar lo que queda de jabón de mi cabello.

Y estando así mi cuerpo flota un instante y es cuando todo viene a mi mente. Absolutamente toda la charla que tuve con Shinnosuke. Y recuerdo la forma como me utilizó.

Me levanto deprisa y salgo de la tina, tomo una de las toallas y me envuelvo con ella. Camino hasta la puerta del baño y abro de golpe la habitación.

-Tengo que hablar con Ranma, es urgente- le digo a una muy sorprendida Ukyo y una estupefacta Shampoo.

Las dos están sentadas en la cama comiendo unos bocadillos que se encuentran en una charola dorada junto con dos tazas de lo que parece ser té.

-Pero al menos vístete Akane- me dice Ukyo -yo sé que se tienen ganas pero no puedes ir con él desnuda.

-La ropa no es importante ahora- hablo mientras sigo mi camino fuera de la habitación de Ranma.

-Espera un segundo- grita Shampoo corriendo tras de mí con un enorme abrigo -al menos ponte esto.

-Gracias- sujeto la prenda mientras paso mis brazos por ella -¡Ranma!- grito angustiada acelerando mi andar -¡Ranma, él ya viene!

Bajo las escaleras, mis amigas intentan pisar mis talones pero soy rápida.

-A... ¿Akane?- pregunta Mousse cuando me ve, está sentado junto a la chimenea leyendo las anotaciones de Ranma.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?- pregunto sin dejar de caminar hacia la cocina, porque es el único espacio que reconozco de mi visita por la mañana.

-En la biblioteca.

Me detengo de golpe y abro mucho los ojos.

-Mierda- susurro y justo entonces escucho un sonido irritante, como un silbido agudo.

Me cubro los oídos con ambas manos y cuando me giro veo que no soy la única que escucha el molesto sonido. Mousse ha abierto sus alas para cubrirse también, agachado con una rodilla en el piso y la cara en un gesto de dolor.

Aprieto la quijada.

Estoy segura que se trata de Shinnosuke, segura de que ha venido por la tabla Ouija y segura de que también ha venido a dañar a Ranma. Y eso no puedo permitirlo, mi instinto me dice que debo llegar hasta donde él.

Corro con dificultad por la casa hacia donde creo se encuentra la biblioteca. Empujo con mi cuerpo un par de puertas hasta que veo al final del pasillo una muy elaborada doble puerta de hierro.

Trato de empujarla para abrirla pero nada, está cerrada por lo que tengo que quitar de mis oídos mis manos y pienso que será horrible soportar el ruido.

-Yo la abro- escucho a Ukyo cuando se para junto a mí, sus alas lastimadas cubre parte de su cuerpo y tiene las manos libres.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- grito pero ella me ignora, o bien porque no me ha escuchado o porque no quiere decirme lo obvio.

Gira las perillas y entramos de golpe ambas cuando las puertas se abren.

Kodachi está al centro del lugar, con Ranma a su lado, Ryoga y una mujer preciosa que imagino se trata de Akari. También está Lychee, pero ella se encuentra sentada en el suelo abrazando con fuerza la caja de madera que contiene las reliquias.

Todos están rodeados por un luminoso campo de fuerza.

-¡Akane!- grita sorprendido mi nombre Ranma cuando me ve en la puerta.

-¡Es Shinnosuke! ¡Me ha usado para localizar la tabla!- grito tanto como puedo cuando Ukyo y yo buscamos acercarnos hasta donde se encuentran.

Pero la energía del campo de protección de Kodachi es demasiado fuerte, se siente como tratar de atravesar un huracán.

Me agacho cubriéndome la cabeza con mi antebrazo.

-No voy a aguantar mucho- dice Ukyo -tenemos que volver con Shampoo y Mousse, ellos están bien Akane.

-¡Akari!- escucho que grita angustiado Ryoga y alzo la vista para descubrir que la hermosa mujer de ojos castaños ha abierto su alas de arcángel para disminuir el impacto del campo de fuerza sobre Ukyo y yo.

-Tendrán que darle a Shinnosuke lo que viene a buscar- habla Akari a Kodachi y Ranma -de otro modo no vamos a sobrevivir.

-Hemos pasado por mucho para darle lo que pide tan fácilmente- respondo indignada mientras camino los pasos restantes para llegar hasta donde ellos.

Tanto Ukyo como yo terminamos rodeadas por el campo de fuerza y el sonido irritante es mucho menor y más tolerable.

-Entonces- dice Akari mientras me mira tranquilamente -termina con esto y llévanos al Infierno, Saotome- cuando menciona el apellido de Ranma lo voltea a ver con expresión dura.

-Pero...- interviene dubitativa Ukyo.

-Tenemos la protección de la iluminación Ukyo Kuonji- sonríe Akari a mi amiga mientras pasa su dedo pulgar sobre su frente -yo te estoy bendiciendo y nada malo te pasará durante nuestra travesía.

Ukyo asiente y veo un par de lágrimas correr por su mejilla. Puedo sentir la profunda paz que la arcángel despide, es mística y poderosa.

-Vaya que sabes hacer entradas triunfantes cielo- me habla Ranma al oído, llamando mi atención de la escena que se desarrolla entre Akari y Ukyo.

Bajo la vista y veo el abrigo abierto mostrando mi cuerpo cubierto solo por la toalla.

-Tenía que avisarte- le digo de mala gana cubriéndome -la ropa era lo de menos.

-La ropa siempre es lo de menos- sonríe y yo no puedo ocultar que su comentario me hace gracia -bueno damas y vampiro, ahora iremos a mis dominios.

-¡No!- grito para detener lo que sea que Ranma piensa hacer -faltan Mousse y Shampoo. No podemos dejarlos solos ahora que viene Shinnosuke.

-No te preocupes por tus amigos- me dice Akari con voz calmada -he visto que Mousse ha rescatado a la chica de cabello púrpura. Han salido ya de la casa.

Miro a Ukyo y ella asiente -estarán bien- dice de tal forma que me quedo más tranquila por ambos, esperando que este tiempo a solas les ayude a recuperarse de lo ocurrido en Demonici.

-Ok entonces- asiento y estoy por sujetar la mano de Ranma cuando Kodachi se interpone entre ambos.

-Lo siento- me dice seria -admito que es un verdadero e improbable milagro el que estés aquí de pie y no retorciéndote de dolor aún- alza una ceja y yo la miro frunciendo el ceño -y aunque estoy segura que te mueres por tomar de Ranma algo más que su mano él necesita usar toda su energía para llevarnos de vuelta a casa.

-Trata de relajarte ¿sí Kodachi?- le habla Ranma restando importancia a sus palabras -puedo llevar a Akane de la mano mientras nos transporto al infierno.

-Te vas a distraer- dice con los dientes apretados la bruja -yo la llevare- extiende su mano hacia mí y yo la miro sin dar crédito -dame tu delicada y tierna mano ¿sí?

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto totalmente escéptica de su supuesta buena voluntad.

-A menos que quieras perderte de camino y terminar en el limbo o en alguno de los círculos.

-¿Qué me garantiza que no me sueltes en el punto exacto para que termine en alguno de los sitios que haz mencionado?

Los ventanales que dan al jardín se rompen de golpe, los trozos de vidrio rebotan contra el campo de fuerza y las alas de Akari. Y descendiendo del cielo va apareciendo Shinnosuke.

Me mira y yo le reto con la mirada también, no me va a intimidar con tanta facilidad.

-He venido por lo mío Saotome- habla el príncipe conforme va bajando.

-Si, bueno es una pena que no hayas avisado de tu tan agradable visita pero estamos por salir- Ranma hace un gesto de despedida con su mano -así que _adieu_ y te encargo que cierres la puerta al irte.

-¿Saldrás corriendo como la miseria que eres?

-Si es para salvaguardar lo que me importa, sí- Ranma sujeta una de mis manos -¿acaso piensas que tus juegos van a ayudar a que Akane te perdone?

-No busco su perdón, busco que entienda que es mi destino.

-¿Según tú y que horóscopo?

-Tarde mucho en descubrirlo- habla Shinnosuke -pero mantener el equilibrio es mi obligación divina.

-¡Qué divino discurso!- responde Ranma con sarcasmo -tan inspirador y conmovedor por igual.

-Dame la tabla Saotome.

-¿La quieres?- pregunta Ranma tomándola de las manos de Kodachi -pues ven por ella.

Shinnosuke respira con fuerza y cuando se agacha cae en picada hacia nosotros a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Y nosotros no nos movemos.

-¡Ranma!- grito y aferro con fuerza su mano.

-Tranquila, cielo mío.

Cierro los ojos por instinto cuando Kodachi sujeta mi mano libre y un fuerte golpe de aire frío me pega en todo el cuerpo.

* * *

-Abre ya los ojos humana- escucho la voz de Kodachi.

Con trabajo lo hago y veo que estoy recostada sobre arena blanca -¿estamos en la playa?

-Estamos en el infierno- dice Ukyo maravillada de lo que nos rodea cuando intenta ponerse de pie.

-Más bien una representación- explica Kodachi –creo que Saotome se ha querido lucir para no asustarlas.

-Te lo agradezco Ranma- escucho la voz de Akari cuando esta se acerca a Ranma y él sonríe de vuelta.

-Te lo debía, tu sangre me ha salvado.

Ranma camina hasta donde estoy y antes de que pueda decir nada me toma en brazos -¿creías que te dejaría ahí bellamente recostada en la arena?

-Puedo caminar- respondo sonriente.

-Ella tiene razón Ranma- le dice Kodachi cuando nos alcanza –tiene un par de piernas, déjala que camine por favor.

-No quiero- dice sonriente mientras me abraza con fuerza entre sus brazos –me gusta sentir su cuerpo en mis manos.

Me sonrojo, soy consciente de ello y bajo la mirada.

-Pues tal parece que el plan de Shinnosuke no le ha salido- dice Ryoga animado, lo veo tras nosotros con su mano entrelazada a la de Akari cuando me asomo por encima del hombro de Ranma.

-No cantemos victoria, ahora ya sabe exactamente donde estamos- responde.

-¿Pero él puede venir aquí?- pregunta Kodachi intrigada.

-Él no, pero mi hermana está en el limbo así que estoy seguro que ella será quien intente quitarnos la tabla ahora.

-Nosotras no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí Ranma- le dice Akari en voz alta al demonio.

Ranma me mira sin responder –lo sé, en cuanto lleguemos al palacio descifraremos lo que dicen los objetos malditos y las enviaré de nuevo al plano terrestre.

-¿Nos enviarás?- pregunto en voz baja.

-No puedo seguir poniéndote en peligro, en cuanto descubra el mensaje la tabla volverá a Demonici.

-Sé que hablé con Shinnosuke mientras estuve inconsciente- le digo –pero ya no recuerdo todo lo que me dijo.

-¿Fue así como supiste que venía a mi casa?

-Creo que sí o tal vez fue un presentimiento.

Ranma aprieta su quijada –entonces con más razón debo hacerlo y al alejarte de mí evitaré que Shinnosuke siga usándote.

-Ranma…

-Quieres dejar de ser todo el melodrama que estás actuando- dice Kodachi a Ranma fastidiada –primero vamos a averiguar lo que las reliquias esconden y ya después decides si tienes o no que alejar a tu Akane Tendo de ti ¿sí?

Ranma la mira y sonríe –gracias.

Supongo que de alguna forma extraña eso ha sido de ayuda.

-Te llevas bien con Kodachi ¿cierto?- pregunto por curiosidad cuando la mujer de cabello negro corre hasta alcanzar a Ryoga y Akari cuando estos nos han pasado. Tras ellos van Ukyo y Lychee también hablando entre ellas.

-Ella solía ser la reina de las brujas, pero cuando su hermano mató al líder de las quimeras y terminó la guerra entre los ángeles y estas ella quedó a merced de lo que los ángeles consideraban algo malo. Me dio lástima supongo y la ayudé. La convencí de dejar su reinado y volverse una bruja desapercibida.

-Es por eso que Hinako es la reina ahora- afirmo.

-Fue la única lo suficientemente desinteresada en lo que pudiese ocurrirle, supongo que el peligro corre por sus venas. Y ahora veo que más bien solo juega para lo que le conviene.

-Lo dices por verla con Shinnosuke ¿verdad?

-Aunque ha dicho que lo ha hecho para proteger a sus aquelarres.

-¿Crees que tenga otras motivaciones?

-Tal vez ser la reina al lado de Shinnosuke- sugiere y eso que dice me causa un poco de malestar.

-¿Celosa?- pregunta cuando no respondo nada en un rato.

-Claro que no- le digo cruzándome de brazos –no me interesa ser parte de ese plan, por conquistar toda la existencia, de Shinnosuke. Al contrario pienso que soy una piedra en su zapato.

Ranma alza su vista hacia el horizonte y yo le imito –ahí esta- dice –mi hogar.

Frente a nosotros aparece de la nada una fortaleza de piedra rojiza claro -¡Vaya!

-Lo sé- habla feliz –es impresionante, como yo.

-Eres tan egocénctrico- me burlo y él me mira intensamente, tanto que me deja sin aliento.

-Tengo el atuendo perfecto para quitarte esa toalla, aunque sería más perfecto si solo me esperaras en mi cama mientras yo salvo al mundo.

-Egocentrico y pervertido además- me río de buena gana.

* * *

-Creí que ya había dejado atrás la vestimenta elegante- se queja Ukyo mientras Akari termina de arreglar su cabello.

-Al menos has escogido algo de acuerdo a tu personalidad- le dice Akari con voz cariñosa.

-Este vestido es muy bonito, creo que también me lo voy a quedar- contesta divertida mi amiga.

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme con este cierre?- pregunto cuando salgo con el vestido medio puesto porque no soy capaz de terminar de cerrarlo.

Ukyo y Akari me miran con los ojos abiertos dejando a un lado lo que hacen.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un poco preocupada de que el vestido se vea mal.

-¿Es el vestido que ha elegido Ranma para ti?- pregunta Akari y yo asiento nerviosa.

-Date la vuelta Akane- me dice entonces Ukyo cuando se acerca a mí para ayudarme con el cierre.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el vestido?- insisto –¿se me ve mal?

-Todo lo contrario- responde mi amiga cuando termina de cerrarlo y entonces me doy la vuelta –es perfecto, parece incluso que hubiese sido hecho para ti.

-Te queda maravilloso Akane- sonríe Akari –supongo que nos has dejado sin aliento.

Voy hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero para verme, incluso yo me siento intimidada por este atuendo. Es un precioso vestido lila con escote asimétrico.

-Es precioso- susurro encantada de pensar que Ranma me imaginase en este atuendo tan increíble.

Cuando Akari termina de arreglarse, con un majestuoso vestido esmeralda que enfatiza su silueta, decide salir a buscar a Ryoga para ver si podemos empezar con el uso de la tabla, el tiempo sigue corriendo en nuestra contra porque no sabemos ahora a que obstáculos tendremos que enfrentarnos.

-Iré a buscar un cigarro, tengo décadas sin fumarme algo- me dice Ukyo cuando se levanta de uno de los sillones del vestidor –te veré abajo ¿sí?

-Ok, no tardo.

Mi amiga se va, luciendo como solo ella podría un vestido color champagne con transparencias, mientras que yo termino de ponerme el labial frambuesa que Akari ha sugerido y luego cierro los ojos al pensar en el reproche que ha hecho Ukyo cuando Kodachi nos ha explicado que en el infierno no se puede andar de jeans. Y me causa gracia el recordarlo porque sé que Ukyo ha dicho que detesta vestirse elegante pero en el fondo se nota que le encanta.

Me levanto y tomo una botella de perfume.

-Usa el de la derecha- escucho la voz de Ranma quien me toma desprevenida haciéndome tirar la botella, por supuesto él la rescata antes de que esta caiga y se rompa.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿acaso no sabes tocar?- pregunto llevándome una mano al pecho.

Al verlo de cerca me doy cuenta que también se ha cambiado el traje, lleva un clásico smoking oscuro con camisa blanca y ¡madre mía! ¡Huele delicioso!

-Sí, pero me fascina tomarte desprevenida- dice mientras me sujeta con cuidado de los codos para acercarme a él –te ves preciosa.

-Gracias- digo bajando la vista mientras paso tras mi oreja un mechón de cabello –este vestido es muy bonito.

-Es tuyo- me dice y yo alzo la mirada –todo lo que hay en este castillo es tuyo.

-Ranma- digo en voz baja acariciando su rostro con una de mis manos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -¿cómo estas?

-Vivo- sonríe de lado –angustiado de perderte por una tontería.

-Saber que te falta no es una tontería- respondo con seriedad –menos si es algo importante y trascendental para ti- coloco mi mano libre sobre su pecho.

-Gracias Akane- baja su rostro lo suficiente para que nuestras narices choquen –gracias por seguir tan terca a mi lado.

Y me besa, de una forma tan sutil y delicada que es más una caricia que un beso.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo- le digo cuando nos separamos y él sonríe.

-Yo también quisiera que te quedaras Akane- y luego frunce el ceño –pero este no es lugar para ti.

Quiero responder que si lo es pero la sola idea de permanecer en el infierno también me atemoriza y mentir no se me da muy bien.

-Vamos- habla luego de suspirar, me extiende su mano y yo la tomo –nos esperan las brujas, están terminando de limpiar los objetos malditos. Es hora de empezar con la tabla antes de que llegue Ranko o Hinako.

* * *

**Akari: Vestido Versace, usado por Angelina Jolie en los Golden Globes 2011**

**Ukyo: Vestido Oscar de La Renta, usado por Scarlett Johansson en los Oscar 2020**

**Akane: Vestido Bailman, usado por Emilia Clarke en los Oscar 2019**


	14. Tú

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Truth" de Ramin Djawadi (no aparece en el texto pero sería la música de fondo durante la sesión con la Tabla Ouija)**

"**Quit" de Ariana Grande ft. Sia (importante escena muy esperada ;) )**

"**Devil, devil" de MILCK (no aparece en el texto pero sería la música de fondo para platica post escena esperada)**

* * *

**-Tú-**

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo que conecta las habitaciones al enorme espacio abierto que sirve de sala de estar tomados de las manos y yo encantada mirando todo lo que adorna a nuestro paso.

-Me gusta la forma como esta decorado este lugar- le digo cuando veo unos bonitos cuadros impresionistas con colores vivos.

-No recuerdo cuando fue que colocamos estos cuadros- dice Ranma deteniéndose a mirar uno –tampoco recuerdo porque- entrecierra sus ojos mientras se acerca aún más al Monet frente a él.

-Pues sin importar cual fuera el motivo son bonitos, me gustan- hablo cuando recargo mi mentón sobre su hombro mientras rodeo con mi mano libre su brazo.

Ranma me mira de reojo y sonríe –sí, lo son. Creo que ahora me gustan más porque te gustan.

-No digas eso- me río –suenas…

-¿Muy ridículo?

-No te sienta- niego arrugando mi nariz.

Suspira –sí, supongo que me afectas demasiado.

Me pongo seria con sus palabras –es muy fuerte lo que has dicho.

-Imagina lo que siento de solo pensarlo- gira levemente su rostro, lo suficiente para besarme cuando alza mi mentón con su mano libre –y lo peor es que me siento cómodo- me mira a los ojos.

-¡Ya tórtolos!- grita Ukyo, pero Ranma no se mueve y yo tampoco dejo de mirarlo –luego tendrán tiempo para estar solos, las brujas están listas para empezar.

-Vamos Ranma- ahora es la voz de Ryoga quien nos llama –nos espera una sesión antes de que llegue tu hermana o se nos acabe el tiempo para poder usar la tabla.

Miro a Ranma y ambos suspiramos –después continuamos con esto ¿sí?- me dice.

-Sí- respondo sin darle muchas vueltas al tema en mi cabeza, es extraño lo que siento pero no me desagrada.

* * *

Cuando llegamos hasta un salón, que imagino sirve de comedor, veo a Akari y a Lychee acomodando alrededor de una mesa rectangular sillas suficientes para todos.

A la cabeza de la mesa está la tabla con un círculo de metal sobre esta.

Kodachi está al otro extremo colocando sobre la mesa los objetos que va sacando de uno en uno de la caja de madera.

Jalo el brazo de Ranma para llamar su atención -¿porqué una mesa rectangular?- susurro solo para que él me escuche -¿No debería ser redonda para que podamos tomar el puntero todos?

Ranma niega –así no es como funciona esta tabla- es lo único que dice como respuesta y luego se pone de nuevo recto -ya estamos aquí- habla en voz alta aferrando más nuestras manos y llevándome tras él conforme avanzamos rodeando la mesa -¿dónde me quieres Kodachi?

-Tú siéntate frente a la tabla- la mujer alza levemente su vista y cuando nos ve tomados de las manos pone los ojos en blanco para luego continuar trabajando en lo que hace –supongo que Akane puede quedarse junto a ti ya que has decidido no querer soltarla.

Ranma no responde nada a los comentarios de su amiga y abre una silla para ayudarme a sentar. Luego se pone donde la bruja se lo ha pedido.

-Bueno- dice Ukyo cuando se sienta a mi lado izquierdo -¿ahora qué?- pregunta entrelazando sus manos con los codos recargados sobre la mesa.

-Todos tomen asiento- responde Lychee colocándose frente a Ukyo en el otro extremo de la mesa, dejando el espacio libre al otro lado de Ranma –y solo observen.

-¿Pudieron entonces terminar de limpiar todas las reliquias?- pregunta Ranma y Kodachi ríe.

La veo caminar hasta donde estamos y se sienta en el espacio vacío frente a mí, al lado de Ranma –que ya no sea la reina no significa que haya dejado de ser la bruja original, por supuesto que tengo todo listo.

Lychee carraspea y Kodachi pone cara de fastidio –¡Ah! Sí. Esta ayudó- señala descuidadamente con la mano a la joven bruja.

La pelirroja sonríe feliz de que su esfuerzo sea reconocido.

-¡Pero que ego tienen las brujas!- dice Ryoga cuando se sienta junto a Ukyo –por cierto ¿te he dicho lo guapa que te sienta ese vestido?- le dice a mi amiga mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Ni en tus sueños pervertido- responde Ukyo cruzándose de brazos para taparse el escote.

Ryoga la mira torciendo los labios –te gustaría lo que soy capaz de hacer, mis habilidades no tienen límites.

-Bueno yo sí- contesta Ukyo –además creí que estabas muy enamorado de su alteza- señala con la mirada a Akari cuando esta se acerca para tomar asiento frente a Ryoga, justo a un lado de Lychee.

-Lo estoy, solo me gusta tener las posibilidades de saborear sangre fresca.

-Ryoga- le habla Akari mientras acomoda unas hojas blancas sobre la mesa sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el vampiro hace cuando se sienta frente a él al otro lado.

-Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón querida- dice Ryoga –sabes que te idolatro, solo quiero molestar a la angelita.

-Lo sé- sonríe Akari y cuando por fin alza su rostro le guiña un ojo a Ukyo –no le hagas caso Kuonji, te pido una disculpa porque no he podido terminar de educarlo mejor.

Ukyo y yo no podemos evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, bueno- habla Ranma para llamarnos a orden -¿empezamos?

Kodachi comienza a mover sus manos sobre la mesa y al instante aparece una daga girando, misma que toma para con ella cruzar la palma extendida de Ranma haciendo que se derrame su sangre dentro del círculo de metal que está sobre la tabla.

-Sagradas Diosas del Pasado- habla Kodachi extendiendo sus manos sobre el círculo de metal repleto por la sangre de Ranma –señoras de la magia escuchen mi llamado.

Siento como Ukyo se inclina un poco más sobre la mesa para ver que es lo que sucede.

-Aquí y ahora las convoco, aquí y ahora Diana, Ceres, Artemis las convoco, aquí y ahora Freya, Isis, Kali las convoco, aquí y ahora Coatlicue, Morgana, Sekhmet las convoco- Kodachi mira fijamente el círculo de metal –yo, la primera- dice con lentitud y de manera solemne -las convoco.

Cuando termina de hablar el objeto metálico se mueve, con la sangre de Ranma adherida a este y conforme empieza a girar la sangre se vuelve más y más traslúcida y sólida. Al final el aro rota sobre sí mismo de forma recta, reflejando con cada vuelta que da las luces del salón que rebotan en la sangre cristalizada como un espejo.

-Sólo tú podrás preguntar, mi querido Ranma- dice la bruja señalando el recién elaborado puntero –los demás deberán permanecer en silencio absoluto.

El demonio asiente y coloca sus dedos en torno del puntero bajándolo sobre el centro de la tabla, el resto de los presentes solo podemos mirar.

-¿Hablarás con la verdad?- pregunta Ranma y el puntero vibra ligeramente bajo sus manos elevándose unos cuantos milímetros de separación de la tabla de madera.

Entonces se mueve lento hasta quedar por encima de la palabra "sí" y después vuelve al centro de la tabla.

Ranma sonríe y me mira –muy bien- se acomoda nuevamente con la vista atenta al puntero -dime que me han robado.

Creo que no será tan simple, pero hay que esperar. Aunque admito que me sorprende que haya preguntado que y no quien, cuando en su casa de verano había dicho que lo que más le importaba era encontrar al ladrón.

De nuevo el puntero se agita, pero a diferencia de su lento andar con la pregunta anterior en esta ocasión se mueve de manera rápida por todo el tablero, tanto que a momentos temo que Ranma no sea capaz de sostenerlo.

-¿Qué está contestando?- pregunta Ryoga y Kodachi lo mira con furia.

-Silencio- le reprime –Akari ¿lo has visto?- pregunta la bruja a la arcángel.

-Sí- responde con una sonrisa en los labios –dice que no puedes preguntar que te han robado, porque no ha sido así, tú solo perdiste algo de vista.

Ranma mira contrariado el tablero cuando el puntero termina de colocarse al centro –y es por eso que necesito las reliquias y los objetos con las maldiciones ¿cierto?- pero la pregunta es más para Kodachi que para el tablero.

-Te dije que no sería un camino fácil, las cartas nunca mienten y tu búsqueda está por terminar. Pregunta de nuevo Ranma.

Suspira. Cierra los ojos y luego mira a la distancia los objetos al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Tatewaki está involucrado?

Cuando pregunta el puntero se mueve y al hacerlo la pluma de Pegaso se eleva hacia el centro de la mesa desde el otro extremo, donde Kodachi la había dejado junto con el resto de los objetos.

Al segundo que el puntero se detiene al centro todos miramos a Akari, quien está terminando de escribir en las hojas blancas frente a ella la respuesta.

-Él no es nadie, es solo el Belerofonte que cumple su condena. Su penitencia es resguardar las respuestas.

Ranma toma aire –se refiere a la tabla misma.

Akari asiente y escribe de nuevo.

Ranma mira los objetos al otro lado y luego toma aire antes de hablar de nuevo -¿fue para realizar un ritual que me han quitado algo?- pregunta a la ouija.

El puntero comienza a moverse y se detiene ni bien pasados un par de segundos.

Akari se ríe –dice que cualquier objeto se vuelve bendito ante los ojos de quien lo lleva o lo emplea. Tú pregunta está mal formulada.

-Además se burla de mí- bufa Ranma –Bien entonces ¿por qué hay un vaso ático y una daga azteca entre los objetos malditos?

Luego de que el puntero recorre la tabla Akari nos da la respuesta -¿Acaso no recuerdas? Tal parece que es tu memoria la que te han robado demonio. Los misterios eleusinos, por eso el vaso ático. Y la daga azteca es solo una reafirmación del uso del primer objeto.

Mientras termina de hablar Akari la pequeña vasija se eleva, seguida de la daga de piedra.

-¿Sangre?- habla Ranma cuando ambos objetos bajan para quedar al centro de la mesa, sobre la pluma de Pegaso.

El puntero se mueve y Akari contesta –la adoración, porque los humanos tenían que venerar a sus dioses. Pero ocurrió algo. Una tríada, un amor.

Todos miramos a Akari cuando pronuncia las últimas cuatro palabras.

-¿Una tríada?- dice Ranma y el puntero va lento hasta la palabra "Si" -¿qué hay de los trozos de restos? ¿huesos? ¿dientes? ¿pelaje?

Esta vez el puntero se mueve con mucha calma, pareciese que se toma su tiempo en responder.

Todos somos capaces de leer lo que la tabla responde, venganza.

-¿Venganza de quién? ¿Mía?- pregunta Ranma y el puntero vuelve a moverse ágilmente entre las letras.

Akari jadea sorprendida y con voz trémula habla -un creador de quimeras ha despertado, quiere venganza.

-¿Y entonces es por eso que involucra al _Bon Dieu_?

Ni bien termina de preguntar Ranma cuando el aro metálico vuelve a moverse.

-La reina de las brujas, ella ama el vudú. Pero es su lealtad la que mueve su magia, no su poder- traduce Akari y cuando ella termina de responder el tambor de madera flota hasta unirse al resto de las reliquias, luego de apilarse también los huesos y dientes por los que preguntara Ranma antes.

Ranma mira el centro de la mesa.

-Las llamas ¿qué tienen que ver?- pregunta Ranma y lo último que queda al otro extremo de la mesa, la madera quemada con runas en ella se levanta sin moverse aún. El puntero anda por el tablero en círculo unas cuantas veces y Ranma lo mira con malestar –habla, dijiste que dirías la verdad.

El puntero camina hasta la palabra "sí"

-Pues dime ¿qué son esas flamas?

El puntero se mueve nuevamente hasta la letra D y luego da una vuelta por el tablero hasta comenzar a andar por entre todas las letras rápido y regresar al centro.

-Doncella de la luz y la fertilidad. Resguardada y vigilada por los ángeles. Tienen miedo. Pero todo ha sido por amor.

La madera va hasta el centro de la mesa y cuando se coloca sobre las demás reliquias un fuego las cubre a todas.

Quienes estamos sentados no podemos evitar alejar nuestras sillas por la sorpresa.

-No se muevan- dice Kodachi –ustedes son la línea de conexión entre las brujas del pasado y la tabla.

De pronto el puntero se suelta del agarre de Ranma y se mueve por el tablero rápidamente.

-Traición- dice Akari –traición- repite -traición.

Y entonces el puntero sale disparado hacia la hoguera al centro y cae en medio de los objetos que se consumen por el fuego.

El silencio por la sorpresa se rompe cuando unas uñas tamborilean la mesa, lo que me hace voltear a ver a Ranma y cuando lo hago veo sus cuernos asomados sobre su cabeza y sus dedos moverse impacientes produciendo el sonido que he escuchado antes. Él mira concentrado lo que ocurre con las reliquias mientras se consumen.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto y cuando lo hago Kodachi es la única que se voltea para mirarme.

-Temo que sí y temo saber la respuesta.

Veo la compasión en su mirada y antes de que pueda preguntar más la tabla se desvanece y Ranma se levanta furioso de su lugar, saliendo a paso rápido de la habitación.

* * *

-Tranquilas señoritas- habla Ryoga levantándose e ignorando a su amigo cuando pasa a su lado –yo me encargo de apagar esto –rápidamente toma una jarra de cerámica que esta en una de las mesas laterales cercana y luego vierte el contenido sobre el fuego.

Kodachi bufa mientras evita mágicamente que el agua caiga de la mesa –eres un idiota ¿sabías? Pensé que irías por arena.

-Ir por arena implicaba salir del palacio y no tengo ganas de hacerlo- responde Ryoga –además tú estabas aquí, sabía que no dejarías que se derramara nada.

Kodachi alza sus manos y el agua que se eleva de vuelta para sofocar la hoguera en la mesa empapa por completo al vampiro.

-¡Ah! Siempre es un placer pasar un día contigo- dice mientras se limpia con las manos del rostro el agua.

Ukyo se ríe de él y Akari se levanta de su lugar para ir hasta donde su vampiro.

-Anda, vamos a que te cambies ese traje.

-Vayamos a mi biblioteca chicas- dice Kodachi levantándose de su lugar –tenemos que armar este mensaje.

-Creí que habías dicho que sabías la respuesta- dice Ukyo.

La bruja ríe sin mirarnos, camina hacia la entrada de la habitación –significa que Ranma es el ladrón- pero luego me mira y sonríe de lado –¡síganme!

Lychee sale corriendo tras de Kodachi mientras mi amiga y yo nos miramos sin entender que sucede.

-Será mejor que vayamos con ellas- dice Ukyo y yo asiento.

Nos levantamos y salimos, ambas brujas van unos diez pasos ya por delante de nosotras y conforme las seguimos siento de repente una mano detenerme del brazo.

-¡Ah!- grito asustada al saber que solo vamos Ukyo y yo al final, sin nadie más tras nosotras.

-Ven conmigo- dice Ranma cuando me detiene.

Ukyo también se detiene y yo la miro para tranquilizarla –enseguida iremos a buscarlas.

-No debería dejarte sola- responde ella.

-No esta sola, estoy yo- le dice Ranma con voz grave.

Estoy esperando que empiecen de nuevo a pelear pero Ukyo solo lo mira con poco entusiasmo –esta bien, no tarden.

* * *

Ranma camina por delante de mí a paso rápido.

-¡Vas demasiado de prisa!- le grito –y no pienso correr tras de ti- me detengo indignada –sé que no obtuviste las respuestas que esperabas y Kodachi ha dicho que…

No puedo terminar de hablar porque Ranma me aprisiona al instante contra el muro, su cuerpo se inclina sobre el mío y me mira con el entrecejo marcado. Está molesto pero en sus ojos veo que también esta contrariado.

-Sabía que no eras una simple humana- dice analizando mi rostro, bajando su mirada por mi cuello y estoy segura que también por mis senos expuestos que fácilmente puede ver por el escote del vestido que llevo.

-¿La tabla ha dicho eso?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada -¿ha dicho que soy?

Ranma sonríe frustrado antes de golpear con el puño cerrado la pared tras de mí.

-Eres ella- su pecho se mueve deprisa –yo creí que no existías.

-¿Quién?- mi respiración se acelera cuando dice esto Ranma –no entiendo.

-La dama de la fertilidad mi amor, aunque el mundo te conoce como Perséfone.

Jadeo mirándolo con la boca abierta y los ojos aún más, procesando todo lo que dice.

-Los ángeles te cuidan ¿cierto?- sigue hablando.

Asiento al recordar las palabras de mis amigos cuando dijeron que me protegían por mandato de los mayores.

-Y sabemos que no eres una simple mortal, pero extrañamente nadie puede detectar que eres. Lychee deseaba algo tuyo e incluso Ryoga moría por saborear tu sangre porque tu poder está escondido aquí dentro- cuando dice esto toca mi pecho y yo cierro los ojos encantada de la sensación de su piel sobre la mía.

Siento como mi respiración se agita a la par que la mano libre de Ranma se desliza por la lateral de mi cuerpo y se instala en mi cintura, primero inseguro y luego aferrando la tela del vestido para presionar más su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Y yo te deseo tanto- susurra en mi oído –porque ya te he tenido- sus palabras suenan a sufrimiento genuino y yo quiero acallar su mortificación con mis labios y mis caricias –puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo.

-Entonces porque no me posees de nuevo- respondo abriendo mis ojos, buscando su mirada desconsolada –yo también lo deseo.

Suspira y es cuando sus labios toman mis labios, ambos entreabrimos nuestras bocas en un gemido de satisfacción. Mi lengua se aventura a buscar la suya, hay necesidad, hay deseo en este beso.

Mis brazos suben hasta su nuca para acariciar la base de su cabeza. Siento como sus manos me aferran contra su cuerpo. Y luego soy consciente de la rápida manera como nos mueve por el resto del pasillo sin detener nuestro apasionado acercamiento.

Es como flotar sobre la superficie del agua. O bien podría esto definirse como un paseo por las nubes.

Gimo cuando mi rostro cambia de posición buscando más de él, quiero probar más de sus labios y su lengua.

Mi mente se queda en blanco, solo disfruto y quiero que él también disfrute.

Siento como mi sangre bombea con fuerza en mi pecho y mi respiración se vuelve difícil cuando mis manos buscan deshacerse de la ropa que me impide tocar su piel.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunta jadeante cuando interrumpe nuestro beso.

Abro los ojos y percibo que ya estamos en una habitación que no había visto hasta ahora, supongo que se trata de la suya. Cuando lo miro me doy cuenta que su mirada es suplicante.

Sonrío, al pensar que al menos ya sé que él y yo hemos sido llamados por la fortuna. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que siempre había buscado, destino? Las historias que he leído sobre Hades y Perséfone hacen que mi piel se erice al darme cuenta que hablan de nosotros y de nuestro amor.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque no supiera antes quien soy mi instinto te deseaba.

Ranma abre más sus ojos y sonríe, sus cuernos siguen asomados por su cabeza pero nunca me han molestado y tampoco ahora.

-Espera un segundo, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa- dice antes de besar mi nariz y se aleja de mí sin esperar mi respuesta.

Va hasta la puerta y la cierra con llave, luego se mueve hasta donde un dispositivo electrónico que se enciende con solo acariciar su superficie.

-No quiero que Ryoga escuche algo- sonríe y yo lo imito cuando la música de "Quit" suena por toda la habitación con fuerza -Akane- dice mi nombre con tanto sentimiento que un escalofrío me recorre la espalda mientras vuelve a mi para besarme.

Sus largos dedos me recorren desde la cintura, pasando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros descubiertos que toquetea con atención. En tanto que mis manos se aferran a sus bíceps como un apoyo, una certeza para mí de que esto realmente ocurre.

Ranma toma el cierre de mi vestido y lo desliza hacia abajo, un gemido de placer sale de mi boca cuando sus manos acarician mi piel que se expone al momento que me deja solo con la lencería puesta. Un conjunto violeta de encaje que cubre solo partes de mi cuerpo. Lo vi en el armario y recuerdo haber pensado lo mucho que deseaba mostrárselo a Ranma.

-Siempre tan sexy- susurra sobre mis labios cuando tomamos aire –me excitas tanto.

-Quítate la ropa- le pido cuando le doy un respiro luego de besarlo apasionadamente tras las palabras que me ha dicho sobre el efecto que al parecer la elección que he hecho justo para él le causa.

Entre los dos nos deshacemos de su saco, su camisa y su pantalón. Y cuando las yemas de mis dedos sienten su piel fría el deseo me invade de solo imaginarlo contra mi piel que se siente arder.

-Hay tantas cosas que no puedo explicar aún- dice mientras lo dos caminamos, sin dejar de observarnos.

Lo escucho atenta sin que mis manos abandonen sus pectorales y su abdomen, no puedo evitar comérmelo con la mirada en tanto que mis dedos recorren su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Voy unos pasos hacia atrás y él unos pasos hacia delante con clara dirección a la cama que está al centro de la habitación –pero ahora solo quiero saciarme de ti, darte tanto placer que olvidemos por una eternidad todo lo que ocurre fuera- termina de decir con ese tono ronco y varonil en su voz.

Suspiro expectante.

-Te has sonrojado- sonríe de lado –quiero ver que más haces y escuchar como gritas y jadeas y gimes cuando te haga todo lo que tengo pensado.

Mis manos quedan sobre su pecho cuando vuelve a rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos en mi cadera y mi espalda. Su piel va entibiándose conforme más me abraza y más me besa.

Una de sus manos, que hasta entonces aferraba con fuerza la piel de mi cadera, baja por mis nalgas y me alza, cargando mi cuerpo de modo que yo puedo rodear con mis piernas el suyo y sorprendida jadeo cuando siento su erección rozando los labios externos de mi intimidad.

-¡Aaaah!- gimo con fuerza cuando Ranma camina para llevarnos, definitivamente, hasta la cama y haciendo que a cada paso su erección roce con mi entrepierna.

Cierro los ojos mordiéndome los labios para no gritar de más, aferrando mis manos a sus hombros para sostenerme. Escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Huele delicioso por lo que no puedo evitar que mis dedos acaricien por dentro de su cabello.

Al llegar al lecho baja mi cuerpo con tanto cuidado que me siento venerada. Feliz.

Por lo que deseosa me extiendo de manera sugerente, mis piernas se frotan instintivamente entre si, mis brazos se alzan por encima de mi cabeza para mostrarme ante él y cuando veo el espectáculo que Ranma me ofrece al momento que se quita los boxers ajustados para liberar su miembro mi pecho se eleva temblando en anticipación.

-Ábrete de piernas Akane- me dice sujetando mis tobillos para impedir seguramente el que no lo haga –tú me has visto y yo quiero verte.

Hago lo que me pide y cuando mis muslos se separan Ranma toma con velocidad la orilla de mis bragas deslizándolas hacia abajo por mis piernas.

-¡Por la creación! Tu aroma es delicioso, quisiera tanto probarte pero no puedo esperar más- dice cuando toma la ligera prenda entre sus manos y aspira profundamente antes de arrojarla lejos –eres tan bella- dice cuando se acerca para ponerse sobre mí entre mis piernas que se deslizan chocando contra las suyas –tú eres lo que más he anhelado por los últimos años, lo que me hacía falta, lo que creía perdido.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ranma!- me quejo en un fuerte gemido y arqueo mi espalda cuando sus dedos intrusos acarician mi clítoris ya expuesto -¡cielos!- digo contrayendo mi cuerpo en el segundo que rápido introduce su mano libre bajo el encaje que aún cubre mis senos.

-Tu piel es tan suave y eres tan sensible- dice con voz ronca y entonces jala la última prenda que me cubre, rompiéndola con facilidad y arrojándola hacia un lado antes de pasear su lengua por mis pechos y mis pezones erectos –necesito tenerte.

-Hazlo por favor- suplico –igual te necesito- respondo tragando saliva con dificultad, abriendo más mis piernas, bajando mi cadera y alzando mi cuerpo para cerrar el espacio que existía entre los dos.

Ranma baja el restante de su pelvis por lo que siento la cabeza de su miembro acariciando suavemente mi entrada y cuando busco sus ojos lo veo mirándome con tanto afecto que me siento ya plena.

-Pensé que eras una bonita leyenda que a los románticos les había gustado crear para mí- suspira mientras dibuja con su pulgar el contorno de mis labios -jamás imaginé que mi frío y distante corazón pudiera sentirse tan vivo hasta ahora que estas aquí, que te tengo solo para mí. Sé, lo sé con toda mi existencia que te amo Akane y te prometo que vamos a descubrir que fue lo que ocurrió para que te alejaras tanto mi amor.

-Ranma- susurro acariciando con mis manos su rostro –jamás había sentido tampoco tanta certeza de un momento como este, todo es correcto, todo es natural y en tan pocas horas he llegado a quererte y a sentirte en mi corazón.

Un último suspiro antes de su deliciosa invasión en mi cuerpo. Nos miramos a los ojos, jadeamos al unísono mientras su miembro entra y sale de mi un par de veces de manera lenta, pausada. Mis manos buscan abrazarse más a él y sus labios buscan besar más mi piel.

En toda mi vida jamás me había sentido tan completa, tan dichosa, tan feliz y enamorada. Y aunque sé que es ridículo porque lo acabo de conocer lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas acaricia mis oídos, el cálido sudor de nuestros cuerpos se mezcla con la fina humedad de nuestro placer. Todo es gozo, todo es paz, todo es perfecto.

Ambos gemimos con fuerza y yo busco acercarme más con nuestros besos cuando los embistes de Ranma aceleran.

-Eres tan cálida que no quiero salir jamás de ti- dice y yo le miro con amor cuando alza su rostro para volver a besarme luego de atender mi cuello y mi clavícula, masajeando mis senos y la piel de mi cintura a la cual se aferra para golpear con cada penetración mi interior.

-No lo hagas- jadeo -permanezcamos así por siempre haciéndonos el amor una y otra vez.

Y ni bien termino de hablar cuando Ranma se levanta sujetándome por la espalda, conmigo aún siendo invadida por él, de tal forma que queda sentado y yo encima suyo.

Mis manos se sujetan de sus hombros y mi cadera se mueve adelante y atrás, deseando más profundidad, más de Ranma. Sus dedos toman mis nalgas con fuerza en tanto que su boca succiona mis pezones. Ambos jadeamos con más fuerza cuando mi vagina aprisiona su miembro, pero hago todo lo humanamente posible para no terminar aún, no todavía.

-Quiero más- le digo con la respiración entrecortada y él me besa antes de separarme ligeramente, saliendo de mí lo suficiente para ayudarme a poder girar, mi espalda queda sobre su pecho y yo alzo mi brazo para tocar su rostro, buscando de nuevo sus labios y encontrando en el camino su lengua acariciando la mía incitándola a moverme con más fuerza para calmar el ansia de su erección.

Estamos de rodillas sobre la cama y ambos nos esforzamos por complacernos, ambos jadeamos y gemimos.

Somos fuego. Ardemos buscando nuestra paz.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!- gimo -¡Aaah! ¡Sí!- grito cuando siento acercarse más la culminación del orgasmo.

Y entonces Ranma nos mueve lentamente hacia atrás para así él poder quedar de pie fuera de la cama estando aún dentro de mí pero dejándome apoyar mi cuerpo boca abajo sobre la acolchada tela, a la cual me aferro fuertemente con las manos mientras sujeta mi cadera para marcar con más vigor los embistes ahora.

Yo no puedo parar de gemir y gritar. El goce de lo que hacemos inunda cada parte de mi piel y me doy cuenta que también lo esta disfrutando Ranma cuando jadea.

-¡Aaaah!- gime –así, así mi amor.

Saber que igual siente placer como yo me excita, me siento más encaprichada aún cuando baja su cuerpo y lame el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-¡Akane! No puedo más, me voy a correr.

Busco entonces la mano que tiene en mi cintura y lo guío para que me acaricie, para que torture a su gusto mi clítoris sin dejar de embestirme una y otra y otra vez.

Mi cuerpo baja más, mis pechos se aplastan ya contra la cama y yo muevo adelante y atrás mis nalgas sobre el vientre de Ranma para rozar ampliamente el largo de su miembro con mi vagina.

A ratos le aprisiono cuando su mano masajea de forma circular mi centro y en el segundo que introduce un par de dedos a la par que su erección no puedo más.

Exploto.

La culminación en placer me arrastra jadeando y convulsionando con deleite. La piel erizada por el orgasmo y mi vagina contrayéndose frenética alrededor del miembro de Ranma.

No, no quiero que salga, no quiero que me deje.

Pero los dos estamos así, gritando de placer y entonces nos dejamos desfallecer sobre la cama. El peso de Ranma me cae en la espalda pero me gusta sentirlo, tal como siento su simiente que me llena.

-¡Ah! Akane- dice mi nombre cuando besa mi nuca y luego baja por mi espalda –Akane, amor, destino mío, como esperaba poder tenerte.

-Ranma- susurro, ahora sintiendo vergüenza de lo que acabo de hacer con él.

Su miembro abandona mi cuerpo y yo me giro sobre mi espalda cuando él busca mi cintura para abrazarme nuevamente.

Me gusta sentir su calor, estando junto a mí ya sobre la cama. Desnudo y glorioso. Sudado y con una sonrisa que le llega a los ojos y me llena de felicidad verlo así.

E igual me satisface un tonto orgullo el saber que yo he causado esto.

-Tus cuernos- le digo señalando las puntas que aún se asoman.

Ranma ríe entusiasta, besando mis pómulos –es que no puedo controlarlos cuando estoy molesto o tan excitado como ahora –luego busca mis labios y me da un beso suave y dulce, romántico y remilgado –te extrañe tanto, mi cuerpo te extrañaba tanto Akane, mi corazón te extrañaba más.

-¿En verdad soy Perséfone?- pregunto un poco insegura ahora –¿Cómo es eso posible? Ella es una diosa y yo soy solo una humana, tengo un padre, mis hermanas y mi familia.

-Algo debió haber pasado- responde llevándose una mano al pecho y luego me abraza aún más –te ocultaron de mí, te borraron de nuestra historia, de nuestra vida, pero jamás de mi corazón y es por eso que parecía que me habían robado algo.

-¿De tu corazón?- le digo poniendo mi mano sobre la suya en su pecho.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Kodachi había sacado la carta de su tarot con mi imagen incompleta?

Asiento.

-Justo le faltaba…- me mira esperando a que recuerde la carta de baraja que me había enseñado en su casa antes.

-La parte media, el pecho.

-Por eso sabíamos que me habían robado algo importante, además tú pudiste ver las runas en la madera.

Lo miro extrañada –eso ¿importa?

-Ryoga no las podía ver cuando le mostré el trozo medio quemado hace un rato, antes de empezar la sesión. La madera no la había visto nadie más que yo, creí que cualquiera vería las runas y al darme cuenta que no fue por eso que pregunté sobre el fuego y tal parece que he acertado.

-No te entiendo.

Ranma acaricia mi rostro mirándome a los ojos, roza con su índice mi mejilla y sonríe –el fuego y esas runas hablaban de renacimiento, creí que se refería a los cuerpos que se desvanecieron pero cuando la tabla hizo hincapié en las ofrendas de sangre recordé la festividad relacionada con la fertilidad y pensé en la leyenda que se contaba de mi compañera de vida.

-Y como solo yo, además de ti, pude ver las runas...- lo miro con los ojos abiertos, ahora entiendo todo.

Él asiente y yo sonrío también.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-De momento vestirnos, mantendremos en secreto quien eres, incluso de tus amigos ángeles ¿sí?

-Ellos podrían ayudarnos.

-Tu ex es un príncipe Akane, no confío en las tropas angelicales porque estoy seguro que te protegen para evitar justo encontrarte conmigo.

-¡Oh!- frunzo el ceño –Ukyo y Mousse no saben porque me tienen que cuidar.

-Tiene lógica y no digo que sean ellos los de la idea. Pero presiento que Shinnosuke si debe saber quien eres.

Cuando Ranma menciona esto último recuerdo el campo de flores y mi conversación con Shinnosuke.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- pregunta Ranma besando mi hombro desnudo cuando frota mi brazo.

-Él dijo que yo había sido a quien le habían robado.

Ranma abre mucho los ojos y sisea –una tríada, un amor, el creador de las quimeras, el señor de los infiernos, la dama de la fertilidad, traición, traición, traición.


	15. Segunda llamada

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Let's play a game" de Ramin Djawadi (no aparecen en el texto pero ayudaron para inspiración de la batalla)**

"**All the good girls go to hell" de Billie Eilish (no aparece en el texto pero sería la música de fondo justo al final cuando Akane coloca su mano en el cristal)**

* * *

**-Segunda llamada-**

Lo miro levantarse de la cama, y yo me cubro mi desnudez con las sabanas, cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

-Perdona la interrupción querido Ranma- es Kodachi quien entra. La bruja me mira sin reaccionar más que con una sonrisa de lado y luego pasea sus ojos por el cuerpo del demonio –tal parece que tendremos compañía.

Ranma asiente solamente y va deprisa hasta el vestidor, sale en menos de dos segundos con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa nueva que va abotonando conforme avanza de vuelta a la cama.

Yo ya he salido de esta y Kodachi comienza a acercarse a mí cuando Ranma pasa a su lado velozmente, cogiendo mi ropa hasta llegar donde estoy.

-Déjame ayudarte Akane- me dice con la voz seria y la mirada preocupada entregándome las bragas primero.

-¿Es Ranko?- pregunto en voz baja, temiendo que la intrusión de Kodachi se deba a que la hermana de Ranma ya ha llegado para atacarnos, tal como pensabamos podría suceder.

-Aún no sé quien sea el intruso o los intrusos- responde a mi pregunta Kodachi y yo la miro disimuladamente por la lateral del cuerpo de Ranma.

La bruja está a unos metros de distancia, mirando cuidadosa todo lo que Ranma hace conmigo.

El demonio la mira por encima de su hombro, imagino al verme a mi observándola, pero sin detenerse en ayudarme a subir el vestido violeta por mi cuerpo luego de que paso los pies para rodearme de la tela. Entonces me giro para que lo abroche y cuando volteo de nuevo para quedar frente a él me guiña un ojo.

Ese simple y tonto gesto me tranquiliza, me deja saber que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros y que al contrario bien podríamos declararnos ya una pareja.

-¿Simplemente sonaron tus alarmas Kodachi?- pregunta Ranma cuando se da la vuelta para darme una irónica privacidad y poder acomodarme los pechos dentro del vestido.

-Sí, mi bola de cristal ha mostrado que alguien ha traspasado los límites de la propiedad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Calculo que unos 15 o 20 minutos más.

-No hay tiempo entonces que perder- Ranma estira su mano tras su espalda y yo la sujeto con firmeza.

La bruja asiente y se da media vuelta, luego espera a que la alcancemos para caminar a nuestra par.

-Bienvenida de vuelta reina del inframundo- me dice de pronto con una sonrisa radiante que deja ver sus blancos dientes, bajando su rostro en una reverencia breve y yo la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Ni una palabra a nadie Kodachi, aún no necesito que se enteren que Akane ha vuelto a casa- le amenaza con vos firme Ranma.

-Claro que sí, yo soy una tumba- contesta la bruja y luego me mira de reojo –además quiero ganarme el favor de la reina, tal vez me deje jugar un día con ustedes.

Una risa ahogada se me escapa y Kodachi me guiña un ojo –eres muy bonita.

-Gracias- atino a decir solamente, cohibida con la reacción de Kodachi aunque imagino que tiene sentido que ella supiera quien era yo dadas las preguntas que realizó Ranma a la tabla.

Y pensar que él estaba preocupado con que Kodachi me hiciera algo, aunque fríamente si que pretende en un futuro hacer algo. La sola idea me causa gracia.

Pasamos por el salón donde se ha llevado a cabo la sesión con la tabla Ouija y veo brevemente de reojo el deforme montón quemado sobre la mesa. Ennegrecido a causa de las flamas pero con el agua aún goteando hacia el piso.

-¿Las reliquias ya no importan?- pregunto a ambos pero es Kodachi quien niega en respuesta.

-Solo eran pistas al azar para focalizar mejor las preguntas que pudiera tener Ranma.

-¿Siempre se necesita tener esa clase de objetos cuando hay una sesión con la tabla?

-¿Lo que quieres saber es si Shinnosuke tiene también reliquias?- pregunta Ranma sin detenernos.

Asiento un poco cohibida por mi curiosidad.

-No, esto ha sido cosa nuestra- contesta mirando rápidamente a Kodachi –aunque creo que fue gracias a Cologne ¿cierto?

La bruja suspira –sí, esa maldita es un hueso duro de roer pero ha acertado.

-¿Me explicas en que nos han ayudado? Porque a fin de cuentas no sé quien es el desgraciado que se ha llevado a Akane- dice Ranma ofendido.

Kodachi se ríe –creí que eras más listo mi querido Ranma.

Ranma detiene nuestro andar en seco -ya sé lo que la maldita tabla tenía que decir y entendí perfecto quien era Akane ¿qué me perdí?

Kodachi camina un par de pasos hacia Ranma y lo mira de frente, con sorna –tú eres el verdadero ladrón aquí- luego me mira –te robaste a Akane.

-¿A mí?- pregunto cuando Kodachi menciona mi nombre.

Ranma se queda pensativo -las historias cuentan eso- acaricia mis nudillos y yo me acerco más a él.

-Pero, si mal no recuerdo, también dicen que eres un familiar mío- me río ante la escalofriante idea.

-Eso sí esta muy torcido- sonríe de vuelta y baja sus labios para acariciar suavemente los míos en tanto que su mano libre masajea mi nuca –pero si soy yo el ladrón no me importa, lo volvería a hacer toda la eternidad cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Ambos suspiramos.

-¡No es el momento mis queridos amantes trágicos!- nos grita Kodachi –casi no queda tiempo- habla cuando sus manos se mueven frente a ella y literalmente una bola de cristal se materializa –silencio- nos dice moviendo una de sus manos con su índice sobre sus labios –el viento sopla desde el oeste, es ella- mira lentamente hacia la entrada principal –pero hay alguien más.

-¿Hinako? En definitiva Shinnosuke no puede venir aquí, tal como yo no puedo ir al edén- pregunta Ranma despreocupado de la reacción de la bruja, sin embargo esta lo ignora.

-Hay alguien más- repite con una lentitud macabra, separando cada palabra que dice.

La mujer extiende sus brazos en ambas direcciones del pasillo y comienza a recitar algo, en un lenguaje que no entiendo o reconozco, conforme su cuerpo se eleva hasta que vuelve a mirarnos con los ojos completamente negros –vayan con los demás- dice, pero su tono de voz se ha vuelto grave y la tensión de su cuerpo se nota en cada músculo que se asoma por las transparencias de su vestido.

-Vamos Akane- Ranma jala mi cuerpo y cuando paso a un lado de la esfera cristalina puedo vislumbrar la figura de Ranko flotando sobre la playa por donde nosotros hemos llegado.

-Es ella- le digo a Ranma corriendo tanto como mis piernas me lo permiten –es Ranko.

Mi demonio se gira levemente, con los dientes apretados –maldita sea- susurra sin detenerse ya.

Casi en nada de tiempo estamos al frente del palacio, el resto se encuentra ahí mirando por el enorme ventanal de acero y cristal.

-Kodachi está colocando una protección alrededor del sitio- explica Lychee.

Ranma asiente mientras se arremanga la camisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Ranma?- pregunto preocupada buscando colocarme frente a él, pero se mueve para evitarme -¡Ranma!- grito en un momento de angustia que me rebasa.

-Tengo que detenerla- responde seriamente sujetando mis hombros, como para enmarcar la importancia de sus palabras.

-Si es que ella no te mata antes demonio- dice con voz suave Akari –necesitarás ayuda.

Akari despliega sobre su espalda sus alas y lo mismo hace Ukyo. Ryoga se muerde el interior de las muñecas y cuando comienza a brotar la sangre Lychee se acerca a él y cubre con sus manos las muñecas del vampiro.

Luego se separa, soltándole, y la sangre se eleva hasta unos cuencos de cobre que se acercan flotando a nosotros por el pasillo.

-¿Para que es eso?- mi voz suena alterada con todo lo que ocurre a la vez.

-Un ingrediente fresco para poder crear una pócima que cure las heridas de nuestros héroes aquí presentes en caso de necesitarla cuando tengan que volver. Ayudará a sanarlos con rapidez.

-¿Pero?- pregunto sin entender mucho y más preocupada aún.

La sangre de Ryoga deja de elevarse justo cuando una ventisca de arena azota contra los ventanales. Y tengo miedo, verdadero miedo. Miedo como el que no recuerdo haber sentido alguna vez en mi vida.

Busco la mano de Ranma, ahora que me ha soltado ya, y cuando la sujeto me mira con una sonrisa confiada pero con una mirada igual de preocupada que la mía.

-Mi hermana era conocida por los antiguos egipcios como la diosa del viento- busca explicarme -esa arena es parte de lo que sea que esté creando ahora, la lanza solo para amedrentarnos.

Pego mi cuerpo a su brazo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien amor- dice en voz suave acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mi mejilla al momento que pasa tras mi oreja mechones de cabello. Baja su rostro y espero me bese pero lo que hace es mirarme a los ojos –no voy desperdiciar el encontrarte ahora por este obstáculo, solo mantente a salvo ¿sí? No pido mucho.

Lo miro dudando que responder.

-Tú eres poderosa, no sabes la fuerza que radica en tu interior pero aún no puedes emplear dicho poder porque eres humana así que no quiero que te hagas la valiente ¿entiendes?

Contengo la respiración con los labios apretados porque no quiero faltar a mi palabra, sé que si lo veo en peligro no voy a reparar en salir corriendo para buscar ayudar como sea.

-¿Entiendes Akane Tendo?- repite sujetando mi cabeza con cierta fuerza, apoyando su frente sobre la mía –nuestra historia esta empezando de nuevo, por favor.

Suelto el aire, trago saliva y asiento.

-Bien, te prometo que me mantendré a salvo.

-Gracias- dice suspirando –te amo.

Asiento acariciando una de sus manos que sujeta mi cabeza y buscando con mis labios los suyos en un beso apasionado.

-¡Oh por la creación!- dice Ukyo fastidiada –vamos demonio del infierno, suelta a mi amiga de una buena vez.

Ranma toma mis labios con más fiereza cuando escucha a Ukyo y yo me río de su reacción.

-¿Qué es eso?- escucho entonces la voz de Akari. Suena interesada.

-Te refieres a mi hermana- responde Ranma cuando suspiro y me separo a regañadientes de él –y sus creaciones.

–Tendrás cuidado ¿cierto?- susurro suplicándole a los ojos.

Me observa a detalle antes de responder y sin emitir sonido alguno dice –sí, reina mía. Lo tendré- moviendo solo sus labios e imagino que esto se debe a Ryoga.

-Por mí no tengas cuidado compañero- justo habla en quien pienso, aún de espaldas a nosotros y mirando junto con el resto lo que ocurre fuera del palacio –dile cuanto la quieres y cuanto la necesitas y cuanto deseas meterte entre sus piernas. Yo no tengo prejuicios.

Me río al pensar que Ryoga realmente desconoce que Ranma y yo ya nos hemos entregado mutuamente.

-¡Quieres mantener tu bocaza cerrada!- le grita antes de besarme rápido en los labios una vez más.

Pero de pronto se pone serio, la alegría que había conseguido en él se desvanece conforme su ceño se vuelve preocupado.

-El ejercito de arena- dice conforme suelta mis manos y camina hasta la entrada –tenemos que bajar a la playa antes que Ranko decida enviarlos acá, su paciencia es aún inferior a la mía. Y yo no tengo.

Siento el impulso de ir corriendo tras él pero debo cumplir con la promesa que le he hecho.

-Tú te quedarás conmigo- escucho la voz de Ryoga cerca y me giro levemente cuando siento su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda y su mano sobre mi hombro –te cuidaré- dice guiñándome un ojo y yo asiento como respuesta, con mis manos aferradas sobre mi pecho.

Ranma abre la puerta, lo suficiente para poder salir y cuando él deja el palacio Akari y Ukyo le siguen, pero mi amiga se detiene un segundo para mirarme.

-No pensé que venir al infierno fuese tan divertido, ahora verás lo que significa ser una Kuonji.

Le sonrío para darle confianza y la puerta se cierra tras ellos, y cuando esto ocurre el marco de la misma se ve rodeada por una luz de color obscuro.

-Es una verdadera lástima tener la traducción del rompecabezas y aún no saber que quiere decir- habla Ryoga.

Imagino que buscando entretener mi mente.

-¿Podremos descifrar lo que la tabla contestó?

-La verdadera pregunta no es si podremos descifrarlo.

-¿Entonces?- me separo del vampiro caminando hasta los ventanales –habla de una vez Ryoga.

-Kodachi dice que la tabla ha explicado que Ranma le ha robado algo a alguien, así que imagino la prioridad ahora será esconderte.

Me río, me burlo de lo que dice -¿a mí? ¿porqué yo?

En la distancia veo alejarse a Ranma y las dos angelinas, caminando contra la ventisca de arena que sigue golpeteando las paredes y ventanales del palacio.

-Hay algunos eruditos de la Tabla Ouija del centro del universo inhumano que piensan que la lectura que se realiza con esta puede ser una ventana hacia el futuro.

Lo que dice llama mi atención y me giro a verlo, Ryoga está de pie a unos metros de distancia con las manos en los bolsillos mirándome interesado y curioso.

-¿Como una lectura de cartas?- alzo una ceja, un poco escéptica ante la idea.

-Creo que la tabla nos está advirtiendo. Tú eres novia de un príncipe arcángel que busca dominar a las bestias quiméricas. No creo que sea coincidencia que mi amigo esté tan encaprichado contigo.

Su tono me molesta, parece más que una observación una amenaza.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu amigo sea un descarado que busque acostarse con toda mujer cuanto pueda- digo defensiva tratando de que Ryoga no piense a más la relación entre Ranma y yo.

-Eso lo sé- dice cruzándose de brazos mientras camina hasta donde voy –pero la forma como te mira, como te protege y como le afectas incluso es algo muy peculiar que nunca antes había presenciado.

-Será que no le conoces tan bien como piensas- digo sin más girándome de nuevo para ver lo que sucede fuera.

Ryoga camina para quedar a mi lado y recarga sus brazos sobre el cristal del ventanal, mirando también fuera –si quieres puedes negarlo pero sabes, tan bien como yo, que Ranma Saotome está perdidamente enamorado de ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese amor? ¿Estarás dispuesta a corresponderle? ¿A no volver al plano terrestre si fuese necesario?

Ni siquiera me atrevo a verlo, mi corazón golpea con rapidez y nerviosismo dentro de mi pecho. Todo lo que Ryoga ha planteado es todo lo que no había pensado aún. Sé que amo a Ranma, es la única verdad que puedo responderme pero también pienso en mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida como humana. Puede que sea la personificación de Perséfone pero ciertamente no soy una diosa.

-No lo sé- susurro

Veo de reojo al vampiro a mi lado y él asiente –yo estoy dispuesto a protegerte Akane, veo lo importante que te has vuelto para mi amigo y ayudaré en lo que me sea posible.

-Gracias.

Él asiente y luego gira su rostro para ver el pasillo a nuestras espaldas –¡Ah! parece que Kodachi ha terminado de resguardar el palacio.

-Debe serte muy útil poder escuchar todo- le digo sin pensar.

-No siempre, hay veces que preferiría no poder saber tanto- me mira sonriendo de lado, guiñándome un ojo y yo me pongo roja al pensar que tal vez si sabe que Ranma y yo…

Miro de nuevo al frente. Se alcanza a divisar a lo lejos la playa y a Ranma, Akari y Ukyo caminando hacia el encuentro de Ranko.

-¿Esos son de verdad?- busco preguntar cuando mis ojos no entienden bien lo que se observa a la distancia y Ryoga asiente con firmeza.

-Ranko tiene el poder de la creación, aunque siempre oculta en las sombras de Ranma nadie la toma muy en serio. Excepto su propia sangre, por supuesto.

Seres deformes, similares a los zombies que el cine se empeña en mostrarnos, hechos de arena enteramente caminan con exagerado porte militar colocándose de manera ordenada frente la figura elevada en el cielo de Ranko.

-Kodachi dijo que no estaba sola- le comento a Ryoga.

El vampiro me ignora y enfoca su visión hacia lo que ocurre en la playa.

-Debo estar viendo mal- digo –veo demonios de Yomi saliendo de las aguas del mar.

Ryoga toma aire –estamos en el infierno Akane- dice girándose al fin para verme cuando Kodachi se coloca entre ambos.

Los miro sin comprender del todo la dimensión de lo que tiene lógica.

-No pongas esa cara Akane- habla la bruja sonriendo –esos demonios son los aliados de tu amado.

Abro mucho los ojos, impactada al ver como los demonios se detienen en medio de las olas cuando Ranma alza ambos brazos. Comprendiendo que él los dirige, él los comanda.

Ranko sigue suspendida sobre la orilla de la playa y el mar, con sus creaciones de arena bajo sus pies. Hasta que alguien aparece a su lado de la nada y ella sonríe inclinando su cabeza hacia Ranma.

Kodachi sisea, parece molesta –sabía que estaba aquí. Sentí su presencia.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto abrazándome la cintura, más preocupada ahora por la reacción de la bruja y la notable tensión en la mandíbula de Ryoga.

-Ese maldito fanático, seguro le ha prometido Shinnosuke por fin las puertas al Olimpo- completa Ryoga y yo le miro buscando me explique. Suspira derrotado. –se llama Kirin, un héroe que fue seducido por la idea de llegar al paraíso donde los Dioses se codean.

-¿Te refieres a como Heracles o Perseo?

-Justo así, solo que este humano cometió en sus heroicos inicios algo imperdonable- responde Ryoga.

Yo lo miro y él pone los ojos en blanco -¿conoces el rapto de las sabinas?- me pregunta procurando no reírse.

-No a profundidad pero conozco la escultura que está en Florencia relacionada al tema.

-Bueno- habla ahora Kodachi –Kirin fue la mente maestra que aconsejo a Rómulo para llevarlo a cabo. Las sabinas eran mujeres bellas y fructíferas, puedo entenderlo.

-¿Y eso fue lo que impidió que pudiese entrar en el Olimpo?

-Bajo los estatus de la creación el robo puede considerarse algo del diablo- me mira de reojo Kodachi y yo me sonrojo al entender a que se refiere.

Pongo atención a lo que ocurre al frente y veo como Akari se eleva.

-Esa es mi novia hermosa- dice orgulloso Ryoga y entonces una potente luz emerge, pero no de Akari sino de las alas de mi amiga.

-Akari ha sido la distracción- digo mirando asombrada y también orgullosa lo que sucede.

La luz que irradian las alas de Ukyo consigue desbaratar las primeras líneas del ejercito de arena. Y cuando ella por fin coloca sus alas tras su espalda nuevamente Ranko no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su sitio.

Ranma se acerca unos pasos y Ranko parece reír, entonces mi demonio empuja a Ukyo y la cubre con su cuerpo cuando Ranko se eleva más y al hacerlo despliega sus brazos con dirección a Akari.

-¡Akari!- grita horrorizado Ryoga, el vampiro golpea con fuerza el cristal del ventanal pero aún cuando pareciera que está por romperse no lo hace.

La angelina consigue moverse lo suficiente para no recibir de frente el ataque de la hermana de Ranma. La diosa del viento del oeste claramente busca derribarla.

Akari gira sobre su propio cuerpo, resguardándose con sus alas mientras cae en picada hacia el mar.

-¡Akari! ¡Akari!- repite preocupado el vampiro.

Pero las olas no dejan de agitarse, es como si lo que la angelina hubiese hecho no afectara para nada el paso del agua.

Ranma ya se ha levantado, lo veo mover sus manos y al menos cinco o seis demonios de Yomi se sumergen en el mar. Estoy segura que para buscar y proteger a la arcángel.

La diosa del viento señala a Ranma y él algo parece responder.

-¿No hay forma de escucharlos?- pregunta Lychee cuando se acerca a nosotros también para mirar lo que ocurre.

-Lo siento Lychee- contesta Kodachi –si lo hiciera comprometería la protección alrededor del palacio.

-¡Vamos mi corazón!- dice golpeando de nuevo el cristal Ryoga, con los puños apretados y la mirada totalmente ocupada en el momento en el cual los demonios salgan a la superficie con su amada –aún no rompes el mío- susurra –vamos, vamos.

El ejercito de Ranko se mueve hacia el frente, da dos, tres, cinco pasos lentos y de un segundo al siguiente acelera hasta atacar sin reparo a Ranma.

-¡Nooooo!- grito horrorizada, comprendiendo perfecto la preocupación de Ryoga.

Ukyo se levanta y vuelve a proyectar la luz de antes, no tan intensa como al principio pero igual funciona para que varios de los monstruos de arena se desintegren y otros queden al menos incompletos.

Ranko sube y baja, hasta que se detiene para mirar a Kirin, quien solo era un espectador a todo lo antes sucedido desde su posición sin reaccionar.

-¿Es humano?- pregunto al verlo descender por fin sobre la playa.

-Era un príncipe- responde Kodachi –lideraba una secta conocida como Los Siete Afortunados hasta que una tonta se enamoró de él y le dio la formula para la inmortalidad ¿cierto Lychee?

La bruja desvía su mirada –no puedes culparme, es muy apuesto.

-¿Y acaso te lo agradeció el muy infeliz?- pregunta de nuevo Kodachi.

Lychee baja la mirada, pero se ha puesto roja. Ya con eso imagino su respuesta.

El misterioso héroe inmortal se agacha, con una rodilla y ambas manos colocadas sobre la arena.

Ranma se coloca en guardia e igual mi amiga a su lado. Del mar aún no resurge Akari o señal alguna de los demonios Yomi. Comienzo a sentirme ansiosa por ella.

Kirin brinca muy alto, casi alcanzando a Ranko y cuando desciende tiene en cada mano una lanza con hojas metálicas a cada extremo. Sus manos se mueven con destreza, al igual que su cuerpo cuando avanza atacando a Ranma y a Ukyo.

Mi amiga es capaz de detener uno que otro golpe con sus alas, pero llega un punto en el cual se ve superada por la rapidez de las manos de este héroe. Cierro los ojos sin proponérmelo cuando la lanza con la que ataca Kirin a Ukyo se eleva con fuerza, a punto de golpear a mi ya cansada amiga.

Y cuando me forzó a abrirlos veo que Ukyo grita y todo su cuerpo se ilumina. Ranma extiende un brazo hacia ella y su cuerpo se eleva alejándose entonces de la playa. La está protegiendo.

Con su otra mano Ranma produce fuego, se defiende utilizándolo de los ataques de Kirin y cuando este se da cuenta que solo tiene que atacar a Ranma emplea ambas lanzas para hacerlo.

Mis nervios crecen, quiero salir a hacer algo. No puedo quedarme solo observando. Sé que le prometí no inmiscuirme pero también me dijo que soy poderosa, que en mi interior radica la capacidad de defendernos.

Tomo a Kodachi con mis manos, aferradas a cada uno de sus antebrazos y la miro desesperada a los ojos -¿Cómo lo saco?- pregunto y evidentemente la bruja no me entiende, me observa como si estuviese loca. Tal vez lo estoy ya -¿cómo hago que surja mi poder?

-¿Qué?- escucho la voz de Lychee. Estoy segura que Ryoga no dice nada porque su principal preocupación está en esperar a que resurja Akari del fondo del mar.

-Tu cuerpo no soportará tu poder- responde con firmeza la bruja frente a mí –es por eso que ni siquiera te he contemplado como una opción. Si pudieras, ya te habría instruido para ayudarlo ¿acaso crees que no lo hubiese hecho? Ranma me ha salvado de mil y una manera distintas y por eso lo amo.

-Pues ayúdame entonces a defenderlo- le digo sin bajar la guardia –puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y si mueres?- la bruja mira hacia el exterior –Ranma no me lo perdonaría ni aunque te volviera a encontrar en otra vida.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- la suelto al ver que no piensa ayudarme y corro de vuelta a la habitación de Ranma. Estoy segura que he visto algo que puede servirme.

Corro por el largo pasillo y casi estoy por llegar cuando lo veo sobre unos soportes de metal. Una antorcha de mármol con tallados de narcisos.

Había llamado mi atención cuando perseguía a Ranma, luego de que saliera molesto de la sesión con la tabla, era una simple antorcha sin fuego. Sola, como un adorno. ¿Una antorcha de mármol?

Según mis recuerdos de la leyenda sobre Perséfone las flores la representan, pues es la diosa de la primavera, pero son los narcisos en específico su marca. Mientras que a Hades se le ve con ramos de amapolas y granadas.

Me acerco a la pieza fría y la sujeto con mis manos para levantarla de su soporte metálico, es cuando veo que la base de este son flores de amapola junto con la fruta que Perséfone debió consumir para permanecer en el infierno.

Sonrío. Tengo ahora la completa seguridad de que esto es mío y que me ayudará.

Corro de vuelta a la entrada principal con el objeto entre mis manos -¡ábreme la puerta!- le ordeno con fiereza a Kodachi -¡es una orden bruja!

La mujer me mira con frialdad –no- responde simplemente sin despegar ahora sus ojos de la antorcha que llevo.

-¡Ábreme ahora!- vuelvo a decirle, alzando mi barbilla, creyéndome el papel de la reina del inframundo –es una orden.

Veo tras Kodachi a Lychee con la boca abierta, segura de que no da crédito de que una simple humana se dirija a la primera bruja de ese modo. Ryoga me mira con una sonrisa de lado y las cejas levantadas, pero esto no dura mucho porque vuelve su atención fuera cuando escuchamos agua golpear los ventanales.

Todos corremos hacia la orilla del marco. El cuerpo de Ukyo aparece cuando el agua se recoge como una ola. Mi amiga está fuera en el suelo con las piernas casi a la altura de su pecho en posición fetal.

Me asomo para ver si está bien cuando frente a Ranko, quien está aún flotando sobre la orilla del mar, aparece una fuerte y brillante luz. Pero al afinar la vista me doy cuenta que no es una luz sino que se trata de Akari con la belleza de sus alas desplegadas a cada lado de su cuerpo e irradiando ese poder angelical.

Ranko se mueve hacia atrás, tratando de ocultar sus ojos tras sus brazos. No puedo imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo al tenerla justo frente a ella si nosotros, que estamos a distancia, no podemos tolerarla.

-Ukyo le ha prestado sus dones a Akari- explica Ryoga con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios y yo me asomo más para ver a mi amiga tirada, con los ojos cerrados. Pero me tranquilizo al verla respirando.

Busco a lo lejos a Ranma -¿dónde esta?- pregunto tímidamente –no veo a Ranma, ¿dónde ha quedado?

Nadie responde, pero sé que sigue peleando con Kirin porque tampoco se ve este por ninguna parte.

-Ábreme la puerta Kodachi- le digo con los dientes apretados a la bruja.

-Ni siquiera sabes como utilizar la antorcha, por ahora es igual de inútil que tú.

Su respuesta me enfurece y aferro más entre mis manos el objeto de mármol.

-No hace falta que te enfades, debes entender que si sales solo serás un estorbo y una distracción. Estás segura aquí dentro, nada o nadie podrá traspasar esta barrera.

Me tiembla el puente de la nariz de la furia que solo crece en mí –no me voy a quedar tranquila aquí.

No espero a que la bruja diga algo, porque sé que no hay forma de convencerla. Así que camino por la habitación, buscando en cada ventanal la figura a la distancia de Ranma.

De reojo puedo vislumbrar como Ranko se moviliza ahora por el cielo infernal, tratando de defenderse de los ataques que lanza Akari contra ella.

Los monstruos de arena luchan contra los demonios de Yomi y esa es mi única respuesta a saber que Ranma aún sigue con vida. Por que entiendo que es él quien los comanda.

-¿Dónde estas?- susurro para mí, con mis dedos acariciando los bajo relieves de narcisos en el mármol -¿dónde? ¿dónde?

Cierro los ojos tomando aire. Mis dedos toqueteando la fría piedra recargada en mi pecho. Y mi piel sintiendo un agradable calor.

Abro los ojos de golpe y no sé como sentirme cuando veo una leve y pequeña flama azul dentro de la antorcha.

Acaricio con amor la antorcha y busco con más paciencia entre los ventanales, dejando a un lado la lucha que ocurre en la playa. Y es cuando lo veo, entre la maleza las lanzas de doble hoja.

El fuego de Ranma se mueve rápido tratando de contrarrestar los ataques. No veo ninguna de las dos figuras, solo el asomo de las armas por encima de la hierba alta.

¿Cómo le hago llegar este fuego infernal? ¿Cómo le ayudo?

Me sobresalto cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro y al girarme veo a Lychee mirándome aún con asombro.

La bruja no dice nada, solo se asoma a la antorcha y cuando lo hace sus ojos se alzan mirándome de nuevo.

-Coloca tu mano derecha sobre el cristal y solo deja que el fuego fluya fuera- dice Lychee con voz baja –se romperá la protección que ha hecho Kodachi pero podrás dañar al falso héroe si te concentras lo suficiente.

-Gracias- respondo y voy hasta el cristal.

-Solo ten cuidado de fijar bien tu objetivo, podrías también golpear a Ranma.

Trago saliva de pensarlo. Pero tomo aire mientras pongo mi mano sobre el cristal. Miro la pequeña flama y luego los ataques que se propinan ambos hombres fuera.

Estarán a una distancia de al menos unos 200 metros.

-¿Crees que sí llegue?- pregunto tímidamente a Lychee y ella asiente –bien, tengo que intentarlo.

Cierro los ojos recordando como era Kirin, recordando los movimientos veloces que realiza con sus lanzas, recordando que es él mi objetivo.

El fuego que he creado es para acabarlo.

Abro de nuevo los ojos, enfocándome solo en las hojas de las lanzas y en el dueño de sus ataques.

Presiono toda mi palma sobre la fría superficie y miro con detalle. Miro con más detalle a la distancia, más allá de la maleza, más allá de los movimientos torpes de ambos hombres. Y entonces logro ver a Kirin sin obstáculo alguno frente a mí.

Pienso en la pequeña flama como un poderoso conducto de energía para golpear al enemigo de mi demonio y cuando libero ese pensamiento el vidrio de la ventana parece resquebrajarse.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunta angustiada Kodachi, pero decido no prestar atención a sus pasos que se acercan hasta donde estamos Lychee y yo y me concentro.

Se forma una grieta en el campo de fuerza y a través de ese espacio diminuto, más pequeño que un grano de arroz, envío el fuego infernal de la antorcha fuera.


	16. Fuego Infernal

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Wicked Games" de Ramin Djawadi (sería la música de fondo al inicio de este capítulo)**

"**Heart Shaped Box" de Ramin Djawadi (ataque final de Akane)**

* * *

**-Fuego infernal-**

Un fino hilo azulado se desliza fuera de la antorcha y atraviesa el cristal sin romperlo, va por la pequeña grieta que se formó en el campo de fuerza y viaja por entre la maleza.

Siento la mirada de reproche de Kodachi, pero no me giro a verla.

-¡Ranko está creando más monstruos de arena!- grita Ryoga –Kodachi, abre la protección, tengo que salir por Ukyo.

Escucho que la bruja bufa y se acerca más a mí –concentrate- susurra en mi oído con molestia en su voz, me sobresalto un poco por su repentina cercanía pero no dejo que eso me haga perder la atención de lo que hago –enfoca tu ataque Akane Tendo- continúa y yo asiento sin titubear en esa línea imaginaria por donde va deslizándose el fuego infernal que he creado –es débil pero será suficiente al menos para noquearlo- dice Kodachi aún solo para mí –solo concentrate.

La maleza parece simplemente acariciada por el roce del fuego que viaja a través de esta, por encima puedo ver todavía como el fuego de Ranma golpea las hojas metálicas de las lanzas de su agresor. Y la furia crece en mí.

-No dejes de pensar en tu objetivo- dice con voz más alta Kodachi –empuja con fuerza ahora tu fuego y termina con ese imbécil para que pueda ir a abrir la puerta para tu amiga.

Asiento y hago lo que me dice.

Siento la mandíbula tensa y mis dedos se apoyan más sobre el cristal. Imagino a Kirin golpeado por el fuego y alejándose lo suficiente para que Ranma tenga una ventaja.

-¡Kodachi!- grita de nuevo Ryoga.

-¡Argh!- responde la bruja -¿acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- se aleja de mí unos cuantos pasos –Lychee ten lista una de tus pócimas para la angelina, la necesito recargada muy pronto- escucho los tacones de la bruja de ojos azules cuando esta se aleja de vuelta hacia donde se encuentra Ryoga.

-Vamos- me digo a mi misma con voz baja –vamos- me animo pensando en mi objetivo y cuando siento que el pequeño fuego se acerca a donde quiero llegar presiono aún más mi mano sobre el cristal y busco empujar con toda mi fuerza el fuego sobre el héroe.

De algún modo logro ver su reacción, como si yo estuviese realmente frente a él, cuando de reojo mira la luz azulada que está por atacarlo. La incertidumbre y el asombro le impiden reaccionar rápidamente y su cuerpo sale volando lejos, con tanta fuerza que sus armas se disparan a lados distintos que él.

Cuando trato de ver la respuesta de mi demonio el fuego azul se desvanece por el camino que había recorrido sobre la maleza y desaparece. Y ya no veo nada de ese campo de batalla improvisado.

A lo lejos puedo ver las llamas que producen las manos de Ranma en el mismo punto, quietas, y unos segundos más tarde lo veo elevarse rápido mirando desde arriba el palacio para luego marcharse de vuelta a la playa.

Suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darme cuenta y me giro hacia la entrada principal. Caminando tambaleante, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Me duelen las piernas y la mano que he mantenido apoyada en el cristal se siente adormilada.

Pero lo considero, a pesar de todo, un triunfo.

-He conseguido alejar de Ranma a Kirin- explico contenta a Kodachi, quien está frente a la puerta con las manos recargadas sobre esta con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

-Tendrás que ayudarme a colocar nuevamente la protección- responde.

-Lo lamento.

-Quiero que sepas que conseguiste una incipiente flama por pura suerte y gracias al poder acumulado de siglos enteros en esa antorcha, no vayas a creerte especial ahora ¿entiendes? Dudo mucho que esto se pueda repetir.

-Tenía que hacer algo.

-Le diste una ventaja a Ranma, eso ya cuenta como algo.

La puerta se abre por sí misma entonces y Ryoga sale rápidamente por el cuerpo de Ukyo. No tarda ni un par de segundos en hacer esto.

En cuanto regresa Kodachi cierra la puerta y coloca sus manos de nuevo sobre esta –ven- me llama y yo me acerco –sujeta firmemente la antorcha, aún queda un poco de residuo de la flama en el fondo que será suficiente conductor para cerrar tu pequeña grieta.

Suspiro -no comprendo porque la paranoia Kodachi, la batalla está sucediendo en la playa.

La bruja me mira con furia en sus ojos –el campo de fuerza nos brinda invisibilidad ante Ranko, nos puede sentir por nuestras auras pero no sabe a ciencia cierta donde estamos.

Comprendo ahora porque Ranma miró el palacio de ese modo cuando se elevó. Por la batalla que estaba librando no se había percatado que la pequeña grieta nos hacia visibles.

-Y en realidad era por eso que Ranko arrojaba arena hacia esta dirección- busco explicarme los motivos por lo que todo ocurre.

-Además de buscar que tuviéramos miedo de sus creaciones sí, puede ser una razón lógica.

Me giro cuando escucho que algo se rompe en el suelo, como si algún objeto de cerámica se hubiese roto.

-Perdón- dice Lychee cuando aparece de nuevo entre nosotros con varios frascos pequeños en sus manos y de los cuales uno se ha caído. Luego de saltar los trozos rotos en el piso va hasta donde está Ryoga quien carga con Ukyo aún entre sus brazos –con esto podremos sanarla- le explica a Ryoga –puedes colocarla sobre uno de los sillones del salón.

Los tres se alejan hacia donde la sala de estar se encuentra por otro de los pasillos que dan al interior del palacio.

-Pon atención en esto- me dice Kodachi –necesito que te concentres en enviar lo que resta de la flama a mí ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sí- respondo tragando saliva.

-Al crear la primera protección me quedé sin magia suficiente- explica –es por eso que yo he tenido que permanecer aquí contigo y con la inútil de Lychee y el vampiro lujurioso.

-Los inútiles aquí ¿entonces?

Kodachi tuerce los labios en una mueca de disgusto –solo coloca una de tus manos sobre mi hombro y la otra que sujete fuerte la antorcha ¿sí?

Me causa un poco de risa su reacción, comprendo bien que esté molesta y estoy muy segura que Ranma también debe estarlo. Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando Ranko está peleando fieramente con Akari mientras Ranma trata de eliminar a este héroe inmortal.

Además, técnicamente no he roto la promesa que le he hecho a Ranma.

-Concentrate en enviar la energía de la antorcha hacia mi cuerpo, imagina que quieres que la llama entre por mis venas- me dice Kodachi mientras se acomoda nuevamente con todo su peso y las manos apoyadas en la puerta.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo.

Una nueva ventisca incontrolada de arena golpetea las paredes y los ventanales del palacio. Como si fuese granizo.

-Vamos Akane, puedes hacerlo.

Cierro los ojos, tomando aire e imaginando lo que me ha pedido Kodachi hacer. Y cuando abro de nuevo los ojos veo los residuos diminutos de la flama azul salir como cenizas de la antorcha. Flotan como si se tratara de carbón ardiendo desde el marmol hacia el pecho de la bruja junto a mí.

Miro como se acercan más e imagino que se impregnan a ella como si se tratara de una esponja que absorbe el rocío.

-¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaah!- grita con fuerza Kodachi, con el rostro mostrando su dolor y los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo que hace para no soltarse de la puerta.

Cuando la intensidad de los gritos de la bruja disminuye un poco sus ojos se abren, dejándome ver la misma negrura que antes ya había visto en toda la esclerótica, cubriendo su pupila e iris por igual cuando había colocado el campo la primera vez.

Sin soltarla me giro levemente para ver por sobre mi hombro la diminuta grieta, esperando que la fragmentación que se causó en aquel ventanal se restaure.

Un calor repentino golpea mi piel y regreso mi vista a la puerta, que es cubierta por la luz negra, como cuando Kodachi anuncio que el palacio estaba completamente protegido. Y luego escucho como el ventanal por donde se ha abierto la grieta comienza a repararse.

-Ya casi Kodachi- animo a la bruja.

-¡Cállate!- responde aún molesta –esto es tu culpa.

Debe estarle doliendo lo que hace, aprieta los dientes y empuja más su cuerpo sobre la puerta cuando el fragmentado tramo del campo termina de arreglarse y al finalizar se expande una luz negra también en esa parte del palacio.

Kodachi se suelta de la puerta y deja caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, de suerte logro frenar un poco su caída pero las dos terminamos en el piso; aunque claro que el impacto no es igual a como pudo haber sido de no haberla sujetado en tiempo.

La bruja está sobre mi regazo y yo coloco a un lado de mi cuerpo la antorcha con mucho cuidado en el suelo para poder sostener mejor a Kodachi.

-Esa antorcha es tuya- me explica con el poco aliento que tiene, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez –pero es solo el conducto para filtrar tu poder, prometo que cuando salgamos de esta y recuperes tu divinidad te enseñaré como usarla debidamente.

Ni bien termina de hablar Kodachi cierra sus ojos y se recarga en mi abdomen, suspirando.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunta Ryoga cuando aparece de repente junto a mí.

-No entendí mucho- ignoro lo que ha preguntado el vampiro –ayúdame a llevarla con Lychee ¿sí?

Ryoga asiente y carga con facilidad el cuerpo de Kodachi.

Kodachi se acomoda mejor contra el pecho de Ryoga –hueles muy bien, para ser un vampiro- dice ella sonriendo levemente.

-Y tú eres muy sexy, para ser una bruja- contesta Ryoga caballerosamente como seguro Kodachi esperaría.

-Gracias Kodachi- le digo a la bruja.

-Le prometí a Ranma que te mantendría a salvo- responde antes de acurrucarse más en el pecho de Ryoga –ahora llévame por unas cuantas de las pociones de Lychee.

-Yo me quedaré observando aquí- le digo a ambos y Ryoga asiente sin dejar de caminar.

Voy de vuelta a la entrada para recoger la antorcha y la coloco con cuidado sobre una de las mesas que adornan el paso cerca.

Toco nuevamente las flores del mármol y pienso en lo que ha dicho Kodachi, sobre aquello de recuperar mi divinidad. ¿Es posible entonces? Y luego pienso al instante en mi familia, en mi papá y mis hermanas. Seguro deben estar preocupados que no les haya llamado aún. La última vez que hablé con alguno de ellos fue con Kasumi para preguntarle a que temperatura debía poner la sopa instantánea en el microondas, justo una noche antes de que todo comenzara.

Yo estaba tan triste por Shinnosuke y ella había intentado consolarme por teléfono.

Camino lentamente hasta los ventanales por donde se alcanza a ver la playa, Akari sigue batallando con Ranko. Los monstruos de arena, que parecen haberse duplicado, pelean contra los demonios de Yomi. Pero no veo rastro alguno ni de Ranma o de Kirin.

-¿Será posible que haya sido inútil lo que hice?- me preocupo al pensar que todo ha sido en vano.

Recargo mi frente en el frío cristal, tratando de ver algo.

-¡Demonios!- grito sin pensar cuando frente a mí, al otro lado de la ventana, aparece Ranma.

Me llevo una mano al pecho esperando detener el golpeteo de mi corazón.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto pero él está tratando de mirar dentro del palacio –seguro no ves o escuchas nada- me digo más a mí que lo que pudiese escuchar Ranma.

Recarga sus manos sobre su frente a modo de poder enfocar mejor lo que sea que quiera percibir y veo sus bellos ojos azules buscando. Con ese ceño fruncido. Me acerco más al cristal y acaricio sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos a través del cristal que nos separa.

-Te amo Ranma- le digo en voz baja, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que no ve nada, por lo que la protección nos vuelve a cuidar como se suponía y a pesar de eso me acerco más para colocar mis labios a la altura de los suyo, con el frío cristal de por medio.

* * *

-Te digo que ha pasado una hora desde que Ranko desapareció- explica Ryoga a Kodachi, quien ya se encuentra mejor tomando otra más de las pócimas –se ha ido, tampoco veo nada de Kirin. Abre el maldito campo de fuerza y déjame salir por mi mujer. Los dos están sentados sobre la arena, contemplando el jodido mar del infierno.

-No sé que me causa más risa- responde la bruja de ojos azules cuando hace una pausa de tomar el líquido que se encuentra dentro de una de las botellas que le da Lychee -¿que pienses que la hermana de Ranma se rendirá tan fácilmente o que creas que la arcángel te corresponde en verdad ese amor que le tienes?

Ryoga la mira con odio genuino –eres una maldita necia.

-Soy la bruja original, yo lo sé todo- responde altanera Kodachi –y sé que Ranko no se ha largado y también sé que tanto tu amada arcángel como mi guapo demonio lo saben y es por eso que ellos no han regresado al palacio. ¿Acaso han venido a tocar tu puerta para salvarte, princesa?- sonríe sarcástica antes de terminar el líquido de la botella.

-Infeliz- bufa Ryoga dándose media vuelta.

Yo no digo nada cuando vuelve hacia la entrada principal.

-¿También crees que soy una mezquina egoísta?- pregunta Kodachi e imagino que es a mí ya que Ukyo solo mira lo que ocurre sentada en el sillón contrario, fumando su tercer cigarro y con los ojos abiertos pero notablemente divertida de toda la escena que se desarrolla.

-No- contesto de inmediato –pero no entiendo que estamos esperando o que es lo que están esperando Akari y Ranma.

Ukyo estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza –pues yo francamente quisiera que volvieran ya, me siento muy rara de no tener mi halo- dice marcando en el aire sobre su coronilla con su índice la forma circular del objeto que representa a los ángeles.

-Akari es algo así como tu jefa ¿no es verdad?- dice Kodachi tomando de las manos de Lychee una nueva botella –tenías que cumplir- alza ambas cejas cuando mira a Ukyo –no te quejes.

Ukyo le muestra el dedo medio como respuesta.

-Kodachi- le llamo -¿por qué no han regresado Ranma y Akari?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-El mar esta en calma Akane Tendo- responde cuando termina de un solo trago el líquido –y el mar del infierno no tendría porque ser una excepción, se mueve como cualquier otro mar en cualquier plano. ¿Acaso nadie nota que el oleaje se ha detenido?

-¿Crees que sea Shinnosuke entonces? ¿Eso es lo que esperan?- pregunto angustiada.

Kodachi niega cuando se pone de pie mientras se levanta el vestido para acomodarse el forro del mismo –Shinnosuke no puede bajar al infierno, ya te lo había dicho. La única forma de que un ser celestial lo haga es viajando con un real demoníaco.

-Ranko es hermana de Ranma ¿no la hace eso una princesa?- pregunta Ukyo.

-Sí, pero Ranma dijo que acababa de morir a manos de Mariko ¿no es así?

Asiento.

-Mariko es una princesa angelical, justo como Shinnosuke, por lo que Ranko ya no podría ayudar a nadie de ese rango. Sería traicionarse a sí misma.

-Por eso Ranma le pidió ese favor a Mariko- habla Ryoga, quien esta de nuevo en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados –pero yo puedo decirte que es lo que esperamos- dice mientras mueve su rostro para mirarme.

Kodachi sonríe mostrando sus dientes –tal parece que ahora es mi turno señoritas- dice tomando aire –tengo que recuperar mi corona, aunque no la quiera en realidad.

La bruja da unos golpes con su talón izquierdo en el suelo y su vestimenta cambia por completo, su vestido negro es reemplazado por un traje de piel en color rojo oscuro.

-¿Hinako?- pregunta dudando Ukyo y Ryoga asiente.

-Pero no puedes salir, estás débil- le digo preocupada.

-He tomado muchos de estos- responde mostrando el frasco vacío –y además tengo una recarga con un poco de energía infernal gracias a ti- me guiña un ojo.

-¿Qué?- abro muchos los ojos por la sorpresa

–¡Oh vamos! Podía caminar sola pero quería sentir los músculos del vampiro bajo mi cuerpo- arruga su nariz coquetamente mirando a la distancia a Ryoga.

Kodachi sale con paso decido hacia la entrada principal y todos la seguimos casi corriendo. Veo que alza una mano moviendo ligeramente sus dedos y la puerta se abre por completo sin romper el campo de fuerza que aparece iluminado, aunque más cristalino, en el espacio que rodea el marco de madera.

-Si quieres puedes decirle lo mucho que lo extrañas- me dice Kodachi cuando alza su rostro para mirarme por encima de su hombro.

Me detengo en seco.

Al otro lado está Ranma, con uno que otro rasguño en el rostro y los brazos, las puntas de sus dedos están oscurecidas aunque ligeramente alumbradas por el nacimiento de las flamas.

Y cuando nuestras miradas chocan ambos nos sorprendemos de lo que vemos en el otro. Yo llevo en brazos aún la antorcha de mármol y en el momento que Ranma la mira frunce los labios.

-¿Podrán sin mi?- pregunta Ukyo a Akari cuando aparece tras la figura de Ranma.

-Tranquila Kuonji, tengo todo lo que necesito de ti aquí- la mujer muestra un brazalete dorado brillando con lo que supongo se trata el poder de Ukyo.

-La arena ya se ha hundido de nuevo en la playa- explica Ranma a Kodachi, ignorándome –Ranko no dudará en crear sus obras maestras ahora que tiene el poder de Hinako de su parte. Aunque trate de razonar con la bruja sabes que ha definido ya su postura, está del lado del príncipe.

Kodachi sigue avanzando fuera –no tengas cuidado querido Ranma, tengo todo lo que necesito también.

Es lo último que alcanzamos a escuchar cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe. Los cuatro vamos hasta la ventana y Kodachi y Ranma van hablando mientras avanzan en tanto que Akari se gira para lanzarle besos a la distancia a Ryoga.

-Ella no te ve- le dice Ukyo al vampiro pero este sigue lanzándole besos a su amada arcángel por igual.

-Esta molesto- hablo sin pensarlo mucho y Ukyo me abraza de lado.

-Le preocupa que te suceda algo, se lo dijo a Akari cuando íbamos hacia el encuentro de su hermana. Eres humana Akane.

-Ukyo yo, debo contarte algo- quiero conocer su opinion pero mi amiga niega.

-Ya tendremos tiempo, solo trata de relajarte ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien.

Justo termina de hablar Ukyo cuando aparece por sobre la maleza flotando la figura de Hinako mirando hacia el mar y dándonos la espalda. Aferro con mis manos los brazos de mi amiga, segura de que nos ha visto, que ha visto el palacio y que ahora nos atacará.

Pero entonces la mujer se lanza rápidamente en busca de Ranma, Kodachi y Akari. Para nuestra suerte Akari aún seguía de espaldas a ellos por lo que es la primera en ver a Hinako y cuando lo hace despliega sus alas, mismas que se iluminan.

-Ese es mi don- dice Ukyo –los Kuonji hemos heredado la luz divina- sonríe de lado y me mira –aunque no todos lo desarrollamos.

-¿Cómo tu prima?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Así es- sonríe más y me abraza con fuerza –todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Suspiro y entonces delante se ve como Hinako lanza una serie de rayos, como truenos, dirigidos a los tres.

Ranma y Akari se elevan, mi demonio lleva en ambas manos flamas listas para contra atacar. Pero es Kodachi quien se queda al frente, plantada con los pies en la arena. Sus manos y brazos hacen un esfuerzo colocados a la altura de su pecho de tal manera que pareciese estar atrapando toda la magia con la que combate Hinako.

Busca la energía de Hinako, tal como absorbió la flama infernal que yo le hice llegar para cerrar el campo de fuerza.

Me separo de Ukyo, quiero ver desde otro angulo las reacciones de Hinako. Camino pegada a los ventanales y veo que su rostro refleja un esfuerzo que realiza por intentar dañar a Kodachi.

Mientras tanto, tras Ranma y Akari aparecen de la arena figuras que me recuerdan a las banshees. Mujeres con largo cabello ondulando y bocas abiertas, gritando sin duda porque ambos se llevan las manos hasta la cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos una vez que Ranma se ha deshecho de sus flamas.

Las mujeres avanzan brincando alto para alcanzarlos y Akari agita sus alas para hacerlas caer, momento que aprovecha Ranma para extender sus brazos con dirección al mar frente a él.

Del agua surgen nuevamente los demonios de Yomi que corren sobre las olas furiosas, amontonándose entre sí con tal de conseguir llegar hasta donde las banshees.

Conforme las enormes figuras demoníacas rompen a golpes las delicadas líneas y curvas de los cuerpos femeninos de arena Ranko hace por fin su aparición en el horizonte.

Kodachi sigue deteniendo el ataque de Hinako pero se eleva para quedar flotando casi a espaldas de mi demonio y Ranma orquestra a su ejército para que sigan peleando contra las banshees.

Akari vuela entre los dos, creando un constante círculo que de poco en poco forma una línea de luz que cubre a ambos. Demonio y bruja se ven rodeados y eso les da cierta libertad para que el pequeño grupo se reúna lejos de sus agresores cuando la luz permanece como una protección para los tres.

Veo a Kodachi decirle algo a Ranma y este mira en dirección al Palacio.

-Algo ocurre- dice Ryoga cuando vemos que Ranma prepara sus manos en llamas y encaminarse de vuelta al palacio a gran velocidad.

La puerta principal se abre de golpe, Kodachi es quien la ha abierto a la distancia.

-¡Oh no! Es un hechizo de superposición- dice Lychee caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de la entrada principal –Hinako no es Hinako y Ranko tampoco es Ranko.

Los tres restantes miramos asombrados como la figura que creíamos era Hinako se deforma para convertirse en Ranko y la figura que creíamos era Ranko simplemente comienza a deshacerse en arena que se derrite por encima del mar infernal, cubriendo a algunos demonios de Yomi que se van al fondo del mar.

-¿Y entonces Hinako donde está? Kodachi dijo que estaba segura que era ella, las brujas pueden sentir la presencia de otra bruja- pregunta Ryoga mirando a Lychee -¿sientes a Hinako cerca?

La pelirroja asiente –no está lejos.

Ranma está a nada de llegar a la puerta principal cuando una figura bloquea su paso, es Kirin.

El demonio se frena, listo para atacarlo.

-No, no es él- dice la pequeña bruja de las pócimas –no lo es- sus ojos están entrecerrados mirando la figura que nos da la espalda.

El hombre se gira levemente –dame la tabla Ouija- dice extendiendo su brazo.

-Es Hinako- dice Lychee con horror.

El héroe sonríe, dejando ver sus dientes –ningún aquelarre piensa que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, creen que solo eres buena en pócimas y reconocimiento de maldiciones pero yo sé el motivo- dice mientras se señala con el índice la sien –yo lo sé, tú le diste la inmortalidad a un humano del cuál te enamoraste para que estuviera contigo.

-¡Callate!- grita Lychee.

-Y por su abandono mataste a los siete afortunados creando así tu propia maldición- sisea sonriendo –la soledad eterna.

-¡Callate!- grita con más fuerza Lychee y cuando lo hace todo el palacio se llena de una ventisca fría.

-Tanto frío vive en tu alma ahora que lo contienes de vez en cuando con tus encuentros carnales con humanos que no satisfacen tu verdadera necesidad de ser amada- sigue hablando el hombre –porque nadie te amará jamás- su voz cambia volviéndose más aguda –como nadie te amo antes- y cuando termina de hablar la figura de Kirin es reemplazada por Hinako y esta coloca la punta de una de las lanzas que lleva en las manos sobre el campo de fuerza, que al instante de ser tocado se derrumba.

Ranma la empuja con una fuerte ráfaga de llamas y la bruja cae dentro del palacio pero se levanta y se eleva con dirección a los salones. Seguro está buscando la tabla que debió haber vuelto a Demonici.

-¡Dame la mano Akane!- grita Ranma cuando me mira a unos metros de distancia –el objetivo de Hinako era romper a Lychee porque sabía que ella era la conexión interna con el campo de protección y lo ha logrado.

Cuando alzo la vista veo a la joven bruja pelirroja gritando aún.

-Como una banshee- digo al pensar en el retorcido sentido del humor de Ranko –por eso las ha creado así ¿cierto?

-Puede ser- responde Ranma dando otro par de pasos dentro mientras yo doy otro par de pasos hacia él.

-¿Qué va a pasar con ella?- pregunta Ryoga mientras toma entre sus brazos a Ukyo para ayudarla.

Yo ya me he acercado lo suficiente a Ranma y él jala ahora mi cuerpo para protegerme con sus brazos alrededor mío del fuerte viento que cada vez se vuelve más frío.

-No lo sé- dice Ranma mirando ahora a la bruja en medio del recibidor del palacio –tenemos que salir.

Ranma me sujeta ahora entre sus brazos de modo nupcial y yo aferro mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cuello mientras pego a mi pecho la antorcha.

-No es la única que tienes- dice mirándola –en cada casa, en cada palacio, en cada propiedad que es mía hay una antorcha de distintos materiales.

La miro un poco triste al pensar que podría perderla.

-Pero esta es la más bonita de todas- dice sonriendo.

-Ranma yo lamento mucho haberte preocupado- pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque el viento aumenta su velocidad.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dice Ryoga acercándose más a la puerta –pase lo que pase es más peligroso quedarnos dentro.

Mi demonio asiente y los cuatro salimos de la propiedad.

-¿Qué te dijo Kodachi para que vinieras hasta acá?- pregunto a Ranma mientras nos alejamos un poco del lugar.

-Dijo que Hinako nos había engañado y que había hecho una distracción para llegar hasta la tabla.

-Pero la tabla ya no está, se desvaneció.

Asiente -pero ellas creen que sigue aquí, Kodachi y Lychee lograron elaborar una replica con la esencia de la original, fue justo mientras arreglaban todo para iniciar la lectura.

-¡Vaya!- digo sorprendida.

-Fue idea de Lychee, de hecho.

Todos miramos el palacio mientras comienza a elevarse también.

Kodachi y Akari están peleando con Ranko, la joven de vez en cuando voltea a ver lo que ocurre con el palacio de su hermano.

-Tengo que ayudarlas- dice Ranma –y necesitaré tu antorcha para lograrlo.

-Dime que hago- respondo sujetando el objeto frente a mí.

-Esto es un conducto para tu poder- dice y yo asiento al recordar que lo mismo me dijo Kodachi –pero también puede amplificarlo y eso es lo que haremos ahora.

-Pero yo no puedo- niego repetidamente –no puedo hacer fuego infernal- abro mucho los ojos.

-Tu no lo harás, de eso yo me encargo- sonríe cuando su mano genera una flama alta que coloca dentro del recipiente –solo sostenlo firme y apunta hacia donde mi hermana.

-¿Vamos a matarla?- la idea me parece un poco drástica.

-No, ella nunca morirá salvo que yo mismo la elimine con mis propias manos- responde serio –mi hermana es una maldición con la que tengo que vivir- suspira –así que solo la enviaremos de vuelta al limbo y con suerte esta vez le será un poco más de complicado salir.

-¿Dónde me coloco?- pregunto tomando con fuerza la antorcha.

Ranma se pone tras de mí y sujeta sobre mis manos también el objeto de mármol –ahora- dice alzándolo levemente –piensa en como las llamas se elevan y llegan hasta donde Ranko ¿entiendes?

Asiento. Ya he hecho algo similar con la llama para quitar a Kirin del paso y ayudar a Kodachi con el portal.

-Estoy lista- respondo con firmeza cuando pienso que esto lo hago por salvar más vidas, no solo a nosotros sino para evitar que Shinnosuke descubra la verdad.

Kodachi y Akari se mueven cuando el fuego que ha puesto Ranma en la antorcha asciende.

-¡Oh por la creación!- escucho a Ukyo a mi espalda.

-Concentrate Akane- dice Ranma en mi oído, con su cuerpo pegado al mío y yo me siento poderosa cuando escucho su agitada respiración sobre mi piel –concentrate.

El fuego se esparce por encima de la maleza sin tocarla, es como si supiese cual es su único objetivo.

Kodachi y Akari se mueven cuando la llama alcanza velocidad y golpea a Ranko de frente. Escucho sus gritos pero no pongo atención, veo de reojo como las figuras de arena se deshacen sobre la playa sin necesidad de que ningún demonio de yomi las toque siquiera.

-¡Ahora Lychee!- grita Ranma y el viento que azotaba dentro del palacio sale, abrazándonos.

Hasta donde estamos llegan Kodachi y Akari, esta última corre a los brazos de Ryoga. Los veo besándose cuando muevo mi rostro ligeramente siguiendo el movimiento de la arcángel.

-¡Concentrate Akane!- grita Ranma por encima del ruido que provoca el fuego de la antorcha, los quejidos de Ranko y el viento que nos rodea.

Mi mirada regresa al frente, mientras la joven pelirroja que se me insinúo en Demonici gira sobre sí misma.

-Y ahora huyes, como siempre- dice con socarronería Ranma.

Mis oídos captan el gemido de Kodachi, tal como cuando gritó al intentar recobrar el campo de fuerza que rodeaba y ocultaba a la vez el palacio.

-¡Aaaaaah!- grita más alto la bruja original.

-¡Eres una desgraciada traidora a tu clase!- escucho la voz fuerte de Hinako cuando miles de cuentas comienzan a caer a nuestro alrededor.

-Tus conjuros y amuletos no te servirán ahora- responde Kodachi, pero por más que quiera ver lo que sucede a mi espalda no puedo perder la concentración. Ranko sigue aún frente a nosotros en el cielo y una especie de agujero negro se abre bajo sus pies.

-La reina de la brujas ahora soy yo, entiéndelo. Tu renunciaste muchos siglos atrás a este título.

-Podrás llamarte la reina de las brujas- responde Kodachi –pero prefieres venderte con tal de tener poder sobre otros, incluida tu propia especie.

-Él conseguirá lo que desea, lo he visto ya y nadie puede detenerlo- responde Hinako –y yo reinaré a su lado.

-Si dejas que Shinnosuke se salga con la suya no te tendrá a ti como su reina, en eso te equivocas querida- le dice riendo Kodachi.

-¡Suéltame!- grita de nuevo la bruja que reina a todas -¡Suéltame ahora!

-Te enviaré a donde sea que haya ido su campeón- dice Kodachi y al escucharla un poco de la flama que controlamos Ranma y yo se divide y se mueve en dirección contraria al resto.

-Eso nunca- dice Hinako y un estruendo, como una ola helada nos tira a todos por igual.

Sin poder controlarlo caigo de frente, aferrando con fuerza en mis brazos la antorcha y cierro los ojos mientras veo la suave arena más cerca.

Y entonces se hace un silencio.

* * *

Escucho su respiración.

Siento sus manos buscando desesperadas el cierre de mi vestido.

-Ella está bien Ranma- la voz de Kodachi –solo está inconsciente por el golpe.

-En cuanto despierte volveremos al plano terrestre- escucho la voz de mi demonio -¿Hinako mordió el anzuelo?

-La tabla falsa ya no está, supongo que eso sería un sí- de nuevo la voz de Kodachi –enviaré a Lychee con unos ungüentos y una de las pociones que hizo con la sangre de Ryoga.

-No- responde Ranma –no creo que eso funcione en Akane, solo el ungüento.

-En ese cuerpo es humana Ranma, funcionará.

Silencio de nuevo.

-Esta bien, atiende a los demás y revisa las heridas de Akari por favor.

Ranma toma mi cuerpo casi desnudo y me lleva cargando a algún lado.

-Vas a estar bien mi amor- susurra con sus labios sobre mi sien y entonces siento agua caliente cubriéndome y me siento contenta.


	17. Flores y Alas

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Anuncio parroquial! Y******a tengo cuenta en Twittr pueden encontrarme como – arroba – RowCinzia****

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Lovely" de Billie Eilish versión Valky Remix (sería la música de fondo al inicio de este capítulo en la escena donde interactúan nuestros protagonistas)**

"**Believer" de Imagine Dragons (no aparece en el texto pero sería el fondo musical para la última parte de este capítulo)**

* * *

**-Flores y Alas-**

Mi cuerpo flota en el agua, pero a pesar de ello puedo sentir las manos de Ranma alrededor de mi piel, me sujeta con delicadeza conforme me voy entibiando cada vez más.

-¿Akane?- susurra mi nombre con temor cuando intento abrir los ojos -¿Cómo te sientes? Estabas tan helada- acaricia con calma mi rostro.

No puedo evitar quejarme cuando una repentina punzada de dolor atraviesa mi espalda, justo el punto en el cual solía llevar la pluma que Shinnosuke lanzó sobre mí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto con la boca perezosa y los ojos aún cerrados por el dolor.

Sin querer me remuevo sobre las manos que me sostienen con cuidado en la superficie de agua. Y Ranma me sujeta con más firmeza.

-Hinako ha lanzado una ráfaga de hielo, un hechizo conocido como la reina de las nieves- exhala –lo hizo con la clara intención de detenerte- reconozco el rencor en su tono de voz.

-Te escuché decir que volveremos al plano terrestre- mi mente trata de ubicar dónde nos encontramos ya que siento como si estuviéramos en una piscina.

-En realidad ya hemos vuelto al plano terrestre, más precisamente estamos en la mansión de Ryoga. Aquí estaremos resguardados de cualquier amenaza gracias a la salvia.

Suelto aire y relajo más mi cuerpo, por lo que sin querer nos inestabilizo a ambos. El agua a mi alrededor chapotea conforme mis brazos se mueven por la reacción de mi cuerpo y de nuevo él me sujeta para evitar que me gire -¿cómo es que estamos aquí? Creo que le dijiste a Kodachi que volveríamos cuando yo despertara. ¿Qué pasó?

-Tuve que tomar una decisión- respira con fuerza -si permanecíamos en el infierno, mientras se mantuviera activo el hechizo que Hinako lanzó podrías haber muerto, podríamos haber muerto todos.

-A causa de un choque térmico ¿o algo así imagino?

Saco mi brazo izquierdo del agua para buscar con mi mano el rostro de Ranma y él me ayuda agachándose para colocar su mejilla sobre mi palma.

-Eras la única que estaba completamente inconsciente cuando nos refugiamos en el palacio, traté de reanimarte con agua prácticamente hirviendo pero no funcionó- baja más su rostro -creí que no despertarías porque estabas congelada- susurra.

Me forzo a abrir los ojos, al inicio lentamente y cuando lo consigo me mira preocupado.

-Siempre tienes el ceño fruncido.

Lo que le digo le causa gracia y sonríe ahora acariciando con su nariz la mía cuando se rinde aún más, sin soltar con sus manos mi cuerpo que flota ligero. Decir que no me complace que lleve el torso desnudo sería mentir –estaré bien, solo me siento como si llevara horas dormida.

-La herida en tu espalda se abrió- acaricia con cuidado el sitio.

-Ahora entiendo porque me duele un poco.

-Kodachi traerá algo de ungüento para ayudarte con el malestar.

Busco acercarme aún más a él.

-¿Tú como estas?- pregunto al momento que me sujeto de sus antebrazos para enderezarme y con su ayuda lo consigo, quedando por fin de pie frente a él. Pero sus ojos no se apartan de mis senos así que cuando bajo la mirada para seguir lo que él mira con más detalle veo que, evidentemente, por completo voy desnuda.

Me río de su expresión, como si no me hubiese visto antes –al menos pudiste haberme puesto una bata ¿no crees?

Una risilla se escapa de sus labios mientras un sonrojo aparece en su rostro y no puedo más, simplemente rodeo con mi mano su nuca y lo acerco a mí para besarlo. Lo tomo por sorpresa pero eso no lo detiene a corresponder. Sujeta mi cadera con una mano y mi espalda con la otra.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo tibio pegado al mío, mis pechos que se frotan con su pectoral y yo aventuro mi lengua a disfrutar de las caricias que realiza la suya.

-Te juro que si algo te pasa soy capaz de acabar con todos los planos existentes- dice cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, con la frente pegada a la suya y mi respiración agitada buscando palabras que responder.

-Lo mismo digo- musito al saber que sería capaz de hacerlo sin vacilación alguna, buscaría la forma y no lo dudaría –así de tanto te quiero Ranma.

Su mano sobre mi cadera se desliza para tomar con fuerza mis nalgas y pega aún más mi cuerpo al suyo. Soy capaz de sentir la erección que tiene ya y me sonrío satisfecha de saber que siempre estará listo para mí así como yo para él.

-¿Cómo estas?- vuelvo a insistir con mis labios casi sobre los suyos, notando su respiración agitada en el espacio bajo mi nariz.

-Deseoso de ti- responde con voz grave –necesitado de ti- su lengua se aventura fuera de su boca y lame mi labio superior –con ganas de ti.

La mano que tengo aún sobre su nuca se adentra en su cuero cabelludo y sujeto con fuerza su cabello mientras mi mano libre dibuja con la palma su firme pectoral, húmedo por el agua caliente del _onsen_ donde estamos y bajo más acariciando su piel, bajo tanto siguiendo la línea de su bien formado cuerpo hasta toparme con el vello que cubre su vientre.

-Sigue- musita con voz entre cortada sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Su mirada caliente me cohíbe y tengo que desviar la mía para seguir el paso de mi mano viajera hasta sujetar con cuidado su miembro bajo el agua. Deslizo mi palma alrededor de su erección y sujeto suave pero firme el largo.

-¿Te gusta esto?- pregunto alzando una ceja cuando busco de nuevo sus ojos mirarme.

-¿Y a quién no le gustaría?- responde sin apartar su vista, con la respiración más agitada si fuese posible –una chica tan linda como tú sujetándome así.

Bajo mi mano para acariciar la piel y vuelvo a subir, masajeando, toqueteando, con lasciva expectante a complacerlo. Ranma gruñe y alza su cabeza, su pecho se agita conforme marco el ritmo de lo que hago.

-Tengo ganas de probarte- susurro sincera de imaginar el gusto de mi lengua acariciando su miembro y apreciando su tamaño en mi boca.

-Muero por ver tus labios rodear mi miembro, pero no voy a aguantar más si sigues así.

Lo suelto y me pego más a él, con mis manos apoyadas a su espalda cuando mis brazos se sujetan de sus hombros para alzarme impulsada con la ayuda por el efecto del agua. Mis piernas rodean su cintura.

-Acomodate en mí- le digo ladeando mi cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Por la creación! Si siempre has sido así ahora entiendo porque me vi en la necesidad de robarte. De hacerte mía. De amarte tanto.

Nos besamos. Nuestros labios se acarician con placer y nuestras lenguas buscan agitarse mutuamente para avivar esta pasión que nos consume, que nos hace y deshace a su goce.

Un brazo de Ranma rodea mi cintura para tenerme segura en tanto que la otra se aferra a su erección para colocarla entre los labios de mi ser que le reciben con facilidad y cuando comienzo sentir su intrusión empiezo a bajar mis caderas para recibirlo.

-¡Ah!- gimo deseosa conforme mi cuerpo se aferra más al suyo -¡aaaah!- jadeo al instante que me siento completa con él dentro de mí.

-Akane- susurra mi nombre entre los gemidos de nuestro beso –déjame ayudarte.

Asiento al sentir sus manos alrededor de mis glúteos cuando los embistes inician.

Me aferro más con los brazos sobre sus hombros, son mi apoyo para mover mi cuerpo y darle con esto placer.

-No había dejado de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba volver a hacerte el amor- me encandila con palabras dulces cargadas de erotismo.

-Lo sé- respondo moviéndome adelante y atrás, con lentitud, disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones que experimenta mi cuerpo pegado al suyo –también deseaba volver a estar así contigo.

Los movimientos de Ranma sobre mi cadera aumentan y yo me separo ligeramente de él para poder acoplarme mejor al efecto de mi cuerpo cabalgando el suyo. Mi pelvis se menea como una ola sobre él y la reacción de ambos ante esto es imposible de ocultar.

Mantenemos las bocas abiertas en jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Gimo, gimo tanto y grito cuando en un frenesí inesperado la erección de Ranma toca el punto exacto capaz de causarme escalofríos.

Me olvido de todo, me olvido del dolor en mi espalda, me olvido de la magia que me ha vuelto humana, me olvido del ladrón, me olvido simplemente y solo me dedico a disfrutar.

Una de las manos de Ranma sube lateral por la curvatura de mi cuerpo, acaricia descarada mis senos expuestos y fuerza uno de mis pezones erectos a sufrir por el toque de mi amante. Inmediatamente sus dedos delinean el largo de mi cuello y cuando sujeta mi mandíbula con su mano el pulgar de Ranma me hace abrir los labios aún más en el instante que mis gemidos aumentan por el ritmo de sus embistes. Jala con su dedo, aún entre mis labios, la pared inferior de mi boca.

Nos miramos a los ojos cuando decido aprisionar su dedo con mis labios y comienzo a succionar su pulgar, y paseo mi lengua por la yema de su dedo incitándole a saber lo mucho que deseo probar su miembro también.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Akane!

Sonrío triunfante, soltando la mano de Ranma, de conseguir movernos con más velocidad gracias a esta sencilla caricia.

Mis dedos se clavan a sus hombros cuando es más profunda y más rápida cada penetración, siento el sudor escurriendo por mi piel y también veo el esfuerzo que hace Ranma. El vapor del agua caliente se mezcla con la calidez que ambos transpiramos.

La tensión crece, mis pies se estiran por encima de sus glúteos y Ranma se agita con mayor velocidad dentro mío. El orgasmo se acerca violento y lo que hago es acelerar más, bajo una de mis manos dentro del agua y me acaricio sin detener el tempo de mi acción.

-Déjame hacerlo- dice Ranma cuando siente mis dedos cerca de su miembro que entra y sale continuamente en mí.

Asiento y mi mano se queda entonces encima de su abdomen cuando desliza sus dedos por mi cuerpo con lentitud mortal desde mi el medio de mis senos hasta mi vientre para tomar mi lugar sobre mi clítoris.

La tortura, el placer, se asimilan como iguales en este punto. Quiero que siga dentro, quiero moverme alrededor suyo pero también mi cuerpo me pide dejarme llevar y disfrutar de la cálida bienvenida a la felicidad.

Ranma oprime más mi clítoris y yo jadeo, alzo mi cabeza y mi cuello expuesto es mimado por sus labios mientras repite mi nombre junto con palabras de amor y dedicación.

-Te amo- susurra sobre mi cuerpo -te deseo, te necesito- sigue besándome sin detenerse en acariciar el punto exacto para llevarme a la gloria -te amo, te amo siempre, Akane- besa aún todo mi cuello, explorando mi clavícula y el nacimiento de mis senos -te amo hoy, te amo ahora.

-¡Aaah! Ranma- me contraigo alrededor de su erección y mis manos se aferran más a sus hombros –te amo, también te amo y quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado.

-¡Akane!- grita mi nombre, ocultando su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

El orgasmo llega con fuerza y placer infinito, ambos gritamos y gemimos por el esfuerzo que estamos realizando. Mis piernas aprisionan más la cadera de mi amante y sus brazos sujetan con firmeza mi cuerpo por completo.

Ranma da un paso hacia atrás, conmigo aún a cuestas y dentro de mí. Mis piernas pegan en la pared del _onsen_ y escucho como golpea la piel desnuda de su espalda de igual modo.

Cuando parece que la sensación está por fin pasando solo escucho nuestra respiración entre cortada. Y es hasta entonces que reparo en que yo he recargado mi cabeza sobre la suya, como un abrazo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta al fin, con su respiración aún cerca de la piel sensible de mi cuello.

-Sí- susurro tras un escalofrío agradable –estoy increíblemente bien.

Busco la forma de bajar mis piernas y cuando él lo nota me sujeta más con sus brazos –te tengo- dice mientras me alza para salir de mí –ya puedes poner los pies en el suelo.

-Nunca quiero hacerlo- respondo sonriendo de lado –me gusta estar así de elevada por ti.

Ranma ríe –preferiría que no implicaras el cielo y las nubes para referirte a lo que sientes por mí.

Sonrío torciendo los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco –imbécil.

-Tú imbécil- dice lamiendo mis labios cuando mi cuerpo se desliza lentamente sobre el suyo al momento de ir bajando mis piernas para volver a quedar de pie frente a él –todo tuyo preciosa, solo tuyo.

Lo miro aún algo inquieta a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?- me pregunta un poco preocupado.

-Te amo Ranma y es verdad lo que he dicho, quiero estar contigo siempre- desvío entonces mi mirada.

-Presiento que hay un pero- dice buscando sujetar mi mandíbula para que vuelva a mirarlo -¿tu familia?- pregunta conforme yo voy agitando mi cabeza de arriba abajo para afirmar sus palabras.

Me abraza y yo recargo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando como late su corazón aún presuroso por lo que acabamos de hacer.

-Pensé que recordarías más tus clases de historia- ríe ronco y yo me separo de él para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido -¿acaso no eres a quien llaman Perséfone?

Abro mucho los ojos, sorprendida al caer en cuenta de lo que sus palabras indican.

-Pero ahora soy una humana Ranma ¿cómo puedo moverme entre el infierno y la tierra?

-Ya resolveremos todo eso, confía en mí- alza mi rostro un poco más hasta acariciar de nuevo mis labios con los suyos –confía.

* * *

-Me alegro de saber que Akari está bien- escucho a Ranma hablando en la habitación mientras termino de cerrar los jeans.

Miro mi espalda con cuidado en el reflejo del espejo frente a mí, con la gasa que me ha colocado Ranma llena del ungüento que dejó Kodachi para mi herida.

Suspiro, el dolor ya no es tan marcado. Así que me pongo la camiseta encima y decido salir.

Cuando lo hago veo a Ryoga de pie junto a Ranma, ambos miran algo extendido en una mesa circular. Parece un papiro.

-Akane- dice Ryoga mi nombre cuando me acerco a ellos -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la herida que tengo en la espalda- respondo alzando mi hombro -¿Akari también resultó lastimada?

-Tiene unas cuantas quemaduras en el brazo pero los maravillosos remedios que ha creado Lychee con mi sangre le están ayudando.

-¿Akari puede tomar tu sangre?

Ryoga niega –son pociones tópicas solamente. Si Akari bebiera de mi sangre no sabemos que podría sucederle.

-¿Se podría volver vampíra?- pregunta Ranma interesado –pero para ello tendría que morir con tu sangre en sus venas ¿cierto?

-Nunca he escuchado de un ángel convertido en lo que soy y no quiero tampoco averiguarlo.

Veo que Ryoga se tensa así que decido preguntarle por las quemaduras de su novia -¿sus heridas fueron por Ranko cuando se quemaba?

Ryoga niega –las causó el exceso de tiempo que tuvo el brazalete puesto.

-¿Entonces fue por los poderes de Ukyo?

-Akari estaba usando sus poderes combinados con los de Ukyo, digamos que tuvo un exceso de energía en su cuerpo, en sus bellísimo cuerpo- alza una ceja sonriendo –como quisiera mandar esto al carajo y tomar a mi bella arcángel para hacerle el amor- mientras menciona esto me mira de reojo.

Soy consciente de que me pongo roja de vergüenza.

-Deja en paz a Akane- le advierte Ranma sin separar su vista del objeto frente a él –te lo advierto.

-Sabes Ranma creo que te encanta estar amenazando a todos por siquiera mirar a tu adorada Akane- el vampiro se recarga en el hombro de mi demonio -¿es acaso ella lo que te robaste? ¿se la robaste a Shinnosuke?

Ranma se endereza, lo que causa que Ryoga tenga que moverse y separarse de él –déjame decirte algo bien claro, que ese infeliz haya aparecido en la vida de Akane no significa que sea él algo realmente importante para ella. Ha sido una coincidencia solamente.

Ryoga mira a Ranma sin responder nada y luego sonríe –me pregunto- se mueve lejos del demonio para poder sentarse en uno de los sillones que están cerca de la mesa -¿se habrá dado cuenta que Hinako le ha llevado una tabla falsa?

Yo miro interesada la reacción de Ranma y este ríe ronco –claro que sí, a estas alturas debe estar destrozando todo a su alrededor o a punto de matar a Hinako. La tabla falsa se volvería polvo en cuanto él la tocara- luego me mira antes de seguir hablando –y créeme que eso sucedió hace horas.

-¿Y porque no ha venido a buscarte?- pregunto abrazándome la cintura para evitar el repelús por el miedo que empiezo a sentir.

-Porque el muy idiota debe haber vuelto a Demonici para destrozarlo ladrillo por ladrillo para intentar de nuevo obtener la tabla.

Ryoga se ríe irónico –Demonici no esta abierto, faltan al menos cinco horas para que eso ocurra.

Ranma deja de ver el papiro y se cruza de brazos –es tiempo suficiente para devolverle a Akane su divinidad.

Yo miro con los ojos abiertos a Ranma cuando dice esto en tanto que escucho de fondo la carcajada de alegría de Ryoga.

-Lo sabía- dice entusiasta –sabía que nadie podría utilizar la antorcha de Perséfone tan fácilmente.

Ranma sonríe contento y me mira de reojo.

-Sabía que eras real- me dice Ryoga cuando se levanta y va hasta donde estoy –ahora el infierno tiene de vuelta a su reina.

-Basta, por favor- digo un poco mortificada de sus palabras.

-Pero es cierto, con Ranma teniéndote a su lado nada podrá conquistar el plano infernal y mucho menos adueñarse de sus círculos.

-Y al menos esas almas estarán aún bajo mi protección- responde Ranma –pero también tenemos que ingeniarnos la forma de cuidar el plano terrestre de Shinnosuke y es por eso que necesitamos encontrar a Kiema y a Saffron.

-Detesto tratar con ese tipo- habla Ryoga fastidiado.

Pero Ranma se ríe a carcajada –claro que lo detestas, es imposible engañar a un embaucador como él. Por eso era mi brazo derecho en los infiernos.

-¿Ajá?- dice Ryoga -¿por eso decidiste enviarlo lejos para evitar tenerlo a tu lado mientras buscabas lo que te habían robado?

Ranma hace un mohin –tenemos nuestras diferencias, por supuesto.

-¿Quién es Kiema?- pregunta ahora el vampiro y Ranma tuerce los labios mirándome a mí.

-Kiema es la doncella de Akane.

Lo miro parpadeando -¿una doncella?

-Es tu representación para guiar a los espíritus en la tierra. O al menos eso es lo que se explica aquí- señala el papiro.

-¿Mi representación?

-Ya sabremos bien cuando la localicemos.

-Espera un segundo- detiene Ryoga a Ranma de hablar -¿no sabes dónde esta o quién es realmente?

Ranma aprieta los labios y respira casi bufando –no Ryoga, no sé donde esta. Ni siquiera la conozco.

El vampiro se divierte con las reacciones de mi demonio -¿Y cómo sabes que existe?

-Por estos papiros, ya lo he dicho- aprisiona con sus dedos el objeto frente a él.

-Es lo que traía Kodachi cuando llegué para ver como estaban- afirma Ryoga interesado de repente -¡vaya! ¿qué son?

-Son los diarios del Infierno ¿sí? es la historia de los círculos- dice mientras bufa con más fuerza -¡basta ya! No tengo que explicarte nada.

Me acerco a Ranma y tomo su antebrazo -¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?

-Tememos cinco horas para hacerlo pero tendremos que volver con Cologne para ello- responde Ranma mirándome de forma calmada.

-¿Ellos como nos ayudaran?- pregunto acercándome aún más para sujetarme de su brazo.

-Kiema sabe todo sobre ti, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a que recuperes tu divinidad.

-¿Tal vez?- pregunta Ryoga -¿qué pasa si no?

Ranma pone los ojos en blanco y hace gestos de fastidio, burlándose de su amigo. Me causa risa sus boberías y él sonríe cuando yo comienzo a reirme.

-Improvisaremos si es que no.

-¡Genial! Amo improvisar- dice el vampiro sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

Ranma pasa un brazo por mi cintura y me acerca a él –todo saldrá bien, recuperarás tu divinidad y podrás usar tu potencial al cien y eso nos volverá invensibles y podremos proteger ambos planos en caso de que Shinnosuke consiga domar a las quimeras.

-Hasta para ti- habla Ryoga mientras quita una arruga invisible en su saco –el plan de dominar a esas bestias sería sombrío.

Miro a Ryoga con más cuidado de su actuar, se nota que también teme de esas bestias y recuerdo la que intentó atacarnos a Ukyo y a mí en el departamento.

-Entiendo que son seres horrendos- digo y ambos chicos me miran interesados –pero ¿podrían explicarme porque les temen? ¿Todos?

Ryoga mueve los ojos y cuando alzo mi rostro para ver a Ranma veo que mira hacia el techo, sin saber como responderme.

Estoy por preguntar algo cuando veo de reojo a alguien en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Akane!- grita Shampoo al verme y yo me separo abruptamente de Ranma para ir al encuentro de mi amiga.

La abrazo y ella corresponde igual -¿estas bien? ¿a dónde fueron?

Shampoo se ríe y yo me separo de ella para ver su reacción -¿me preguntas a dónde fuimos? ¡Cielos! Ustedes fueron al infierno y ¿soy yo quien debe darte una explicación?

Nos reímos de lo que plantea y yo suspiro abrazándola aún más –me da mucho gusto que estés bien- le digo y ella ríe.

-También me da gusto que estés bien, llegaron a la mansión en un parpadeo y Ranma te traía en brazos con una manta cubriéndote pero estabas inconsciente y pálida, muy pálida.

-Sí, supongo que era una de las posibilidades al ser una humana.

Shampoo se separa de mí y asiente –también a mi me han tenido que meter en el _onsen_ mágico.

Me giro a ver a Ranma y sonríe de lado antes de volver su atención de nuevo al papiro frente a él. Ryoga también decide darnos privacidad a mi amiga y a mí cuando pone su concentración en el diagrama.

-¿El _onsen_ mágico?- pregunto mirando con los ojos abiertos a mi amiga pero ella solo asiente contenta.

-Son aguas termales especiales, traídas de un templo secreto en Jusenkyo.

-¡Ah! ¿a dónde fueron tú y Mousse?

-Tuvo que llevarme a un templo, para resguardarnos.

-Como la primera noche.

Shampoo asiente -pero no ha funcionado, durante la madrugada el templo fue derrumbado y las quimeras nos atacaron. Mousse trató de protegerme lo mejor que pudo pero una de estas me atravesó el abdomen- cuando dice esto se alza la camiseta que lleva y puedo ver una cicatriz redonda en medio de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó Shampoo?

-El aguijón de uno de los monstruos, pero fue su veneno lo que casi me mata. La familia de Mousse sanó la herida, pero el veneno no podían sacarlo.

-¿Te llevó con su familia?- pregunto animada.

Shampoo asiente, está contenta –los padres de Mousse dijeron que debía traerme al _onsen_ mágico.

-¿Cómo es que ellos conocen este lugar?- miro a Ryoga buscando su intervención, pero el vampiro en serio se ha dedicado a ignorar mi charla con mi amiga.

-Porque Akari fue quien ayudó a instalarlo aquí cuando las desapariciones empezaron, para proteger a los ángeles que pudieran verse en apuros.

-Y los arcángeles lo permitieron ¿entonces?

-Los _onsen_ con el agua curativa de Jusenkyo están colocados en distintos lugares que suelen concurrir seres mágicos- responde Akari a la distancia y cuando escuchamos su voz la veo caminando por el pasillo –me da gusto verte bien Akane.

-Gracias- contesto.

Luego la arcángel mira a Shampoo y sonríe conforme se acerca más –Mousse te está buscando, quiere saber si le ayudas con la comida para todos.

-Sí, iré enseguida- responde Shampoo y me guiña un ojo antes de tomar camino –después te contaré los detalles pero Mousse y yo hemos vuelto.

-Eso me da mucho gusto- le digo contenta de verla más tranquila y con todo lo ocurrido igual de animada que siempre.

-Mousse vendrá a avisarles cuando la cena esté servida.

Shampoo se aleja corriendo y yo miro a Akari con una sonrisa tímida cuando queda frente a mí ahora.

-Vengo a hablar con Ranma- me dice seria –y contigo- alza una ceja.


	18. Augurio

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Prodigium" de Brian Tyler (No aparece en el texto pero sirve de apoyo musical de fondo para el inicio del capítulo**

"**The Call of the Ancients" de Brian Tyler (No aparece en el texto pero sería la música de cuando van camino y llegando al Nekohanten)**

"**Which Witch" de Florence and the Machine (No aparece en el texto pero sería el fondo musical en la última parte de este capítulo)**

* * *

**-Augurio-**

La luz me pega en los ojos y mi respiración es entrecortada, me duelen las piernas y el viento golpea mi cara conforme avanzo. Algo se atora en mi vestido y jalo de la tela con fuerza, no hay tiempo.

-Corre Akane- una mujer, que no puedo ver, me indica lo que ya sé que debo hacer -corre más rápido.

Voy tan deprisa como mi cansado cuerpo me lo permite.

-¡Corre! Lo veo a la distancia- grita esta vez con tanto pánico que me despierto abruptamente teniendo una sensación de desconcierto absoluto.

Siento entonces una mano acariciando mi brazo, frota de arriba abajo –creo que tenías una pesadilla- susurra en mi oído Shinnosuke, su mano va de mi brazo a rodear mi cintura y me acerca a él.

Mi espalda está pegada a su pecho, por lo que me acurruco más contra él. Estamos acostados en mi cama luego de haber hecho el amor horas antes, y por la iluminación creo que deben ser entre la tres o cuatro de la mañana.

-Lamento haberte despertado- susurro también, no quiero que mis compañeras y amigas de piso se despierten por mi culpa.

-No pasa nada, como sea me he hecho de sueño ligero- besa la base de mi nuca y una sonrisa nace en mis labios –te quiero Akane.

-Yo también- respondo endulzada de esta travesura que me estoy permitiendo vivir.

-Tendremos que pensar más en serio en lo nuestro ¿no crees?

Giro levemente mi cabeza para verlo, me mira indulgente y a la vez decidido.

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?- pregunto divertida, con los labios ligeramente torcidos para evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al escucharlo.

Shinnosuke niega –no, pero podríamos comenzar a salir como pareja ¿no crees? Siento que estamos destinados.

-¿Qué esperas de mí?- pregunto, admito ahora, un poco molesta por su escueta forma de pedirme una relación abierta según estoy entendiendo -¿quieres que seamos exclusivos pero sin ser nada? ¿o quieres que seamos amigos con derechos y no te atreves a decírmelo?- alzo una ceja.

No responde de inmediato, se toma su tiempo para meditarlo y cuando estoy por decir algo se adelanta –no lo sé, eres mi alumna y puede que para ti sea mucho peso el que dirán por estar conmigo.

Abro los ojos, no puedo creerme lo que me dice.

-Sabes no es el momento de hablar esto ¿sí? discúlpame no sé ni siquiera que te estoy proponiendo, francamente no tengo un plan aún- dice antes de besar mi mejilla –será mejor tratar de dormir, mañana tenemos ambos un día ocupado.

Aferra más su brazo en mi cintura y coloca su rostro sobre mi sien.

Es demasiado listo, entiende que no quiero que mis amigas se enteren que ha pasado la noche aquí así que sabe que no sería tan tonta como para armarle un drama. Pero admito que tiene algo de razón ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero con Shinnosuke?

* * *

Miro a Kodachi rodear mi muñeca con una pulsera de abalorios traslucidos rellenos de algo como hiervas.

-Es salvia ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras termina de anudar nuevamente el cuero que las sujeta para asegurarse que esta bien puesta y no se zafe.

Kodachi asiente –les ayudará a pasar desapercibidos de cualquier truco que saque debajo de su manga Hinako buscándonos.

-¿Será como ser invisibles?- pregunta Shampoo encantada mientras mira la pulsera que sube y baja por su muñeca.

La bruja sonríe de lado –amo su entusiasmo- luego alza la vista y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados -¿nunca has estado con una mujer?

Shampoo abre mucho sus ojos y su mandíbula se pone tensa –no soy esa clase de chica- ríe nerviosa –pero gracias por la oferta. Eres muy bonita.

Kodachi chasquea la lengua –lástima.

Escucho a Ukyo carraspear –nunca he estado con una bruja- dice como si nada y Kodachi alza una ceja cuando se dirige a ella con una pulsera entre sus manos.

-Tal vez si no fueras una angelina- dice la bruja mientras rodea la muñeca de mi amiga con el objeto mágico.

-Señoritas- interrumpe Ryoga con una sonrisa de lado cerrando de golpe el libro que lleva en sus manos –su charla sexy está haciendo que me ponga duro.

-¡Ryoga!- le reprende Akari y el vampiro se ríe con fuerza.

-Es broma amor, ni Kodachi creo que realmente quiera estar con Shampoo y dudo que Ukyo quisiera acostarse con Kodachi.

Pero todas permanecemos en silencio, veo que Kodachi mira a Shampoo y le guiña un ojo, por lo que Ryoga solo traga saliva.

-¡Por todos los infiernos estaría bastante dispuesto a prepararles alguna de las habitaciones más hermosas que hay en mi casa para lo que ustedes quieran!

-¡Ryoga!- de nuevo Akari.

Se me ocurre entonces mirar a la arcángel disimuladamente y cuando siente que la observo aprieta los labios y sus cejas se unen un poco sobre su ceño.

-Iré por Ranma para colocarle este amuleto- dice Kodachi –seguro ha terminado ya de hablar con Cologne por teléfono para explicarle que iremos a verla.

Kodachi baja por las escaleras de caracol y yo me dirijo hacia donde Akari.

-No digas nada- susurra en cuanto me estoy acercando a ella –no quiero más detalles de ti- se mueve hacia la chimenea y yo la sigo sin prestar atención a su rechazo.

Así que me pongo frente a ella, tomándola del brazo para alejarnos aún más del resto. Observo sobre su hombro a Mousse abrazando con cariño a Shampoo y a Ryoga platicando animadamente con Ukyo.

-Entiendo que te cueste trabajo aceptarlo Akari, pero así son las cosas. Soy ella y tal como te dijimos ya, ni Ranma o yo lo sabíamos cuando empezamos todo esto.

-Sabrás ya que me es muy difícil creerles, los demonios son hábiles mentirosos y de ser tú ella…- se queda en silencio mirando hacia el piso –eres la reina de los infiernos.

-Alguien en el paraíso debe saberlo, porque justo el consejo de los _Creature Lux_ pidió que me cuidaran. ¿Qué otro motivo si no es así?

-Tendría que buscar a alguna princesa o príncipe para intentar averiguar el motivo, aún cuando son ellos quienes dan esa clase de órdenes no todos conocen los motivos.

-Estoy segura que fue Shinnosuke quien lo solicito- digo al saber que es capaz de lo que sea y que sabe más de lo que dice -lo que no entiendo es el porque.

Akari medita –tal vez él lo sabía y pensaba usarte para obtener algo de Ranma.

-¿Para obtener tal vez el infierno? ¿Dominarlo?

Akari niega –Ryoga ya me ha contado lo que creen que él ha dicho, pero ningún ángel se involucraría con las quimeras. Existe un tratado de paz.

-Tal vez por eso los ataques, las quimeras han estado matando seres inhumanos seguramente para llamar la atención de los ángeles, después de todo ustedes salvaron a la humanidad una vez y solo se me ocurre que debe ser porque sospechan del plan de Shinnosuke. Pero no entiendo porque no van directo contra él.

La arcángel frente a mi vuelve a negar –las quimeras no han estado matando inhumanos.

-Claro que sí- digo un poco más en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Ryoga voltee hacia donde estamos Akari y yo.

Akari niega –esos no son asesinatos Akane- la joven mujer de ojos marrones me mira con tal seriedad que es imposible no creerle a lo que diga después -están creando nuevas quimeras usando a los inhumanos y eso es algo que va contra la propia naturaleza de esos seres- su nariz se arruga en desagrado.

-¿Ustedes lo saben?- pregunto bajando más mi voz, no necesito que los demás sepan de lo que hablamos ella y yo. Aunque me queda claro que Ryoga sí que se ha enterado de todo.

-Algunos lo sospechamos cuando todo eso comenzó, pero no hay pruebas suficientes.

-Y simplemente lo dejaron pasar.

La mujer sonríe de lado, se cruza de brazos y cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro sin dejar de mirarme –no somos las nanas de las especies Akane, ayudamos en lo que podemos para evitar catástrofes que atenten contra la supervivencia de cierta raza, pero al final cada una es responsable de sí misma.

-¿Y entonces que hay de las religiones?- no me doy cuenta pero he empezado a manotear -¿dirás que eso no es porque ustedes se presentaron ante los humanos en algún punto de la historia buscando más que ayudar?

Traga saliva y su gesto se suaviza –supongo que eso ha sido causa de la soberbia y por nuestra debilidad ególatra. Pero lo mismo ha ocurrido con otros- dice girando su rostro justo cuando entra a la biblioteca Ranma.

Mi demonio me mira a la distancia.

* * *

Vamos repartidos en tres autos para evitar sospechas de cualquier espía que pudiera tener Shinnosuke por la ciudad. Tomamos incluso diferentes rutas para confundir a quienes nos pudiesen seguir, como Hinako.

Pero todo está en calma.

-Y es justo lo que me preocupa- dice Ranma cambiando de nuevo la música del estéreo –esperaba que al salir nos tuviéramos que enfrentar a Hinako, mi hermana o incluso a los guardias de la insulsa de Kaori. Pero nada. Algún aliado de Shinnosuke tal vez- me mira un segundo antes de volver su atención al frente –pero esta quietud.

-No sabes como interpretarla- hablo y el asiente, estira su mano para tomar la mía.

-¿No crees que sea porque debe estar buscando a otro demonio?- habla Ryoga desde el asiento trasero de este auto.

-Puede ser una teoría- responde Ranma rodando los ojos –dudo que mi hermana se haya recuperado ya como para poder salir de nuevo al plano terrestre.

-¿Tienes idea de que otro demonio estaría dispuesto de cooperar con Shinnosuke?- pregunto al pensar que eso podría ayudarnos a estar preparados.

-Cualquiera- dice Ranma sin ápice de preocupación –es la naturaleza de nuestra especie- sonríe maquiavélicamente.

-¿Te refieres a la traición?- dice Ryoga tomando aire, cuando me asomo para verlo se ha recargado en el asiento con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo.

-Me refiero a las ganas de joder a otro y me imagino que debe haber una larga fila dispuesta a fastidiarme.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo amigo- dice el vampiro divertido –uno pensaría que al derrocar a tu padre y relajar la disciplina tendrías más aliados.

-¿Mataste a tu padre?- pregunto angustiada de escuchar esto.

Tanto Ranma como Ryoga se ríen sin poder evitarlo –no mi amor- responde mi demonio –lo he encerrado en una parte del infierno por diferencias creativas- suspira mirando el retrovisor –y eso desató a Ranko.

Ryoga bufa –tal vez por eso te hiciste de tantos enemigos, tu hermana puede ser insoportable y tú siempre la defiendes.

-Es mi sangre- responde alzándose de hombros.

Tal parece que Ranma da por terminado el tema con esto último que dice y vuelve a cambiar la canción del estéreo.

-Estas inquieto ¿te ha dicho algo Cologne?- pregunto -¿o es por el reclamo de Akari?

-Akari está muy molesta aún, no lo dice pero sé que se siente engañada por ustedes dos- dice Ryoga tranquilamente.

-Y ya le explique que ninguno de nosotros sabía quien era Akane en realidad.

-Deberán entenderla, para ella el saber que es verdad que hay una reina del infierno implica el cumplimiento de un augurio tan viejo como poderoso al que tanto temen los ángeles. Aunque si lo piensan con detalle, no está tan equivocada de tener sus dudas respecto a que el encuentro entre ustedes no sea, como dicen, el fin de la existencia como la conocemos.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ryoga?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

El vampiro se acerca a la orilla del asiento y recarga sus codos de tal forma que queda entre Ranma y yo.

-La pasión que existe entre ustedes era visible e innegable desde el inicio.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Akane robó mi aliento desde el instante que la vi- defiende Ranma lo nuestro y yo sujeto con más fuerza su mano.

-Pero lo de ustedes se sentía anti natural Ranma, una chica o un hombre te pueden parecer sumamente atractivos, incluso robarte el aliento por su personalidad. Pero de eso a que parezca que se pertenecen, que están hechos el uno para el otro y destinados es algo que no es real.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Se escucha como mi respiración se agita hasta que de repente Ranma comienza a reír en una explosiva carcajada.

-Akane y yo somos dioses destinados Ryoga, pero por que ya estábamos juntos antes de que algo o alguien volviera humana a Akane.

El vampiro pone mala cara -¿y eso no te parece raro? ¿quién y porque querrían alejarla de ti?

-Tal vez los mismos ángeles con sus absurdas creencias.

Ryoga gruñe –aunque admito que el augurio no se refiere a ustedes en específico. Habla de que cuando el todo se reúna, cuando las mitades se reencuentren entonces volveremos al inicio. Por lo que no tiene sentido que los ángeles se empeñaran en separarlos para cumplir un mito que creen puede ser cierto ¿no?

-Akari ya dijo que pensaba que se trataba de nosotros justo al descubrir quien soy- respondo –pero no tendríamos motivos para destruir todos los planos existentes.

-Un augurio no quiere decir necesariamente que las acciones las hagan los involucrados, pueden ser solo las piezas que den inicio a una serie de eventos que causen la acción futura- explica Ryoga y no puedo negar que tiene razón.

-¿Y lo que Akari propone te parece bien?- pregunta Ranma.

Trago saliva al recordar sus palabras luego de explicarnos sobre el mito expuesto en el libro sagrado de los _Creature Lux_, nos había pedido una prueba que asegurara que no seríamos nosotros los causantes de la destrucción de los planos o de lo contrario tomar consciencia responsable sobre lo que podía pasar y separarnos por el bien de todos.

Ryoga baja la vista –no me parece tampoco justo que deban alejarse por una creencia.

-Gracias- le digo al vampiro, imagino lo difícil que debe ser para él esto. Su amigo o su amor.

Ryoga me mira y asiente –encontraremos la prueba de que no son ustedes, pienso firmemente que recuperar tu divinidad sumaría en lugar de restar a la causa.

-Y además al volver a la mansión nos ayudará la presencia de Saffron- complementa Ranma.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea.

El auto se detiene frente al restaurante Nekohanten, verlo se siente como si hubiese pasado una vida entera desde la última vez que estuviéramos aquí.

-Espera un segundo Akane- dice Ranma y antes de dejarme responder ya está abriendo mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

-Gracias- sonrío cuando tomo su mano.

Mi demonio baja sus labios hasta el dorso de la misma y deposita un tierno beso –me encanta consentirte- responde galante.

-¿Y a mí no me vas a ayudar? ¿Nada de abrir mi puerta?- pregunta Ryoga asomado desde la ventana de pasajero en la parte posterior de la camioneta donde viajábamos.

Ranma gruñe y abre la puerta de su amigo –le puse el seguro de niños para evitar que se escapara- me dice y yo río de lo que cuenta.

-Gracias amigo mío- responde Ryoga al bajar del vehículo.

Ranma lo ignora y caminamos hacia el restaurante de comida rápida. El sitio se encuentra vacío y cerrado cuando nos acercamos.

-Aún no es la hora de cierre- digo, pero ninguno de los dos hombres responde.

Tras la puerta aparece la figura de Akari y al vernos una sonrisa de calma se dibuja en su rostro. Luego abre para que podamos pasar.

-Estaba preocupada que algo les hubiese pasado- nos dice, me abraza incluso cuando ya estamos dentro del lugar.

-He tomado la ruta más larga- responde Ranma soltando mi mano para que pueda corresponder el abrazo de Akari -¿Kodachi ya ha llegado?- lo veo pasando junto a nosotras y me guiña un ojo.

-Aún no- responde Mousse saliendo de la cocina.

Veo a la distancia a Shampoo en la estufa con Gosunkugi a su lado, parece que cocinan algo animados y riendo.

Cuando la arcángel se separa de mí acaricia mi mejilla –tengamos fe ¿sí? en serio no era mi intención preocuparlos o eclipsar su reencuentro. Pero entenderás…

Asiento –comprendo tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que ese augurio no habla de nosotros ¿sí?

La mujer mueve una vez su cabeza para afirmar. Después me suelta y corre a los brazos abiertos de Ryoga, quien la consuela contra su pecho.

-Huele bien ¿qué cocinan?- pregunta Ranma recargando sus antebrazos sobre la barra de servicio.

-Son fideos para ramen- responde sin girarse Shampoo –espero que les apetezca para cenar.

-Tal vez no sea buena idea cenar bonita- contesta Ranma y Mousse lo mira con malos ojos –lo digo porque seguro nos espera Cologne para terminar con esto.

-No pienses por mí ¿sí?- escucho la voz de la anciana cuando se asoma por el pasillo que lleva a su oficina –les he pedido que cocinaran algo para cenar.

-Te dije que tenemos algo de prisa- le dice Ranma entre dientes.

-A mi eso no me importa.

-_Babica_\- Ranma la mira con ojos de perrito tierno –por favor.

-Necesito alimento niño- responde la anciana –además- la mujer se detiene frente a mí –ella también debe comer, esta muy delgada.

-Así me gusta- contesta Ranma sujetando mi cintura –aunque tienes razón, algo más de carne que tocar no me molestaría –su mano desciende por mi cadera hasta sobar una vez mi nalga.

-¡Eh!- le grito golpeando su mano para que la quite –te advierto que no pienso tolerar que me vuelvas a tocar de ese modo frente a nuestros amigos.

Cologne suelta una risotada –hasta que te encuentras a una que está a tu altura.

Ranma ríe –esta hecha a mi medida _babica_ querida.

De pronto la mujer se pone seria y la puerta de entrada se abre -¿todo bien niña?- pregunta Cologne.

Cuando me giro veo a Kodachi, Lychee y mi amiga Ukyo. No puedo evitar correr hasta donde la angelina esta.

La abrazo con fuerza.

-Todo bien vieja sibila- contesta la bruja original cerrando tras ella la puerta con seguro -¿tienen lista la cena?

-No te parece extraño que llegáramos aquí con tanta calma- pregunta Ranma a su amiga bruja.

Kodachi alza un hombro –no, seguro está buscando un reemplazo para Ranko. Sé de mis fuentes en el infierno que tu hermana está inconsciente en el limbo.

-Menos mal- chasquea la lengua Cologne –esa chica siempre es un problema y tú eres el único que se empeña en que le tengamos paciencia- señala con su bastón a Ranma.

-Es mi hermana- responde sin más.

Gosunkugi se acerca a Cologne y le susurra algo al oído. La anciana pone una expresión de felicidad en su rostro y mientras el desgarbado chico regresa con Shampoo ella mira a todos los que estamos en el restaurante.

-Es hora de cenar pequeños.

* * *

Las manos me sudan mientras estamos cenando, creo igual que Ranma que el tiempo es lo que nos ayudaría a combatir a Shinnosuke pero no hay manera de evitar que Cologne no imponga lo que ella quiere. Así que vuelvo a limpiar el exceso de sudoración de mis manos en la servilleta de tela sobe mi regazo.

Kodachi se inclina hacia mí -¿porqué estas tan tensa?

-Estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo con ramen mientras podríamos estar buscando a Kiema- digo en voz baja solo para ella.

La bruja me mira tranquila y toma su plato de comida con ambas manos –pero esta sopa está deliciosa, además he puesto un hechizo de tiempo en el Nekohanten- sonríe de lado -¿creerías que dejaríamos nuestro as bajo la manga desperdiciado?

-¿Ranma lo sabe?- abro mucho los ojos, imitando sin embargo las acciones de Kodachi con el plato de ramen.

Ella niega –no sé porque te cuento estas cosas- luego ríe ligeramente –bueno sí lo sé, somos amigas o al menos lo eramos antes.

Asiento contenta –lo somos- respondo.

Ranma está al otro lado de la mesa, junto a la anciana debatiendo sobre la importancia de conseguir información para localizar a Kiema.

-Insistes mucho- responde la mujer sin dejar de comer –y además así no funciona el trance ¿acaso crees que yo controlo lo que los dioses quieran decirme?

Gosunkugi se pone recto de repente y deja los palillos junto a su plato –tal vez- interviene y Cologne lo mira de mala gana cuando habla –podríamos usar una frontera.

-¿Y de dónde piensas que obtendremos una?- pregunta molesta la anciana –para que Kodachi abra un portal necesitaríamos sangre de la realeza de ambos lados de la frontera y ni siquiera sabemos a que deidad preguntar.

-¿Qué es una frontera?- pregunta Ukyo.

-Se refieren a una frontera mágica, un sitio donde generalmente un oráculo habita y es capaz de entrar en trance para conseguir información- responde Akari –y creo que aquí tienes lo que necesitas.

-No lo dirás por ti misma ¿cierto querida?- dice burlona Cologne sorbiendo su plato sin esperar la respuesta de la arcángel.

-No, soy una arcángel pero no tengo sangre real en mis venas- responde tranquilamente –pero Akane Tendo sí.

Abro mucho los ojos cuando dice mi nombre y no soy la única, todos en la mesa están igual de sorprendidos que yo. Incluso Ranma.

-¿A que te refieres niña?- la señala con los palillos Cologne.

-Es la reina del inframundo- responde Akari y yo escondo mi rostro entre mis manos bajando mi cuerpo en la silla, con la esperanza de que nadie me note luego de la declaración de Akari. Escucho el jadeo de sorpresa de Ukyo y Shampoo –pero también es hija de una descendiente lejana de la familia imperial japonesa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de repente saliendo de mi escondite -¿cómo dices?

Akari sonríe amable –tu madre era hija de la familia imperial Akane y por ende tus hermanas y tú lo son también.

-Con una gota de tu sangre podremos abrir una frontera- dice Gonskugi antes de meterse a la boca una larga tira de ramen -¿cierto Kodachi?- pregunta descuidado masticando.

-Sí- responde la bruja con cierto tono de duda –pero eso romperá el hechizo temporal del Nekohanten, así que terminen de cenar rápido para que podamos hacerlo.

Siento la mirada de Ranma y cuando nos vemos le sonrío y él asiente –terminemos de cenar entonces.

* * *

-_Tenía rato que no llamabas Akane_\- dice Kasumi del otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba ocupada, perdí la noción del tiempo entre la escuela y lo de Shinnosuke- miento, le miento a mi hermana mayor -¡Hmm!- procuro no llorar –pero solo quería saber que estuvieran bien.

-_Nosotros sí, Nabiki mandó unos dulces para papá y avisó que saldría de viaje de trabajo. Tofu ha tenido muchos pacientes estos días y está preocupado que la clínica esté muy saturada para el nacimiento. Fuera de esto todo bien._

-Pero faltan meses aún- le digo contenta –tu esposo exagera.

Kasumi se ríe –_ya sabes como le gusta ser precavido_\- de pronto escucho que papá grita su nombre a la distancia.

-Creo que papá te llama- le digo.

-_Déjame te comunico con él_\- responde mi hermana.

-No, tengo que irme ya solo dale mis saludos y muchos besos y abrazos. Pronto volveré a llamar ¿ok?

_-¿Estas segura que estás bien Akane?-_ insiste.

Trago saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar triste -¡claro! todo bien- respondo limpiándome una lágrima que se me ha escapado –los quiero ¿sí?

-_Llámame si necesitas algo y ya verás que pronto aparece Shinnosuke ¿sí? por cierto me dijo papá que le parece buen muchacho._

Me río –no le contaste que él y yo estábamos saliendo ¿cierto?

Kasumi se ríe –_claro que no, pero papá no es tonto Akane. Sería mejor que le dijeras tú misma que es tu nuevo novio._

-No lo es- respondo molesta.

-_Te dejo linda, papá quiere cenar ya. Cuidate_.

Mi hermana cuelga y yo suspiro con el teléfono aún sobre mi oreja.

-¿Tu familia está bien?- pregunta Shampoo cuando se acerca a mí, junto con Ukyo y Mousse.

-Sí, están bien.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar.

Mis amigos me miran con cautela y estoy pensando que esperan confirme lo que Akari dijo sobre mí durante la cena.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Akari?- pregunta primero Ukyo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Asiento.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?- ahora me interroga Mousse y yo alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Fue justo cuando estábamos en el infierno.

Ukyo abre mucho los ojos -¿en qué momento?

-Ranma lo descubrió gracias a la lectura con la tabla.

-¿Entonces él lo sospechaba?- insiste Mousse, veo un poco de molestia o tal vez preocupación en sus ojos.

-No, no fue así- niego con la cabeza –había una madera con runas marcadas que al parecer solo podíamos ver él y yo.

-¿Runas?- Mousse da un paso hacia mí -¿dónde está esa tabla?

-Se quemó en el infierno, junto con el resto de los objetos malditos.

Mousse se pone serio y luego mira a Ukyo. Será cosa de ángeles supongo.

-¿Qué tiene una tabla con runas?- pregunta Ukyo mirando a Mousse y luego mirándonos tanto a Shampoo como a mí.

-Había una leyenda ¿creo?- dice Mousse y yo suelto aire.

-¿Te refieres al augurio sobre las dos almas destinadas que terminaran con la vida como se conoce cuando se reencuentren?- pregunto ya un poco fastidiada de que vuelvan a sacar el tema de la destrucción de la vida por culpa mía y de Ranma.

-Dos almas destinadas en reencuentro pasional- comienza a decir Ukyo, alzando su vista al techo tratando seguramente de recordar como va el augurio que menciono –dos almas que la vida han de terminar…- mi amiga se queda en silencio de repente.

Ruedo los ojos fastidiada, suspirando antes de continuar con lo que mi amiga no puede seguir recitando –Nuestro tiempo no volverá a ser nuestro, por dos almas dañadas, olvidadas, que se solían amar.

-¿Qué quiere decir ese augurio?- pregunta Shampoo.

-Es un mito del antiguo libro de los _Creature Lux_\- explica Mousse –pero no era eso a lo que yo me refería.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta fastidiada Ukyo mientras busca del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón seguramente la cajetilla de cigarros.

Mousse me mira de nuevo –solo tú y Ranma vieron unas runas en un trozo de madera ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Ukyo comienza a reír luego de encender su cigarro -¿acaso piensas en el Mabinogion?

-El bardo que lo recopiló al inicio fue el que relató el augurio de los destinos. En futhark.

-No pudo haber sido Toma de Tongenkyo- dice Ranma mientras se acerca hasta donde estamos, colocándose justo a mi espalda –él murió hace cientos de años.

Aprieto su brazo cuando me recargo y Ranma me mira por encima de mi cabeza –el Mabinogion es un libro de historias medievales, nada especial.

-Fue escrito por un bardo muy famoso, Toma de Tongenkyo. Se creía que era el único con poderes verdaderos- explica Ukyo.

-¿Y?- pregunta Mousse molesto a Ranma, luego de este paréntesis -¿por qué no crees posible que se trata de una vieja inscripción del bardo de Tongenkyo?

-La tabla que encontré con las inscripciones era de una casa recién construida, los materiales que se usaron para esto los acababan de comprar cosa de un par de meses atrás. Dudo que la bodega de materiales tenga tablas de madera con inscripciones futhark ¿no crees?

-Entonces ¿qué propones tú, demonio?- dice mi amigo.

-Debió ser cosa del destino, tal vez. A lo mejor una consecuencia de la adivinación y las lecturas tanto de Kodachi como de Cologne para ayudarme con la búsqueda de lo que había perdido.

-¿Quieres decir que se trata de Akane?- pregunta Shampoo y yo la miro sin saber que responder.

Ranma suspira –no tengo la certeza linda, al menos la Ouija no fue clara.

-Eso es porque seguro no preguntaste lo correcto- dice Cologne cuando se asoma por el pasillo –vamos, todo está listo para buscar a Kiema.


	19. Tercera llamada

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Whispering" de Alex Clare (no aparece en el texto pero es la música de fondo de toda la primera escena)**

"**Pocket Kings" de Daniel Pemb (la música que acompaña el viaje de nuestros protagonistas hasta su nuevo destino)**

"**Walk this way" versión de Girls Aloud (aparece en el texto como la canción que canta la banda)**

* * *

**-Tercera llamada-**

La saliva se desliza por mi garganta y puedo escuchar como. El silencio en este sitio es abrumador y cohíbe, cohíbe muchísimo.

-Mantén la cabeza en blanco- repite cantarina y fastidiada nuevamente a mi espalda la vieja de Cologne –no pienses en nada- insiste, esta vez la escucho frente a mí.

Alguien en la concurrencia toma aire y otro más suspira.

-Sabes _nonna_ no creo que esto funcione. ¿No hay otra manera de abrir la frontera?- habla cansado Ranma.

Abro de inmediato los ojos cuando escucho un golpe seco y veo a mi demonio sobarse la palma de la mano derecha siguiendo los movimientos de Cologne cuando le da la espalda.

-Deja de cuestionar mis métodos ¿entiendes?- repite amenazante el oráculo.

Gosunkugi sigue frente a mí, en posición de flor de loto con varios rosarios de distintas religiones colgando de su cuello. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y parece inmune a todo lo que ocurre en el derredor pues las dos veces que he roto con las indicaciones de Cologne lo he encontrado tal cual como cuando iniciamos este rito.

-Se acaba el tiempo de ventaja- murmura seria Kodachi antes de aclararse la garganta y levantar su voz dirigiéndose a Cologne –tal vez yo pueda…- sus manos se mueven graciosas frente a ella como si siguieran la coreografía de una bailarina –¿hacer algo de _hocus pocus_?

Pero el oráculo no dice nada mientras se aleja de ellos y de repente flota por sobre la cabeza de Gosunkugi y me mira a los ojos.

-Pon tu mente en blanco- dice rápido antes de golpear mi entrecejo con tres dedos.

El ataque repentino me hace dar un paso atrás, cerrando los ojos en automático y cuando me coloco de nuevo en mi sitio veo que estoy sola en una especie de bosque en otoño. Alrededor mío ya no está el círculo que marcó la anciana con mi sangre en el suelo y tampoco tengo frente a mí al sacerdote y mucho menos está Cologne por alguna parte.

-¿Funcionó?- me atrevo a preguntar con la esperanza de que esto sea solo una especie de proyección.

-Calla- escucho a lo lejos la voz de Cologne y saber que aún a la distancia la oigo me deja tranquila al asegurarme, de cierto modo, que esto no es un sueño extraño que terminará mal –ahora corre Akane.

-¿Qué?

Me giro al percibir como las hojas secas se mueven tras de mí, las copas de los árboles se sacuden e inconsciente me preparo para iniciar la carrera que se supone debo llevar a cabo ahora. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizan y un nudo en mi estómago se forma, miedo en su forma más pura. Similar al que sentí cuando Ranko se acercó al palacio en el infierno.

¿Miedo a qué?

-¿Cologne?- pregunto con voz temblorosa pero esta vez no obtengo respuesta alguna.

Mi pecho sube y baja, mi respiración se agita, el miedo hace que me suden las manos.

Y entonces de la boca del bosque a lo lejos aparece una joven vestida con un vaporoso atuendo que le llega casi a los tobillos, es como si fuera un disfraz de alguna puesta en escena de cualquier tragedia griega. Al ver sus adornos dorados en el cabello y las pulseras a juego en sus brazos siento que la he visto ya antes.

Lleva en las manos una bolsa y corre, corre descuidada mirando tras de sí. La mujer gira de repente su mirada hacia mí y cuando me ve sus ojos se abren mucho.

-¡Por la creación Akane!- me llama con familiaridad -¿qué haces? Creí que estarías ya cerca del manantial.

-¿Del manantial?

-Corre, corre rápido. No tarda.

-¿Quién no tarda?

Pero ella me ignora y me sujeta del brazo cuando pasa a mi lado para que me mueva.

Corro. Corremos ambas con fuerza. Ella es rápida y aún así transmite cierta incertidumbre con cada pisada que da.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- me pregunta jadeante.

-¿Hacer qué?- insisto con el poco sonido del cual soy capaz de hablar.

Pero ella no responde, solo me mira confundida.

-Mira- habla ahora sin detenerse –sé que estas preocupada por él, pero es la mejor solución que se nos ha ocurrido para esconderte.

-¿Esconderme? ¿Eso es lo que sucedió?- pienso en que tal vez fui yo misma quien causó que me alejara de Ranma.

Pero antes de que la chica pueda decir algo más un árbol cae frente a nuestro paso. Por lo que paramos en seco.

-Señoritas- escuchamos una voz masculina que proviene de detrás del follaje del árbol –creo que no es prudente que crucen más allá de estos dominios. Al menos sé que su señor no estaría feliz de verla partir bella dama.

Una figura hermosa y resplandeciente por una especie de luz que le rodea surge y se eleva tras el tronco. Es un hombre apuesto de rasgos marcados y cabello castaño rojizo que ondea como si fueran llamas.

-Aunque- dice mirándose descuidadamente las uñas de sus manos conforme se eleva por encima de nosotras –mi señor está ansioso de volver a verla- se dirige a mí cuando su mirada nos pone atención.

-Es tan romántico- responde sarcástica la chica –pero tenemos una cita.

El hombre baja rápidamente para ponerse frente ella –sé lo que intentas Kiema y no resultará. Tomaron algo que es demasiado valioso tanto para los dioses como para los hombres.

Me llevo las manos hasta la cara para tapar mi boca ¡Así que esta chica es Kiema!

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo de analizarla por que ella busca la forma de esconder la bolsa que lleva tras su espalda –aléjate- le dice moviéndose frente a mí.

Quedo resguardada tras ella, puedo sentir la textura aterciopelada de la bolsa con mis nudillos y me percato que dentro hay un objeto rígido. ¿Qué será? Mis manos se estiran lentamente para tocarlo y no distingo forma alguna con lo poco que puedo tentar.

Tras nosotras se escucha más intenso el mismo ruido de los árboles moviéndose como si estuvieran abriendo camino a algo.

-Si tu señor lleva a cabo lo que planea provocará un caos ¿entiendes Saffron?- dice la chica frente a mí con desesperación en su voz –trata de razonar con él.

-Trata de razonar tú con la bella dama- responde ágil el hombre llamado Saffron.

-¿Saffron?- pregunto sin evitar que salga de mis labios la duda.

El hombre a quien nombro me mira ladeando su cabeza –un momento- dice entrecerrando sus ojos –tú no eres ella- de la nada comienza a reír -¡ah! Traviesa Kiema me tienes persiguiéndote para nada. ¿Dónde está la bella dama? ¿La flor más fresca del jardín del príncipe?

-¿Qué?- pregunta Kiema y entonces me sujeta con su mano tras su espalda –tal vez te quería engañar y no he podido.

-Sabes- habla el hombre mientras se acerca más –de cualquier modo no creas que te dejaré huir, no con la mano.

Kiema gira su rostro y susurra para mí –ahora.

Mi cuerpo reacciona involuntario, como si de verdad supiera lo que debe hacer, y mi brazo libre se estira sobre el hombro de Kiema con la palma extendida hacia Saffron. No comprendo mucho, mi mano está enjoyada con varios anillos en mis dedos repartidos por lo largo de los mismos y pulseras doradas con relieves distintos en mi muñeca.

Del suelo unas raíces emergen y sujetan los pies de Saffron.

-¿Cómo has podido engañarme bella dama?- habla luchando contra las raíces que van rodeando cada vez más sus piernas y toman fuertes ahora sus manos.

-¡Vámonos!- dice Kiema jalando de mí –corre Akane- grita cuando el ruido se hace más fuerte.

Ambas subimos por encima del tronco del árbol caído. En el momento que mis pies tocan el piso al otro lado por fin veo lo que se acerca, lo que nos persigue.

Abro mucho los ojos tratando de procesar lo que no comprendo.

Un demonio, como los que aparecen en las pinturas del infierno, tan alto como un edificio de tres o cuatro pisos aparece a la distancia. Con cuernos sobre su cabeza y cuerpo de bestia.

-¿Es real?- pregunto atónita.

-Es una de sus marionetas- responde Kiema –vamos, no está muy lejos ya el manantial.

-¿Sus marionetas?- pregunto antes de retomar la carrera, sin dejar de observar los rasgos del monstruo y lo que más llama mi atención son los ojos azules del mismo.

La velocidad con la que nos arrastra Kiema hace que pierda de vista al enorme, pero torpe, demonio. Quedándose muy atrás.

Corremos, Kiema me suelta pero sigue llamándome a que avance con rapidez. Llevo puesto un vestido similar al de Kiema y en algún momento la tela se atora en algo, yo jalo la prenda para liberarme. Pero lo que sucede y lo que hago me deja una sensación ya conocida. Como un _déjà vu_.

-Ya he vivido esto- digo cerrando los ojos, esperanzada en que tal vez si es un sueño.

-¡Corre Akane!- grita Kiema –corre más rápido. ¡Corre! Lo veo a la distancia.

No pierdo el tiempo, siento el viento soplar con fuerza en nuestra dirección y una fresca brisa, provocada por una cascada, nos da de frente.

-Ahí está el manantial- grita Kiema tomando de la bolsa que lleva un lazo largo que sirve para sujetarla y al mismo tiempo cruzarla alrededor de su cintura –yo cumpliré con mi parte luego de que hagamos esto.

-¿Hacer qué?- insisto mientras ella me toma de la muñeca para que entre al agua, como ella lo está haciendo.

Con dificultad la sigo hasta que el suelo comienza a quedar más y más al fondo. El agua me llega a los hombros cuando de la nada Kiema me sujeta el cuerpo.

-¿Estás lista?- dice mirándome con sus ojos azules casi lilas.

Asiento, sin saber que va a ocurrir ahora.

-Esto funcionará, así evitaremos que él te lleve.

-Ok- mi cuerpo tiembla por los nervios y por el frío del agua.

Y de repente ella toma mi cabeza con ambas manos y me sumerge. Mis brazos se agitan bajo el agua, trato de regresar a la superficie pero ella no me lo permite. Veo que mira angustiada a la distancia algo pero también hace caso a mi reacción aterrada.

Su labios se mueven pero no la escucho, peleo por volver a conseguir que el oxígeno me llegue a los pulmones. Como veo que no piensa soltarme trato de sujetar su cintura pero ella da un paso atrás y me mira de nuevo. Esta vez confundida.

Soy consciente de la bolsa pegada a su muslo y me pregunto que lleva ahí para que ni siquiera flote y muchos menos se mueva de su lugar. Me estiro tanto como puedo y tomo el pesado objeto. Lo que hago hace que Kiema aleje una de sus manos de mi cabeza buscando arrebatarme la bolsa. Pero no la suelto, aferro mis uñas a la tela.

Me voy a ahogar, voy a morir. ¿Voy a morir así? ¿aquí y ahora?

Jalo de un tirón la cinta y la bolsa se abre. Pero yo ya no tengo fuerzas y lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de que mi cuerpo se agite por última vez es algo dorado asomarse.

Caigo al fondo del manantial, veo a Kiema a la distancia mirarme seria. Pero no hace nada más que colocar su palma derecha sobre el interior de mi brazo izquierdo y recorrerlo conforme voy cayendo.

Tiene contra su pecho la bolsa.

Por encima del lado contrario a Kiema veo la sombra de la bestia que nos perseguía y entonces ella se aleja nadando hacia el otro lado del manantial.

Se aleja.

De mí.

Del enorme demonio.

¿Por qué no me muevo? Solo me quedo ahí al fondo del manantial mirando todo.

Algo se sumerge cerca de donde estoy y cuando lo hace veo un cuerpo nadar justo por encima de donde me encuentro. Reconozco entonces las vestimentas de Kiema, los adornos de su cabeza, las pulseras en sus muñecas, la bolsa aterciopelada atada en su cadera.

Esto debe ser un sueño ya. Esto no es real.

Pero no es Kiema quien está sobre mí.

Soy yo misma.

* * *

-Toma Ranma- escucho la voz a la distancia de Kodachi –dale esto, que beba esta poción. ¡Tómalo!- lo apremia.

Y cuando siento su largo cabello rozar la piel de mi rostro la obscuridad abre paso a la luz, mis ojos observan lo que ocurre pero mis labios permanecen mudos. Sigo sin poder moverme.

Estoy de vuelta en la oficina de Cologne.

-No reacciona, Akane no está respirando- ahora es Ranma quien responde a su amiga –está pálida. ¿No pudiste detener lo que sucedía?- pregunta alzando su mirada.

-No estaba en mis manos, solo soy un conducto pero no puedo intervenir- veo a Cologne ya frente a mí.

¿Por qué no me muevo?

-Vamos mi amor- dice Ranma sujetando mi cuerpo contra el suyo –abre los labios Akane- coloca torpe la boca de una pequeña botella –anda Akane.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido del llanto de Shampoo y a Mousse consolarla.

-Déjame intentarlo a mí Ranma- esta vez siento como sujeta mi mandíbula unos dedos largos y delgados y cuando por fin aparece en mi panorama el dueño veo que se trata de Gosunkugi. Con cuidado toma de las manos de mi demonio el frasco. Ranma tiembla y el sacerdote con paciencia coloca de nuevo el frasco en mi boca y lentamente abre mis labios para que el líquido empape mi lengua y mis dientes conforme lo vierte descuidadamente.

Mi garganta hace el trabajo milagroso cuando la poción llega a sus dominios y yo trago. Al segundo que lo hago mi pecho sube y baja y una tos me invade.

Gosunkugi se mueve a un lado y Ranma me abraza más contra su pecho.

-Yo pensé lo peor, pensé que te había perdido de nuevo- dice sujetándome con fuerza.

Mis débiles manos sujetan torpes con algunos dedos su camisa –Ranma- susurro su nombre primero y él me mira con los ojos acuosos.

-¡Ay Akane!- suspira frustrado besando mis mejillas una y otra vez -¡por la creación! ¡estas bien!

Hundo mi nariz en su pecho y tomo aire.

-Déjala respirar Saotome- escucho a Ukyo mientras me arranca de los brazos de mi adorado -¿cómo te sientes Akane?

-Niño no hay tiempo que perder- dice Cologne cuando se acerca a nosotros -sé donde está Kiema.

Ranma la mira, veo odio y rencor en la forma como lo hace –esta bien abuela- responde con los dientes apretados -¿qué tenemos que hacer?

* * *

-¿Saben?- las manos de Ukyo acomodan con fuerza el escote de su vestido -he cambiado más de ropa estos dos días de lo que lo he hecho este último mes- se queja mientras levanta la falda y camina con los tacones más altos que jamás le haya visto usar, pero reconozco que lo hace con tal gracia que no puedo evitar preguntarme que más me oculta mi amiga.

-Pues yo estoy contenta- comenta Shampoo mientras estira tras su espalda la estola de plumas falsas rosada.

-Tú eres feliz ahora porque te encanta poder estrenar ropa nueva- responde Ukyo sin detenerse.

-Damas, damas, hermosas visiones- la voz de Ryoga se intensifica cuando se coloca al frente del grupo caminando de espaldas -debo admitir- suspira mordiéndose los labios y entrecerrando los ojos conforme nos mira moviendo su cabeza de lado -que todas se ven deliciosas- ríe más fuerte, de forma maquiavélica y yo me río de sus ocurrencias y de las respuestas que todas las mujeres del grupo le dicen acaloradas por las tonterías del vampiro.

Me pego más al cuerpo de Ranma animada, sujetando su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Segura que puedes con esto?- pregunta con sus labios pegados en mi cabeza.

-Sí, la poción de Lychee ha hecho maravillas. Me siento renovada- y lo digo convencida completamente de que es cierto.

Ranma suspira –te ves preciosa ¿sabes?

Alzo mi vista -¿sólo preciosa?

-Eres un monstruo vanidoso- responde rodeando mi cuerpo con el brazo que sujeto –te ves sexy y deliciosa, majestuosa como la reina del inframundo que eres.

-Eso me gusta más- respondo coqueta -¿Ranma cuándo comeré de la granada del infierno?

Permanece unos segundos en silencio y yo lo observo meditando que decirme.

-Supongo- toma aire antes de continuar -que en cuanto tengas tu divinidad de vuelta podrás alimentarte de la fruta infernal- dice serio –así podrás moverte entre ambos planos sin problemas. ¿Tu familia está bien?

Asiento.

-Sí, están bien.

Seguimos avanzando por la llanura que bordea la base de un monte a las afueras de la ciudad. Esta todo desolado y oscuro.

-¿Porqué no podíamos venir en auto?- pregunta Shampoo cuando su tacón se atora de nuevo en la tierra.

-Porque para llegar a Midas se requiere mostrar compromiso y una ofrenda de sacrificio personal- contesta Ukyo cuando pasa de ella y Mousse.

Escucho la risa de Kodachi –supongo que los inhumanos en serio que amamos el drama ¿cierto? tenemos rituales absurdos para nuestros sitios de entretenimiento.

-Tan cliché de su parte- escucho a Gosunkugi contestar de buen humor, el sacerdote ha venido con nosotros, al ser intérprete del oráculo puede guiarnos más fácilmente a donde se encuentre Kiema. Solo él detectó en la visión que experimenté las pistas para llegar a ella –espero que estén listos para buscar y distraer a los jugadores del sitio. Aún cuando sabemos que ella se encuentra adentro no tenemos idea del lugar exacto de su ubicación.

-Sí, sí ya lo dejaste muy en claro- contesta Ranma poniendo los ojos en blanco y yo golpeo su pecho con mi palma.

Después de todo le debo mi vida a Gosunkugi, si no hubiese sido por su intervención con sus rezos durante el cruce que realizó Cologne en la frontera probablemente yo no estaría de vuelta en la realidad.

Es, según palabras de la propia Cologne, un sacerdote muy poderoso. Han trabajado juntos casi unos cinco años apenas pero ella asegura que el chico es la reencarnación de su antiguo intérprete.

Dejo de ver al sacerdote cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Ranma -¿crees que Akari averigüe algo sobre Shinnosuke?- pregunta mi demonio a su amigo cuando este reduce el paso hasta que lo alcanzamos.

-Solo espero que al hacerlo no la descubran. Pueden tirarla de traidora por estar enredada en esto.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso Ryoga- le digo mientras estiro mi mano para tocar su hombro.

La pulsera de cuentas transparentes que colocó Kodachi sigue en mi muñeca, aunque admito que se ha vuelto más obvia cuando a su lado hay joyas de diamantes.

-Ella lo ha hecho porque considera necesario detener a Shinnosuke, no le importan mucho las consecuencias pero a mí si.

-Lo imagino.

Seguimos avanzando en silencio cuando escucho el asombro en Lychee –saben- dice la bruja pelirroja –he venido montones de veces y sigue siendo un lugar que me maravilla.

Frente a nosotros el brillo intenso del oro comienza a alumbrarnos el resto del camino a cada paso que damos.

-¿Cómo es que jamás había visto esto?- pregunto volteando a mirar sorprendida a Shampoo y a Ukyo –hemos venido montones de veces a este sitio para ejercitarnos y jamás…

-Así funciona el sacrificio que hemos hecho- responde Shampoo con la satisfacción de sentir que posee suficiencia de conocimiento –me gustan sus rituales- sonríe mirando encantada a Mousse quien no ha parado de verla todo el trayecto.

-Me alegro de verlos juntos de nuevo- les digo y mi mejor amigo abraza con fuerza a su novia. ¿Han vuelto a ser novios? Supongo que sí.

Voy a preguntar cuando Ranma detiene nuestro andar de golpe, bajo mis pies aparece como por arte de magia una alfombra roja con destellos dorados también.

-No sueltes mi mano Akane- susurra y yo asiento –y no creas nada de lo que veas.

Trago saliva, nerviosa de lo que nos espera al final de esta alfombrado.

* * *

La música suena fuerte con forme más nos acercamos. En la entrada hay un par de sujetos enormes con lentes oscuros, vestidos completamente en negro con trajes elegantes y de costura fina.

–Son todo lo que uno esperaría en un lugar como este ¿no?- susurro para Ranma

-El rey no decepciona a su congregación- responde y yo trago saliva.

Cologne nos ha explicado que el objeto que se encontraba en la bolsa que cargaba celosamente Kiema se trataba de la mano de Midas. Quien ahora es conocido como el Rey Juego, dueño de un casino muy popular entre la población inhumana.

-Ranma Saotome- dice mi demonio con desdén cuando quedamos frente a la puerta –e invitados- sonríe mirando sobre su espalda al grupo que nos acompaña.

Los hombres no responden nada. Solo alzan sus rostros, segura de que nos analizan –hay humanos- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, con voz grave y sin un ápice de amabilidad –sepan que El Rey Juego no se hará responsable de lo que les pueda ocurrir dentro.

No dicen nada más y al instante se abren las puertas dobles para dejarnos pasar.

Todos avanzamos, Ranma tampoco ha dicho nada sobre la advertencia de los guardias.

-Aquí ser alguien es lo que abre las puertas- me dice con sus labios pegados a mi sien mientras somos engullidos por el sitio –como en cualquier parte del mundo.

Mesas de apuestas se miran infinitas por todo el lugar. La vista no alcanza para asimilar todo lo que ofrece el panorama.

-Rey siempre ha tenido mal gusto para la decoración- habla Ryoga mientras estira su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba -¿señorita?- sonríe satisfecho cuando Ukyo toma su mano.

-Vaya pareja que me ha tocado- suspira resignada mi amiga, soltando de mala manera su falda blanca.

-Te ofrecí venir conmigo- comenta despechada Kodachi cuando pasa a un lado de ambos –pero te negaste.

Kodachi se aleja con Lychee pegada a su brazo.

-Recuerden, la luna es la simbología que nos ayudará a dar con Kiema- insiste nuevamente Gosunkugi antes de movilizarse también por el sitio.

De su elegante traje saca un enorme fajo de billetes que de inmediato cambia por fichas para apostar en una de las taquillas más cercanas.

-Iremos al piso superior- comenta Mousse con Shampoo de su brazo –trata de encontrar pronto a Rey y distráelo tanto como puedas- le habla a Ranma y mi demonio asiente.

-Ese es el plan- dice serio –vamos amor- me habla sujetando ahora mi espalda baja para guiarme por entre la multitud.

El ambiente es muy diferente a Demonici y ya ni se diga a lo que ocurre en el bar de Ryoga. Aquí la tensión entre los jugadores es tan palpable, todos se enfrascan tanto en lo que ocurre en sus respectivas mesas que pocos se detienen a prestar atención alguna de la banda que toca en el escenario.

Un grupo de 6 mujeres vestidas con ropas en tonos oscuros cantan y tocan los instrumentos al ritmo de música rock con tintes de R&B. Son covers, en realidad, de los Rolling Stones cuando estábamos entrando al sitio y ahora música de Aerosmith.

Meseras que caminan entre los asistentes tan rápido que son imposibles de divisar van y vienen con charolas doradas llenas de copas altas de champaña.

-Algunas son vampiras, otras pequeñas demonios- explica Ranma cuando una pasa a nuestro lado lo suficientemente cerca como para que mueva mi vestido largo -vayamos a una mesa y pidamos algo de tomar- me dice Ranma sin detenernos.

Nos lleva hasta una de las mesas con sillones acolchados en tonos oscuros cerca aún de las mesas para apostar, evidentemente los muebles están llenos con detalles dorados también. Abre uno de los sillones para ayudarme a sentar y luego va rápido hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y toma su lugar. De inmediato llama a una de las meseras.

La chica que se acerca lo mira y luego abre mucho los ojos –señor Saotome, es un placer verlo por aquí- dice coqueta empujando sus pechos casi fuera de su diminuto uniforme con la charola dorada estratégicamente colocada sobre su abdomen –tenía tiempo que no nos visitaba- sonríe mostrando sus dientes a la par que empuja su cabello lejos de su cuello -¿quiere que le traiga lo de siempre?

-No, esta vez no- responde Ranma alejando su cuerpo de la chica cuando recarga su brazo en el otro extremo del sillón –tráeme una botella de tu mejor champaña y un par de copas.

La chica sigue la mirada de Ranma cuando me guiña un ojo, yo actúo de acuerdo al plan y suelto una risita de inocente tonta.

-¿Celebra algo señor Saotome?- pregunta ya con algo de confusión sin quitarme la vista de encima. Puedo verla de reojo.

-Esta linda chica ha aceptado por fin salir conmigo- dice alegre y yo vuelvo a reír, jugando con el clutch que llevo.

-Eres un Casanova- respondo moviendo mi cuerpo para dejar que mis pechos se noten algo más en el escote del vestido a la vez que me muerdo el labio al verlo –no sabía si podía confiar en ti.

-Dulzura- habla alzando una ceja desplegando esa confianza excesiva que me pone nerviosa de forma natural –por supuesto que no puedes, pero te prometo hacerte pasar la noche de tu vida.

La mesera exasperada de nuestras muestras de pasión excesiva bufa –enseguida le traigo su orden señor Saotome- está molesta y yo lo disfruto extrañamente.

Dejamos que se aleje lo suficiente para y solo entonces pueda presionar el aparato de comunicación que llevo en uno de los aretes -¿han localizado algo?- pregunto esperando que cualquiera de los otros responda.

-Nada aún- dice Kodachi –por cierto ese coqueteo fue descarado- ríe con su característica forma y yo la busco entre la gente cuando la escucho por sobre el auricular.

Esta cerca del escenario, bailando con Lychee y los pocos asistentes que disfrutan a la banda.

-Tampoco nada- responde Mousse pero seguimos avanzando.

-Uno de los que está en mi mesa alardea que está dispuesto a lo que el Rey Juego quiera con tal de que toque su saco y lo convierta en oro puro- comenta relajado el sacerdote.

Rama ríe, también escucha a Gosunkugi por su propio auricular –¿ahora Midas piensa hacer mi trabajo?

Lo miro seria y con los labios apretados en reproche, pero Ranma me ignora buscando entre la multitud.

-¿Ryoga?- pregunto al vampiro que está con Ukyo convenciéndola de dejarse sujetar por la cintura. Están en una mesa de dados con al menos 20 personas abarrotando el espacio.

-Apuesto al 6 ¿tú que dices primor?- pregunta Ryoga a Ukyo mientras besa su cuello -¿te gusta el 6? ¿O prefieres el 9?

Abro los ojos esperando que Ukyo no lance muy lejos a Ryoga por su doble sentido.

-El 11 querido- responde ella sujetando con fuerza el rostro del vampiro y lamiendo su mejilla –me excita ¿pensar en dos números en paralelo? Uno sobre el otro si se saben comportar.

-Ok- digo apresurada –entonces nada aún.

Ukyo se gira levemente hasta donde estamos Ranma y yo sentados y niega con la cabeza.

La mesera vuelve con las copas y la botella. Deja todo sobre la mesa y luego de cobrar el encargo Ranma la sujeta de la muñeca -¿no piensas abrirla y servirnos?- le dice mirando su escote.

Sé que tenemos un plan pero juro por toda la creación que si no la suelta voy a matarlos a ambos.

Mis manos están aferradas a la orilla de la mesa y estoy tan furiosa que no puedo evitar moverla. Las copas tiemblan y una cae rompiéndose.

-¡Aaah!- grita la chica –traeré otra copa- dice mirándome con sarcasmo mientras limpia el cristal roto con un paño que toma de entre su diminuto mandil en su cadera y recoge todo sobre la charola de servicio.

La mujer se va y yo miro a Ranma.

-No me ha gustado la manera como la has visto- le suelto.

Él abre mucho los ojos pero los suaviza con rapidez y cierto cinismo -¿celosa lindura?

Su respuesta me descoloca y parpadeo sin saber que decir ahora -¿cómo?

Ranma se pone de pie y escucho una carcajada desagradable tras de mí -¿Así que tu conquista es una fiera que te quiere solo para ti?- pregunta el hombre regordete que aparece en mi visión cuando me levanto también.

-Rey juego- saluda Ranma al hombre con un apretón de manos y un abrazo fraternal –quería saber si puedo usar una de las habitaciones privadas.

El hombre me mira sin reparo de arriba abajo, su modo me hace sentir incómoda –es muy bonita, demasiado bonita incluso para ti. No es tu estilo además, ella parece un ángel- le dice a Ranma y luego se gira para tomar una de mis manos besando el dorso con galantería -¿eres un ángel preciosa?

Miro al hombre, muda con su repentina interrogación –yo… yo…- balbuceo.

Ranma asiente tras el sujeto e imagino que el rey no es un fanático de los humanos.

-Sí, así es- digo de repente muy orgullosa, incluso alzo mi pecho y subo un poco mi rostro –Akane Unryu- uso el apellido de Akari.

El rey chasquea la lengua –¡una Unryu!- dice impresionado y golpea la espalda de Ranma –muchacho quieres enfadar a los arcángeles ¿cierto?- su risotada hace que su barriga se mueva de arriba abajo.

-¿Entonces?- insiste Ranma.

-Haremos algo chico, juguemos una partida de poker y si ganas puedes usar incluso la mejor suite que tengo para visitas.

-¿Impones un juego para mí?- pregunta con lastima en su voz -¡A mí!

-Es mi casa muchacho, son mis reglas.

-Cada día te pareces más a Tatewaki.

El hombre escupe en el suelo –ese cretino cumple una condena, pero si saliera de ese lugar te aseguro que toda su palabrería se acabaría en el primer escalón del Rodin.

-Seguro que sí- celebra Ranma la mofa del hombre, luego me mira. Sé que piensa igual que yo que es una oportunidad perfecta para distraerlo –si gano no solo me permitirás pasar una increíble velada al lado de la señorita sino que le darás un _souvenir_.

-Lo que ella quiera- dice complacido el rey.

-Convierte su bolso en oro.

-Oro para una angelina, eso es muy común para ella que conoce la luz. Pero sí, por supuesto que se hará.

-Bien- habla contento Ranma del acuerdo que acaba de pactar.

-¿Y si yo gano que me darás muchacho?

-¿Disculpa?- pregunta Ranma colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra aferrando el hombro regordete del rey –tú nunca pides nada.

-Pero quiero algo- dice mirándome de nuevo.

-No pensarás lo que yo pienso ¿verdad?- busca Ranma aligerar lo que también imagino pedirá el hombre.

Intento no mostrarme asqueada ante la idea de que este enorme sujeto quiera pasar una noche conmigo.

El rey mira a mi demonio y suelta una carcajada audible, tan fuerte que muchos de las mesas contiguas se distraen de sus juegos y nos miran.

-Solo quiero un beso, ha pasado una eternidad desde que haya tenido la suerte de besar a una bellísima angelina como tu acompañante.

-Ni hablar- responde Ranma serio, soltando de golpe al hombre. Veo el asomo del inicio de sus cuernos abriéndose paso por su cabello –pide otra cosa.

-Esta bien- respondo interponiéndome entre ambos –no perderás ¿cierto?- pregunto mirando coqueta a Ranma.

Sus ojos están tan sorprendidos como yo de lo que me he atrevido a hacer.

-¡Ah! Espero probar esos labios de miel- grita emocionado el hombre enorme –preparen una mesa al centro, el diablo y yo tendremos una partida de cartas.

Se escucha un estruendo por todo el sitio y rápidamente las meseras se ponen a acomodar una mesa y sillas alrededor.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?- pregunta Ranma cuando me sujeta por los brazos y me mira suplicante, su pecho sube y baja.

-¿Crees que no puedas ganarle? No había otra opción Ranma, necesitamos tiempo y esto es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.

De pronto siento una manos sobre mi hombro y me giro topándome con los ojos azules de Kodachi –el problema pequeña Akane es que Ranma…

-Nunca le he ganado al Rey Juego en el poker porque siempre hace trampa- responde mi demonio sin soltarme.

Tomo aire –entonces tendrán que encontrar a Kiema lo más pronto posible.


	20. Puedes correr

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**House of cards" de Daniel Pemberton (no aparece en el texto pero es la música de fondo toda la primera parte de la escena uno, durante el juego)**

"**King Arthur: Legend of the Sword" de Daniel Pemberton (no aparece en el texto pero es la música de fondo al final de la primera escena cuando Rouge eleva todo)**

"**You can run" de Adam Jones (fondo musical para la última parte del capítulo)**

* * *

**-Puedes correr-**

-La encontraremos- dice firme Gosunkugi y yo lo escucho por el auricular asintiendo para reafirmar que le creo y confío en todos.

Veo que se levanta grácilmente de la mesa donde estaba y hace una reverencia para agradecer el tiempo a sus compañeros de juego. Luego se mueve, tomando de la charola de una de las meseras que se pasea con bebidas por el sitio una copa, le coloca unas cuantas fichas en el escote y ella ríe.

Gosunkugi le sonríe galante, aún cuando sus rasgos son angulosos, su mirada misteriosa y su cierta confianza le dan ventaja ante el sexo opuesto.

El sacerdote se inclina cerca del oído de la mesera y ella ríe, también coqueta. Luego la chica pestañea varias veces y asiente.

Se alejan, con la palma de Gosunkugi en la espalda de la chica.

-Imagino que intentará llegar a las mesas exclusivas de jugadores adinerados- me explica Ranma cuando rodea mi cuerpo con sus manos apoyadas aún sobre mis hombros.

Sigue el ejemplo del sacerdote y se inclina junto a mi cuello para endulzar mi oído con su aliento caliente -¿estás lista?

A modo lento asiento, tengo a unos pasos de mí al Rey Juego mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Comprendo entonces lo que me ha dicho que debíamos hacer Kodachi. Usar lo que él quiere para distraerlo y así darle una oportunidad a Ranma de ganar.

Cuando mi demonio le había planteado una partida no era realmente porque estuviera interesado en que él y yo fuéramos a una de las habitaciones privadas en el casino. De eso, el llegar a las habitaciones, ya se encargan Mousse y Shampoo. Simplemente teníamos que ser el entretenimiento para que Rey no sospechara lo que Ranma buscaba en realidad.

-Moja tu labio inferior- susurra Ranma lascivo –deja que piense que puede besarte cuando sabes mi amor que eso nunca ocurrirá- dice mientras retira el cabello suelto con lentitud en mi cuello.

Hago lo que Ranma me pide, el Rey Juego sonríe de lado encantado.

No puedo seguir sosteniendo su mirada y me giro lentamente para sujetar a Ranma de los hombros –verás que encuentran a Kiema antes de que se acaba siquiera el juego- y cuando termino de hablar alzo la vista para toparme con la furia en los ojos de mi demonio.

-Voy a ganarle- responde convencido –confía en mí.

-Kodachi dijo que es imposible que le ganes, que siempre cuando aceptas una apuesta en el póker es porque no te interesa ganar y que es el destino de la creación que no le ganes a Midas.

-Y era nuestro destino estar toda la eternidad juntos y sin embargo las reglas se movieron ¿no? Los astros me mostraban incompleto y puedo aprovechar esa ventaja en la fragilidad que hay en la suerte.

Me quejo tras su racionamiento infantil y esperanzado -solo procura no exasperarte- miro sobre su cabeza el espacio donde los cuernos ya no están.

Ranma sujeta delicado mi mandíbula y acaricia mi barbilla con su pulgar –no te preocupes, soy un caballero- sonríe de lado antes de regalarme un suave beso –te amo bonita mía.

-También te amo- respondo suspirando sin quererlo.

Tras mi espalda escucho que se arrastra una de las sillas de oro puro que han instalado las meseras –estamos listos para empezar Saotome- habla Rey con voz divertida.

Cuando ambos nos colocamos frente a los espacios que vamos a tomar en la mesa veo que se coloca al centro una joven de cabello oscuro, sus ropas muestran una influencia hindú pero lo que más me llama la atención es un adorno que cuelga de su frente y se asoma entre su fleco cuando baja la cabeza para desplegar las cartas de la baraja sobre la mesa.

-Buenas noches caballeros- habla la chica –yo seré su repartidora esta noche- sonríe a ambos hombres mientras otros dos se sientan a la mesa.

Por los colmillos que se asoman de uno de ellos cuando habla con la mesera que se acerca a él para tomar su orden no tengo duda de que se trata de un vampiro.

El otro sujeto tiene los nudillos morados de golpes y está lleno de tatuajes que se ven en su cuello por debajo de su camisa. Por la coloración creo que se trata de un humano miembro de algún grupo Yakuza. Pero no creo que Rey Juego acepte a un simple humano en su mesa.

-¿Qué le ofrezco?- dice una mesera que se acerca conmigo, distinta a la que nos atendía a Ranma y a mí cuando estábamos solos.

-Una copa de whisky con hielo solamente- respondo y ella se aleja.

Ha sido más cordial que la primera chica que coqueteaba descarada con mi demonio.

-Señores- habla Rey Juego sin levantarse de su mesa –el demonio Saotome y yo jugaremos una partida para amenizar su visita esta noche.

El bullicio de aquellos que se acercan para mirar aumenta. Entre los interesados que simplemente se maravillan con la escena y los que apuestan por un ganador nos vemos rodeados por un público considerable. Atentos a cada uno de los jugadores y a mí, curiosos sobre todo de mí.

-Esta noche apostaremos una velada inolvidable para ambos- sonríe mirándome –un beso o un recuerdo que queme la piel.

-Alardea todo lo que quieras Rey- responde Ranma colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa luego de desabotonar su saco –pero esta noche esta preciosidad angelical disfrutará solo de mis labios y no más.

Rey alza una ceja –sabes Saotome- dice burlón el enorme hombre –tu insistencia por cuidarla es tan rara en ti, eso solo la hace más interesante para mí.

-Basta de palabras- interviene el vampiro quien me mira con cierto interés –hueles delicioso- dice sin retirarme su vista –quisiera haber estado antes para acordar los términos de mi participación- alza los hombros acomodando las fichas que carga sobre la mesa –pero tengo otras debilidades como el oro.

-Si hubiese sabido que esto se trataba de una mujer tal vez no me tendrías aquí- habla prendiendo un cigarro sin mirar a nadie el otro nuevo jugador –pero me parece una oportunidad única jugar con su alteza - sonríe de lado mientras hace una reverencia de mala gana, gallardo y mirando a Ranma con atención –teníamos una plática pendiente Saotome y me dijeron que necesitabas salir del infierno con urgencia.

Ranma ríe forzado –lo había olvidado Ryu- sujeta su bebida cuando la mesera que se dedica a él la coloca en la mesa –pero ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.

-Supongo que no querrás perder tiempo si es que ganas- habla el joven dedicándome una leve mirada que rápido mueve para fijar su atención en la repartidora –Rey tiene razón.

-¿La tiene?- pregunta Ranma -¿en que tiene razón, Kumon?

-No es la clase de chica con la que andarías por aquí. Es más...- toma aire con fuerza y cuando lo hace veo sus ojos cambiar a un rojizo con tintes dorados –más mi tipo.

-Todas las que tienen alma son tu tipo- responde sin flaquear Ranma, se está comportando bien tomando en cuenta las provocaciones que está recibiendo –aléjate de lo que ya es mío.

Los hombres a la mesa ríen, incluso veo un asomo de algo parecido en los labios de la repartidora.

-Señores- habla la joven –detecto hostilidades y si algo deben respetar es el juego en mi mesa.

Rey la mira cauteloso –por supuesto lindura- dice sardónico –no esperaría menos de una demonio de tu clase.

La chica asiente agradecida –para quienes no me conozcan soy Rouge.

-Es Rouge Asura- susurra Mousse en mi oído desde donde quiera que se encuentre –reconocí su voz pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Sin dejar de mirar a los presentes recargo mi cuerpo a un lado de la silla para acomodar mi pie dentro de los zapatos y así poder evitar la atención de todos -¿la conoces?- pregunto casi sin sonido.

-Es la novia de Taro, mi amigo demonio que desapareció.

Cuando me incorporo veo a la chica, me pregunto si estará aquí por coincidencia o algo trama.

-Señores- habla Rouge con profesionalismo colocando frente a ella la baraja –comencemos.

La chica reparte en orden, empezando por Rey, pasando por Ranma, seguido del vampiro cuyo nombre aún desconozco y el joven de ojos azules llamado Kumon quien pienso, por la charla que tuvo con Ranma, se trata de un demonio sin duda.

-Señores- les invita Rouge a no mirar sus cartas cuando coloca al centro el _flop_ de tres cartas boca abajo.

Después les reparte las tres cartas pendientes de cada juego.

Yo sonrío al vampiro cuando me observa por encima de su juego, en respuesta me guiña un ojo y veo a Ranma alzar una ceja sin desviar su atención de su propia mano.

-Sus apuestas caballeros- explica Rouge recibiendo al centro las fichas que cada uno de los jugadores deposita. Todos mostrando seguridad de lo que poseen –bien, será un _all in_.

Tomo aire nerviosa, esperando la mano de Ranma sea lo suficientemente buena al menos para sobrevivir en la mesa el tiempo justo para un desenlace solo con Rey. Tal como se esperaría.

Juego con mi bebida y la mesera que me atiende me ofrece un bocadillo.

-No- habla Ranma firme cuando mira la charola de alimentos cerca de mí. Estaba a nada de tomar uno en realidad.

-Deja que pruebe uno- interviene Kumon torciendo los labios en una sonrisa que arruga su nariz, debo admitir que es atractivo.

-Sabes que pueden desestabilizar a las angelinas- dice mi demonio, por lo que capto enseguida que seguramente deben contener alguna clase de estupefaciente –me gustaría que disfrutara consciente de mí.

Los hombres ríen y yo trato de no responder nada, al menos nada que pueda romper con esta ilusión de que soy una tontita que ha caído rendida a los pies del demonio.

Pero mi carácter no me permite seguir siendo solo el trofeo que se disputan Ranma y Rey, así que tomo uno solo para causar cierta controversia –gracias, pero tal vez lo coma luego- digo y mi demonio que me mira frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Coloco el bocadillo dulce sobre un pequeño plato dorado frente a mí.

-Bien señores, preparados- habla Rouge cuando los cuatro jugadores intercambian miradas esperando la repartidora descubra la primera carta.

Miro a lo lejos a Ukyo celebrando en la mesa que comparte con Ryoga y luego los veo tomar todas las fichas de su mesa. Mi amiga se gira y alza su mirada hacia una pared del lugar.

Cuando sigo lo que ella me muestra veo que se trata de un adorno con forma de luna creciente. Y siguiendo el diseño de enredaderas sobre la pared este se encuentra justo sobre una mesa de Black Jack vacía.

¿Vacía?

-Hemos entrado a los privados, pero no hay nada salvo un cuadro surrealista con las fases lunares- explica Mousse y yo asiento tomando de nuevo mi bebida –alcanzaremos a Gosunkugi.

Miro el bocadillo dulce pensando a donde pudo haber ido el sacerdote con la ayuda de la mesera.

-¿Entonces aceptas?- pregunta Kumon y yo parpadeo sin entender que quiere que responda cuando siento sus dedos acariciando mi antebrazo.

-¿Perdón?- mi voz suena confundida, mi cuerpo reacciona alejándose de su agarre y él solo ríe por lo que hago.

-Solo te preguntaba si te gustaría probar un gold fashioned- sus ojos me miran curiosos, pero no ha bajado la guardia pues observa de vez en cuando la reacción de Ranma.

Sin evitarlo volteo también hacia mi demonio, pero este me ignora totalmente concentrado en su juego. No puede seguir captando la atención de Kumon sobre nosotros.

Trago saliva buscando mantenerme en mi papel, pero es complicado cuando también estoy controlando los descubrimientos de los demás.

-Acepta- dice Kodachi –es un cocktail solamente.

Asiento, insegura y rápido sin dejar de mirar a Kumon.

El demonio sonríe por primera vez y le hace una seña a la mesera que le atiende pidiendo seguramente la bebida –ya verás que te encantará el sabor- dice amable.

-Deja de coquetear con mi chica- le advierte divertido Ranma –no me interesa compartir.

El demonio de los tatuajes truena sus dedos –deberías al menos dejar que la señorita decida, sería lo más galante de tu parte. Creo que disfrutaría mucho si me dejas participar.

-¿Cuándo te he dejado hacerlo?- pregunta Ranma con los ojos abiertos, esta vez dedicándole algo de su atención.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- responde Kumon manteniendo la mirada de Ranma –creo que te gustaría verla gozando.

-¿Listos señores?- interrumpe de nuevo Rouge y yo le agradezco en secreto –hagan sus apuestas.

Los cuatro jugadores miran sus cartas y el vampiro suspira decepcionado –no voy- anuncia.

Los otros tres jugadores colocan fichas en el centro y cuando eso ocurre Rouge gira la segunda carta para mostrarla.

El vampiro mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo exasperado –sí, lo sabía que mi mano era muy mala- muestra sus cartas y en efecto contaba solo con un par de baja denominación.

Se acomoda en su asiento y se dedica a disfrutar del resto de la partida. Mirándome de vez en cuando, seguro soy todo un misterio para él cuando Rey ha mostrado también interés en la cita del demonio.

Si supiera la verdad.

-Hay una extraña enredadera en el tapiz que lleva al salón de trofeos de Rey- habla Gosunkugi de repente –cada hoja ha sido reemplazada por una luna menguante.

-Una luna menguante es el fin del ciclo sacerdote- explica Kodachi moviéndose tomada de la mano con Lychee, caminan cerca de la mesa donde estamos con Rey y cuando busco su mirada ella me ignora –mantente atenta al juego Akane- habla y yo hago lo que me dice.

Una mesera se acerca conmigo, es la chica que atiende al demonio de los tatuajes y deja frente a mí la bebida que este ha ordenado.

-Gracias- digo coqueta alzando mi copa hacia el chico.

Los hombros de Ranma suben y bajan rápido, está tratando de mantenerse bajo control. Yo paso mi mano libre bajo la mesa y acaricio su muslo. Él sonríe rápido mirándome de reojo antes de volver su atención a sus cartas.

-¿Alguno quiere retirarse caballeros?- pregunta Rouge.

Ranma suspira con fuerza –no voy- dice sin más.

Sé que es la primera mano, sé que este juego aún no ha terminado. Pero veo el malestar en las facciones de mi demonio quien toma de un solo trago el faltante de su bebida.

Gira su bello perfil y sonríe de lado alzando un hombro –no pienso perder- susurra para mis oídos solamente y yo asiento para animarlo, acaricio más su muslo y él sujeta mi mano para levantarla y besar mis nudillos –te lo prometo.

-¿Apuesta señor Kumon?- pregunta la repartidora al demonio de los tatuajes.

Lo miro de reojo atento a su juego, ve a Rey y luego a sus cartas. Suspira lastimoso –no voy.

Rey ríe a carcajadas, eufórico.

Rouge se mantiene calma, fría y en su papel. Me hace preguntarme si ella es así o es solo por su trabajo. No la conozco, ni siquiera recuerdo haber conocido al amigo de Mousse. Pero antes no ponía mucha atención a los que me rodeaban ya que daba por sentado que eran como yo.

Cuando ni yo misma era como yo creía.

La chica gira sus cartas y Rey muestra su mano –ha sido un color- anuncia y yo miro entonces las cartas sobre la mesa.

Las 5 piezas de papel muestran diamantes rojos de diferentes denominaciones. Kumon gira su mano y la mesa estalla en quejidos y lamentos de la maravillosa mano que tenía el demonio. Podría haber ganado a Rey sin problema.

-El señor Kumon contaba con un full de corazones- narra Rouge, quien ya recoge las cargas de nueva cuenta y las coloca en el mecanismo automático en la mesa que las traga.

De la misma caja metálica brinca una nueva baraja que la chica comienza a mostrar con habilidad extendiendo las cartas boca arriba primero para darles vuelta y acomodarlas boca abajo antes de agruparlas frente a ella.

-Segunda mano- anuncia Rouge.

-¿Te ha gustado el cocktail?- pregunta Kumon educado besando el dorso de mi mano que se encuentra cerca de él, luego señala con sus ojos al vampiro frente a él –por cierto ese de ahí es Sentaro.

El vampiro solo hace una seña con su mano –es usted una visión bella angelina- dice el aludido.

-Dejen de babear tanto caballeros- habla burlón Ranma –mejor para ustedes que entiendan que la bella dama es mi acompañante esta noche.

-Tú lo has dicho demonio- responde Ryu –una noche.

Muestro los dientes en una radiante sonrisa –señores, me halagan con sus cumplidos. Pero no estoy interesada en nadie realmente.

Todos ríen, en especial Ranma quien asiente en mi dirección –es una dama difícil de persuadir.

-De que familia proviene señorita- habla el vampiro jugando con su bebida.

Rouge ya está repartiendo las cartas de esta segunda partida y todos los hombres se concentran en mí por una extraña razón.

-Así que eres el punto de fuga- dice riendo Ryoga en el comunicador –por cierto Ukyo y yo hemos dado con una puerta al fondo del servicio del casino marcada con un relieve de un paisaje y una luna en el marco.

-¿Un paisaje?- pregunta Gosunkugi.

-¿Te suena conocido sacerdote?- habla Kodachi.

Escucharlos y tratar de poner atención a lo que ocurre en la mesa es una tarea que se me empieza a complicar cuando el vampiro Sentaro me mira esperando una respuesta.

-Unryu- hablo deprisa –soy descendiente de los Unryu.

Ryu me mira alzando una ceja –conozco a la menor de esa familia, Akari. Una exótica visión con esos mechones verdosos en su cabello, es como un imán para no parar de verla.

-¿Íntimos?- pregunto en plan de mofa –porque no recuerdo que mi prima hablara de un demonio… - hago una pausa sin retirar mi mirada de Kumon –al menos como tú.

Los presentes ríen, incluso Rouge mientras coloca las cartas boca abajo en el centro –señores- les llama –sus apuestas.

De nuevo todos entran al juego. Aunque esta vez hay más fichas, lo que significa que la suma ha aumentado considerablemente.

-Primas entonces- comenta Ryu, pero ahora me analiza por lo que creo no ha sido buena estrategia burlarme de él –no, desgraciadamente la bella Akari no ha aceptado nunca salir conmigo –suspira con pesadumbre –la muy irreverente creo que prefiere jugar con un vampiro dueño de un bar.

Me pongo más alerta, ya no creo que sea mera coincidencia este interrogatorio por parte del demonio tatuado.

-¿Qué clase de demonio eres Kumon?- pregunto ahora buscando cambiar los papeles, no puedo quedarme tranquila si dejo que él vaya contra mí.

-Ryu es un demonio del destino- contesta Ranma –es parte de la familia real.

Kumon sonríe de lado, se ve gallardo con las facciones desafiantes que le ofrece a Ranma –es una manera cortes de describirme primo.

Abro los ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera puedo ocultarlo.

-El falso rastro en el área de servicio nos ha llevado fuera de Midas- indica Ryoga por el auricular –rodearemos el lugar para volver dentro.

-Ok- contesto pausadamente a ambas conversaciones.

-¿Familiarizada con lo que es un demonio del destino?- pregunta Ryu jugando con la orilla de sus caras luego de darles un vistazo superficial.

Por supuesto que yo sí entiendo lo que es un demonio del destino, he tomado durante muchos meses clases de artes oscuras. Pero no sé si es correcto que una angelina sepa que es Ryu.

-He escuchado cosas- contesto mirándolo, midiendo su reacción.

Ryu ríe forzado –sabes también he escuchado cosas de la familia Unryu- me mira ladeando su rostro.

-Son los militares de los ángeles Akane- explica rápidamente Ryoga, estoy segura que todos están muy atentos a lo que ocurre en la mesa de apuestas –ellos forman a las fuerzas que defienden las líneas en cualquier batalla.

Suspiro mostrando algo de fastidio al burdo interrogatorio del demonio del destino –cualquiera que sea alguien sabe perfecto que mi familia tiene una trayectoria impecable en cuestión de la milicia Ryu, por supuesto que esperaría que escucharas cosas- digo con orgullo, como si de verdad fuera una Unryu.

-Cierto, aunque en lo personal me gusta pensar que son como uno de esos súper héroes que no poseen poderes y compensan todo con su dinero.

Me pongo seria y él también lo hace.

La mesa se sume en un silencio incómodo hasta que de la nada comienza a reír con fuerza Rey –eres un maldito insolente chico- le dice a Ryu golpeando su hombro –interrogar a una belleza solo porque no puedes tenerla.

El aludido mueve su cuello ligeramente de un lado al otro, lo que hace produce un reconocido sonido de huesos que se quiebran para liberar tensión. Sonríe. De tal forma que me causa escalofríos –ya me cansé de estar fingiendo.

Ranma se pone alerta cuando su primo se levanta –Ranko puso precio a tu cabeza traidora- le dice a Ranma.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Ryu?- pregunta confundido Rey, está molesto –no hay ninguna recompensa. ¡Mientes! Yo lo sabría antes que cualquiera.

-El señor de los infiernos ha traicionado a su especie por proteger a esta chica. Muy bonita sin duda, pero no detecto nada especial en ella. ¿Una Unryu?- ríe luego de mofarse –claro que no, conozco todo el linaje Unryu y esta chica no es una de ellos.

Kumon ignora al dueño de Midas cuando lo jala del brazo y el demonio se libera.

Ranma se levanta y sujeta mi mano –Ranko está loca, quiere quedarse al mando y hará todo lo que piense posible para conseguirlo- se burla ahora de Ryu –y tú se lo pones muy fácil- lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados –te pensé más listo.

-¿Crees que yo voy a seguir a tu hermana?- pregunta el demonio –vengo a buscarte para aclarar todo y ¿qué me encuentro? A ti con una humana.

Rey se levanta molesto y me mira con asco -¿una humana? Pero no parece una.

-No huele a una humana Kumon- dice sin interés Sentaro arrojando más fichas al centro de la mesa -¿vamos a acabar con el juego o no?

En mi oído se escucha un carraspeo y yo pongo atención al auricular -disculpa la interrupción Akane pero tal parece que hay una puerta secreta bajo la mesa de Black Jack cercana al símbolo de una luna sobre la pared - dice Ryoga y cuando alzo la vista veo que Ukyo hace una seña para llamar mi atención.

Asiento disimuladamente intercambiando miradas con mi amiga.

Decido empujar un poco el brazo de Ranma, quien de inmediato mira con cautela por sobre la multitud a Ukyo señalando la mesa y luego metiéndose por debajo de esta cuando mi demonio también asiente sin dejar de pelear con Rey y su primo.

-No voy a soportar tontas acusaciones sin fundamentos- habla molesto Ranma –tienes razón, Akane no es una angelina pero tampoco es humana. Ella es tan antigua como tú y como yo.

-Una deidad- sonríe el demonio del destino –mi interés ha aumentado querido primo- sus manos se apoyan sobre sus antebrazos cuando las cruza por encima de su pecho y alza una ceja.

-Estoy casi seguro que Kiema se encuentra en la sala de trofeos de Rey- avisa Gosunkugi emocionado, luego se escucha un golpe seco y algo que cae. Después un jadeo provocado por un esfuerzo –pero no sé donde exactamente.

-Te alcanzo en el lugar- responde Kodachi –Lychee, crea un alboroto- ordena la bruja a su similar.

-¿Alguien ha encontrado la mano?- pregunta Mousse, pero nadie responde y él no insiste.

La mano de Rey es algo que nos ha pedido Cologne también llevar de vuelta, si bien no tenemos idea el motivo por el cual Kiema la llevaba es seguro que Rey la recuperó. Y eso la hace aún más valiosa para nosotros.

Pero me pregunto ¿porqué piensa Gosunkugi que esta Kiema en la sala de trofeos de Rey?

-¿Qué eres niña?- pregunta Rey Juego sentándose de nuevo.

-No lo sé- contesto defensiva -soy huérfana, siempre he vivido protegida por la familia Unryu y recién he aprendido que tengo sangre de deidad en mis venas- contesto de la nada. Pensando en todas las lecciones que tuve en la Universidad.

Rey asiente, parece convencido y satisfecho –pobrecita- comenta y luego hace una seña para que una de las meseras se acerque a él.

-¿Solo por eso has salido del infierno?- pregunta Ranma a su familiar.

Ryu está molesto, me mira y mira a Ranma sin tragarse lo que le hemos contado.

-Eres descendiente de una deidad- repite Kyu y yo asiento –pero no sabes cual o de que lado.

-¿De qué lado?- Ranma no controla para nada su mofa.

-Hay deidades infernales y también del llamado paraíso. Somos del cosmos y la creación. Nos llamaron así porque piensan que podemos todo, pero la única verdad es que solo peleamos por lo que creemos es justo según el bando en el que estés parado- Ryu sonríe de lado –como una comedia de Shakespeare.

-Tan teológico como siempre- responde mi demonio –no voy a seguir tu aburrido juego. Quiero terminar con esta partida y largarme de aquí para dedicarme a esta bella mujer.

Ranma toma asiento y se acerca más a mí para tocar mi rodilla, dejarle en claro a toda la mesa que no está de humor para soportar un arrebato más como el de su primo.

-Taro tenía razón ¿cierto?- pregunta de la nada Rouge mirando a Ranma y a Ryu.

-¿No sé de que hablas mujer?- responde el segundo.

La chica ríe, amarga cuando baja la mirada hacia las cartas que se mueven cada vez más rápido entre sus dedos –él tenía razón, el cielo y el infierno están comenzando una estúpida batalla y lo que resulte con los demás no les importa.

-Fanática- susurra con aversión Ryu.

Pero de la nada Rouge se levanta y es cuando todo estalla. De su cuerpo salen un par de brazos más, como una deidad hindi. El adorno sobre su frente se ilumina y sus ojos se ponen en blanco por completo cuando sus manos comienzan a moverse.

Ella lanza sin discriminar las cartas de su baraja, algunas le dan en la mejilla a Sentaro y escucho que se queja. Trata de irse contra ella para detenerla pero hábil Rouge consigue que sus brazos se muevan aún más deprisa y logra aventarlo lejos.

Ranma me arroja bajo la mesa y me cubre con su cuerpo. Escucho que se queja y estoy segura que ha sido por alguna carta que se le ha clavado a la espalda.

La furia también surge de él, sus cuernos se elevan y una fina línea de llamas brota de su palma cuando la coloca sobre la mesa por la parte de abajo. Veo a Rouge alzarse un poco por encima del suelo cuando las llamas buscan su cuerpo.

Rey ha corrido cobarde para alejarse, junto con muchos de los asistentes.

-¿Qué estas buscando en Midas?- pregunta de repente Ryu cuando se resguarda también bajo la mesa como nosotros.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Mandaste llamar a Saffron desde los últimos círculos del infierno y Ranko ha puesto un precio por ti, creo que tengo derecho a saber de que trata todo este mal entendido según tú- el demonio hace con sus dedos unas comillas en el aire cuando menciona la parte del mal entendido.

-Soy el jodido príncipe del averno- responde furioso Ranma, sus ojos se vuelven turbios cuando lo mira -¿me cuestionas? ¿a mí? ¿tú señor?

-Tengo derechos, yo he estado a tu lado cuando tomaste el trono- Ryu también está iracundo, sus tatuajes se mueven por sí solos cuando habla ahora.

-No me obligues a matarte- contesta Ranma –no tengo que explicar nada.

Mi demonio se asoma fuera de la mesa, Rouge sigue lanzando sus cartas sin parar. Está completamente poseída en lo que hace.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- me dice Ranma, veo sus ojos oscurecidos ya pero no siento temor por su aspecto.

-Vayamos por donde Ryoga y Ukyo.

-Es demasiado obvio.

-¿Qué buscan Ranma? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- insiste Ryu sujetando la muñeca de Ranma cuando este extiende su mano boca arriba para provocar una llamarada que, supongo, esta destinada a detener a Rouge.

-¿Porqué quieres saberlo?- pregunto ahora yo y el demonio me mira con una expresión de asombro.

-Eres muy valiente- responde –y por como te mueves al lado de Saotome me queda claro que llevan juntos por mucho tiempo. Tú debes ser la chica con quien estuvo en Demonici anoche ¿cierto?

-¿Hace cuanto que me sigues?- pregunta Ranma a Ryu.

-Lo suficiente para saber que Ryoga está aquí también y vi bailando a Kodachi. Son de tus más cercanos ¿y no me invitas a tu búsqueda? Me siento ofendido primo.

-Eres un doble cara- dice Ranma sujetando a Ryu de la camisa -¿crees que confiaría en ti cuando robaste todos esos grimorios de Kodachi para venderlos a Hinako?

-Le debía un favor a la reina de las brujas.

-No confío en ti- los dientes de Ranma chocan cuando menciona esta frase, pero su primo ni se inmuta –lárgate antes de que te envíe de vuelta a casa.

Escucho un chillido en mi auricular, creo que Ranma también sufre del mismo inconveniente porque los dos nos agachamos y ambos arrojamos los objetos lejos.

Ryu sonríe de lado mirando los dos comunicadores en el suelo –creo que has perdido comunicación con tu equipo de ladrones.

Lo miro con rencor -¿entonces elegiste el lado del que llamas el paraíso?- pregunto y el demonio niega.

-Prefiero matarme yo mismo antes de rendirle tributo a esos mal nacidos.

-Pero tampoco estás del lado de tu primo.

Antes de que pueda responder comenzamos a elevarnos, los tres y más gente que se ha resguardado bajo otras mesas también.

Ranma me abraza y yo me pego a su pecho. La mesa que nos cubre se mueve lentamente y veo a Rouge flotar más alto aún moviendo tan rápido sus brazos que es difícil distinguirlos.

-Devuélveme a Taro- habla mirando hacia arriba –devuélveme a Taro- repite pero esta vez mira hacia Ranma.

-¿Quién mierda es Taro?- pregunta Ryu.

Y sin poder obtener su respuesta Ranma se pone de pie y me carga de manera nupcial. Corre hasta la mesa de Black Jack y antes de meternos bajo esta para atravesar la pequeña puerta en el suelo que hay mi demonio arroja a Rouge una serie de bolas incandescentes.

Entonces empuja mi cuerpo y yo caigo.

* * *

Todo esta en exceso iluminado, lastima incluso la vista el estrecho pasillo forrado en su totalidad de oro puro. Oro en el suelo, oro en las paredes, oro en el techo. Pero hay una peculiaridad en este lugar, algo macabro, algo que parece salido de las pesadillas de un asesino.

-En los muros hay marcas- digo en voz baja repasando con las yemas de mis dedos los arañazos dorados poco profundos.

-Este sitio solía ser una mina abandonada que servía de refugio para algunos inhumanos antes de la revelación- explica Ranma –Midas lo adaptó como su guarida personal y supongo que esos rasguños ya existían.

Observo con atención aún los relieves a la par que trato de procesar la explicación de Ranma, pero algo no me gusta.

-Vamos- dice mi demonio tomándome de la mano y guiándome por el único camino que existe -¿no dijo Ryoga a donde los llevó este túnel?

Niego –creo que ya no dijeron más.

Seguimos avanzando. Lo único que se escucha en este sitio son nuestras respiraciones cansadas.

-Las cartas de Rouge te lastimaron varias veces- le digo tocando por encima las roturas de su saco.

-No ha sido nada, fueron pequeños piquetes insignificantes para mí. Pero en ese lugar había humanos y dudo que hayan salido bien dada la fuerza con la que arrojaba las cartas. Sin embargo…- se detiene de repente en su línea de pensamientos.

-¿Sin embargo?

-Ella no actuaba consciente y creo saber quien ha sido el culpable. Se introdujo en sus miedos y penas más profundas y mejor escondidas.

-Rouge es novia de Taro- le digo a Ranma y él me mira interesado por sobre su hombro –un amigo de Mousse, él fue quien la reconoció. Ella es una demonio.

-Sí, me di cuenta. Pero no habita el plano infernal, es de los nuevos demonios que habitan el plano terrenal.

-¡Oh! ¿cómo Mousse y Ukyo que son ángeles terrestres?

-Algo así, durante la revelación muchos demonios también decidieron que querían una vida más mundana- sonríe de lado –pero no les culpo- Ranma baja la mirada y sus cuernos también se esconden bajo su cabello –el infierno puede ser un lugar frío a veces.

-¿Fue por eso que derrocaste a tu padre? ¿querías cambiar las cosas?

Mi demonio mueve su cabeza de lado –no lo sé, simplemente ocurrió. Aunque hay cosas que ya no tengo muy claras de porque sucedieron.

-Espero que podamos ayudar a Rouge a encontrar a Taro, se veía muy afectada.

-Lo sé, por lo pronto con el ataque que lancé antes de bajar aquí pude detener a Ryu- Ranma alza su mirada al techo y su mandíbula esta tensa –ese infeliz me ha estado siguiendo desde hace días, seguro cree saber mucho pero no entiende nada.

-¿Hay de que preocuparse por él?

-No, solo es un idiota a quien le gusta meter la nariz donde no. Pero es su naturaleza como demonio del destino.

Al frente veo una puerta de hierro negro con gruesos remaches del mismo tono.

-Parece que hemos llegado- dice Ranma cuando coloca sus manos sobre la puerta y comienza a empujar.

Cuando se abre veo a Ryoga y a Ukyo mirando asombrados un tapiz de apariencia medieval. Un enorme tapiz que cubre de piso a techo y de pared a pared todo un bloque de cemento.

El sitio, a diferencia del pasillo, es simple. Solo concreto y el único adorno es el tapiz.

-¿Acabó ya la partida?- pregunta Ukyo sin dejar de mirar el objeto.

-Hubo un problema.

-¿Qué clase de problema?- mi amiga por fin me muestra algo de interés cuando se gira a verme a la cara -¿están bien?

-Si, pero resulta que un familiar mío ha estado tras nuestra pista- dice resignado Ranma.

-¿Un familiar? ¿quién? ¿Ranko?- pregunta Ryoga ahora y cuando mira por fin a mi demonio silba -¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta sorprendido.

Ranma niega y se coloca un dedo sobre los labios.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto mirando a Ranma pero no le encuentro nada raro.

Ukyo desvía la vista y traga saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto colocándome frente a Ranma sin entender -¿hay algo que no pueda ver yo?

-No es nada- me dice besando mi frente y dando por terminado mi interrogatorio –Kodachi dijo que alcanzaría a Gosunkugi, parece que el sacerdote ha presentido una pista relacionada con Kiema en el salón de trofeos de Rey.

Pasa de mí y se coloca entre Ukyo y Ryoga a observar también el tapiz.

Cierro los ojos tomando aire, tratando de no exasperarme.

-No escuché nada- dice Ukyo con mala cara -¿pero tampoco escuché algo luego de que descendiéramos aquí.

La angelina se retira su auricular y el objeto está completamente oscuro, como si se hubiese quemado.

-¡Ukyo! ¿qué? ¿cómo es que está así?

-Yo no- se lleva la mano a la oreja –no sentí nada raro.

Ryoga la imita e igual se retira el comunicador, lo mismo. Perdida total.

-Probablemente fue por la profundidad a la que nos encontramos- comenta Ranma alzando la vista.

Cuando los demás hacemos lo mismo veo el techo se ve tan lejano, como si estuviéramos al final de un pozo tapado. Solo que este pozo rectangular tiene unas ventanas largas al final. Suficientes para que entre un poco de luz natural.

Ryoga hace un ruido, un gemido de que algo ronda en su cabeza -¿recuerdas donde está el salón de trofeos de Rey?- pregunta a Ranma.

Mi demonio asiente.

-Y dices que Gosunkugi cree que en el se encuentra Kiema ¿cierto?

-Sí- contesto.

-¿Qué piensas Ryoga?- pregunta Ukyo.

Ranma sonríe de lado –Kiema está en ambos sitios.

Yo lo miro sin entender y él me toma de la mano para regresar a la gruesa puerta de metal.

-Mira los remaches- me explica señalándolos –son pequeñas lunas en diferentes facetas- yo abro mucho los ojos y luego le miro –el salón de trofeos está en la torre más alta del casino.

Ukyo se burla –el casino no tiene torres.

-No a simple vista, hay que ser invitado por alguien del casino para llegar hasta ahí- explica Ryoga.

-La mesera- susurro al recordar a Gosunkugi hablando con esa chica –¿Rey lo permite?

Ranma asiente –le gusta presumir sus logros.

-Imagino que ustedes han estado ahí- comenta mi amiga caminando por el lugar.

-Por supuesto, varias veces en realidad. Es un sitio de mal gusto adornado por oro en su totalidad con cuadros viejos y esculturas del mismo color. Todo lo que la mano de Rey ha tocado a lo largo de la historia.

Veo con más detalle el tapiz frente a nosotros –pero esto es tela- digo acercándome aún más para tocarlo con cuidado.

-Es lo más raro- asiente Ukyo –Rey no tendría algo así en su casino y supongo que por eso estamos en el lado contrario al salón de trofeos ¿verdad?

Ryoga asiente –hay algo de este tapiz que sí es totalmente de Rey.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo Ukyo y yo.

-Los hilos- señala Ranma con su índice una flor amarilla, casi rosada –tiene hilos de oro.

-¿Las lunas?- pregunto y ambos hombres me mira -¿creen que las haya puesto Rey?

Ukyo niega –no, ha sido Kiema- dice sin dejar de mirar el tapiz mientras camina dando pasos lentamente hacia atrás –ahí esta.

En una esquina se encuentra de espaldas una chica vestida en ropas vaporosas que no corresponden al resto de individuos en la escena –es la única que desentona.

Cuando me acerco para verle me doy cuenta que es casi de mi tamaño, reconozco su vestimenta de la visión de Cologne e incluso los adornos en su cabello y cuando mi mano se coloca sobre ella la mujer se da la vuelta.

Me alejo sorprendida. Aterrada gritando.

Ranma me alcanza a detener de que caiga y cuando pregunta que ocurre yo estiro mi brazo para señalar a la chica –soy yo.


	21. Agua

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Poison in the water" de Von Grey **

* * *

**-Agua-**

-¿Pero? ¡Qué mierda!- escucho la confusión también en Ukyo conforme se acerca más al tapiz.

Al menos sé que no estoy loca, sé que no soy la única que ve mi rostro bordado.

-Ella estaba de espaldas- explica Ryoga lo que ya sabemos, algo de lo que todos hemos sido testigos -pero se dio la vuelta, yo la vi.

-Cálmate Akane- dice con voz suave Ranma sujetando mi cuerpo que se siente de frío y frágil en este punto –te prometo que hay una explicación y la vamos a encontrar.

Si él no me tuviera entre sus brazos y no me hablara para calmarme estoy segura que ya me habría desmayado. Mi cabeza da vueltas, siento la respiración entre cortada. Me falta aire.

-Quiero salir de aquí- le digo jalando su camisa para acercarlo a mí.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes sea capaz de responder al trance en el cual estoy sumida sucede algo en el tapiz. La imagen, que bien podría ser mi un reflejo mío en el espejo, abre los ojos de golpe y cuando lo hace toda ella se vuelve dorada. Ya no es solo su silueta en hilos de oro sino que su piel por entero se convierte en el tono que adorna cada centímetro dentro del casino.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, seguros de que nos mira sorprendida pero parece que en realidad no nos toma en cuenta o siquiera nos da atención alguna. Es más, sus pupilas se mueven hacia un lado, como si tratara de ver algo tras ella misma.

Los cuatro miramos hipnotizados lo que hace, se mueve con la espalda pegada a una columna rodeándola cautelosa.

-Parece como si se escondiera de algo- habla Ukyo, quien se atreve a colocar su mano sobre la mano de la chica pero mi imagen no se mueve, ni siquiera mira a mi amiga –no puede vernos.

-Tenemos que ir al salón de trofeos de Rey- resuelve Ryoga –creo que es la respuesta más obvia ¿cierto?

Asentimos al unísono.

-¿Crees que Gosunkugi y Kodachi hayan encontrado la conexión evidente con este tapiz en el salón?- pregunto a Ranma.

-Probablemente es de ellos de quienes se esconde la chica.

Caminamos hacia la salida.

-¿Pero es Akane?- pregunta sin más Ukyo y yo me detengo de golpe, mirando a mi espalda el tapiz que se va quedando tras nosotros.

-Es Kiema- respondo segura –ese es el vestido que ella usaba cuando la vi.

-Entonces ¿Kiema es la doble idéntica de Akane?- pregunta Ryoga, creo que más bien a Ranma.

Mi demonio lo mira de mala gana –no la recuerdo Ryoga, es lógico que no sepa como luce. Aunque según los escritos es la representación de Akane así que tal vez sí.

-¿Tal vez?- pregunto angustiada –pero ella se veía distinta, tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos lilas.

-Ya descubriremos que sucede, puede ser un disfraz mi amor- Ranma besa la coronilla de mi cabeza y me aferra más contra su cuerpo –no adelantes conclusiones ¿sí?

Estamos de vuelta sobre el pasillo dorado. Y mientras vamos por este Ukyo se frota los brazos desnudos.

-Este pasillo es tenebroso- comenta la angelina.

-Puede que te parezca así porque este era el sitio de resguardo de muchos inhumanos antes de la revelación- comenta un poco disgusto Ryoga –no todos tuvimos la dicha de estar entre algodones o de contar con la protección de los humanos.

Ukyo bufa –no tomaré tu insulto a pecho- responde mi amiga –debió ser muy duro para ti ¿no?- se ríe.

Escucho que Ryoga le responde pero dejo de ponerles atención cuando el sonido de lluvia me pone alerta. Incluso volteo hacia el techo pensando que sin duda debemos estar fuera del casino para poder escucharla tan nítida.

La lluvia aumenta a cada paso.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?- pregunta Ranma tratando de buscar mis ojos inquietos.

-Llueve- respondo como si nada y cuando lo miro él esta serio.

-No- niega a la par –no está lloviendo o al menos no se escucha que esté lloviendo.

-Pero si parece que el cielo estuviera por caer- digo con enfado –escucha- miro hacia el techo de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Ukyo deteniéndose, es ella quien va al frente de la fila.

-Akane escucha lluvia- dice tranquilo Ranma sujetando ahora mi rostro con ambas manos -¿dónde la escuchas?

Parpadeo, sus ojos parecen francos y preocupados –no esta lloviendo ¿verdad?- rectifico suspirando cuando él niega de nuevo –pero yo escucho lluvia y…- de repente el sonido para, pero solo porque ahora parece como si un enorme río contenido por una presa estuviera moviéndose -¿no escuchan eso?- pregunto angustiada mirando tras de mí –suena muy acerca.

-¿Qué se acerca?- es Ryoga quien mira por encima de mi hombro cuando su cuerpo queda tras de mí al segundo que me giro por completo observando con creciente angustia la puerta de metal que se ha quedado semi abierta ya muy tras nosotros.

El sonido se escucha lejos, lejos, lejos. Pero aún me mantengo atenta.

-Puede que solo sea mi imaginación- digo tomando aire con fuerza.

-Debe ser el cansancio- me anima Ryoga –vayamos con Gosunkugi.

Doy media vuelta, me aferro al brazo de Ranma y aún cuando el sonido no se va decido ignorarlo. Tal vez el vampiro tiene razón, tal vez solo estoy cansada.

Miro a Ranma y le dedico una sonrisa calmada cuando acaricia mis manos –puede ser que estoy recordando algo por la intromisión de Cologne cuando buscaba respuestas sobre la localización de Kiema en la frontera.

Él asiente -¿sigues escuchando la lluvia?

-No- pego más mi cuerpo al suyo. Aceleramos cuando Ukyo señala que se puede ver por fin el final del pasillo –pero sigo escuchando agua que se mueve. En grandes cantidades, como un río.

Ni bien estoy terminando de hablar cuando el suelo bajo nuestros pies vibra. Alzo la mirada aterrada y Ranma está observando tras nosotros de nuevo. Sus pupilas se expanden por sorpresa y luego grita -¡Corran!

Jala de mi cuerpo y mis pies se ponen en marcha veloces pero todo se siente en cámara lenta. No conseguimos tiempo suficiente para lo que nos golpea. Del fondo, seguramente de aquella habitación que hemos abandonado, surge una furiosa corriente de agua lista para cubrirnos en cuanto nos alcance.

Por supuesto nos faltan varios metros para llegar a la escalera incrustada que nos lleve de nuevo al interior del casino. Así que ser engullidos por el agua es inevitable.

Estamos en un estrecho pasillo, por supuesto en cuestión de segundos nuestros rostros están a pocos centímetros del techo.

-No sé nadar- le digo preocupada a Ranma y él me sujeta firme por la cintura.

-Lo sé, de alguna forma ya lo sabía- dice con una sonrisa de lado esperando seguro distraerme.

Ukyo toma aire y se sumerge cuando el agua nos llega al cuello. Lo mismo Ryoga. Así que imagino que también nosotros tendremos que hacer lo mismo.

-Enreda tus piernas en mi cadera- me pide Ranma con voz firme –y sujétame con fuerza Akane, necesito ocupar mis brazos y piernas para llevarnos hasta las escaleras ¿entiendes?

Asiento efusiva. Ranma acerca mi cuerpo al suyo, me ayuda a levantar la falda de mi vestido y así mis piernas quedan descubiertas lo suficiente para que pueda hacer lo que me pide. Luego toma mi mano derecha y cruza mi brazo por debajo de una de sus axilas para rodearlo.

-Sujétate- me mira serio.

-Sí.

No puedo evitar burlarme de cómo seguro me veo.

-¿Risa nerviosa?- pregunta, el agua nos empieza a cubrir los labios y yo alzo mi cabeza por lo que mis oídos se llenan de agua cuando estos quedan bajo la misma.

-Debo parecer un koala aferrada a ti de este modo- me río y él sonríe más relajado.

-Vamos mi precioso koala, tenemos que alcanzar a Ryoga y Ukyo.

Tomo aire cuando Ranma lo hace, el agua nos cubre y mi demonio me mira para verificar que estoy bien. Asiente cuando yo lo hago y entonces empuja nuestros cuerpos bajo el agua.

El dorado que cubría todo el pasillo ahora provoca reflejos multicolor sobre el líquido. Mi demonio mira hacia el frente y yo estiro mi cuello para ver que tanto falta para llegar. Aunque todo se debería ver de cabeza en realidad da igual, el sitio es idéntico por donde se mire.

Los cuerpos de Ukyo y Ryoga han dejado estelas de agua por la rapidez con la que seguro se han movido, cierta envidia me invade al pensarlo.

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo de seguir analizando nuestra situación porque Ranma ya casi nos ha llevado al final. El agua golpea mi espalda y es doloroso pero no por ello suelto mi agarre a su cuerpo.

Me distraigo al pensar que no falta nada y es que tengo que entretener mi mente de la necesidad que empieza a sentir mi cuerpo por la falta de aire.

Y entonces la sensación tan real que experimente cuando Cologne buscó respuestas a través de mí regresa de mis recuerdos.

Kiema me ahogó.

Ella me sumergió en el agua y uso toda su fuerza para procurar que yo no saliera. Tenía claro su objetivo y parecía confundida cuando yo trate de resurgir.

Estiro mi cuello y veo las escaleras y mi preocupación se va. Estamos llegando. Veo las piernas de Ryoga en uno de los escalones, segura de que nos espera.

Hago un esfuerzo por no abrir la boca, por no buscar tomar aire o se me llenaran los pulmones de agua. Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y entonces veo mi reflejo en la pared dorada. Pero no soy yo, al menos no la Akane actual sino la Akane que vivió hace mucho al lado de Kiema y que huía de alguien, seguramente de Ranma.

Ella me mira, se ve tan calmada, fluye con la corriente que genera el cuerpo de Ranma mientras nada. Y entonces abre los labios y me dice algo, pero no la entiendo.

Sin pensarlo mucho estiro mi brazo para tocarla cuando ella también lo hace. Mis dedos rozan la pared, cuya textura se percibe completamente distinta a como se debería sentir el oro sólido.

Vuelve a decirme algo.

Trato de poner más atención, tengo que saber que dice. Es una urgencia que sepa que dice.

Pero solo puedo descifrar palabras al azar y que no tienen sentido alguno. Mis uñas se clavan en la suave superficie, lo que hace que nos frenemos.

Ahora la Akane del reflejo está completamente contraria a mí cuando hago esta acción involuntaria. Se queda atrás y me mira. Me olvido por completo de mi alrededor y no soy consciente de lo que sucede sino hasta que Ranma me toma por los hombros y se pone frente a mí con la mirada confundida.

Al verlo salgo de esta clase de trance y asiento repetidamente. Suelto la pared y mi demonio mira extrañado las marcas que se han hecho. Pero me sujeta de la cintura y ambos avanzamos lo que falta del camino para llegar a la escalera y Ryoga me ayuda a subir cuando toma mi brazo y yo sujeto el suyo.

* * *

-Ella dijo la palabra amoroso- repito en voz alta sin dejar de caminar a la par que Ranma cuando ya nos encontramos de nuevo dentro del casino.

El sitio está repleto de gente mal herida y buscando sentido a lo que ocurrió aquí. La mayoría de las mesas están volteadas y algunas incluso rotas. Hay cartas incrustadas en las columnas del sitio y muchas más regadas por el suelo.

Fichas y copas, billetes e incluso ropa y zapatos por doquier. Pero nosotros pasamos por entre todo con un objetivo claro.

Y es que al salir por la pequeña puerta bajo la mesa de Black Jack nos recibió Ukyo, ella ya se había aventurado primero para corroborar que pudiéramos asomar nuestras cabezas sin peligro alguno.

Con cada paso dejamos un rastro del agua que escurre por nuestras ropas y percibo que una que otra persona nos mira extrañados.

-Por aquí señoritas- habla Ryoga cuando abre una puerta que muestra unas sencillas escaleras solamente.

Ukyo y yo quedamos en medio de ambos hombres cuando subimos la estrecha estructura. Pasamos el primer piso por donde Mousse y Shampoo buscaban llegar a las habitaciones privadas del casino y deseo que se encuentren bien.

-¿Dónde crees que esté Rey Juego?- pregunta Ryoga a Ranma.

-Seguramente en su estúpida habitación del pánico, como si la necesitara- se mofa en respuesta.

-¿No la necesitaría?- pregunto extrañada al recordar como salió corriendo el enorme hombre.

Ranma ríe –no, en realidad es un sujeto bastante fuerte y sabe defenderse cuando lo precisa, aún sin su mano de oro- suspira –pero con los años, desde la revelación al menos, se volvió un flojo.

-Oye no lo culpo- contesta Ryoga –si yo tuviera su poder adquisitivo- el vampiro alza su brazo frotando su pulgar sobre la yema del resto de sus dedos de la mano derecha –igual contrataría a todos los gorilas necesarios para no tener que preocuparme de cuidarme las espaldas.

-No hay mayor satisfacción que mandar al infierno uno mismo a quien te quiere hacer daño- dice Ukyo y luego se gira para ver a Ranma totalmente consciente de lo que ha dicho –perdona.

-Si se lo merece concuerdo contigo.

De repente llegamos a un segundo piso y Ryoga asoma la cabeza por el pasillo que precede a las escaleras.

-Todo despejado.

Asiento al igual que mi amiga y ella estira su mano tras su espalda para buscar la mía –hasta que no recuperes tus poderes me tienes a mí para cuidarte también- susurra para que yo la escuche y un sentimiento de tranquilidad y dicha me acaricia al saber que mi amiga no tema lo que pueda ocurrir conmigo cuando mi divinidad vuelva.

-Gracias- respondo.

Hay unas cuantas puertas en nuestro camino.

-Creo que son los salones privados- explica Ranma cuando me giro para señalar una de estas puertas.

-Apuestas muy grandes que pueden ser de vida o muerte- comenta Ryoga sin detenerse –política y religión en comunión por el juego del Rey.

-¡Vaya!- dice asombrada Ukyo.

-Solo la alta sociedad inhumana es capaz de jugar en estos privados.

-¿Rey Juego participa?- pregunto

-Solo si le interesa el motivo. Supongo que luego de muchos siglos jugando con todo el mundo que sea adicto a las apuestas le han hecho perder cierto interés- dice Ranma.

-Hasta que vio a Akane- ríe Ukyo y yo me pongo roja de vergüenza.

-Yo tengo una teoría- explica Ryoga –creo que en el fondo sintió que eras algo más. Es como tu olor tan increíble- el vampiro inspira y sonríe como si acabara de oler lo mejor del mundo.

-Ryoga- le advierte Ranma a su amigo.

-Sabes que sería incapaz, pero hay otros vampiros aquí y pude darme cuenta la forma como la miraban cuando pasaba cerca.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido con Rouge?- intento cambiar de tema.

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta- contesta con algo de precaución en su tono de voz Ryoga.

En el suelo, frente a una pared dorada está sentada llorando Rouge Asura. Al momento que el vampiro se agacha ella se asusta y se recoge más contra el muro.

-¡Hey, hey!- la calma –no tengas miedo ¿estas bien?

La chica mira hacia la parte inferior que se puede ver del casino, a través de uno de los ventanales que hay sobre el corredor –yo hice eso, yo cause todo ese caos- repite gimoteando –pero no quería hacerlo.

-No fuiste tú- Ranma se abre paso para colocarse frente a la chica y entre ambos hombres la levantan –ha sido Ryu.

Ella abre los ojos -¿el demonio de los tatuajes?

-Sí, usa su habilidad para manipular mujeres bonitas como tú.

-Creo que maté a algunas personas- susurra mortificada la chica.

-No te tortures con algo que estaba fuera de tus manos- esta vez Ukyo es quien se acerca a ella y le entrega un trozo de tela con la cual pueda limpiarse la cara manchada por el maquillaje que se escurre por sus mejillas.

-Gracias- responde.

-Sin embargo dijiste algo en el momento más crítico- comenta Ranma y la chica lo mira sin entender.

-No… yo no- dice confundida –no recuerdo haber dicho algo.

-Era sobre tú novio- decido hablar ahora y la chica me analiza.

-Te conozco- responde Rouge y luego señala con su mano extendida a Ukyo –a ti también te conozco, las he visto en la universidad.

-Somos amigas de Mousse.

Rouge nos mira mortificada a ambas –claro, por eso me parecían conocidas ¿saben algo sobre Taro entonces?

No sé como explicarle que probablemente su novio esté muerto o ya no sea él mismo. Porque en sí lo que me contó Akari es solo una mera suposición de los ángeles.

Pero sí hay algo que puede saber –se lo llevaron las quimeras- le digo con la esperanza de que entienda a que me refiero.

Rouge se pone seria -¿las quimeras?

-Yo sé que es difícil de digerir- habla Ukyo –pero son reales.

La chica está a punto de llorar –le dije que era mala idea creer en él.

-¿En quién?- pregunta Ranma.

-En el ángel. Pero Taro estaba convencido de que el rastro que había encontrado era cierto y que lo llevaría a localizar la fuente de donde habían llegado al plano terrestre las quimeras.

-¿El ángel?- insiste Ranma pero yo intervengo para que me deje a mí intentar.

-Taro estudia teología de la creación ¿porqué estaría interesado en las quimeras?- pregunto.

-El maestro- me mira Rouge –el que enseña artes oscuras ayuda a Taro con su tesis y durante su investigación mi novio encontró que las quimeras no solo existían sino que rondaban por el plano terrestre y la única manera en la que estas podrían cruzarlo por completo es con la creación de portales.

-Brujas- sisea Ryoga –son las únicas capaces de crear portales.

Rouge asiente –el maestro es un ángel, dijo que podría ayudarlo a comunicarse con el gremio de las brujas de Tokio. Y mientras esperaba fue cuando desapareció.

-¿Alguien más sabía esto Rouge?- pregunto, aún cuando ya conozco la respuesta.

La chica nos mira a Ukyo y a mi mientras busca en su memoria –Mousse le ayudaba con los rastros que había encontrado Taro. Quería saber la composición química, eso podría servir de información para replicar un portal sin la ayuda de una bruja.

Escucho como Ukyo inspira con fuerza y me mira –Mousse estaba trabajando en un proyecto de enlaces.

Mi amiga toma algunas clases en el mismo edificio que Mousse, quien estudia bioquímica.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije hace un rato?- habla Rouge tímidamente, rompiendo el silencio que nos ha hundido a todos luego de tratar de entender un poco todas las pistas que tenemos ahora.

Ranma la mira atento, la demonio se ha limpiado ya el llanto del rostro cuando él se acerca a ella desafiante. Alza la barbilla para mirarla desde arriba.

-Me exigiste que te devolviera a Taro.

La demonio asiente cohibida y baja su vista –lo lamento mucho alteza- dice al final con una reverencia.

* * *

Ranma golpea tres veces la pared dorada que nos detiene ya el paso, y al instante se abre.

-Una puerta secreta- susurra asombrada Ukyo y Rouge se gira para mirarnos, parece orgullosa de saber donde y como activar la entrada hacia el salón de trofeos de Rey Juego.

-Cada noche cambian la ubicación- explica la demonio –aunque por como están ustedes ahora, empapados de pies a cabeza, dudo que les dejarían entrar.

-Estamos de suerte que el gordinflón haya decidido resguardarse ¿cierto?- dice contento Ryoga.

Al otro lado de la puerta se divisa un tapizado en azul marino con estampados dorados de diseños típicos de nuestra cultura. Peces koi y flores de cerezo conviven armoniosos entre abanícos y montañas rodeadas de nubes mientras nos muestran el camino una vez que nos adentramos.

-Rey es fanático de la naturaleza- explica Rouge.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con cierto sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! Seguro en algún sitio hay una planta viva- sonríe Ryoga cuando me giro a mirarlo.

Las tres mujeres seguimos resguardadas por Ranma, quien ahora va a la cabeza, y Ryoga cuidando nuestras espaldas.

-Cuando desapareció Taro- me atrevo a preguntar a Rouge quien se mantiene en silencio -¿pediste ayuda a alguien del infierno?

Ranma se pone recto pero no dice nada.

-Bueno ni siquiera lo pensé- contesta la chica –nunca he ido, toda mi vida he estado en el plano terrestre y mi familia no habla mucho del otro mundo.

-Pero acudiste a alguien para que te ayudara a encontrarlo- complementa Ukyo.

-Dimos el reporte de su desaparición a las autoridades humanas, ellos mantienen un registro de quienes son humanos o inhumanos en la investigación.

-¿Y que hay del maestro?- pregunta Ranma sin detenerse -¿hablaste con él?

Rouge niega –solo dijo que lamentaba mucho que Taro estuviera desaparecido, que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para encontrarlo y que me mantendría informada.

-¿Y lo hizo? ¿Se comunicó contigo?- me puede mi curiosidad por saber que sarta de mentiras le contó Shinnosuke a esta chica para mantenerla alejada de él.

-Sí, pero ninguna de las pistas parecía conectarse.

-¿Pistas?- pregunta Ranma -¿te refieres a objetos en concreto?

Trago saliva al pensar a lo que realmente se refiere Ranma.

-Sí, los rastros que dejaron las quimeras mientras seguían a Taro.

-Entonces Taro no buscaba la fuente de donde habían surgido estas- dice firme mi demonio –ese infeliz- comenta entre dientes.

-No entiendo- contesta Rouge.

-El maestro de artes oscuras es un arcángel príncipe que buscaba un objeto en concreto y creo que Taro lo estuvo ayudando sin saberlo- le explico a la chica.

-¿Y qué objeto quiere el maestro?- pregunta con toda la razón de querer saberlo.

-El mando sobre todas las quimeras- contesto al pensar en lo que ha sido capaz Shinnosuke por obtener la espada de Tatewaki.

Rouge abre mucho los ojos pero no dice más.

* * *

El pasillo se tuerce en esquinas y curvas que parecieran rodear a veces el casino y otras llevarnos hacia arriba o hacia abajo.

-Esto es un laberinto- se queja Ukyo quitándose los tacones por fin.

-Me preguntaba hasta cuando aguantarías llevarlos.

-Debí habérmelos quitado hace horas- dice molesta cuando los arroja por ahí –pero no quería estar cargando la falda- suspira quejosa mientras sus manos aferran la tela que cuelga y se arrastra frente sus pies.

-Ya casi llegamos- dice Ranma ignorando nuestra trivial conversación. Todo el camino, desde que se enteró que Shinnosuke tiene también reliquias para conocer más certeramente una respuesta de la tabla Ouija se ha puesto malhumorado.

-¡Por fin!- celebra en voz alta Ryoga y Ranma se detiene de golpe girándose para pedirnos silencio.

-Akane- me llama mi demonio buscando mi mano –tú vienes conmigo amor- dice y siento la mirada sorprendida de Rouge cuando paso a su lado.

Ranma se asoma tras la esquina final que muestra el reflejo de oro excesivo. Es muy similar al pasillo que estaba bajo tierra. Es molesto y daña la vista igual.

-¡Gosunkugi!- grita entonces Ranma pero no hay respuesta.

-El salón es enorme, deben estar por ahí- interviene Ryoga.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta Ranma y Ukyo revisa su reloj.

-Media noche- contesta mi amiga.

Ranma me mira –no tenemos mucho tiempo, Shinnosuke ya debe estar en Demonici. Tendremos que separarnos para encontrar al sacerdote o a Kodachi.

-Yo iré solo- dice Ryoga –creo que las chicas pueden cuidarse ¿cierto?

Ukyo asiente y le hace una seña con la cabeza a Rouge para que le siga –si nos vemos en peligro yo me encargo- habla mi amiga desplegando sus alas, las cuales se encuentran mucho mejor luego de los remedios de Kodachi.

-No hace falta angelina- responde Rouge –sabes que puedo con lo que sea- apunta con su índice dando pequeños golpecitos a la piedra en su frente.

Ukyo sonríe de lado –nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Ambas se adentran en el salón y toman el camino invisible al centro. Ryoga se va hacia la izquierda y yo entrelazo mis dedos en la mano de Ranma cuando avanzamos hacia la derecha.

-Regresen todos aquí en 20 minutos ¿entendieron?- ordena Ranma y tanto Ryoga como Ukyo contestan de mala gana.

* * *

Tenemos que esquivar estatuas enormes que se encuentran a medio pasillo y cofres mal apilados que están a reventar de monedas de oro junto a una que otra gema preciosa.

-¿Nadie nunca se ha robado algo de este sitio?- pregunto pensando en la película de Aladdin y la cueva de las maravillas –o es algo que esta prohibido.

Ranma se ríe –por supuesto que alguien se lleva siempre un recuerdo y Rey lo sabe, pero supongo que por lo mismo no cualquiera tiene acceso aquí.

-¿Dónde supones que esté la mano de Midas? Seguro aquí no.

-No, aquí no está. Pero pienso que debe llevarla consigo de alguna manera Rey.

-Me pregunto si estarán bien Mousse y Shampoo.

-Sabes- dice Ranma girándose un poco para verme –me da gusto que hayan regresado.

-Obligaste a Mousse ha exponer su mayor secreto- respondo seria al recordar lo sucedido en Demonici.

-Solo así obtendríamos la tabla- contestas como si fuera normal y luego agacha la cabeza –sé que no fue la forma pero solo una dolorosa verdad ayudaría a que la tabla se interesara en salir.

-Hablas de la Ouija como si estuviera viva- alzo mis hombros.

-En cierto modo lo esta, es la conexión a las almas.

-Claro- respondo –aún así tuviste suerte que ellos se reconciliaran.

-Son el uno para el otro.

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial?- pregunto al pensar que tal vez hay alguna manera de conocer el futuro y él lo ha visto.

-Tan solo mira la manera como él la observa, como si el mundo y su existencia dependieran de que ella respirara.

Miro a Ranma, pensando lo bonito que ha sonado algo así de él.

-¡Kodachi! ¡Gosunkugi!- grita de nuevo cuando se coloca la palma extendida junto a los labios para ayudar a su voz a generar cierto eco.

Y sin más lo imito.

Seguimos avanzando así por un tramo más, decido mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevo guardado en el bolsillo del vestido y me doy cuenta que han pasado 10 minutos.

-Tenemos que volver Ranma- le digo a mi demonio y él se detiene.

-Esto es muy frustrante- dice con pesadez mientras pasa su mano libre sobre su cabello –nunca vamos a dar con ellos sin los comunicadores.

-Tal vez Ryoga o Ukyo ya los encontraron.

Ranma se gira y queda frente a mí, besa mi frente cuando coloca su mano sobre mi hombro para acercarse –tienes razón.

Mira hacia un lado y decide que tomemos otra ruta para nuestro regreso.

Dentro el salón esta dividido en pequeños y breves pasillos que terminan en esquinas que se unen a otro pasillo en una dirección distinta. Separados brevemente por algún espejo o una estatua o algún otro adorno en este caos de sitio.

-Igual podemos nosotros hallar algo- dice animado Ranma mirando a lo lejos un enorme retablo dorado, casi tan enorme como el tapiz que vimos bajo tierra.

Me río –sería mucha suerte.

Pero vamos hacia el objeto. Mi corazón late con fuerza, una parte de mí tiene la esperanza de que sea Kiema pero la otra siente ansiedad si es ella alguna de las personas en el objeto.

Nos colocamos frente a este, mirando con cuidado cada rostro. Todo es oro, nada resalta, nada indica que pueda estar ahí.

Tomo de nuevo la mano de Ranma –volvamos a la entrada ¿sí?- digo incómoda.

-Ok.

Volvemos a retomar nuestro camino y luego cambiamos a otro y a otro pasillo -¿sabes por donde vamos?- pregunto cuando siento que estamos dando vueltas.

-Sí- responde con una sonrisa de lado Ranma, sin desviar su mirada del camino –no tengas miedo que estoy aquí para protegerte.

-No lo decía por eso- contesto un poco de mala gana –sino por el tiempo.

Cuando volvemos a tomar un nuevo pasillo veo mi reflejo brevemente en el espejo, pero no es mi reflejo sino que se trata de Kiema.

Detengo en seco a Ranma cuando jalo mi cuerpo en sentido contrario para verificar que no se ha tratado de una broma de mi subconsciente.

Pero cuando quedo frente al espejo veo a mi espalda un pequeño cuadro, dorado por supuesto, con el mismo paisaje del tapiz.

Me giro y Ranma me sigue -¿es idéntico al tapiz?

Asiento solamente.

Y entonces la veo, del tamaño de mi mano está ahí abrazando el pilar donde se resguardaba antes. Cuando acerco mi vista me doy cuenta que ella me mira también, sus ojos se abren asombrados y me señala. Dice algo pero no se escucha nada.

-¿Cómo la sacamos de ahí?- pregunto respirando agitadamente mirando como loca hacia un lado y el otro buscando algo, lo que sea que me ayude.

-Volvamos a la entrada a ver si alguien encontró a Gosunkugi o a Kodachi para ver que podemos hacer- me jala Ranma.

Pero Kiema señala algo hacia arriba del cuadro y yo sigo el rastro. Recargado en el mueble junto al cuadro hay una jarra volteada que gotea agua.

-¿Se caería recién?- pregunta Ranma cuando los dos contemplamos el objeto.

Kiema sigue hablando pero le hago señas de que no le escucho nada. Ella parece entender porque sus brazos caen rendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se sienta en el piso resignada.

Toco la orilla del cuadro –hay rastros de agua Ranma.

-Si piensas lo que yo estoy pensando entonces ambos estamos más perdidos de lo que creía.

-El agua que casi nos ahoga en el túnel…

-¿Provenía de esta jarra?- Ranma mira el objeto incrédulo.

-Entonces la única manera de sacar a Kiema es por el tapiz.

Miro a la chica y le hago una seña de que volveré, con la esperanza de que entienda algo. Ella asiente aunque no sé si me ha comprendido.

Corremos de vuelta a la entrada y para nuestra suerte ahí están todos, incluidos Gonsunkugi y Kodachi.

-¿Dónde está Lychee?- pregunta Ranma cuando ve a su amiga.

-La mandé a crear distracción- sonríe maliciosamente y no puedo imaginar a que se refiere –tenemos tiempo suficiente para buscar como sacar del cuadro a Kiema- explica la bruja.

-Acabamos de verlo- respondo sujetando el brazo del sacerdote cuando se acerca a mí.

-¿Porqué están empapados?- pregunta Gosunkugi.

-La jarra- digo sin más –había una jarra de agua en el mueble junto al cuadro.

-Sí, la he tirado por accidente- explica Kodachi mirándome sin entender a donde quiero llegar.

-¿Lo que ocurre aquí con el cuadro se manifiesta en otro lugar?- pregunta Gosunkugi y yo asiento.

-¿Dónde?- habla Kodachi.

-En un tapiz bajo tierra, está en un pozo a las afueras del casino- responde Ranma.

Kodachi mira a Gonsunkugi -¿alguna idea de cómo podremos sacar a la chica?

El sacerdote me mira y luego se sujeta la barbilla meditando –la visión solo mostraba lo que ocurrió para que ella tomara tu divinidad.

-¿Por eso luce como yo?- pregunto y él asiente tímidamente.

-No nos queda mucho tiempo Ranma- dice Kodachi –tal vez convenga pensar en un plan B.

-No hay plan B- responde con la mandíbula marcada, sé que tiene los dientes apretados –tenemos los minutos contados porque no sé cuanto le tome a Shinnosuke encontrar la Ouija.

-Al menos una hora si es hábil- dice Ryoga –más el tiempo de la sesión que tenga para obtener su respuesta.

-Espera- habla Ukyo luego de escuchar todo –yo toqué a Kiema en el tapiz y no pasó nada.

Kodachi la mira –posiblemente porque eres un ser celestial.

-Cuando yo toqué su hombro ella se giró- digo recordando lo sucedido –pero no me veía.

La bruja se queda muda, al igual que el sacerdote y todos ahí pensando opciones.

Y entonces encuentro la solución, tan sencilla y obvia.

-Hay que llevarnos el cuadro.

* * *

**Hello guapuras! Una disculpa por la falta de actualización de la semana pasada, el capítulo ya estaba completo pero tenía que editar y revisar y todavía hacer cambios y no estaba completamente segura de poder hacerlo. **

**Sin embargo aquí estamos, con otra entrega. Les prometo que no es relleno, sé que parecen relleno porque aún no recupera Akane su divinidad pero aquí necesitaba que supieramos un poco más de los planes de Shinnosuke a través de un tercero, como Taro. **

**Y bueno el tiempo está ya en contra de nuestros guapos protagonistas, tienen que ganarle a Shinnosuke porque tampoco sabemos cuanto le tome salir de Demonici con la respuesta que necesita. **

**Sin seguir aburriéndolos de nuevo mil gracias como siempre por seguir aquí conmigo y cuídense mucho!**

Ziari27: Me pregunto si alguna teoría le va dando a la historia jajaja deberías de hacer una apuesta con pequeño bip para ver quien gana. Cuídate mucho y abrazos gordos!

**Benani0125: Creo que no se ha entendido tampoco en este capítulo pero Kiema está atrapada en la pintura que se conecta con el tapiz. Abrazos gordos!**

Faby: Saludos y besos tronadores hasta Chile! Mil gracias por leer y por tu reseña, yo sé que todos estamos pasando por momentos muy duros en estos momentos. En lo personal creo que ya estaba un poco frágil mi capacidad de no poner atención a los malos comentarios y simplemente todo se derrumbó. Pero debo rescatar que amo hacer esto, me encanta escribir fics y pues habrá días y gente maravillosa y también días y gente que solo quiere remarcar mis errores. Es muy complejo no poner atención a esas críticas constructivas/destructivas. Sobre este Ranma pues yo lo amo, lo adoro con locura, está dispuesto a todo por que ya sabe que es lo más importante para él ahora. Nadie lo va a detener. Abrazos súper gorditos!

**RanmaxAkane: No hay forma que te confirme o rechace cualquiera de tus teorías, jajaja de hacerlo te estaría dando la respuesta y pues no, no debo. Como siempre muy interesante todo tu planteamiento y te agradezco. Abrazos súper gorditos!**

Andy-Saotome-Tendo: mil gracias! Aunque aquí el bueno es el trenzudo, ñam ñam! Dan ganas de darle mordidas jajaja Abrazos gordos!

**Sofianahir410: Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, pero la vida! Como sea creo que lo dejé igual en un cliffhanger y juro que no ha sido a propósito. Abrazos gorditos!**

NaoSaotomeMalfoy: Millones de gracias por tu reseña! La verdad es que esta historia la tengo bastante revuelta en mis notas jajaja es un milagro que tome el camino correcto. Abrazos gorditos!

**AkaneKagome: No sé porque termino siempre actualizando tarde, es que… siento que la noche es como que más elegante y nice para actualizar. ¡Qué ideas! Jajaja Lamento mucho escuchar que tuviste una mala semana en el trabajo ¿tienes que ir físicamente? ¿No puede ser home office? **

**¡Ah! La mesa de juego era muy compleja que saliera como todo mundo esperaba, más porque planeaba ya introducir a Ryu y a Rouge en la trama. Fue el escenario perfecto para mis dos nuevos demonios jajaja. Espero, aunque sea un poquitín que aún no se entienda que fue lo que ocurrió con Kiema y Akane jajajaja. Porque eso lo voy a explicar en el siguiente capítulo. Planes perversos los de mi mente que trabaja de modos tan raros! Cuídate mucho y te mando hartos abrazos esponjosos y gorditos!**

Airyisabel: Me siento muy agradecida con tu reseña, no todos se dan cuenta de los detalles que trato de cuidar con los escenarios y las actitudes jajaja Ryoga aquí es de mis personajes predilectos, se nota ¿cierto? Creo que le aporta mucho a Ranma y hacen una mancuerna perfecta. Gracias por leer y abrazos gorditos, gorditos!

**AkanePau: Justo por eso no me he detenido, estoy haciendo algo que me fascina y creo que también fue el motivo de mi conflicto. Por que ¿quién quiere estar en un sitio donde la esta pasando mal? Pero puede más mi amor a la escritura jajaja estas historias las tengo que contar, me queman los deditos de no hacerlo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer Demonio. Abrazos gordos!**

Maryconchita: Bueno, bueno, que no pasa nada. Lo importante es que aquí sigues en el chisme del guapote demonio jajaja. Esa es justo la pregunta ¿dónde está Taro? Y no te sabría decir que tan pronto vayamos a descubrirlo jeje. Cuídate mucho y te mando abrazos extra gordos!

**Emiilu: Eh! No, Akane no es Kiema pero Kiema se parece a Akane, lo que no he contado es porque se parece. Pobres uñas! Uñas bye bye! Bye! Perdóname por el crimen de pasión contra tus dedos, estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Llevo ensayo y error con un mensajito que te quiero mandar, no creas que ya me hice mensa y no pienso responder pero no quiero que suene a más drama y así jajaja porque no es la clase de mensaje que te quiero mandar. Que sepas que te agradezco tu respuesta y me quedo mucho más en paz con todo explicado. Cuídate mucho y te mando una cantidad irreal de abrazos gordos y esponjosos!**

A .R. Tendo: Bueno mujer andas con todo, tienes historias que contar y tanto que actualizar ya jajaja bienvenida a mi mundo. Abrazos gordos! Que todavía falta mucho de esta historia.

**Gogoga: Siempre intenso todo con este Demonio! Y además ahora tienen que buscar como sacar a Kiema del cuadro, pero creo que es una gran pista lo de la inundación y el tapiz y así jajaja. Muchas gracias por lo de mis Ranmas, la verdad es que busco hacerlos buenos hombres para mis Akanitas jajaja. ¿Limones quieres? Limones habrá querida amiga! Espero no tardar mucho con otro encuentro pasional y más intrépido esta vez. Cuídate y abrazos ultra gordos!**

GabyCo: Si te me llegas a perder tú nada más me avisas y yo te explico ;) Como siempre te agradezco las pláticas guapa! Ah! Lo de Ryu ya lo esperaba con mucha ansia, quería mostrar ya a mi otro guapo demonio jajaja aunque es un picaron curioso. Cuídate mucho y te mando hartos abrazos gorditos!

**RossBcc1: Mil gracias! Me siento muy contenta de tener una reseña tuya jajaja aunque sabes que quien está más agradecida soy yo contigo. Adoro tus fanarts! Yo también ya quiero que salga la poderosa diosa que es Akane y le de su merecido a Shinnosuke sobre todo. Abrazos ultra gorditos!**


	22. Miedo

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Fearless" de Kat Leon**

"**Never say no" de Abel Korzeniowski (no aparece en el texto pero sería el fondo músical en la escena con Rey Juego)**

"**Secret Room" de Abel Korzeniowski (no aparece en el texto pero sería el fondo musical en Nekohanten)**

* * *

**-Miedo-**

-¿Estas segura que Lychee podrá mantener a Rey fuera de nuestro alcance?- pregunta Ranma a Kodachi mientras descendemos rápido las escaleras que nos lleven a la planta baja.

-Sí, por tercera vez sí- responde molesta Kodachi –le he dado lo necesario.

Lychee tiene encerrados en el cuarto de pánico a Rey Juego y sus gorilas llenando sus mentes con mentiras en ilusiones sobre Rouge.

-¿Dónde está la puerta?- pregunta Gosunkugi caminando entre las mesas de juego.

La música sigue sonando en el lugar, me doy cuenta que el grupo de chicas no cantaba. Se escucha una canción que reconozco de Kat Leon.

-Por aquí- nos guía Ryoga caminando hacia la mesa de Black Jack que sigue intacta.

El vampiro abre la pequeña puerta. Ranma sigue dándole vueltas al cuadro con plástico para protegerlo del agua conforme nos acercamos.

Todos están a la orilla asomados pero ninguno ha bajado aún.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto y Ukyo se mueve para que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

-El pasillo está oscuro- dice mi amiga.

-Esto tiene solución- habla fastidiada Kodachi frotando sus manos entre si y luego arroja algo por el espacio donde debemos descender.

Como magia se ilumina y podemos ver aún el agua.

-¿Dices que fue entonces por la jarra de agua?- pregunta Gosunkugi y yo asiento pero tal parece que el sacerdote no me cree y mira a Kodachi como esperando una reafirmación.

La bruja alza los hombros –no es tan descabellado, es un truco de brujas conocido como magia de perspectiva. Es como cuando ves dos figuras que juras son de diferente tamaño pero es solo por como están colocadas. Una ilusión óptica.

De repente Kodachi mira el cuadro y a Ranma –tendrán que nadar rápido porque conforme avancemos el cuadro ira ganando tamaño.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Ranma incrédulo y luego asiente serio –esta bien, solo que Akane no sabe nadar.

-Yo la llevare- dice Ukyo sujetándome del brazo –solo tienes que aferrarte a mí como lo hiciste con Ranma y te prometo que llegaremos antes incluso que él hasta donde el tapiz.

Veo a Ranma y él sigue mirando a Ukyo pero asiente –será lo más conveniente.

-¿Y si vuelvo a ver mi yo del pasado?- pregunto con una angustiosa sensación en el pecho.

-Cierra los ojos preciosa- dice Ranma cuando acerca sus labios a mi sien para besarme –y cuando vuelva a besarte todo habrá acabado y tendrás tu divinidad de vuelta.

Lo miro tratando de controlar mi respiración y antes de que se aleje para bajar por las escaleras lo sujeto de la camisa y lo beso rápido.

-Vamos chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para el romance- resopla Kodachi exasperada.

Ranma es quien desciende primero y lo seguimos Ukyo y yo.

-¿Lista?- pregunta mi amiga cuando comienzo a subir la falda de mi vestido para rodear su cuerpo como lo hiciera con Ranma.

-Lista.

-Apresúrate Kuonji que el cuadro comienza a crecer- habla Ranma con firmeza.

Yo tomo aire cuando mi amiga lo hace y al instante que empuja su cuerpo y el mío bajo la superficie cierro los ojos con fuerza.

Siento el golpeteo del agua que se abre paso a la velocidad que lleva Ukyo, pero también siento otra cosa. Un par de manos que tocan mis brazos y yo me aferro aún más a mi amiga. Sus alas acarician mis piernas cuando nos impulsan pero la sensación es totalmente diferente a lo que siento en los brazos.

De repente unos labios se posan sobre mi pómulo izquierdo y recorren un camino hasta mi oreja. Una exhalación y yo siento frío.

-Él lo hizo- susurra una voz que reconozco como propia, sé que se trata de mí yo del pasado pero no por ello deja de darme miedo –él acudió por celos al último circulo del infierno y conjuró un hechizo amoroso.

Un último impulso de las alas de Ukyo y yo no puedo más, abro los ojos y me veo, vestida con esas ropas blancas de escote profundo que me hacen parecer una estatua griega, con mi cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado rodeado por adornos de oro y también en mis brazos y mis manos. Cuando mi otro yo toca mi cara con su mano extendida sobre mi otra mejilla siento los anillos.

Creo que necesito saber más pero si abro la boca corro el riesgo de ahogarme. Y tan repentino como llegó la imagen así se evapora como espuma en el agua.

Veo la pesada puerta de metal, con los remaches en forma de lunas y el cuerpo de Ukyo nos empuja hacia arriba luego de que la atravesamos. Y entonces salimos a flote.

Tomo aire desesperada agitando mis brazos sobre la superficie del agua antes de que mi amiga sostenga mi cuerpo por la cintura.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ukyo y yo asiento, pero necesito comentarle lo ocurrido a Ranma primero.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?- pregunto y Ukyo baja la vista.

Cuando hago lo mismo que ella me doy cuenta que Ranma está al fondo del pozo, agitando su brazo para que lo vea y mantiene de pie frente al tapiz el cuadro que sigue creciendo.

Hago una seña para que suba y él niega con la mano y con la cabeza.

-Necesita tomar aire- digo desesperada pero Ukyo me toma del hombro.

-Él esta bien Akane, recuerda que es una deidad.

-Vaya- trago saliva -se me olvida rápido que esto sigue siendo muy raro.

-Bueno deberías empezar a acostumbrarte, después de todo tú también lo eres.

Veo los cuerpos de Kodachi, Gosunkugi, Rouge y Ryoga atravesar también el umbral de metal. La bruja y el sacerdote suben para buscar oxígeno, pero la demonio y el vampiro se quedan abajo para ayudar a Ranma con el cuadro que comienza a irse de lado.

-¿Tú también puedes aguantar la respiración?- pregunto mirando a Ukyo.

-Más que un humano sí. Pero jamás como una deidad.

-Ok.

Nos alcanzan ya Kodachi y el sacerdote y ambos respiran con fuerza –ese pasillo está encantado- dice la bruja de repente.

Presiento que entonces lo de mi reflejo ha sido una mentira -¿porqué lo dices?- pregunto un poco decepcionada.

-Efecto de repetición ¿cierto?- dice Gosunkugi –también lo sentí- mira a la bruja y esta sonríe complacida -no era de ese tamaño pero conforme más necesitábamos de aire.

-Más nos regresaba un par de brazadas atrás- termina la oración la bruja.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto extrañamente aliviada de que no fuera una ilusión lo que viví.

Kodachi rompe uno de los dijes en su collar y el líquido que contiene se derrama en sus manos. No es mucho pero lo que obtiene lo frota entre sus palmas y después lo unta alrededor de mi cuello –con esto podrás respirar un poco bajo el agua, son branquias artificiales.

-¿Traes en tu collar una poción de branquias?- pregunta incrédula Ukyo.

-No angelina, esto se llama molde. Una poción que se adapta a las necesidades de conjuro de la bruja. Es lo que contiene cada una de las cuentas en mi collar.

Ukyo abre los ojos sorprendida –muy bien entonces.

La bruja rueda los ojos pero sonríe a la vez, creo que le divierte la insolencia y la falta de respeto de Ukyo para con todos y por todo.

-Tendrás que bajar Akane- explica Gosunkugi –solo tú podrás empujar fuera del cuadro a Kiema porque fue tu tacto lo que la hizo girarse.

-¿Podrás hacerlo Akane?- dice meditando la bruja.

-¿No pueden bajar ustedes conmigo?- pregunto algo insegura de repente.

La bruja niega –esto no funcionará si hay mucha audiencia, además no sabemos que es exactamente lo que sucederá cuando recuperes tu divinidad. Tal vez cuando toques fuera del tapiz a la chica ocurra.

-Bien- suspiro –entonces haré lo mejor posible.

Tomo aire y Kodachi me mira con una ceja en alto pero no me importa, es una reacción humana y por lo pronto sigo siendo una simple humana. Miro hacia abajo, Ranma y el resto sostienen el cuadro provocando un leve oleaje que nos mueve.

-¿Estás lista Akane?- pregunta Ukyo quien todavía sostiene mi cuerpo y yo asiento –vamos entonces.

Como no sé nadar Ukyo es quien me lleva para encontrarme con mi demonio. Puedo ver como el cuadro sigue creciendo y casi tiene ya el mismo ancho que el tapiz.

Ranma estira su brazo para tomar mi mano y Ukyo me suelta, cuando me giro para buscarla ella me guiña un ojo y mi amiga se escapa por casi nada de que el cuadro la aplaste contra la pared.

Todos se pierden de mi vista. Solo quedamos Ranma y yo en el angosto pasillo que se ha formado entre el cuadro y el tapiz e imagino que los demás deben estar esperando arriba en la superficie.

Mi pecho se eleva cuando busco tomar aire sin pensarlo y cuando lo hago me llevo una mano al cuello, puedo sentir las branquias abrirse y cerrarse. Es tan extraño.

Ranma sonríe para tranquilizarme y me lleva con cuidado hacia la parte del cuadro donde vimos a Kiema.

Es tan raro todo, la enorme pintura ya es del mismo tamaño que el tapiz. Es como si el tapiz estuviera frente a un espejo. Un espejo dorado.

Kiema me localiza rápido y coloca sus manos sobre la rugosa superficie del lienzo. Yo la imito y entonces ella asiente, sabe que debo empujarla porque mira tras de si. El camino está despejado pues solo ella es la única que se mueve.

Quisiera entonces saber si ha estado sola en ese lugar por tanto tiempo.

Acomodo mi peso con los pies, uno detrás del otro. La mano de Ranma está en mi espalda y sé que él me ayudará a empujar a mi doncella. La chica se acomoda también y luego de que pongo mis palmas sobre las suyas una especie de corriente eléctrica vibra entre ambas.

Las dos somos conscientes de ello y Kiema sonríe. Tomo impulso, separo mis manos de las de la chica y me dejo ir con un empuje donde uso toda mi fuerza. Ranma también me es de ayuda y como si hubiese soplado una pluma la chica sale volando.

Ranma me gira con vista hacia el tapiz y vemos la figura de Kiema de espaldas ahora impulsada y lista para chocar contra la tela. Mi demonio se adelanta para recibir el cuerpo de la doncella y lo siguiente parece un truco magia barato.

Kiema cae en los brazos de Ranma, como si torpemente se hubiese dejado ir hacia atrás desde la altura de un par de escalones.

La miro con alegría y la chica también está feliz. Le señalo que debemos subir pero ella niega. Me toma del brazo, como cuando en mis recuerdos lo hizo mientras trataba de ahogarme y comprendo que fue así como se llevó mi divinidad.

* * *

Saco mi cabeza a la superficie y Ukyo está por decir algo cuando me siguen en la misma acción Ranma y Kiema.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunta confundida Kodachi cuando ve a mi doncella.

Kiema sigue cubierta de oro, como una estatua hecha por completo de este material y sigue aún con mi rostro. Y yo, sigo tan humana como antes de bajar al fondo del pozo.

-No lo sabemos- responde molesto Ranma.

-Todavía tengo maldición encima mi señora- explica Kiema y todos nos giramos a verla.

-¡Por la creación!- dice Ryoga con los ojos abiertos –es idéntica a Akane pero con otro tono de voz.

-Menos mal- responde Ukyo sonriendo.

-¿Cuál maldición?- pregunto ignorando al vampiro y a mi amiga.

-La maldición del manantial- responde y yo miro a Gosunkugi con la esperanza de que sepa de que habla pero el sacerdote está tan confundido como el resto -el manantial bendito de Jusenkyo- trata de explicar Kiema –ahí sellamos el pacto, me diste tu divinidad para que entonces pudieras ser humana, ahogarte y así yo obtener tu imagen. Con la mano de Midas fue que pude escapar resguardándome en la casa de Rey Juego hasta que vinieras por mí. Luego de confundir al demonio.

Sé que tengo la boca abierta, todo lo que la chica dice es tan descabellado como que puede ser cierto.

-Cómo…- trato de entender.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer primero?- pregunta Ranma quien sostiene mi cintura para evitar que me vaya al fondo.

Kiema se mueve inquieta, alejándose de él.

-¿Por qué está con mi señora?- pregunta angustiada mientras la chica busca mi brazo para alejarme de Ranma.

-Es mi pareja- respondo y ella se mueve hacia atrás asustada.

-Entonces todo fue en vano- habla triste.

-Que drama- comenta Rouge y Ryoga se ríe de sus palabras.

-Kiema- le llama Ranma -¿Cómo le devolvemos a Akane su divinidad?

La chica frunce los labios y lo mira de mala gana.

-Kiema por favor- le imploro y cuando me acerco a ella, con la ayuda de Ranma, la chica suspira cansinamente.

-Con la mano de Midas- susurra -esta fue la que selló la divinidad de mi señora con el oro sagrado.

-Entonces Cologne estaba en lo cierto al pedirnos buscar la mano también- comenta Ryoga torciendo luego los labios en una mueca -¿creen que la hayan encontrado el chico ángel y la bonita humana?

Kodachi y Ranma se miran y luego voltean a ver la larga ventana en la orilla del pozo.

Mi demonio se queja –tal parece que tendremos que volver al casino pero no por donde llegamos.

-Habrá que acercarse a la habitación del pánico del panzón- dice un poco molesta la bruja.

* * *

Alrededor del casino todo es verde, césped recién cortado que huele delicioso como cuando la lluvia ha terminado. Pero nuestras pisadas no suenan cuando vamos sobre el verde y suave tapiz.

-Es una pena que los comunicadores hayan fallado- habla en susurros Gosunkugi conforme caminamos en la oscuridad –de ese modo no tendríamos que volver adentro.

Parecemos un grupo patético de empapadas deidades, vampiros, demonios, ángeles, brujas y humanos. Así nos vemos.

Kiema va junto a mí, no puede parar de mirar con una mezcla de horror y asombro la mano de Ranma sujetando mi cadera al andar. Y cada vez que siento debo preguntar porque su aversión ella desvía la mirada luego de regalarme una tímida sonrisa.

-Es tan raro- hablo en voz baja y Ranma besa mi sien como respuesta.

Sigue siendo muy raro verme a mi misma bañada en oro sin ser yo.

-¡Oh bueno!- dice mi demonio cuando detiene nuestro andar –no vamos a volver todos al casino, ustedes se quedan aquí- me mira divertido cuando se para frente a mí y yo frunzo el ceño en automático.

-¿Piensas dejarme fuera?

-Es lo mejor dulzura- dice seguro de su decisión –no te voy a arriesgar. Solo iremos Kodachi y yo.

Aprieto la quijada molesta y entonces se acerca a mí pero me muevo –ni se te ocurra tratar de convencerme, no estoy de acuerdo pero…- miro con tristeza el casino –entiendo que así como estoy ahora no ayudaré.

Ranma sonríe de lado y de todos modos consigue tomar mi cintura para acercarme a él –te prometo darte mucho placer cuando volvamos a casa, eres la criatura más divina y fascinante por quien estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida mi amor- sin darme tiempo de responder algo sujeta mi barbilla con su otra mano y me besa y yo dejo que me bese y le correspondo.

Mis dedos se entretienen en tejer los cabellos sueltos de la base de su nuca y él suspira cuando muevo mi rostro para acomodar mejor mis labios a los suyos.

-¡El tiempo Ranma!- bufa Kodachi y escucho la risa de Ryoga.

-¿Celosa bruja?- pregunta el vampiro.

-No- dice segura de su respuesta –ya me acostaré con ambos, el premio solo es mejor ahora.

Me río y Ranma también se ríe de los comentarios de su amiga, nos miramos y asiento –ten cuidado, me debes una noche de placer.

-Lo tendré- suspira –mantente segura ¿sí?

-Sí.

Cuando nos separamos Ukyo va conmigo y frota mis brazos mientras vemos como Kodachi y él rodean el casino por la ruta que le explicó Ryoga para ingresar sin ser detectados.

El plan es buscar a Mousse y a Shampoo con la esperanza de que ellos hayan encontrado la mano. De lo contrario, tendrán que sacar a Rey Juego de su escondite.

-¿Qué posibilidades había de que Mousse encontrara la mano?- me giro para buscar a Gosunkugi, quien está enredando en su mano una serie de rosarios similares a los que llevaba en el cuello durante la sesión con Cologne.

-Un 50 y 50 Akane- responde serio –porque Rey no siempre lleva consigo la mano y cuando eso pasa usualmente la deja en su residencia. Aunque claro, entrar ahí es casi igual de posible como quitarle la mano directamente a Rey.

Tomo aire, pensando que podrán salir pronto y con lo que necesitamos cuando Kiema se acerca más al frente sin apartar su vista del sitio dorado.

-Mi señora- habla dándose vuelta para quedar frente a mí y se arrodilla antes de seguir hablando –te he fallado Akane.

-No por favor- digo tratando de levantarla -¿de qué hablas?

-El demonio te ha raptado- susurra cabizbaja –y tal parece caíste bajo su hechizo.

Ukyo ríe y se cruza de brazos –esto será interesante.

Miro a mi amiga de mala gana y luego trato de levantar a la chica –por favor estás equivocada. En sí creo que ambas lo estábamos.

Verla nunca dejará de parecerme tan raro que yo misma ponga esa cara triste –mi señora Akane ¿lo amas?

-Sí Kiema, estar con él es lo correcto- sonrío contenta al pensar en Ranma.

-Pero tratábamos de escapar de él.

-Esta bien ahora, comprendo que algo sucedió en ese momento- pienso en el recuerdo de Cologne durante su visita a la frontera -pero él y yo estamos destinados. Siempre lo hemos estado.

Kiema me observa sin entender lo que digo –pero el príncipe luchó contra él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con la respiración agitada de nervios -¿Shinnosuke peleó con Ranma?

-Sí- responde la chica con seguridad –por eso decidiste que tenías que huir Akane, el príncipe trató de defenderte cuando el demonio llegó para proclamarte como suya. Pero mi señora ya lo había rechazado por que es maldad pura- los ojos de Kiema se entrecierran con odio –el quería robar a la princesa de la flor naciente.

Rouge se acerca a nosotras -¿te refieres a Konohana Sakuya? ¿La diosa de flores?

-¿De qué hablas Rouge?- pregunta Ryoga.

-El profesor Kusao curiosamente usa como pseudónimo en los escritos de la Universidad el nombre de Ninigi, el dios enviado a la tierra y que se enamoró de Konohana Sakuya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le interroga Ukyo.

-Leí las notas de Taro cuando el ángel también desapareció- luego me mira asombrada –eres tú y ella- señala a Kiema –se que tiene tu divinidad pero no lograba hilarlo hasta ahora que habla de la diosa de flores.

-¿Eso que significa?- mi corazón retumba en mi pecho y los temblores por nervios se hacen más constantes.

Me siento en el suelo y Kiema y Ukyo se agachan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Está bien mi señora?- pregunta la chica con mi imagen.

-¿Akane?- me llama Ukyo.

Pero les hago una señal con mis manos extendidas para que no me toquen –estoy bien, solo necesito procesar todo esto.

Kiema se arrodilla -¿no lo recordabas Akane? ¿Tu gran amor con el amo Kusao?

Sonrío sarcástica –parece que con mi divinidad te llevaste también mis recuerdos.

Pero ella niega –no, no fue así. Y de cualquier modo no comprendo como es que estás aquí Akane.

-¿Dónde se supone que debería estar?- pregunto algo molesta ya.

-Con el príncipe, él te sacó del manantial y se supone que te ocultaría para tú resguardo.

-¿Y tú donde se supone que estarías? ¿Dentro del cuadro?

Ella asiente –el lugar más evidente siempre es el más seguro, este pasaje paralelo es donde Midas esconde sus tesoros más grandes y valiosos para él.

-¿Hay más gente ahí dentro?- pregunto un poco aturdida señalando el pozo que hemos dejado tras nosotros.

Kiema asiente –pero todos estamos dormidos.

-Hasta que llegan por ustedes ¿no?- ríe Rouge –como si esto fuera una guardería.

Kiema mueve su rostro, mi rostro queda de lado sin entender a que se refiere la demonio. Pero yo ignoro todo pensando en lo que recuerdo sobre la historia de Ninigi y Konohana Sakuya. Ellos eran pareja ¿no es verdad?

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Ukyo cuando se acomoda de rodillas junto a mí.

Rouge habla con Kiema, tratando de explicarle a que se refería con su comentario y yo no les presto atención.

Miro de reojo a mi amiga –sabía que la historia decía que Ranma me había raptado- pienso en el mito de Hades y Perséfone –pero creí que era una trama sin fundamentos.

-No sabes realmente que ocurrió, ninguno de los tres recuerda lo que pasó. Es como si la historia de ustedes se hubiese simplemente esfumado de la memoria de todos.

Pienso en lo que dijo mi pasado ser durante el viaje en el túnel dorado, mencionó magia y a alguien involucrado en el último círculo del infierno. ¿Ranko? ¿Hinako?

Me abrazo las piernas y tanto yo como mi amiga miramos quietas, en silencio la dorada imagen del casino Midas.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- pregunta Ukyo a Rouge luego de un rato que no sabemos nada.

Mis manos y mis nervios han arrancado buena parte del pasto a mis lados. Kiema se ha incluso acurrucado cerca de mí y Gosunkugi sigue rezando sin mencionar nada respecto a todo lo que contó mi doncella.

-Casi 40 minutos- responde Rouge.

-Shinnosuke ya debe tener la respuesta de cómo obtener la espada de Tatewaki- susurro amargamente –y yo no he podido recuperar mi divinidad, sigo siendo tan inútil como el día de ayer.

-Seguro no tardan en salir- responde con tono dulce Kiema mientras se incorpora -¿algo pasó cierto?

La miro divertida de sus comentarios –tal parece que sí. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

La chica se alza de hombros –el príncipe se batía en duelo con el demonio cuando este fue a reclamarla al palacio de su alteza, alegando que era el dueño de su corazón pero todos nos burlamos de él.

-¿Y yo?

-Estabas aterrada Akane, desesperada pensaste en una salida. Rey estaba de visita en el palacio, junto con otros señores y damas de las cortes inhumanas. Se discutía algo relacionado con la humanidad- de pronto se queda en silencio y mira alrededor -¿la revelación?

Asiento -¿y entonces?

-Robamos la mano de Midas. Dejaste una nota para el príncipe y salimos huyendo.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué hay de Saffron?- pregunto al recordar a la mano derecha de Ranma.

-Nos persiguió guiando a una de las marionetas demonio del príncipe Saotome.

-¿Dónde está el palacio real Kiema?

-En el plano arcano Akane- responde distraída cuando fija su atención al casino -¿algo se escucha?

Rouge y Ukyo avanzan un paso más y Gosunkugi se levanta mirándome mientras se retira los rosarios de la muñeca –hay complicaciones- dice el sacerdote.

Tanto Kiema como yo nos levantamos. No percibo nada raro, ni sonido alguno o movimiento cercano al lugar.

Pero los demás se ven tensos. Incluso Ryoga se nota preocupado por algo.

-¿Ukyo?- pregunto a mi amiga pero me hace una seña con su brazo estirado para que mantenga silencio.

Entonces escucho agua, me giro pero no hay nada aún cuando el sonido va aumentando. Kiema también voltea mientras los demás siguen mirando al casino.

-¿También lo escuchas?- susurro a la doncella y asiente.

Un estallido y el techo del pozo sale disparado por los cielos. Asustada muevo el cuerpo de Kiema cuando la empujo hacia un lado y chocamos con Ukyo y Rouge que también se han movido. Las cuatro nos miramos y vemos lo que las otras.

El casino ha explotado donde se encuentra la entrada principal, veo fuego mientras a nuestras espaldas una especie de géiser ha hecho erupción.

De las llamas veo la silueta de Ranma cargando a Kodachi y a su lado las alas de Mousse con Shampoo entre sus brazos.

Luego descienden y los veo dar la vuelta al casino, seguidos por Lychee a su vez. Todos están envueltos en cenizas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Ukyo al mismo tiempo que Mousse pregunta cuando ve la columna de agua.

-¡Todo el mundo corra!- grita Kodachi.

-¿Lo consiguieron?- pregunto a Ranma cuando me alcanza y aferra mi brazo para correr deprisa.

-Sí, sí, pero Rey Juego no está tan contento.

Un gruñido furioso hace que todo el suelo retiemble y veo por sobre mi hombro la figura de Rey Juego totalmente dorado, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Crees que me puedes robar demonio?- grita el hombre sin detener sus zancadas, a su lado aparecen sus hombres que también se ven igual a él –no te saldrás con la tuya, devuélveme mi propiedad y te prometo no perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo para arrancarte la cabeza.

-¡Usa el agua Kodachi!- grita Gosunkugi arrojándole uno de los rosarios que lleva.

La bruja asiente cachando al vuelvo el objeto que revienta de un tirón. Las cuentas flotan y la bruja se detiene, pero nosotros no. Pasamos a su lado y puedo ver como las diminutas esferas se elevan con rapidez hasta donde la columna de agua sigue arrojando el líquido como lluvia.

Luego de que se pierden dentro de esta Kodachi da un brinco y nos alcanza. Seguimos corriendo, Rey Juego y sus hombres también. Y el géiser comienza a moverse en diagonal, desviando su trayectoria hacia nuestra amenaza.

Veo a un lado a Kodachi correr en reversa, con sus manos agitándose frente a ella con lentitud. Está moviendo y dirigiendo el curso del líquido.

Me duelen las piernas, comienzo a cansarme pero no me detengo. Busco a Kiema cuando me acuerdo de ella y la veo casi a la par nuestra. Pensaría que por su condición de oro le costaría trabajo, pero es tan ágil como el resto.

Mousse ha cargado a Shampoo, veo que mi amiga se aferra con fuerza a los hombros de su novio. Sangre que gotea de su vestido. ¿Está herida?

-¡No!- grita aterrada Kodachi y yo no puedo evitar girar mi cabeza buscando qué sucede.

Lychee se ha tropezado y uno de los hombres del Rey consigue sujetarla del tobillo cuando esté se lanza para tomarla.

La bruja patalea.

-¡No se detengan!- grita Kodachi cuando ve que en realidad todos nos quedamos impávidos para ver lo que acontece ahora.

Como si Lychee fuera una muñeca de trapo el hombre dorado la levanta fácilmente de la pierna y la arroja tras de sí. Rey Juego la sujeta del cuello y la pone delante de él.

-Detén tu ataque bruja- sonríe malicioso mientras la columna de agua flota por encima de él y los suyos –deténlo y devuélveme mi tesoro o está bruja morirá ahora.

Nosotros también esperamos lo que hará Kodachi.

Ranma y Ryoga dan un paso al frente pero la bruja original se voltea y niega. Y Ranma mantiene su quijada apretada.

-¿No vamos a hacer nada?- pregunta Rouge y yo miró a Ranma esperando una respuesta también.

Mi demonio niega antes de voltear a verme –yo lo haré- susurra pero no comprendo a que se refiere.

Sus cuernos salen por completo y sus ojos se vuelven negros al instante. Sus uñas crecen e incluso las puntas de sus dedos se vuelven oscuras y brillantes como carbón encendido.

-¿Ranma?- pregunto en vano, porque ya sé que es lo que hará.

El demonio a mi lado da unos pasos hacia al frente, se separa de mí sin palabra alguna y yo me quedo mirando todo con la respiración agitada.

De sus dedos surge una llama brillante, como la que sigue fluyendo del centro del casino.

-¿Serás capaz infeliz de matarme con uno de los tuyos a mi merced?- pregunta Rey Juego con sarcasmo.

Kodachi sigue manteniendo sobre ellos el agua que continúa subiendo y acumulándose desde el pozo.

-Hazlo- un murmullo quedo de los labios de Kodachi –hazlo- repite sin apartar su vista de la silueta del demonio, el príncipe de los infiernos, a quien todos deben temer.

Los ojos de Kodachi parecen también haberse oscurecido.

El demonio sigue avanzando, con una llama naciendo y avivándose en su otra mano que se extiende rápido.

-Si a eso quieres jugar Rey- responde el demonio con voz grave –ya estás lejos de tu precioso casino como para decirme que puedo o no hacer.

-¡Vaya que eres cínico! Mala semilla, como tu padre- ríe Rey Juego con sarna y veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Pero el demonio no dice nada, solo sigue avanzando. Las llamas se extiende por sus antebrazos y veo la inquietud y el miedo en la expresión de Lychee.

-Mi señor- susurra la bruja suplicante.

-Hazlo- insiste Kodachi y su voz provoca escalofríos en mi piel, es sombría como la escena misma.

Siento unas manos frotar mis hombros desnudos y cuando me giro para ver quien es veo que soy yo, que es Kiema –y es por eso que todos le temen señora.

Regreso mi atención a lo que ocurre, Rey Juego tiene sus manos sobre la cabeza de Lychee quien jadea con su respiración cada vez más agitada. Sus ojos tan abiertos por el miedo.

¿Qué es lo que mira?

La joven bruja pelirroja abre sus labios en un grito desgarrador. El demonio ha movido sus dedos y ella se retuerce.

-Entonces así será- responde Rey Juego cuando alza su vista al techo de agua –que así sea demonio, iré yo mismo al infierno para recuperar lo que es mío.

-Te estaré esperando gustoso- contesta Ranma y chasquea sus dedos.

Cuando lo hace el cuerpo de Lychee se incendia y yo me cubro los ojos al girarme, porque no puedo soportar lo que veo.

Más gritos.

-Los ha enviado a todos a la muerte- dice Kiema con tranquilidad –sus cuerpos se derriten como el oro fundido- detalla y mi corazón se encoge al pensar en la bruja.

Una ventisca fresca nos alcanza, agita la falda de mi vestido y empapa de diminutas gotas la piel descubierta de mis brazos. Kodachi debe haber dejado caer ya el agua sobre ellos.

-Vamos- susurra Ranma buscando mi rostro con cuidado –te llevaré en mis brazos.

Kiema me suelta. Y Ranma me levanta despacio, acurrucando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. No me atrevo a verlo pero tampoco a rechazarlo.

Curiosa alzo mi mirada, tras nosotros todo está de nuevo en silencio. Oscuro. No hay fuego ya. Solo agua en calma, como si ahí no hubiese ocurrido nada.

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta al Nekohanten es silencioso. Ranma ha dejado que Ryoga maneje y me lleva abrazada a él. Pero Kiema mantiene su mano sujetando la mía, lo que agradezco.

Cuando la camioneta se detiene frente al restaurante la puerta se abre incluso antes de que bajemos del vehículo.

Salimos, yo me deslizo fuera y decido que quiero y que necesito caminar. Ranma toma mi mano, Kiema nos sigue pegada a mi espalda.

Todo en silencio.

Al momento que Cologne me ve entrando mira a Kiema y hace una seña con su cabeza para que la sigamos hacía su oficina.

Camino de mala gana, pensando en mi vida humana y si de verdad quiero recuperar mi divinidad. No sabemos que sucederá. ¿Y si yo también soy un monstruo?

-Vamos niñas- dice el oráculo a la par que estira su mano –dame el objeto- y cuando dice esto Mousse pasa a mi lado entregándole la bolsa de terciopelo que llevaba atada en la cintura Kiema.

Avanzo, aún con la mano de Ranma sujetando la mía y doy apenas un nuevo paso cuando Cologne se detiene y sin girarse habla –solo ellas demonio.

-No pienso dejarla ir sola- responde Ranma y yo, por primera vez en todo el trayecto le miro a los ojos.

-Estaré bien- y es cuando veo el azul suplicante en sus pupilas que sé que lo digo en serio, todo estará bien –te amo Ranma.

-Akane- susurra doliente mi nombre.

Suelto su mano y tomo la de Kiema y ambas seguimos a Cologne.

* * *

**Hello guapuras! Espero se encuentren con bien, sanos y salvos todos ustedes así como sus seres amados. Abrazos enormes en estos tiempos difíciles e inciertos.**

**Respecto a este capítulo hemos avanzado ya otro tramo en lo que ocurrió. Akane era la pareja de Shinnosuke, estoy tomando la historia de Ninigi y Konohana Sakuya de la mitología japonesa para explicar la relación de ellos.**

**Pero Konohana Sakuya también es considerada la princesa de las flores, algo que era la especialidad de Perséfone por igual. Es de esta similitud entre ambos personajes de la mitología con lo que yo justifico la existencia de Akane. En sí mi explicación es que Akane podía estar destinada a ambos hombres pero al final su corazón quedó por completo enamorado del guapo demonio.**

**He querido también retomar esa imagen del demonio pero prometo que hay una explicación por lo sucedido con Lychee.**

**Sin más, como siempre les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**Abrazos gordos!**

Benani0125: Jajaja ya sé, fue un capítulo que dejó todavía las mismas dudas. Pero espero que este haya estado más entretenido ;)

**FeriLiu: Al menos ya está afuera la señorita Kiema y ya está recuperando su divinidad gracias a Cologne. Claro que ahora está esa incertidumbre que vuelve sobre sus dudas al respecto de Ranma. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

Gogoga: Pues sí que fueron importantes, prometo contar su aventura porque además Shampoo parecía estar mal herida. Gracias por tus palabras y cuídate mucho! Abrazos gordos!

**Airyisabel: Jajajaja si te cuento que yo también estuve aguantando la respiración mientras lo escribía ¿me crees? Y pues ya nos contó Kiema un poco lo que pudo haber sucedido, también la Akane del pasado. Gracias por seguir aquí y cuídate mucho!**

Ziari27: Jajajaja ah! ¿el husbando también está siendo víctima de esta historia? Sí estuvo lindo lo que dijo de ellos, la verdad es que esa línea salió natural al escribirlo. Creo que con lo que se contó aquí ya vamos acercándonos a la verdad de lo sucedido. Pero todavía falta! Cuídate mucho, saludos a tu bella familia y sobre todo a mini bip. Abrazos gordos!

**Akaneforever: Listo! ¿te gustó? Gracias por leer ;)**

Emiilu: ¿Cómo van las uñas? ¿Estuvieron listas para este capítulo? Lo de Shinno no puedo confirmar nada mua jaja obvio yo sé que hace y donde está pero ya veremos, yaaaa veremos. Ah! Taro :( fue vilmente usado por Shinno para su beneficio.

¿Coincidió tu teoría del porque Kiema se parece a Akane? Cuídate mucho y abrazos extra súper gorditos!

**Lucitachan: Jajajaja si te sirve de consuelo hasta yo misma me sorprendo a veces con alguno que otro capítulo. La estructura general de lo que tiene que pasar ya existe, pero como en el caso de este capítulo en particular todo lo que ocurrió al final surgió natural mientras tecleaba, no era lo que tenía pensado como pasaría. Así que tú solo lee y disfruta guapa! Abrazos gordos!**

Mishelleartieda: ¿De verdad? La mitología griega es muy basta, muy interesante también. Aunque en esta historia en particular me estoy haciendo del recurso de diferentes culturas por igual. Gracias por tu preciosa reseña, me dio mucho gusto y ánimos! Cuídate y abrazos súper gorditos!

**GabyCo: Guapa! De nueva cuenta espero que hayas pasado un muy, muy, muuuuuuy feliz cumpleaños. Llena de todo el amor de la gente que te queremos ;) Jejeje bueno espero haber aclarado un poco más tus dudas sobre Kiema, sino sabes que con todo gusto yo te cuento a detalle! Abrazos esponjosos!**

A . : Tooooodo mal! Antes sí me daba gusto que se quedaran en shock con los capítulos pero te confieso que ahora me siento mal, creo que las hago pasar un mal rato con estos cliffhangers y por eso tengo tantos haters. Pero son de esas inseguridades que ya se me crearon y dudo que me dejen. Uno no sabe lo que desea a veces :(

**RanmaxAkane: Respecto a los poderes que quieres que tenga Akane no creo poder complacerte, recuerda que estoy diciendo que ella es a quien llamamos en la mitología griega como Perséfone. Lo lamento. Cuídate y abrazos gordos! **

AdisAdame: Bueno ha estado fallando un poco la plataforma, puede ser que ocurrió algo con tu cuenta o con la mía jaja. Ah! Ranma es un dulce con ella, la trata como lo más delicado y hermoso que ha visto. De hecho ya le dijo que es por la única que esta dispuesto a morir. Lo amo! (carita de ojos de corazón)

**AkaneKagome: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo está tu bebé peludo? Sé perfecto cuando tenemos rachas así. Todo cae y uno no sabe como actuar. Desde que este maldito virus empezó el mundo individual de cada uno de nosotros se ha tambaleado. Te mando todo mi cariño y muchos abrazos aunque sean a distancia. **

**Jajaja Kiema esta atrapada en un sitio que cuyas puertas de entrada y salida, por así explicarlo, son el cuadro dorado y el tapiz. Gracias por leer y creo que este capítulo ya dejó ver más sobre el triángulo amoroso entre los protagonistas. Que igual luego contaré más, por supuesto. Cuídate muchísimo y te mando más abrazos, todos los que se requieran, todos los que se puedan. **

Maryconchita: Jajajaja ya sé! Si vieras mi libreta de apuntes de todo lo que tengo para esta historia, te me desmayas querida! Taro, sexy dulce Taro. Jojojo tengo planes con él y no diré más. Cuídate y también a esa bella familia que tienes. Abrazos gorditos!


	23. Diosa

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Venus in furs" de The Velvet Underground (música de fondo durante todo el proceso con Cologne)**

"**Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly)" de Alvina August (música de fondo para la hora del té)**

"**God's Whisper" de Raury (música de fondo en última parte del capítulo cuando Akane mira a Ranma)**

* * *

**-Diosa-**

Cuando la puerta de la oficina de Cologne se cierra lo primero que hace Kiema es soltar mi mano, ponerse de rodillas y luego extender sus brazos frente a la anciana mientras su cuerpo se desliza como una ofrenda hacia el oráculo que la mira con una ceja en alto.

-Cologne- susurra mi doncella.

-Cumpliste con tu trabajo ¿cierto niña?- pregunta la anciana.

Yo doy un paso al centro, molesta por esta extraña muestra de respeto y admiración por parte de Kiema hacia Cologne. Tanta familiaridad.

-¿Qué trabajo? ¿Acaso tú sabías algo?- pregunto a Cologne y ella no responde.

Se da media vuelta y busca una larga pipa de su escritorio.

-¿Sabías quien era yo desde la primera vez que vine con Ranma?- insisto, furiosa.

-No tenía la certeza- responde la mujer tratando de encender la pipa –a fin de cuentas solo eras una leyenda.

Me cubro la boca con las manos por la sorpresa. Siento nauseas.

-¿Ranma lo sabía? ¿Lo sospechaba?- pregunto con miedo a la respuesta.

Pero al segundo que empiezo a hablar la anciana niega la cabeza repetida y efusivamente –no niña, él no sospechaba nada porque no creía en que siquiera existieras. Lo he visto por años rechazando a cuanta mujer pueda estar en su cama por el simple e inexplicable hecho de que él te esperaba.

-¿Cómo?- me río cansada de todo –si dices que ni siquiera sabía de mí.

Cologne atraviesa flotando la habitación hasta donde estoy de pie y me toca el pecho con la palma de su mano por completo encima de mi piel -¿acaso no has tenido presentimientos alguna vez en tu vida humana?

Asiento.

-Esa sensación de que sabes lo que ocurrirá pero no puedes explicar cómo es que lo sabes.

Vuelvo a asentir.

-Eso, mi niña, es lo que Ranma sentía en su pecho. Algo le detenía de hacerse de alguna otra mujer porque en su interior siempre te ha sido fiel. Desde el instante en que te vio por primera vez en aquel prado.

-¿Cuál prado?

Cologne no responde y solo se dedica a sacar de la bolsa de terciopelo la mano dorada de Midas.

-Con esto recuperaremos a tu doncella- habla la anciana y yo no insisto en lo que dijo antes –levántate niña- le habla a Kiema, quien sigue aún con la cabeza abajo mirando el suelo.

Mi doncella se pone de pie y yo la observo con cautela.

La chimenea en la oficina se enciende cuando Cologne se acerca arrojando las cenizas de su pipa dentro. Un caldero típico de una bruja de cuentos aparece sobre las llamas y dentro el oráculo arroja la mano.

-Entonces ¿sabías que teníamos que traer la mano para poder retirar la maldición de Kiema?- pregunto cada vez sintiéndome más y más traicionada por la mujer.

-No a ciencia cierta- habla serena Cologne moviéndose ágil por el sitio, sacando frascos y hierbas de entre los estantes –siempre hay pistas en las visiones que no son del todo necesarias o reales.

-¿No habrá problema con Rey por lo que haces con su mano?- me río molesta.

Cologne niega –la mano de Midas es un objeto sagrado y como todo objeto de su clase no se destruye cariño. Volverá con él cuando todo esto acabe.

-Por esa mano murió Lychee- digo con los dientes apretados.

-Una lamentable perdida en esta lucha que van a librar. Sin duda hubiese sido de gran ayuda para tu amiga mal herida. Pero al menos está en un mejor lugar ahora la pequeña bruja de pociones.

-Shampoo- susurro al recordar la sangre goteando de la falda de su vestido mientras estaba en brazos de Mousse -¿ella estará bien?

Cologne lo medita –dependerá de que tan pronto recuperes tu divinidad- se detiene de lo que hace y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados -Kodachi no tiene lo necesario para sanarla, al menos no por sí sola.

Miro a Kiema cuando escucho que se mueve tras de mí y ella sonríe tímida –tienes el don de la vida Akane- alza las cejas con admiración y orgullo.

Trago saliva cuando la escucho.

-Listo pequeña- anuncia alegre la anciana mientras retira del fuego el caldero, luego toma una brocha que está sobre la chimenea y la empapa del líquido dorado.

Kiema camina hasta donde Cologne y yo la detengo del brazo –espera- digo de repente pensando que es lo que hará la vieja oráculo con ese oro líquido -¿qué pasará con eso?- señalo con la mirada la brocha que gotea el oro mezclado con todo lo que el arrojó dentro.

Cologne se detiene y me mira con los labios apretados –tengo que cubrirla con el oro de la mano de Midas- dice como si fuera lo obvio.

-Pero eso está ardiendo- muevo a Kiema tras de mí para protegerla –la vas a lastimar.

La mujer sonríe de lado –no hay duda que eres la reina del infierno, la diosa de las flores.

Un escalofrío me recorre cuando menciona esos títulos rimbombantes.

-El oro sagrado que cubre a la doncella solo se puede retirar con oro sagrado. Las hiervas que he agregado al brebaje ayudarán a que ella no sienta dolor alguno por el calor- Cologne baja su mirada con seriedad –te doy mi palabra.

Respiro pesadamente. Dudando entre creer o no. ¿Creer? o ¿no creer?

-Esta bien- susurro.

Creer.

-Vamos niña- toma a Kiema del hombro –colócate esto- le entrega un rosario –lo ha hecho especialmente Lychee para protegerte- comenta mirándome y yo siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta cuando me doy cuenta que la pulsera con salvia ha desaparecido de mi muñeca.

Kiema hace lo que la anciana le dice.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto esta vez pensando en la joven bruja de cabello pelirrojo.

-Sí- contesta Cologne –aunque tomará un tiempo que recupere su alma. Carga con mucha culpa y muchos miedos.

-Yo la buscaré- digo sin meditar mis palabras, pero la anciana solo asiente. Reafirmando lo que he dicho.

Un siseo, como cuando agua cae sobre aceite caliente. Así suena la brocha impregnada del oro derretido de la mano cuando la anciana da la primera pincelada sobre la piel de Kiema.

-Toma este paño- le entrega a la chica un trozo de tela blanca –y conforme avance yo con la mezcla tú retíralo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto a mi doncella y antes de que incluso pueda responder Cologne interviene.

-No debes tocarla hasta que terminemos de retirar todo.

Su seriedad no da pie a contradecirla. Así que solo me hago a un lado para darles mayor espacio.

Cologne rodea a la chica, con caldero en mano y la brocha dibujando la silueta de mi doncella. Kiema hace gestos de dolor de vez en cuando, su piel se ve rojiza conforme el oro se retira con la tela.

-Casi terminamos- le anima la anciana cuando es ella quien ayuda a Kiema con la espalda.

La doncella va quedándose desnuda frente a las dos. Comprendo porque no ha dejado que Ranma nos siguiera. Veo detalles de mi propio cuerpo en la chica. Lunares que reconozco como solo míos, cicatrices viejas, la curvatura de mis senos y la forma de mi vientre.

Kiema y yo chocamos miradas cuando el fino vestido por completo cae a sus pies, está avergonzada pero no por eso dejamos de mirarnos.

-Ahora el rostro- explica Cologne y Kiema se gira de nuevo, dándome la espalda para poder ver a la anciana frente a ella.

Las partes rojas de su piel ya van adquiriendo un color más pálido. En automático bajo mi vista para mirar mi tono de piel. Comparando. Mirando.

Ambas mujeres siguen trabajando en retirar lo último del oro sagrado. Y mi corazón no puede evitar latir más agitado. Empiezo a sentirme nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Ahora podemos proceder Akane- me llama la anciana cuando deja sobre una pequeña mesa de piedra el caldero con la tela que retiró el oro de la piel de Kiema dentro.

Camino dubitativa, tragando saliva o al menos intentándolo. Siento la garganta seca. Cologne toma mi mano y jala ligeramente mi cuerpo para acercarme más a ella.

-La bendición dorada- susurra mientras pasa su pulgar sobre mi frente –sellando el pacto con el diablo.

No puedo evitar recordar las palabras de Lychee, su compasión por mí. Había dicho…

-La bruja te dijo que estabas tocada por el demonio y no mentía- completa mi pensamiento Cologne, pero lejos de asustarme me siento comprendida.

-¿Lychee lo sabía entonces?

La anciana niega –nadie lo sabía niña, no tortures más tu memoria- susurra –este pacto que tienes con el príncipe de las tinieblas es una alianza, un romance, un destino. Algo lo bloqueo de todo recuerdo y tendrás que descubrir que y como o puede volver a suceder. Pero en dado caso no sé si serían capaces de reencontrarse una segunda vez.

-¿Qué hay del augurio que mencionó Akari?- pregunto pensando que tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cuál Ranma y yo tuvimos que separarnos.

Cologne ríe a carcajadas –los ángeles temen a todo porque ellos son a veces unos monstruos vanidosos que se divierten jugando con los humanos- la mujer me mira por entre sus pestañas -y temen admitir sus propias fallas por no saber como consolarlos o remediar sus penas.

Me quedo callada.

-Ahora quítate la ropa y colócate frente a Kiema.

Hago lo que me dice, es realmente escalofriante el parecido. La chica, ya sin todo ese oro, es un vivo retrato mío. La única verdadera diferencia es el cabello largo y un peinado elaborado. Pero quitando estos detalles soy yo.

Estiro mi brazo izquierdo y Kiema lo sujeta con su palma derecha.

Mi pecho sube y baja agitado -¿seguiré siendo yo?- pregunto a Cologne sin desviar mi mirada de los ojos de Kiema.

-Sí- responde la anciana y yo me aferro al pensamiento de mi familia, de mi padre y mis hermanas. No puedo, no quiero olvidarme de ellos.

Kiema asiente mientras coloca su índice y medio de la mano izquierda sobre su pecho. No sé porque pero hago lo mismo que ella con mi mano derecha.

Y presiono.

Y la sangre que bombea por mis venas se hace escuchar, puedo sentir como se mueve por mi cuerpo junto con un calor reconfortante. Como cuando hace mucho frío en invierno y tomas una bebida caliente. Esa clase de tranquilidad.

Escucho música, una tonada agradable y delicada que me reconforta. Sonrío como tonta abrigada por la calidez del momento.

La felicidad.

Y dejo que mis ojos se cierren conforme una sonrisa crece en mis labios.

Me siento en paz.

* * *

Siento mi cuerpo flotar.

Por debajo de las yemas de mis dedos puedo distinguir los pétalos de diferentes flores.

El aroma dulce y cálido de la primavera y el verano.

Mi piel con una agradable temperatura.

No quiero abrir los ojos.

-Despierta- escucho susurros –despierta- insiste con suavidad la voz cantarina –despierta- y mi corazón reconoce a mi madre en este sueño.

Cuando los abro estoy de vuelta en la realidad. Inspiro con fuerza el aire, el perfume de mamá sin duda alguna y entonces me incorporo.

-Bienvenida alteza- dice Cologne haciendo una reverencia cuando me levanto del suelo, envuelta con un fino vestido azul oscuro que acaricia mi cuerpo acentuando mis curvas a la perfección.

-¿Dónde está Kiema?- pregunto al no ver a la chica a mi lado.

-Aquí estoy mi señora- responde la mujer que está agazapada frente a la chimenea también cubierta con una prenda similar a lo que traigo puesto pero en color lavanda.

Camina hacia mí. Y mi rostro, dibujado en su piel se ha desvanecido. Ahora es ella, la chica de la visión. Ojos lilas, cabello blanco, piel más pálida que la nieve.

Me sonríe haciendo una breve reverencia cuando me entrega una taza de cristal –bebe Akane, es para que puedas recuperar tus fuerzas. Aún está en proceso tu divinidad de reformarse.

-Ok- confío totalmente en ella. Una sencilla acción que antes me podría haber hecho dudar pero ahora sé que le puedo confiar mi vida y ella hará todo lo posible por resguardar mi bienestar.

Mientras tomo el contenido miro curiosa, como si fuera la primera vez que estoy aquí, la oficina de Cologne. Veo vida en cada uno de esos frascos que se agrupan entre los tablones de gruesa madera. Las plantas se ven más verdes, las flores con más color, el aroma en general es más intenso y dulce. Muy dulce.

-Huele a…- busco entender.

-Magia- responde alzando una ceja Cologne –ahora la puedes oler- sonríe.

Inspiro, dejando que mi nariz absorba cada uno de los aromas nuevos. Sonrío, también me siento contenta. Como si ahora estuviera despierta.

Camino por el sitio, toco con cuidado algunas cosas que hay. Quiero beber más de este delicioso té con leche y miel así que le pido a Kiema que me sirva otra taza. Quiero sentarme, hablar con la anciana, que me cuente su vida mientras Kiema me trenza el cabello y coloca adornos en mi piel.

-Estoy tan contenta- susurro a mi doncella cuando me entrega la taza nuevamente mientras tomo asiento en una de las poltronas acolchadas que están junto a la ventana -¿no estas contenta?

-Sí mi señora- responde sentándose a mis pies, recargando su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

Paso mis dedos por su cabello, acomodando los mechones sueltos sobre su coronilla. Doy un sorbo a la bebida y mientras saboreo el líquido que empapa mi lengua veo como del arreglo floral que está al centro de la pequeña mesa frente a mí caen nueve pétalos simultáneamente rodeando el florero.

Un presagio.

La taza cae de mis manos, rompiéndose y derramando su contenido sobre la mesa, y toso con fuerza, asustada cuando mi mente recupera la lucidez. Siento una ansiedad que nace en mi pecho y se expande como hiedra por cada recoveco de mi ser –¡Shampoo!- grito cuando al parpadear la imagen de mi amiga domina mi razón –está herida.

Me levanto, Kiema ya se ha puesto de pie y me sigue casi pisándome los talones.

-Ya era hora niña- escucho la voz de Cologne tras de mí, pero no quiero averiguar a que se refiere.

Abro la puerta y camino por el largo pasillo, ahora totalmente oscuro, hasta encontrarme de nuevo en el área del restaurante. Completamente vacía.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto girándome, la anciana se ha quedado en la puerta de su oficina recargando el peso de su cuerpo en el bastón que lleva.

-Están arriba- con su bastón golpea la pared que está a su derecha y una puerta oculta se desliza a un lado para iluminar una escalera de madera.

Camino de vuelta y miro con odio a la mujer.

-No podía despertarte- me explica –fue gracias a la bebida que tu humanidad logró regresarte la lucidez.

Aprieto los dientes –ya me contarás, supongo.

La mujer alza una ceja desafiante –si alteza- sonríe de lado –pero ahora tu amiga te necesita.

Tomo con las manos la tela del vestido para poder alzarlo y no tropezar con esta mientras subo cada escalón. Al final de la escalera hay una puerta de madera rojiza y cuando pongo una mano para empujarla la puerta se abre por sí sola.

Escucho voces al otro lado, pero lo primero que veo es un recibidor con una mesa al centro y un arreglo de hierbas de olor.

Lo ignoro mientras me adentro al sitio. Es como si los cuartos estuvieran uno tras otro, unidos por un solo pasillo central y divididos únicamente por cortinas de cuentas y flores.

-¡Ranma!- grito cuando llego al segundo espacio, totalmente vacío.

-¡Akane!- escucho su voz en respuesta y en un parpadeo ya está frente a mí.

Su expresión me intimida porque me mira con cautela y asombro al mismo tiempo. Con sus labios entre abiertos como si quisiera y no supiera que decir. Pero es el brillo en sus ojos y el rubor que nace en sus mejillas lo único que necesito para rodearlo con mis brazos y susurrar a su oído –he vuelto mi amor.

* * *

Ranma me lleva hasta donde Shampoo, mi amiga está recostada en un diván con el rostro sereno y tal como esta pareciese solamente dormida.

Analizo la escena, Mousse está sentado con el cuerpo de Shampoo entre sus brazos y acaricia su rostro sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando mis ojos pasean por la silueta de mi amiga veo que sobre su cintura hay un par de toallas que intentan frenar la sangre que brota de la vieja herida que sufrió a causa de una quimera luego de que escaparon de Shinnosuke.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el casino para provocar esto?

En el piso hay aún más toallas, que alguna vez fueron blancas y que ahora se encuentran todas empapadas de sangre.

Me pongo en cuclillas junto a mi querida Shampoo, colocando mis dedos encima de su nariz y percibo su exageradamente lento respirar luego de no notar su pecho subir y bajar.

-¿Desde hace cuanto está inconsciente?- pregunto buscando entre todos alguien que me responda ya que ninguno se atreve siquiera a mirarme.

-Ha estado oliendo opio- responde Gosunkugi, traga saliva y agacha la cabeza –alteza.

No quiero cuestionar los motivos por los cuales han decidido usar opio, aunque imagino que la idea era evitar que se retorciera de dolor. Un calmante.

-No le queda mucho- responde Mousse sin dejar de mirar a su novia –ella me salvó- dice frunciendo su entrecejo -distrajo a los guardias de Rey para evitar que me mataran.

Me volteo y veo a mi doncella quieta ante la situación, angustiada también. De pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro y cuando me giro Kodachi ya se ha puesto a mi lado.

-Alteza- dice con seguridad –te estaba esperando para que me ayudaras a curar a Shampoo.

Asiento con una falsa certidumbre –bien, dime que tengo que hacer.

Como si yo supiera que hacer, como si fuese capaz de retroceder el tiempo y evitarle este dolor tanto a ella como a Mousse.

-Como la diosa de la fertilidad que eres puedes ayudarme a restaurar la vida en Shampoo a través de mis conjuros. La combinación de ambas podrá darnos… una oportunidad.

-Un milagro- susurra Mousse –mi adorada Shampoo necesita un milagro.

Aprieto la mano de Mousse que sostiene la toalla encima de la herida y él por fin me mira, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Tú puedes hacer ese milagro Akane- me dice con certeza en su afirmación.

Tomo aire –no dejaré que nada le pase.

Kodachi me toma de las manos y me mira a los ojos cuando me mueve para quedar frente a ella.

-Solo concéntrate, solo imagina que una semilla germina en el abdomen de tu amiga, solo piensa en la vida- dice con animo y luego una sonrisa de lado –deja que ese pensamiento fluya desde tu mente hasta la mía y prometo que con el conjuro de sanación ella estará bien.

Muevo la cabeza para afirmar y cierro los ojos, pero cuando los cierro una cálida sensación me llena.

-Recuerda lo que debes hacer Akane- dice la bruja apretando mis manos para ayudarme a concentrar –tus dones se están asentando todavía y todo lo que sientes es como si estuvieras…

-¿Drogada?- escucho que pregunta Ryoga a la distancia, chasquea la lengua y suspira –tan solo déjame darle de mi sangre, eso la ayudará.

-Está en el límite Ryoga, si haces eso Shampoo terminará convirtiéndose en alguien como tú- sisea Ukyo y yo abro los ojos.

Kodachi asiente –es verdad- me mira –así que tienes que concentrarte si quieres salvar a tu amiga.

Acomoda mis manos sobre las suyas y yo vuelvo a tomar aire con calma, dejando que inunde mis pulmones pensando en Shampoo, pensando en la vida.

Un milagro, necesito un solo milagro.

La energía aparece de la nada en mitad de mi cuerpo, siento como se crea. Es como si millones de burbujas llenaran mi pecho.

-¡Vamos Akane!- dice Kodachi con fervor –ya lo tienes, ya está ahí.

Aprieto en automático mis ojos y un par de manos se aferran a mis hombros –lo está consiguiendo mi señora- susurra Kiema –el milagro que la chica necesita.

Kodachi suelta una de mis manos y al hacerlo la energía estática entre ambas causa estallidos en mi palma –piensa en la sensación que tuviste cuando invocaste la llama en el infierno- me dice y yo asiento al recordar como la imaginé recorriendo un camino invisible hacia la bruja.

Siento como jala de mi cuerpo y entonces escucho un susurro, un cántico de brujas -_sose benrenki, sose bluotrenki, sose lidirenki_\- es la voz de Kodachi, así que abro los ojos pero sus labios siguen casi sellados -_ben zi bena, bluot zi bluoda, lid zi geliden, sose gelimida sin._

Busco la reacción de alguien más pero todos están concentrados en Shampoo.

Kodachi repite nuevamente esas palabras en un idioma que no reconozco. Cada vez que lo hace su voz comienza a ganar volumen.

-_Sose benrenki, sose bluotrenki, sose lidirenki, ben zi bena_\- toma aire empujando más su mano libre sobre el cuerpo de Shampoo –_bluot zi bluoda, lid zi geliden, sose gelimida sin_.

De repente se queda en silencio y todos observamos esperando alguna reacción en Shampoo.

-No…- habla bajo Ukyo –acaso ¿no funcionó entonces?

Estoy por preguntar lo mismo cuando la bruja suelta mi mano y una ráfaga de luz azul se desprende, como si se trataran de tallos creciendo y retorciéndose entre si estos avanzan hasta donde mi amiga.

Rodean la diminuta cintura de Shampoo y entonces Kodachi vuelve con su cántico –_sose benrenki, sose bluotrenki, sose lidirenki, ben zi bena, bluot zi bluoda, lidz zi geliden, sose gelimida sin. Sose benrenki, sose bluotrenki, sose lidirenki, ben zi bena, bluot zi bluoda, lidz zi geliden, sose gelimida sin. Sose benrenki, sose bluotrenki, sose lidirenki, ben zi bena, bluot zi bluoda, lidz zi geliden, sose gelimida sin._

Contengo el aliento, aterrada de lo que pueda pasar cuando Kodachi se queda en silencio luego de repetir tres veces el conjuro.

Me giro buscando a Ranma para que me consuele y lo veo rezagado en una esquina de la habitación. Con sus manos acariciando las mancuernillas de su camisa mientras no para de mirarme. Su expresión es… una tormenta que se debate en sus pensamientos, lo sé.

Nos observamos con seriedad y cuando mueve su rostro un poco noto algo brillando a la altura de su ceja izquierda. Estoy por dar yo un paso hacia él cuando de repente escucho un jadeo y los sollozos de Mousse.

Veo de reojo que Shampoo trata de sentarse. Pero por más que quiero atenderla no puedo mandar mi voluntad para dejar de esperar ese abrazo que tanto necesito por parte de Ranma.

Me quedo con un regusto desagradable al segundo que Ukyo jala mi cuerpo luego de que Shampoo me llamara.

Y Ranma sale del lugar, de vuelta por las escaleras que llevan hasta la oficina de Cologne.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**El cántico que recita Kodachi es un fragmento de Los Encantamientos de Merseburg. Son unos encantamientos de la época medieval escritos en alemán antiguo y pertenecen a la mitología germana pagana. Descubiertos en un manuscrito teológico de Fulda.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reseñas!**

**Alexandravw, **

Lapocho**, **

**Rocio, **

Gogoga**, **

**Ross Bcc1 (muchas gracias hermosa por todos los bellos fanarts que has realizado de esta historia!), **

Faby**, **

**AkaneKagome (abrazos enormes mujer! Y besos a Maya bebé), **

A.R. Tendo (guapa!)**, **

**Benani0125, **

Andy-Saotome-Tendo**, **

**FeriLiu, **

Maryconchita (guapisima!)**, **

**MariaEsther, **

Emiilu**, **

**Akaneforever.**

**Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, abrazos extra gorditos!**

**Próxima actualización finales de septiembre.**


	24. Mío

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Crushing" de Ex:Re (música de fondo cuando Akane entra a la oficina de Cologne)**

"**Power" de Isak Danielson (música de fondo escena lemon con Ranma)**

* * *

**-Mío-**

Me inclino sobre el cuerpo mal herido de Shampoo y ella me mira con ese dolor que pareciera quebrar su alma, y lo siento como mío.

Me entran repentinas ganas de llorar cuando veo las profundas heridas silenciosas en sus bellos ojos violeta, pero lo contengo todo por ella. Está cansada pero más allá del cansancio físico.

-Estarás bien- afirmo buscando una seguridad que todos sabemos no puedo prometer. Y sin embargo sigo insistiendo -vas a estar bien- aprieto mi mano alrededor de una de las suyas.

La sangre seca se quiebra bajo mi suave toque, así que la suelto pensando estar causando algún daño.

Alzo entonces la toalla húmeda de sangre, sangre de mi frágil amiga humana, para mirar como la herida sigue sellándose gracias a la magia combinada de Kodachi con la mía.

Tal vez es la divinidad en mi la que me permite ver la realidad en Shampoo ahora a comparación de todos los seres sobre naturales reunidos en el pequeño espacio, pero en verdad ella es como un palillo de dientes a merced de agujas de hierro.

-¿Por qué llegaron hasta este punto Kodachi?- pregunto con seriedad buscando respuestas de la bruja original de pie en el habitación contigua frente a una mesa con varios frascos vacíos y cuencos regados.

El aroma a opio sigue fluyendo desde dicho sitio.

Kodachi alza su barbilla, suficiencia y poder tintinean en su mirada cuando responde –le he dado todo Akane- gestos fríos en su rostro y ninguna duda de su capacidad como bruja –he intentado desde remedios simples y mortales hasta los más complejos hechizos que conozco- sus labios se fruncen molestos –y nada funcionó, alteza.

-No me llames así- respondo tajante –no es necesario- suavizo mi tono cuando Ukyo me mira sorprendida –por favor, no es necesario- mi cabeza se mueve en negación para enfatizar mis palabras.

-Sí que lo es- explica Gosunkugi desde un rincón, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho hasta que comienza una reverencia sin apartar su mirada –después de todo ya no eres la misma.

-Sigo siendo yo- mi voz suena seca y firme. Incluso un poco agresiva.

Pero es el miedo por lo único que pregunté a Cologne _¿seguiré siendo yo?_

-Te ves diferente Akane- susurra quedito Shampoo cuando su rostro se mueve levemente hacia mi otra vez.

Mis labios se estiran en una fina línea y siento como mi entrecejo se une, no estoy molesta pero sí muy confundida. Esto no es lo que quería.

-Alguien apague ese aroma a opio por favor- digo sin más y luego camino hasta donde Kiema –ve y prepara un baño para Shampoo- miro a la pareja que son Mousse y ella sin apartar su vista el uno del otro. La poca vitalidad en Shampoo y el alivio en Mousse -ayuda a que esté más cómoda.

-Pero no hay donde Akane- la voz de Kodachi suena aguda y yo la miro seria.

Camino unos cuantos pasos para estar más próxima a la bruja -¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que este espacio lo has creado tú misma?- digo con sequedad.

Desde que había pisado el sitio noté el aroma de la magia, la piel me cosquilleaba cuando pasaba por los marcos entre cada habitación. Pero no importaba en realidad porque yo tenía otras preocupaciones más apremiantes en ese instante.

Busco ser menos severa –así que has por favor un espacio para que Shampoo pueda asearse y descansar- otra orden mientras la bruja original asiente luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia y caminar hasta el fondo oscuro dentro del pasillo.

Ryoga da un paso hasta donde estoy –tal vez sea buena idea llevarla a mi casa. Después de todo ahí se encuentra el _onsen_ con el agua de curación.

-No creo que sea buena idea moverla por un tiempo- digo pensando de nuevo en la fragilidad de Shampoo.

Nadie me lleva la contra.

Del fondo oscuro escucho que Kodachi se mueve por el pasillo, también que las paredes pareciesen estirarse, el crujir de la madera y vidrios rotos. El perfume intenso de la magia. Arrugo la nariz asqueada por el dulzor.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dice Ukyo a Mousse cuando mi amigo busca mover con cuidado el cuerpo de su novia aún entre sus brazos.

Tengo miedo de dañarla así que me quedo al margen observando como entre los dos levantan suave y delicadamente a la frágil imagen, la frágil, pálida y casi sin aliento alguno imagen de mi amiga humana.

Verla es una revelación de lo que tengo que evitar a toda costa pues pienso inmediato y egoísta en mis hermanas.

-¡Kiema!- grita de repente Kodachi desde el fondo oscuro del pasillo y mi doncella me mira un segundo antes de hacer una reverencia leve y perderse en la oscuridad para buscar a la bruja.

Gosunkugi se va tras la chica e ilumina el camino, con unos amuletos que aparecen de entre sus dedos, para que mis amigos ángeles no vayan a tropezar. Ninguno de ellos me mira cuando avanzan hacia donde la voz de Kodachi se sigue escuchando mientras habla con Kiema.

Tomo aire y alzo el mentón para no dejar que Ryoga me vea decaída. Pero no puedo evitar observar la cantidad de toallas enrojecidas junto al diván y cuando me agacho para levantarlas siento como Ryoga analiza mis reacciones. Cuando decido enfrentarlo él parece entender lo que mi cabeza trata de comprender por tanta sangre ¿cómo es posible que Shampoo este viva si ha perdido tanta sangre?

Escucho que da un paso y entonces de la nada Rouge se coloca frente a mí cuando me muevo también para ir hasta donde Ryoga y hablar con él, la joven demonio bloquea mi camino y se arrodilla sin poder alzar su mirada más allá de mi cintura –yo no sé mucho de la realeza, ni he sido educada en una corte- explica con voz ahogada, conmovida –pero mi herencia demoniaca me exige rendirle tributo.

Su vista cae hacia el suelo, sus manos extendidas frente a su cabeza mientras su cuerpo se dobla en veneración.

Me incomoda.

Inspiro -iré a ver a Ranma y a Cologne- anuncio sin mayor información y Ryoga inclina su cabeza con solemnidad en respuesta.

Doy media vuelta y camino hacia la escalera para regresar donde el viejo oráculo.

* * *

El pasillo que da hacia el restaurante sigue tan oscuro como antes y la única luz que veo en toda esa oscuridad es la que se filtra por debajo de la puerta del despacho de Cologne.

La puerta está cerrada.

Y me acerco con cautela, como si fuera algo prohibido o tal vez, tal vez… tengo miedo de descubrir porque Ranma se portó tan cortante. Tan frío.

Pego el oído sobre la puerta cuando camino los pocos pasos hasta ella. Voy descalza y es hasta este instante, al momento en que bajo la mirada, que veo mis pies desnudos bañados por la calidez del interior.

-Saffron sigue sin aparecer- escucho con notable irritación a Ranma –algo no anda bien.

-Ya te he dicho que si tu hermana ha puesto un precio a tu cabeza- responde Cologne y luego escucho que exhala y el aroma de tabaco golpea mi sensible olfato -el infierno mismo debe estar en una revuelta. Y aquellos que siguen siendo leales a ti deben estar eliminando a todos los que piensan pueden elevar al trono a tu hermana.

Un golpe seco sobre la madera –y yo aquí, en el plano terrenal- murmura Ranma.

¿Está acaso arrepentido de su búsqueda? Su búsqueda le llevó a encontrarme a mí.

-Era necesario muchacho, Akane es tu otra mitad.

Ranma no responde nada, ni un solo sonido se produce del otro lado de la puerta. Solo un silencio que hiela mi sangre.

-Busca de nuevo anciana- la voz de Ranma corta el frío que envuelve mi cuerpo por culpa de ese silencio –necesito saber que debemos hacer ahora. No pienso llevar a Akane al infierno.

Mi mano empuja la puerta cerrada rompiendo algo. La fuerza que tengo no es rival para un simple pestillo puesto.

Tanto Cologne como Ranma me miran con tranquilidad, como si hubieran estado esperando mi aparición repentina.

La mujer toma algunos libros de la mesa y luego camina por un lado de Ranma –iré a buscar a Gosunkugi para que me ayude a interpretar lo que encuentre- habla para nadie en particular –con su permiso alteza- dice moviendo su cabeza levemente cuando pasa junto a mí.

La miro de reojo solamente y luego de que el panel oculto en la pared se cierra yo me atrevo a dar un paso dentro, y la puerta se cierra tras de mí.

Ranma baja la mirada y camina hasta donde en la chimenea siguen vibrando flamas que rechinan la madera ennegrecida. Me ignora.

-¿Dónde quedó el amor que me juraste antes de que recuperara mi divinidad?- pregunto sin rodeos con los ojos clavados en su espalda ancha encogerse cuando nos quedamos solos.

De inmediato se gira y en sus pupilas bailan el asombro y el tormento por partes iguales -¿cómo puedes decir tal blasfemia?- rencor incluso.

-Pues tu actitud no me da muchas pistas de donde partir Ranma- dejo mis brazos a cada lado de mi cadera –te fuiste luego de que ayudara a Shampoo y ahora te escucho decirle a Cologne que no piensas llevarme al infierno.

Me analiza. Con una tortuosa mirada que me hace querer estar en su lugar para saber que es lo que tanto observa en mí. Luego vuelve a bajar sus ojos y yo siento que la furia se arremolina en mi interior cuando no responde nada.

Doy un paso hacia él y su cabeza se ladea un poco y entonces veo de nuevo ese brillo en su ceja -¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- pregunto y él sonríe burlón cuando bufa.

-Tal vez no tiene caso seguir forzándome a ocultarlo.

Y cuando alza de nuevo el rostro el brillo se extiende hacia su mejilla y recorre su cuello casi hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Trago saliva y me llevo las manos hasta el rostro para cubrir mi asombro -¿qué tienes? ¿qué sucedió? ¿cuándo sucedió?

Camino rápido, tan rápido que Ranma tiene que detener mi cuerpo con fuerza cuando choco contra él para evitar que los dos caigamos.

-Ten cuidado- murmura sobre mi mejilla cuando sus dedos parecen indecisos en como sujetar mi silueta. Acariciando la delgada tela de mi vestido.

Siento el calor extenderse por mi columna. El deseo por estar con él se recrea en mi vientre cuando inspiro su aroma.

Le miro perezosa, coqueta -¿qué sucede amor?- la miel brota de mis labios con palabras bonitas al segundo que mi piel siente el miedo que mi amado transpira.

Es miedo lo que le aflige y no arrepentimiento. No puedo explicar como lo sé, pero lo sé.

-Creo que algunas de las cartas que lanzó Rouge durante su ataque debían tener veneno. Una clase de veneno que solo puede dañar a un dios en específico porque está elaborado con su propia sangre.

Intento tocar la herida, pero me contengo -¿porqué no podía verlo antes?

-Porque solo alguien que no sea humano tiene la sensibilidad para esta clase de situaciones mi amor- su mirada por fin acaricia mis ojos –necesito cuidar de ti y yo… no sé como- el dolor.

-¿Te duele? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No. Tal parece que no he recibido la cantidad necesaria para que me sienta mal, pero se siente como tener algo en el ojo. Es molesto.

-¿Cologne sabe como solucionar esto?- pregunto analizando -¿tu herida?

Ranma niega –está buscando una respuesta, porque la otra opción es volver al infierno y encontrar a Lychee.

-Vamos- hablo sin más.

Pero vuelve a negar –no pienso llevarte de vuelta, no así. Y de cualquier modo Lychee debe estar aterrada- mira a la distancia –despertar sola, rodeada completamente de sus peores pesadillas, sus culpas, sus demonios- sus ojos chocan de nuevo con los míos, atentos a mi reacción –eso es el infierno mi amor- dice quedito –y la pequeña bruja jamás había estado realmente ahí.

-¿Qué tengo de malo para que no quieras llevarme a nuestro reino?

Las manos de Ranma se deslizan desde mi cintura para acariciar mi espalda, yo me encojo por la caricia. Me vuelvo flexible ante su toque.

-Te ves tan hermosa- susurra cuando la derecha se enreda en mi cabello y luego sujeta mi rostro con cariño pasando su pulgar por mi pómulo.

-Ranma- me remuevo un poco más en su abrazo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo tan vívido cada uno de los movimientos de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

De pronto se detiene y yo abro los ojos otra vez. Alza la vista y el azul de sus ojos perfora mi alma, devora mi seguridad como la noche devora el día -eres como yo y eso me asusta, no quiero que temas al monstruo que puedo llegar a ser.

Pienso en lo sucedido hace unas horas a nuestra salida del casino de Rey Juego –no debí haberte temido Ranma, hiciste lo necesario para mantenernos con vida y para incluso salvar de un destino peor a Lychee- acaricio su mejilla sin dejar de verlo a los ojos –no eres un monstruo.

Chasquea la lengua –esa es la situación Akane mi amor, sí, lo soy y desgraciadamente tú también lo eres.

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Acabo de verlo hace unos minutos cuando reviviste a tu amiga.

Niego -¿qué? No, yo curé a Shampoo con la ayuda de Kodachi.

La seriedad con la que me mira cala en lo más profundo de mis huesos.

-No sabes ser un caballero Ranma- susurro buscando aligerar el pesado ambiente que ahora nos envuelve.

Me separo de su agarre y me froto los brazos descubiertos por el repentino frío que siento al abandonar su cuerpo cuando camino hacia el ventanal cuya vista da a un pequeño invernadero que antes estaba oculto tras las pesadas cortinas.

Ranma no se mueve. Me deja el espacio necesario para sopesar su afirmación. Me ha dicho que soy un monstruo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Solo ayudé a curar a Shampoo- pregunto sin dejar de clasificar las pocas flores que reconozco en la oscuridad –además… en todo caso ¿no sería esto un indicativo de que pertenezco al infierno?

Un suspiro por la nariz –hiciste uso de la necromancia Akane.

El escalofrío de esa palabra recorre mi columna como una lengua, mis hombros se encogen mientras tiemblo por completo. Sé lo que significa la necromancia, está prohibida incluso en los círculos más oscuros del infierno según las clases que tomé en la universidad.

-¿Siquiera es posible?- arrastro los ojos hacia quien he aceptado como mi compañero de eternidad cuando Ranma se coloca junto a mí con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Me mira también y luego extiende una de sus manos para buscar la mía.

-Supongo- habla con duda cuando alza mi mano para besar el dorso –que se debe a que tu divinidad es como un nuevo regalo, aún no hay restricciones y tampoco tiene límites. Es libre.

-¿Tú divinidad tiene una clase de freno?- pregunto.

-He vivido siglos enteros Akane, he estado al borde de perderlo todo e igual he conseguido más poder de lo imaginado tantas veces que no llevo ya la cuenta, y lo único que siempre ha estado constante son los cambios que el propio universo o la creación nos ha exigido a todos los dioses a tomar para adaptarnos- sus labios susurran el resto sobre la piel interna de mi muñeca cuando gira mi brazo con una secuencia de pequeños besos -incluso nosotros tenemos que buscar la forma de sobrevivir a las diferentes amenazas que la eternidad nos pone enfrente.

-Soy una amenaza si voy al infierno- afirmó más que preguntarlo.

-No- una sonrisa sombría decora sus labios -en realidad serías una joya demasiado preciosa. No pienso arriesgarte.

-¿Y Shinnosuke? ¿alguna información sobre él?

Niega –no hemos escuchado nada.

-¿Saffron?

-Tampoco he sabido nada, ya debería de estar aquí en realidad- frunce el ceño.

-Tal vez ha sido Ranko quien le ha detenido, si mal no recuerdo él seguía en el infierno ¿cierto?

-Sí- suspira cansado sin soltar mi mano –yo lo había alejado de mí con la excusa de que debía cerciorarse que los últimos círculos estaban en calma. Era para deshacerme de él mientras yo te buscaba.

-¿Es ahí donde está tu padre?

Tuerce el gesto de sus labios –desafortunadamente sí y junto a él sus seguidores y adoradores.

-¿Tu padre es malo?

-Sí mi amor, un monstruo mucho peor que yo mismo. Pero en algún punto su cabeza dejó de funcionar y simplemente cedió a la locura. Supongo que no tuve opción.

-¿Entonces has recordado porque lo hiciste?

-No- toma aire –me ha dado las gracias Gosunkugi por haber quitado del poder a mi padre, los motivos más profundos es evidente que él los desconoce.

-Me imagino que lo sabe por su naturaleza ¿cierto? Debe mantener ciertos recuerdos a pesar de sus nuevas vidas.

Sus dedos acarician los míos cuando sujeta con más fuerza mi mano –deberías tratar de descansar un rato al menos hasta que sepamos que hacer, por ahora estamos seguros aquí.

-Quiero estar contigo Ranma- le digo sin más cuando me volteo –te quiero dentro de mí y también acariciando mi cuerpo con tus dedos mientras me dices lo fascinado que estas por mi belleza.

Enarca una ceja y una sonrisa oscura se asoma en sus labios carnosos.

-La divinidad te sienta bien cuando dices cosas que me excitan- responde acercándose para besarme en los labios –pero debes descansar. Iré por Cologne para que prepare más de ese té que ayudará a asentar tu divinidad preciosa.

Besa mi frente y se aleja de mí. Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir, lo que he dicho ha sido en serio. Puede que incluso a causa de cómo esta nueva energía invade y se adhiere aún a cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-No- respondo alcanzando rápidamente a Ranma y colocándome frente a él –te quiero a ti- le miro suplicante con la respiración agitada.

Enarcando sus cejas contempla la posibilidad de satisfacer mi petición cuando me mira por completo de pies a cabeza. Y sin darle oportunidad de negarse nuevamente comienzo a deshacerme muy, muy despacio del vestido que llevo puesto.

Veo que sus ojos se enturbian, flamas de deseo que también bailan en sus pupilas acompañan los movimientos de mis manos mientras aferran la orilla del escote. Paseándose por la forma de mis curvas, desde la clavícula, los pechos, la cintura, las caderas y saboreando las posibilidades de mis muslos alrededor de su propia forma.

Ranma traga saliva y entonces lo sé, es mío para disfrutar.

-Tócame- le hablo con voz baja -¿mi piel se siente diferente?- una pregunta ronroneada.

Camina los pocos pasos que nos separan, mirando tras de mí la puerta de madera cuyo pestillo yo he roto. Sigo su mirada y luego sonrío de lado –creo que tienes el poder de hacer algo al respecto para darnos completa privacidad ¿cierto?

Asiente y con un movimiento de sus manos la puerta se sella en su totalidad.

Tomo aire y siento las yemas de sus dedos calientes sobre la piel de mi cuello cuando los primeros toqueteos mueven cada fibra de mi ser. Un quejido agónico se desprende de mis labios y cierro los ojos lista para desvanecerme si es necesario.

Escucho que Ranma traga saliva y al siguiente parpadeo ya está por completo sobre mí cuerpo, sus manos exigen que suelte la prenda que me cubre y las mías piden lo mismo cuando comienzo a tirar agitada de su camisa.

Mientras yo me deshago de la tela que me impide sentir su piel cálida él ya se ha adueñado de mis pechos liberados.

-Tu piel es más dulce, es más tersa- sonríe un segundo antes de que sus dientes tiren de uno de los pezones erectos y dispuestos a su merced.

Otro jadeo.

-¿Te gusta más mi piel?- la curiosidad -¿ha cambiado entonces?

-Sigues siendo tú- responde con voz grave –solo se ha intensificado todo en ti. Tus ojos son más brillantes, tu cabello es más suave, tú eres toda una diosa en carne y cuerpo. Eres tan hermosa como antes pero ahora el mundo tiene la oportunidad de verlo con más claridad.

-Ranma- gimo su nombre cuando sus manos se hunden alrededor de mi cintura apretando con fuerza.

Yo ya he terminado de desabotonar su camisa y sus pantalones, así que le empujo para que me suelte y mientras él se quita la prenda superior yo me pongo de rodillas a la altura de su cadera.

Paso mis dedos sobre la ondulación marcada en su pelvis, los músculos duros se tensan más por mi toque y de un solo movimiento bajo su pantalón con todo y los bóxers a juego.

Su miembro queda a mi disposición y antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo yo lo sujeto con cuidado entre mis manos. Admirando su forma, pasando mis dedos una vez, dos veces y entonces lo rodeo con mis labios. Con mi lengua envolviendo la longitud mientras escucho atenta el gruñido que lanza mi amor por mi actuar.

Sus manos acarician mi cabello, sujetan largos mechones con cariño mientras mi boca sube y baja y se divierte con el sabor de su piel. El largo de su erección y los jadeos y gruñidos que escucho me animan a continuar. Podría pasarme un buen rato recreándome en la satisfacción que le estoy dando a mi amado.

De pronto Ranma me sujeta de los bíceps –es tu turno- me dice con voz ronca y con un certero movimiento mi cuerpo ya está entre sus brazos llevándome hasta el escritorio de Cologne.

-No, no- me río al ver sus intenciones –Cologne se va a molestar si sabe lo que planeas- abro mucho los ojos cuando le hablo sin poder parar de reír.

Me mira alzando una ceja –yo no pienso contarle- besa mis labios de manera larga y delicada -¿tú si?- pregunta interesado cuando se separa de mí.

Lo miro atenta y callada cuando truena sus dedos y los papeles que están regados por toda la madera rojiza salen volando por encima de nosotros hacia el techo, tal cual como estaban ordenados se pegan a su nuevo hogar temporal.

-Aunque tampoco pienso dejar pistas- susurra sobre mi oído cuando me coloca delicadamente encima de la madera.

Sujeta con fuerza moderada mis tobillos y empuja mis piernas hacia arriba para que pueda flexionarlas… y abrirlas para él. Su cuerpo va descendiendo a la orilla del mueble, con su cabeza y su mirada siempre atenta sobre lo que le ofrezco entre mis muslos.

-El centro del placer- murmura como si estuviera respondiendo a mis pensamientos y antes de que pueda decir nada sus labios acarician el punto exacto que deben atender.

Me retuerzo enseguida con su boca pegada a mi humedad creciente, su lengua intrusa entre los pliegues buscando como mortificar más los nervios de mi centro.

Gimo, tan fuerte que toda yo tiemblo. Es imposible mantenerme quieta así que me aferro con uñas a la madera a mis lados. Mi cadera se levanta y mi espalda se arquea. Una urgencia. La primera insistencia de que pare y que entre en mí cuando toda yo me muevo hacia abajo.

Su nariz inspira y siento cosquillas agradables cuando sus labios se mueven en una sonrisa que se me antoja mucho más que lasciva, una promesa de que no parará hasta llevarme al clímax.

-¡Detente!- grito angustiada con la respiración entre cortada cuando los dedos de mis pies se curvan al sentir la primera punzada de un naciente orgasmo -¡detente!- insisto luego de que desliza un par de dedos a través de la humedad y su lengua… su maldita lengua sigue insistiendo, orillando a mis nervios al límite.

La sensibilidad me abraza los muslos y el vientre bajo cuando el placer se acerca a contarme una fantástica historia de lo que me espera si detengo el actuar de mi amor y le obligo a entrar en mí.

-Por favor- chillo y de algún modo puedo mover mi cuerpo hacia arriba.

La sorpresa de lo que sucede se nota no solo en mi risa nerviosa, sino en la mirada que me da Ranma cuando mi figura entera se eleva por encima de la madera unos cuantos centímetros.

-Estas levitando- dice encantado y yo miro de reojo ahora aterrada la poca distancia que en realidad me separa del escritorio –espera, no te muevas- sonríe con una pizca de suficiencia en su rostro entero.

Entonces él mismo se eleva, su cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria se coloca por encima del mío y me sujeta por la cadera. Mis brazos se aferran a él, mis piernas se clavan alrededor de su cintura y mis pies se acomodan mejor sobre sus glúteos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta llamando mi atención cuando estoy atenta a lo que ocurre con nosotros suspendidos en esta habitación.

Me abrazo más de él –creo… creo que sí- consigo hablar cuando mi mejilla se presiona contra la suya y él ríe. Parece más animado.

-No estaba seguro que pudieras levitar.

-¿Cómo lo he hecho?

Lo miro y la forma como él me mira a mí me alegra el corazón, su preocupación del inicio de nuestra charla parece un viejo recuerdo. Ahí está, el hombre que me hizo sentir más viva de lo que nunca antes me había sentido.

Sus manos se pasean perezosas acariciando con sus nudillos la sinuosidad de mis curvas –bueno, creo que te has relajado lo suficiente ¿un pensamiento feliz?

Me río por lo bajo -¿de verdad un pensamiento feliz?- una de mis cejas se alza –charlatán.

Vuelve a reír –creo que es cierto.

-¿Tú lo haces porque piensas algo que te da felicidad?

Niega –la levitación es una reacción a una emoción, casi siempre. A veces puede ser ira y otras veces puede ser por felicidad. Creo que en este caso podemos estar muy seguros que estabas contenta.

-Imbécil- le digo con mis labios pegados a su mejilla cuando la beso con cariño.

-Siempre tú imbécil- una risita ronca ronronea en su pecho.

Su mano derecha alcanza mi cuello cuando delinea la forma con su índice y medio –todo tuyo por la eternidad y seguramente desde antes y mucho después.

Lo miro a los ojos con más atención. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Un instante de paz, de verdadera meditación. Nos analizamos, nos perseguimos y encontramos con solo esa mirada intensa.

Decido actuar. Alzo mi cuerpo y sujeto su erección.

-Entonces sé mío por toda la eternidad, por que yo también soy tuya.

Su miembro entra preciso y de un solo movimiento en mí. Ambos jadeamos sin apartar nuestras miradas. Los labios entre abiertos, las respiraciones combinadas. Jadeamos y nos movemos, al inicio con cierta dificultad por la falta de algo donde apoyar nuestros cuerpos. Pero no dura mucho el desconocimiento. Es como estar haciéndolo bajo el agua o al menos es la comparación más próxima en la que puedo pensar.

Ranma me sujeta de la cintura y la cadera, con confianza dejo caer hacia atrás un poco mi espalda. El cabello suelto se riega acariciando la madera y produce un sonido que acompaña nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Los embistes se aceleran, mis piernas suben un poco más para darle facilidad de acceso y cuando mis manos acarician de arriba hacia abajo la espalda ancha de Ranma su lengua recorre el espacio intermedio entre mis pechos.

La mano que me sujeta de la cintura se mueve lentamente por la lateral de mi cuerpo y produce en conjunto con las penetraciones una agradable sensación de calor. Le hago una invitación a que tome mis pechos a su placer cuando me alzo más y mi amor no la rechaza dejando a su pulgar hacer círculos sobre la sensible piel hasta llegar a uno de los pezones erectos.

-¡Aah!- jadeo, con más fuerza cuando el placer comienza a inundar mi cuerpo. Lívida y lista estiro mis piernas sobre sus muslos. Pero entonces Ranma nos hace descender saliendo de mí.

-Aún no termino contigo- susurra sobre mi sien cuando me abraza con fuerza para colocarnos de pie nuevamente -¡oh cariño!- dice sensual mientras su lengua recorre el cartílago de mi oreja –tengo planeado hacerte ronronear y suplicarme por acabar dentro de ti. Quiero que disfrutes en verdad la divinidad que ahora se mueve en tu bella figura.

Me besa de nuevo, con pasión y arrebato. Dejándome sin la capacidad de pensar, solo concentrada en su lengua mientras recorre mi boca como si necesitara memorizarla. Su sabor es fresco, su lengua es fría.

Y cuando buscamos aire Ranma sujeta mi cabello por encima de mi cabeza, besando de a poco mi cuello, luego mi nuca y al final mis hombros cuando me hace girar para quedar de espaldas a él.

Veo frente a mí el cristal que nos separa del invernadero. A través de los paneles traslúcidos de este se pueden ver las nubes y el cielo del amanecer que está próximo por coronarse con el alba.

La luna se ha perdido en el horizonte y lo único que colorea el sitio es la tímida luz que da fin a una noche más.

-Apoya tus manos en la ventana- me ordena con voz ronca mientras las suyas empujan mi cadera hacia atrás.

Yo hago lo que me pide sin cuestionar.

Con una pierna entre las mías hace que las separe.

-La vista es espectacular- comenta cuando tira de mi cabello por completo hacia el lado opuesto a su rostro sobre mi hombro -¿no te parece?

Asiento, con un gemido leve cuando sus manos tocan sin reparo mis senos expuestos y luego descienden hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

-Aunque creo que nunca me voy a cansar de verte- dice gruñendo cuando la punta de su lengua acaricia mi lóbulo –Akane- me llama para que le ponga atención y veo que me mira a través de nuestro reflejo diluido en el cristal sobre el cual estoy apoyada.

La mirada de Ranma es fuego, me consume mientras nos observamos.

-Si te llego a lastimar me lo dices ¿sí?

Muevo mi cabeza para hacerle saber que está bien.

-Dime que me lo dirás.

Su mano derecha sujeta mis mejillas, apretando ligeramente la piel y yo abro los labios con un poco de dificultad para responder –sí- mi voz se escucha lejana, ronca también.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla en antelación.

La otra mano me toma de la cadera y siento el inicio de su erección frotándose contra los nervios sensibles de mi centro. Jadeo.

-Quédate un segundo quieta- otra orden.

-Sí- consigo responder.

Pero la humedad en mí, la puedo sentir mientras Ranma aprisiona una de mis manos sobre el cristal con la que antes estaba sujetando mi rostro. Su intrusión provoca que mueva mi cabeza hacia atrás golpeando un poco su hombro luego de que termina de entrar por completo con un solo golpe. Si dudas y sin medirse al hacerlo.

-¿Todo bien?- vuelve a preguntar.

Mi pecho sube y baja agitado por la conquista -te amo- le digo pensando en lo maravilloso que se siente todo –te amo.

Besa mi hombro desnudo y dispuesto a su merced –y yo a ti Akane.

Su cadera golpea con mis nalgas cuando sale y entra de nuevo en un par de movimientos. Ambos gemimos. Vuelve a repetir su acción, esta vez más lento. Yo me estremezco y él me mantiene firme contra el cristal luego de que en un salir y entrar la fuerza me hace perder el equilibrio y me pega contra la superficie transparente.

Abro los ojos luego de haberlos cerrado en un acto reflejo, las flores son lo único que veo ahora. Flores y hierbas que no estoy segura si Cologne las cultiva para el restaurante o para la magia que puede llegar a usar.

Pero olvido el pensamiento mientras la invasión del miembro de Ranma gana fuerza y rapidez.

-¡Aah! ¡Eres tan deliciosa!- murmura cuando sale casi por completo.

Otro jadeo. Unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos. Escucho que gruñe en mi oído y yo no puedo contenerme de gritar por el éxtasis que siento cuando frota un área sensible dentro de mí. El punto exacto.

Más movimientos, mi cadera avanza y retrocede, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al encontrarse se incorpora como parte de la melodía a la par que los demás ruiditos.

La luz del sol de la mañana nos acaricia la piel. Y Ranma sigue entrando y saliendo, frotando y acariciando también mi piel desnuda. Los músculos de mi interior se contraen para retener su erección y él ríe insolente.

-¿Tanto me quieres para ti Akane?- pregunta, su voz grave y yo muevo mi cabeza mordiéndome los labios para contener otro jadeo.

Besa mi hombro, besa mi cuello. Y su mano se cierra más alrededor de la mía cuando mi cuerpo tiembla con violencia. El anuncio de la oleada de placer que se cobrará todo el ejercicio expuesto y realizado.

Una sonrisa aparece en mi boca, la sonrisa de la satisfacción que le pedí me diera. Y cuando por fin el orgasmo explota para ambos el mundo se vuelve una brillante y cálida llama. Un fuego que nos consume y nos toma a los dos.

Gritamos nuestros nombres, nos decimos lo mucho que nos amamos y al final dejamos que la paz y la satisfacción se extiendan por nuestros pechos que inhalan aire con desesperación. Una sensación vieja y conocida.

-Eres mío- le digo cuando mi consciencia vuelve a mí –eres mío- jadeo con dificultad. La piel me arde, las piernas me duelen y estoy segura que debo tener marcados sus dedos en mi cintura por la fuerza que ha aplicado sobre esa área.

-Tú también eres mía- responde besando mi sien, igual buscando calmar su agitación –tú… eres mía.

* * *

Ranma está besando mis hombros cuando termina de ayudarme con el vestido, yo me recojo el cabello suelto risueña con la ayuda de un lazo luego de que me besa en la nariz al instante que se para frente a mí trazando un camino con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Tendremos que buscarte algo más adecuado- suspira al fin cuando sus brazos me sujetan dejando caer su rostro en el hueco que forma mi cuello con mi clavícula.

-¿No te gusta mi vestido?

-Mmhm… me encanta- suspira -te puedo ver todo.

Abro los ojos dándome cuenta que es cierto y que es muy posible que mostré todo cuando fui a buscar a mis amigos para ayudar a Shampoo.

Seguramente me he puesto tensa y Ranma ríe abrazándome más -tranquila, arriba todo estaba demasiado oscuro- luego me suelta pero antes de moverse me besa otra vez.

Al finalizar se aleja de mí y busca algo en el perchero que está colgado al otro extremo de la habitación. Vuelve con una especie de capa y me la entrega -toma, será mejor que lo uses mientras regresamos a casa. Ya está amaneciendo y ahora si no dudo que alguien más pueda verte y si se atreve no me quedará más opción que romperle el cuello y no estoy de humor. Por ahora no me interesa tener a alguien más adorándote- me mira con ojos lascivos -tal vez lo consideraré más adelante si tú quieres a otro para que juegue con nosotros en la cama mi amor- guiña un ojo.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro, roja de vergüenza sin dejar de sonreír por su buen humor, pero me pongo la capa por proteger mi propio pudor.

Ranma está revisando que todo en el despacho haya regresado a su lugar y luego de cerciorarse que ya estoy cubierta abre de nuevo la puerta -listo, se ha terminado nuestro tiempo lejos del caos- sonríe pero no le llega a los ojos la alegría -es momento de acabar con esto.

Sé que se refiere al problema que tenemos con Shinnosuke, así que le respondo que estoy conforme y le recuerdo que lo amo.

-¿Estas seguro que no te ha hecho daño el veneno?- pregunto mirando de nuevo la marca en su rostro.

-Sí, lo estoy. Aunque comienza a dolerme la cabeza. Probablemente ha sido una dosis muy pequeña.

Me sujeto a su brazo cuando me lo ofrece y salimos del lugar. Ranma golpea la pared donde se encuentra oculta la escalera pero nada ocurre.

-Deben estar...

Pero entonces mira hacia el pasillo cuando se detiene de decir algo y luego me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido -ocúltate en el despacho.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.

-Hay algo afuera del restaurante.

-No me voy a alejar de ti- respondo soltando su brazo y él me mira serio, evaluándome.

Sus labios se contraen pero asiente -si ocurre algo solo extiende tus manos, tu instinto sabrá que hacer.

-Esta bien.

Ranma suelta nuestro contacto y avanza por delante. Con firmeza pero cauteloso cuidándome tras su espalda.

Las luces del amanecer titilean a través de las cortinas opacas que indican el restaurante se encuentra aún cerrado a los clientes. Pero no veo nada afuera.

Caminamos por entre las mesas y a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta Ranma se detiene. Su brazo va tras su espalda buscando contacto conmigo y yo le sujeto entonces.

Lo único que se escucha es el ruido del motor de los refrigeradores y nuestras respiraciones. Hasta que un golpeteo frenético suena en la puerta.

-¡Soy Ryu! ¡Abreme!- veo la sombra del demonio pegado a la puerta -¡maldita sea Ranma! Vengo a ayudarte.

-¿Cómo con tu truco de las cartas?

-Lo he hecho para ayudarte imbécil- gruñe -¡ábreme no queda mucho tiempo! Tu enemigo va tras la espada.

Ranma me mira para tomar mi opinión en cuenta y estoy por decirle que no lo deje entrar cuando escuchamos el bastón de Cologne a nuestras espaldas.

-Lo necesitamos muchacho- dice la anciana moviendo el objeto con el que se apoya y la puerta del lugar se abre revelando al primo de Ranma al otro lado lleno de sangre de pies a cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno bellezas creo que no tengo muchos datos técnicos aquí, solo quiero agradecer a ****Livamesauribe por su sugerencia/petición de un poco de levitación entre estos dos jajaja. Fue bastante más complicado ver como lo incorporaba a la trama pero al final si que me ha gustado.**

**Sin más como siempre espero se encuentren muy bien todos y les agradezco como siempre sus comentarios y su tiempo por leer esta historia.**

**Abrazos gorditos!**

Maryconchita: siempre fiel mi bombón de ojos azules jajaja, bueno ya se explicó cual era el temor de Ranma que Akane no aceptara muy bien su nueva naturaleza. Obvio ya veremos más adelante a que se refiere él. Abrazos gorditos!

**GabyCo: hermosa! Jajaja tú confía, no tengas miedo que ya sabes que Ranma ama con locura a la preciosa de Akane aquí. Abrazos!**

Benani0125: Jajaja aaah! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, aprecio de verdad que se den cuenta de los detalles que trato de incorporar.

**Guest No.1: muchas gracias por leer!**

Gogoga: Pues lo que tenía que pasar, un infierno se desatará con la pasión de estos dos * guiño, guiño * Abrazos gorditos!

**NaoSaotomeMalfoy: Ah! Muchas gracias! **

ShaniGosunkugi: Jejeje en realidad estaba ocupada en otra historia que se salió de mi control, pero ya estamos de vuelta con la programación habitual * guiño * Mil gracias por tener en consideración esta historia. Ah! Jajaja lo de Akane toda junkie me fascinó, la idea de sentir todo ese poder no sé porque se me antojaba como entrar en un excedente de paz. Una bomba de tranquilidad y despreocupación. Por supuesto que me ha alegrado mucho tu comentario. Abrazos gorditos!

**AkaneKagome: Hermosa! No, no, tú tranqui que sé perfecto que andas como en circo de mil pistas. Yo sé que tarde o temprano tendrás un huequito para poder leer las actualizaciones que se vayan presentando, no solo las mías * guiño * **

**Sé que se siente como una eternidad jajaja bueno casi lo fue, un par de meses. Creo que se pasa rápido el tiempo en cuarentena porque no lo podemos dimensionar igual. Jejeje y respecto a la historia me parece que ya se han reivindicado estos dos con la sesión que acaban de vivir. Te mando muchos abrazos súper gorditos!**

MinaAin0: Sí te entiendo, a veces se puede complicar darse un tiempo para uno mismo. Espero te encuentres bien, emocionalmente hablando. Te mando muchos abrazos y me da gusto que hayas podido darte un ratito para leer y entretenerte. Gracias por leer!

**Próxima actualización mediados de Octubre o antes. **


	25. El infierno

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Anuncie en mis redes sociales que tenía la inspiración de tal vez hacer una segunda parte para este fic. Al final las cosas se han dado sin planearlo y quiero informarles que este es el último capítulo de Demonio.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta primera parte de una aventura que, siendo francos, se salió de control. **

**Gracias!**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Keep your eyes peeled" de Queens of the Stone Age (música de fondo durante interrogatorio a Ryu)**

"**Love and War" de Fleur (música de fondo cuando Akane habla con Ukyo en el despacho de Cologne y cuando están todos reunidos decidiendo que hacer)**

"**Beautiful Hell" de Adna (música de fondo última parte)**

* * *

**-El infierno-**

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunta displicente Ranma cuando Ryu por fin entra en el restaurante, agitando sus brazos y salpicando en el proceso el piso de rojo.

-Bueno- suspira cansado el demonio cuando deja sus manos a cada lado de su cadera y nos mira por fin –ha sido una masacre.

-¿En el infierno?- doy un paso al frente quedando justo al lado de Ranma.

Ryu niega con un ronco sonido de frustración –no alteza- responde sin profundizar o preguntar sobre en lo que ahora me he convertido –ha sido en Demonici.

Parpadeo en shock.

-¿Cómo que en Demonici?- habla Ranma igual de sorprendido que yo, lo noto en su voz.

Ryu mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo quitándose un poco de sangre que escurre por su frente antes de que caiga sobre sus ojos –necesitaba saber que tanto había progresado Shinnosuke con su búsqueda, así que fui a investigar- su quijada está tensa cuando menciona el nombre del príncipe.

-Sabes lo de la espada de Kuno entonces- afirma Ranma y su pariente jala una silla para sentarse.

-Claro que lo sé- luego señala el cielo con un pulgar extendido –tengo un amigo que me debía un favor y cuando las cosas comenzaron a calentarse en el infierno bueno…- alza los hombros –los rumores corren rápido.

Ranma da un paso hacia Ryu, estoy segura que piensa golpearlo por la fiereza con la que se acerca al demonio. Creo que incluso Ryu lo intuye pues levanta sus brazos listo para defenderse.

Pero solo lo toma del hombro, firme para ¿evitar que escape acaso? -entonces lo sucedido en el casino de Rey ¿qué fue?

Ryu le mira alzando una ceja, empujando la mano de Ranma para librarse –necesitaba cubrir mis huellas y además ya te lo he dicho…- señala descuidado con sus dedos la marca en el rostro de Ranma –prometo que no te dejará cicatriz, aunque no era mi plan que golpeara en tu apuesto semblante.

Escucho que Ranma le gruñe caminando de vuelta hacia mí -¿me explicas como tratar de envenenarme es tu idea de ayudar?

Sujeto su mano cuando me la ofrece a un lado de su cuerpo. Me cubre ligeramente con su flanco derecho.

-Bueno- se mira las uñas como si quisiera restarle importancia a la pregunta de Ranma –en primera eso no es veneno- entrecierra sus ojos para mirar nuestras manos ahora -es un tónico.

-¿Un tónico?

El demonio del destino pone su atención en mí al lado de Ranma y sonríe con picardía –supe lo sucedido con la pluma de Shinnosuke- sus ojos regresan a Ranma abriéndose tanto como platos -¿qué te hace pensar que no volverá a usar su esencia angelical esta vez para tratar de matarte? Antes solo fue una advertencia.

Me estremezco ante la posibilidad y recuerdo el evento con desagrado.

-Ese tónico impregnado en las cartas de la bella Rouge ha creado una clase de escudo. Lo hicieron usando mi sangre.

Un bufido sale de los labios de Ranma –Pink y Link- afirma.

Ryu sonríe satisfecho –son un primor ¿no? Además fue su idea.

-¿Por qué tomarte la molestia Ryu?

Lo mira con una sonrisa amarga –las cosas no han estado muy bien en los círculos desde que decidiste venir al plano terrestre y después hubo ciertos cambios meteorológicos antes de curiosamente descubrir que la princesa del infierno armaba una especie de revuelta en contra de su hermano. Decidí buscar por mi cuenta una respuesta.

Tanto Ranma como yo contenemos el aire casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué demonio fue el que acompañó a Shinnosuke a Demonici?- pregunta Ranma, como si quisiera entender que tanto es lo que sabe o cree saber su primo.

Una carcajada fría carente de toda emoción –te va a encantar- responde el aludido con malicia antes de suspirar reteniendo la atención tanto de Ranma como la mía mientras busca algo dentro de su saco.

Una pluma de ave en color rojizo degradado aparece en su mano cuando la abre.

Mi amor se pone recto -¿tú lo viste?- hay hostilidad. Su mandíbula se tensa y sus dientes se juntan apretados, como si no quisiera aceptar lo que le muestra.

-Es muy posible que no le quedara más remedio, conoces muy bien lo autodidacta que puede llegar a ser- responde Ryu con tono displicente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo ha hecho para traicionarme?

Ryu pone los ojos en blanco –típico de los Saotome- sus cejas se unen cuando frunce el ceño –pensar que todos están buscando su poder y su gloria– deja caer su espalda sobre la silla -Saffron también tiene una vida ¿sabes?

-Supongo que lo ha hecho por Kiema- la voz de Cologne se escucha en el lugar recordándonos su presencia –para protegerla.

-Mira Cologne la verdad es que no lo sé y no me importa en realidad el motivo- comenta Ryu poniéndose de pie –solo sé que al final Shinnosuke le ha cercenado la cabeza a Saffron justo a la mitad de la pista en el club.

Me llevo la mano libre a la cara, ocultando mi horror y mi sorpresa por la imagen que se pinta en mi mente al recordar al joven de la visión de Cologne. El horror de pensar en que lo ha hecho Shinnosuke.

-¿Qué?- la nariz de Ranma se arruga en repugnancia por las palabras de Ryu.

-Como lo oyes, yo mismo lo he visto con mis propios ojos- mira a la distancia –y luego de eso Tatewaki se batió en un duelo con el príncipe arcángel. Todos conocemos las reglas de Demonici y las consecuencias.

-¿Cómo es que saliste con vida muchacho?- pregunta Cologne.

Un sonido ronco sale del pecho de Ryu –no por nada soy una pesadilla Cologne- la mira por lo bajo –me ofende tu pregunta.

-¿Y Shinnosuke?- la seriedad en la voz de Ranma me provoca temor ahora, pero no por él sino por lo que pueda estar por ocurrir.

-No, no mató al bastardo de Kuno. Pero le costará mucho restablecer todo.

-No te pregunté por el bienestar de Kuno.

Ryu se levanta y camina hacia donde estamos –te aconsejo que tracemos un plan, con lo que yo sé y lo que ustedes saben tal vez puedas defender el infierno de los actos impíos que promete cometer ese demente con alas.

-Ha conseguido entonces la ubicación sobre donde está la espada- mi voz se entre corta.

El demonio me mira con pena –lo único que pudo transmitirme Saffron antes de ser ejecutado fue que la espada está entre el cielo y el infierno mi señora –sonríe amable antes de que sus ojos se oscurezcan cuando mira a Ranma –ha matado a Mariko y si es capaz de matar a los suyos ¿crees que su mano temblará con lo que piensa hacer? Está demente.

* * *

Mientras Ranma se queda con Ryu para que pueda limpiarse yo me quedo con Cologne y Gosunkugi en su despacho.

-Aquí está el resto de libros anciana- Ukyo coloca sobre el escritorio otro grupo de pesados ejemplares forrados en piel, con orillas doradas en algunos casos y que en su mayoría huelen ha guardado. Son libros que le ha pedido buscar la vieja en su biblioteca.

Tal parece que el sótano de este sitio funge como resguardo de su colección más preciada.

-¿Pudiste hablar con tus padres?- pregunto a mi amiga acariciando la taza de té entre mis manos cuando se sienta a mi lado frente a la chimenea.

Ukyo asiente –se han cerrado las filas entre los miembros del _Creature Lux_ y están alertas de cualquier signo de Shinnosuke. Lo único que se ha confirmado es la muerte de la princesa Mariko y del príncipe Toma- se encoge de hombros -la princesa Ori está resguardando el paraíso.

Ukyo y Cologne ya me habían explicado que el paraíso no se gobernaba por un rey sino que se regía por cuatro príncipes. Uno por cada punto cardinal.

-No puedo creer que haya matado a Mariko.

-Ni yo- habla el sacerdote desde su lugar en el escritorio llamando nuestra atención. Cologne sigue concentrada haciendo volar página tras página en sus libros.

Ver la mesa de madera ahora me provoca una evidente vergüenza. Menos mal que Ranma se ha asegurado que todo estuviera tal como Cologne lo había dejado, aunque la mujer nos ha regalado una mirada de reproche cuando entramos al despacho con ella.

-¿Crees que haya sido porque ella intentaba detenerlo?- pregunta Ukyo.

-Hay una profecía…- comenta en voz baja Gosunkugi.

No puedo evitar que mis ojos se pongan en blanco –los ángeles y sus profecías.

El hombre no presta atención a lo que digo, para mi suerte, y continúa hablando –se supone que un heraldo restaurará la gloria de los inicios de la creación.

-¿Y nunca se les ocurrió que podía ser uno de los príncipes?- pregunto a Ukyo esperando ella sepa algo sobre lo que comenta Gosunkugi.

Mi amiga se alza de hombros –no conozco todas las profecías, augurios, vaticinios o presagios Akane.

El sacerdote asiente –la señorita Kuonji tiene razón- sonríe levemente –existen de cualquier modo muchos escritos sobre la superioridad de los ángeles, su deber para con las razas existentes. Por eso la necesidad de estos de intervenir durante _La Revelación._

-Fueron tiempos oscuros- comenta Cologne –llenos de debates en los que no se acordaba si salvar a la humanidad sería lo correcto- alza su mirada hacia nosotras para continuar hablando –algunos pensaban que era mejor empezar de cero.

-¿Incluyeron a todas las deidades en dicho debate?- pregunto imaginando si tuvimos alguna participación Ranma o tal vez yo misma en dicho dilema. Aunque no podría ser pues no coinciden las fechas, yo nací o renací en este cuerpo humano mucho antes de _La Revelación_.

-A los que consideraban dignos como para valorar su opinión- responde Cologne.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras termino el resto del té y me levanto para buscar más. Sigo sintiendo una serie de cosquilleos, como chispazos de electricidad bajo la piel y Cologne ha dicho que el té ayudaría.

-¿Cómo seguirá Shampoo?- pregunto cuando vuelvo con la taza llena de nuevo hasta donde Ukyo.

La angelina está mordiéndose la uña del pulgar sin dejar de ver el movimiento de las llamas en la chimenea –antes de que subiera Ranma con Ryu ella ya había conseguido dormir más en calma- responde arrastrando sus ojos hacia mi rostro –no te culpes por lo sucedido.

Trago saliva.

-¿Crees que podamos confiar en Ryu?

-Bueno- suspiro reconociendo que Ukyo no intentara seguir convenciéndome que yo carezco de culpa alguna por lo sucedido con Shampoo -Kodachi dice que la sensación en la herida de Ranma no se percibía como veneno, pero definitivamente sí está realizado con su línea consanguínea así que cabe la posibilidad de ser el tónico que Ryu solicitó- digo aliviada al recordar como lo ha revisado la bruja original luego de tener más información.

-Ese demonio le tiene cierto aprecio a Ranma- comenta Cologne ahora –han estado juntos desde que nacieron, prácticamente son hermanos.

-No lo imaginaba- respondo interesada –lo digo por la forma como se ha comportado Ranma con él en el casino.

La anciana se ríe con ganas –nunca fueron buenos compartiendo y seguramente llamaste la atención de Ryu o tal vez solo lo hizo por molestar a Ranma.

Me pongo roja.

-¿Por qué nadie parece recordar la relación entre Ranma y Akane anciana?- pregunta Ukyo de la nada.

La mujer mira a Gosunkugi y luego a nosotras –eso es algo que sigo sin comprender, sinceramente pensé que al recuperar su divinidad todo volvería a su sitio.

_Mi divinidad_, pienso un poco culpable de no saber cómo funciona nada en mi ahora. Por cierto que la mano de Rey ha desaparecido luego del amanecer, seguro ya ha regresado al casino.

-¿Tú no recuerdas nada?- ahora soy yo quien siente esa insana curiosidad.

Cologne deja ver un asomo de sonrisa y luego mira con seriedad el libro frente a ella –si pudiera recordar porque huiste te lo diría y se lo hubiera dicho también a Ranma- un silencio repentino seguido de un suspiro -¿de qué me servía ver su miedo cuando vino a mí luego de descubrir en las cartas de tarot de Kodachi que tenía el alma rota?

La puerta se abre y yo agradezco a la creación no tener que responderle a la mujer.

-Shampoo ya ha despertado y pide verte Akane- dice Ryoga cuando entra a la habitación.

Me levanto dejando la taza en la encimera de la chimenea y paso a un lado de él directo hacia la escalera. Al subir me doy cuenta que Ryoga se ha quedado en el despacho, así que yo sigo adelante sola levantando frente a mí, con cuidado para no tropezar, la tela del vestido y capa.

El lugar sigue sumido en la oscuridad, como si las ventanas aquí solo estuvieran literalmente de ornamento. De modo que avanzo con cautela de cuarto en cuarto guiándome por las voces que se escuchan al fondo.

Mi corazón se anima cuando la risa de Ranma rompe el ambiente lúgubre, se nota más relajado a pesar de las circunstancias. Y al atravesar una habitación más lo encuentro charlando con Ryu. Los dos están sonrientes e incluso el demonio del destino se está limpiando algunas lagrimas de felicidad de los ojos.

Rouge también está con ellos e igual se mira tranquila.

-¡Oh alteza!- dice Ryu cuando el sonido de mis pisadas repiquetea sobre la madera.

La demonio baja la cabeza con atención y una leve reverencia cuando me acerco.

-Mi amor- los ojos de Ranma se iluminan al verme y extiende su mano hacia mí, misma que con gusto tomo acariciando la piel de sus nudillos –Shampoo se ha despertado al fin y estábamos pensando que es mejor llevarla a la casa de Ryoga.

-Considero lo mismo- inspiro aliviada de que ya esté en posibilidades de que podamos moverla –estará más segura lejos de nosotros.

Ranma no dice nada y solo me guía hasta donde se encuentra mi amiga, Ryu se queda atrás junto con Rouge.

Cuando la siguiente habitación nos ilumina escucho murmullos.

-Akane- la sonrisa de Shampoo es radiante cuando la veo.

Kodachi ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso con el espacio y mi amiga se ve tan animada, como si horas atrás no hubiera… retiro el pensamiento de mi mente para no profundizar en lo sucedido. Ni por ella o por mí.

Me suelto de la mano de Ranma y voy hasta donde la joven que suele hacerme reír cada día en la universidad ya está sentada estirando sus brazos para recibirme.

La envuelvo en un abrazo con cuidado de no lastimarla y de ambas se escucha un jadeo de alivio –estas bien- susurro acariciando su cabello –y estarás mejor.

-Me siento como si un auto me hubiera arrollado- ríe con un ronquido quedo en su pecho –pero no soy tan débil, esto no mermará la aventura ¿cierto?

Me separo de su abrazo –creo que por ahora la aventura ha terminado para ti.

Ella asiente –pero me tendrás devuelta- baja su cabeza en un gesto de reverencia –alteza.

-No me digas así por favor- me río y ella me imita –no me gusta como suena.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte- responde haciendo un mohín –además te exijo que me otorgues un título real muy rimbombante.

Mousse sale al momento de una puerta a la derecha, que por lo que veo conduce a un cuarto de baño. Trae en sus manos una pileta con agua limpia repleta de pequeños trozos de hierbas que flotan sobre la superficie líquida. De su hombro cuelgan unos cuantos paños blancos.

-Nos iremos pronto Akane- me dice con una calma superficial porque noto el temblor de sus actos cuando coloca el cuenco con agua junto a la cama donde está mi amiga.

-Creo que es lo mejor- afirmo con un movimiento de mi cabeza -estarán más seguros en casa de Ryoga.

Un sonido cansado se escapa de la garganta de Mousse –es lo que me temo, que en la ironía de todo lo que está ocurriendo… la casa de un vampiro es el sitio más seguro- alza las cejas sin detenerse en sus acciones al empapar uno de los paños con el agua y dedicarse a frotarlo con delicadeza en el cuello de Shampoo.

Mi amiga se estira y veo que algunas gotas escurren por debajo de la enorme camiseta que lleva ahora.

-Un poco de magia para borrar sus esencias en lo que dure el trayecto hasta llegar a _Magic Fangs_\- comenta Kodachi a mi espalda cuando sale también del baño junto con Kiema.

Ahora lo entiendo, esa agua debe estar impregnada con salvia.

-Gracias- respondo y ella inclina la cabeza.

-Kiema- le llamo a mi doncella y ella se acerca –tenemos que hablar contigo- digo mirando sobre mi hombro a Ranma y él asiente.

Le guiño un ojo a Shampoo antes de darle la espalda y ella hace lo mismo para luego concentrarse de nuevo en los movimientos de su novio con el paño sobre su piel.

Camino junto a Ranma con Kiema siguiéndome y los tres salimos de la habitación, dándole un poco de privacidad a la pareja. Bueno, solo un poco porque Kodachi se ha quedado dentro con ellos.

Ranma vuelve a tomar mi mano y yo me aferro a él. Necesitamos averiguar cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento.

* * *

Ryu mira con atención incómoda a Kiema, la chica alza el mentón sin desviar su vista tampoco de él. Parece un desafío, algo personal.

-Demonio- susurra ella con una ceja en alto.

El labio superior de Ryu tiembla un poco antes de dibujarse una sonrisa irónica en su boca –no sabía que me admiraras tanto pequeña Kiema- la mano de Ryu se extiende para acariciar el antebrazo de la chica.

-¿Admirarte? Dudo mucho, seguro siempre me has repugnado- sisea ella en respuesta mientras quita en un arrebato su brazo de la caricia de Ryu.

-¿Conoces a Kiema?- pregunto interesada y Ryu la mira atento.

-La recuerdo- responde cruzándose de brazos y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro –en el fondo de mi mente sé que la recuerdo.

Ranma rodea mis hombros con sus brazos –tal parece que nadie recuerda mucho de nuestra vida antes de que reencarnaras en este cuerpo Akane.

-Yo solo sé que los demonios son la perversión y que hay que huir de ellos siempre- responde Kiema sin apartar su mirada de odio hacia Ryu.

Suena como algo que diría Shinnosuke.

-¿Recuerdas a Saffron?- le pregunto a la doncella.

Ella se pone seria antes de permitirse un suspiro –realmente no- su mirada se vuelve triste –pero su mención no me causa temor- me mira con esa tristeza aún en sus ojos lila –la bruja también lo mencionó hace rato y siento que lo conozco.

Ranma aferra más mi cuerpo contra el suyo –bueno- rompo con la melancolía que se ha instala en el rostro de Kiema –necesitamos pensar que hacer ahora.

No tiene sentido darle más preocupaciones a la chica, no sabemos que ha sucedido con Saffron salvo lo que nos cuenta Ryu. ¿Y podemos confiar del todo en él?

-Shinnosuke debe estar buscando la espada de Kuno- explica Ryu llamando mi atención –pero lo único que sé es que la Ouija no le ha dado la ubicación exacta, sino un acertijo al parecer.

-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Saffron?- pregunta Ranma y su primo afirma.

-Cuando llegué se estaban peleando él y el príncipe arcángel en el lugar. Tatewaki les trataba de separar.

-¿Y Hinako estaba ahí?

-Sí- Ryu entrecierra los ojos –aunque no pareces sorprendido de que la reina de las brujas te traicionara.

-No- explica Ranma –tuvimos que enfrentarla en la playa cuando intentó robarnos la Ouija. Además la única lealtad que tiene Hinako es por ella misma.

-¡Ah!- cierta diversión se forma en la expresión de Ryu –ahora comprendo las tormentas en los círculos inferiores.

Ranma tuerce su gesto y luego mira a Rouge -¿por qué estabas en el casino de Rey?

La chica se muestra auténticamente nerviosa cuando pone toda su atención en mi demonio –trabajo ahí alteza.

-¿Y porqué elegiste a Rouge?- pregunta Ranma a Ryu ladeando su rostro –presiento que algo me estás ocultando.

-Fue una mera coincidencia- la mira cruzándose de brazos -¿pasa algo contigo preciosa?- pregunta el demonio a la novia de Taro.

Ella se encoge de los hombros aferrando su cuerpo con sus brazos –mi novio trabajó ayudando al príncipe arcángel. Aunque en ese momento no sabíamos ninguno de los dos lo que era en realidad.

Ryu se ríe y mira irónico a Ranma -¿desconfías de mí cuando es ella lo más cercano que tienes a Shinnosuke?

Rouge abre mucho los ojos tensa –le prometo mi señor que yo no he planeado nada, ni siquiera entiendo de que se me acusa- su boca se vuelve una línea temblorosa.

Observo a Ranma y él respira un segundo tomando aire antes de responderle a Rouge -cuando este imbécil- señala Ranma a Ryu –te obligó a causar ese ataque en el casino lo hizo con la idea de herirme. Quería envenenarme y lo consiguió- se señala el rostro de mala gana.

Ryu alza una ceja molesto –te he dicho que no es veneno y Kodachi ya te lo confirmó.

-No he podido controlarme- tartamudea en un intento torpe por explicarse ella, ignorando las palabras de Ryu –perdí la noción de todo, fue como si…

Ryu resopla satisfecho de su acción –fue como si estuvieras tratando de obtener respuestas a uno de tus miedos más profundos.

-Sí- lo mira ahora tal como Kiema lo sigue observando. Con odio.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro -¿siquiera dices la verdad Ryu? Todo apunta a que tus acciones te hacen ganarte el desprecio de cualquiera con mucha facilidad.

Ryu chasque la lengua –me siento muy herido de sus palabras alteza- sonríe de lado y luego mira a Ranma –el enemigo de todos es ese príncipe que quiere poder. Acabará con el infierno si lo consigue.

-Acabará con todos los planos si lo consigue- responde Ranma y el demonio lo mira sin cambiar su postura.

-Si, bueno en el paraíso tienen aún a Ori para defenderlos pero en los círculos infernales hay un altercado por el mando justo ahora. No nos pone en mucha ventaja ante amenazas externas la inestabilidad ¿cierto?

-Mi hermana no conseguirá mi corona- responde con firmeza Ranma -¿porqué crees que busca a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio?

Rouge es quien responde –porque se encuentra débil- susurra y Ryu la mira interesado.

-¿Tú novio que hacia exactamente para el príncipe Shinnosuke?

-Taro encontró un rastro que probaba la existencia de las quimeras.

Ryu alza una ceja poco impresionado -¿quimeras?

Si tiene miedo lo disimula con mucha experiencia, con una máscara de fría indiferencia.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación donde está Shampoo se abre, Kodachi sale primero y tras ella mis dos amigos.

-Estamos listos- habla Mousse.

-Tengan cuidado- dice Shampoo cuando me acerco de nuevo a ella para abrazarla una vez más antes de que todo ocurra, antes de que ellos se pongan a salvo y el mundo comience a caer en pedazos.

* * *

Kodachi sugiere el uso del tarot nuevamente para obtener información y Rouge comenta que tal vez sea buena idea que tratemos de encontrar alguna pista sobre Shinnosuke en su despacho en la universidad.

Ukyo ha pedido que la dejemos ir con sus padres para tratar de localizar a Akari luego de que Ryoga menciona, cuando vuelve de dejar en su casa a Mousse, Shampoo y Kiema, que no ha podido contactarla.

Cologne sigue sin dar su opinión, inmersa aún en los libros.

-¿Qué te interesa el plano terrenal si el infierno comenzará a caerse en pedazos sin tu presencia?- pregunta enojado Ryu cuando Ranma se niega a volver a nuestro reino.

-Tengo mis razones.

Tal parece que Ryu no conoce toda la historia, no sabe que posiblemente Shinnosuke nos ha separado a Ranma y a mí, que yo he reencarnado y que ahora tengo familia y amigos y que de cualquier modo no dejaría a merced de las famosas quimeras a gente inocente.

Pero no dudo que sospecha que yo tengo algo que ver con esas razones porque me mira interesado –esta bien- dice luego de dejar caer su peso en la silla -¿entonces que vamos a hacer?

-¿Shinnosuke seguía en Demonici cuando huiste?- pregunta Ranma ahora y el demonio del destino asiente.

-Pero no creo que vaya a estar esperándote ahí- su contestación irónica hace que se gane una mirada de rencor de mi parte.

Cologne deja el libro bajo su nariz –tal vez no sea tan mala idea que vuelvas al infierno.

-No voy a arriesgar a Akane- responde Ranma tajante y sin duda de que es mala idea llevarme de vuelta.

-Tienes que poner orden en el infierno Ranma- habla con seriedad Cologne -¿acaso no comprendes? Saffron dijo que la espada estaba entre el cielo y el infierno.

-Por eso ha matado a los príncipes- en voz baja comenta Rouge –si nadie gobierna alguno de los dos planos… quedarían convenientemente a su merced.

-Pero sería imposible, además Ranko igual no lo permitiría- la respiración de Ukyo se vuelve agitada cuando la verdad se presenta ante todos -¿jugar con el equilibrio es siquiera posible?

Gosunkugi extiende un mapa que ha encontrado de los planos sobre la mesa del restaurante donde nos hemos reunido –el cielo y el infierno son los límites de la creación- señala el amarillento papiro –pero en medio hay más de lo que somos capaces de comprender, todo perfectamente diseñado en un ciclo de energías.

-Lo sé- comenta Cologne –está la oscuridad, la luz, la vida y la muerte.

-El equilibrio- comento al entender que no se refieren a planos firmes sino a metáforas. Los seres humanos y los _magica_ están diseñados para coexistir.

Ranma abre mucho los ojos –pero eso es muy ambiguo. Demasiado romántico anciana.

-La espada de Kuno destruyó al rey de las quimeras en su momento porque él era un bastardo nacido de mezclas y ¿cómo están formadas esas bestias?- pregunta Gosunkugi mirando a Rouge.

La demonio abre mucho los ojos –por eso su interés en Taro- dice quedo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos –yo tengo algunas copias de sus descubrimientos en mi casa.

-Tal vez- comenta Ranma ahora –podamos empezar por ahí antes de que tenga que ir al infierno.

Cologne niega –eres un necio- sus fosas nasales se expanden –pero es tu decisión.

-No voy a arriesgar a Akane- le gruñe a la anciana.

-La estás arriesgando más al dejar inestable el reino infernal. Lo estás dejando a merced de tu hermana quien, conforme pasen las horas, se recuperará de tu ataque.

-Ya resolveremos eso, si podemos llegar primero a Shinnosuke lograré impedir que consiga la espada- le dice sin más Ranma y yo aferro mi mano sobre la suya.

Él se gira hacia mí.

Suspiro por la nariz cuando bajo la vista a nuestras manos juntas -tal vez debas ocuparte primero de estabilizar el reino- le digo convencida de cada una de mis palabras –yo puedo quedarme aquí- alzo de nuevo la vista y me enfrento a sus ojos azules.

Ranma niega –aún no estás preparada para usar todos tus poderes y no voy a alejarme de ti, no de nuevo.

Tampoco quiero alejarme de él, también temo por su seguridad. Y no entiendo mucho que tan afectado debe estar el reino del infierno para que cause tal preocupación en la anciana.

Abro los labios para insistir cuando Kodachi carraspea llamando nuestra atención.

-Yo la cuidaré- dice la bruja alzando una ceja –lo mejor es seguir los consejos de la anciana Ranma, nunca hay que tomar a menos la advertencia de un oráculo.

-También yo la cuidaré- la secunda Ukyo -con mi vida.

-Y yo- comenta con voz firme Ryoga.

-Soy un demonio de primera Ranma, ten un poco de fe en mí- sonríe de lado Ryu –prometo que también la cuidaré.

Una bruja, una angelina, un _magica_ y un demonio. Cuatro ejemplos de la creación, todos dispuestos a sacrificarse para mantener el equilibrio que un príncipe arcángel amenaza con destruir. ¿Por ambición? ¿Por poder?

Ranma los mira atento y luego me mira a mí cuando paso mis dedos entre los suyos –estaré bien.

Mi demonio baja su cabeza dejando caer su frente sobre la mía, nuestros ojos buscan decir lo que no podemos con palabras. Todo el miedo y el amor se mezclan en una extraña combinación que no deberíamos permitir justo ahora.

Acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar, como si el mundo fuera solo nuestro. El azul de sus ojos se ha oscurecido, la incertidumbre gana terreno en cada parte de su mente y yo solo quiero abrazarlo y decirle que todo se resolverá. Pero la boca me sabe a mentiras cuando intento hablar.

Entonces cierro la distancia que nos está matando y lo beso con amor, con todo ese candor que nos envuelve y el mundo definitivamente se convierte en solo nuestro. Solo de él y mío.

-Esta bien- responde al fin cuando se separa de mí sin apartar su mirada de la mía –prometo no tardar.

Asiento abrumada hasta que un sonido sordo atraviesa el lugar, un vacío repentino que daña los sentidos. Como si estuviéramos a punto de ser succionados por la nada. Algo similar ya lo hemos vivido antes justo en casa de Ranma luego de conseguir la tabla Ouija.

-Todos afuera- grita Gosunkugi de algún modo y yo pienso horrorizada en la presencia inminente de Shinnosuke.

Una fuerza nos empuja a todos contra el suelo cuando intentamos movernos. Siento que se me escapa el aire cuando mi pecho golpea contra madera bajo nosotros. Lo mismo ocurre con Ukyo a mi lado y veo pánico en su mirada.

-Salgan- insiste el sacerdote y Ranma me ayuda a ponerme de pie mientras Ryoga está ya junto a Ukyo.

Como podemos conseguimos salir a la calle y mientras Gosunkugi está dejando atrás el restaurante con Cologne entre sus brazos el sitio comienza a aplastarse. La estructura completa pareciese estar siendo tragada por la tierra.

Kodachi nos envuelve con una neblina que se expande por entre sus dedos. Un campo de fuerza.

-Puedo sentirlo- dice con miedo Ukyo –no será suficiente.

-¿A quien?- Ryoga aferra con fuerza la figura de mi amiga cuando esta comienza a sentarse en el pavimento.

Aún es temprano y por suerte hay pocas personas por la calle. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en su seguro desconcierto cuando comienzo a escuchar los gritos.

-Shinnosuke- balbucea Ukyo como si no fuera obvio de quien más podría tratarse.

De entre la neblina una figura camina abriéndose paso, como un heraldo misericordioso de paz y no como el verdadero monstruo en el que se ha convertido. Al verlo con sus alas extendidas y una especie de hoz entre sus manos me pregunto si alguna vez realmente lo pude amar.

Ranma está a mi lado, con su mano aferrada a la mía y la otra ya tiene listas llamas del infierno para ser disparadas luego de que Shinnosuke se detiene a medio camino. El campo de fuerza de Kodachi se agita.

-He venido por mi novia- dice con suficiencia y una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios –mi cielo- estira su mano llamándome.

Escupo a la distancia –estás demente si piensas que iré contigo.

Mi sangre hierve de furia, puedo sentir el cosquilleo de la magia en las yemas de mis dedos y les dejo hacer. Ranma había dicho que mi instinto se encargaría de actuar, pequeñas raíces crecen de entre el pavimento bajo los pies del arcángel.

Shinnosuke las mira apático. Como si no fueran nada.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto- se dirige solo a mí.

-¿Qué no soy una simple humana?

Una sonrisa viperina aparece en su rostro cuando lo menciono y alza la cara altivo –en realidad- explica -sabía que tenías que recuperar tu divinidad, de otro modo no podía llevarte conmigo al paraíso. Alejarme de ti ha sido una tarea muy complicada.

Por supuesto nuestros amigos están listos también a atacar si se nos provoca.

-Eres un mentiroso miserable- siseo.

Shinnosuke no borra esa sonrisa molesta y solo me mira como si fuera un animalito exótico en exhibición, con curiosidad mórbida pero también con placer y asombro.

-Eres aún más bella de lo que mi mente recordaba, la humanidad no te hacía justicia mi cielo.

Ranma gruñe –ten cuidado- me mira de reojo con una expresión calma -caminas por un terreno muy peligroso- una advertencia elegante es preferible a lo que mi magia pide en ecos hacer… desgarrarle el cuello a Shinnosuke.

Borrarle esa sonrisa de los labios. Hacerlo sufrir, eso es lo que quiero.

-Si tú lo dices…- Shinnosuke empuja sus alas hacia delante y la neblina se evapora sin dejar rastro. El campo que podía protegernos se va de nuestro alrededor también. Tan fácil que Kodachi gruñe.

Pero todos nos quedamos sin palabras cuando se descubre la verdadera razón por la cual Shinnosuke se muestra tan confiado.

Un monstruo, una bestia con cuerpo de buey, alas de grulla y una anguila en lugar de cola camina sin sombra de auto control de forma mecánica hasta quedar tras Shinnosuke.

-¡Taro!- grita Rouge en un sollozo que me llega al corazón. Siento su desesperación y su desconcierto.

Me giro para buscarla y la veo de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sus brazos adicionales ya están a los costados de su cuerpo, a pesar de que la piedra en su frente brilla de forma excepcional ella se ve totalmente derrotada. ¿Esa bestia es entonces su novio?

Observo con más detalle al monstruo y me doy cuenta que sus ojos son humanamente expresivos, de un azul casi grisáceo.

-Esta por iniciar una nueva era de salvación- explica Shinnosuke como si fuera un predicador fanático señalando con su palma extendida la figura a su espalda –una era que controlaré y defenderé para salva guardar a los humanos, a los _magica_ y a los ángeles de las perversiones de los malditos demonios y el infierno.

-¿Entonces te piensas cargar el equilibrio?- pregunta sardónico Ranma.

-Tú y tus demonios son los causantes de todos los males Saotome. Tú eres el mayor ejemplo de lo que no es correcto. Raptaste al amor de mi vida.

-¿Esto es una venganza Shinnosuke?- le increpo.

Shinnosuke me analiza –es justicia, tú eres mi destino.

-No soy nada tuyo- grito extendiendo la magia que viaja por mis venas y las raíces que están en el suelo rodean rápidamente su figura, creando un capullo verde.

Ranma me suelta y extiende las llamas infernales para rodear mi creación. Y mientras el fuego arde la bestia, que ahora es Taro, se alza en vuelo huyendo asustada.

Ukyo corre a mi lado, con sus alas alrededor de nosotras. Yo asiento cuando me sujeta hacia atrás con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Ryoga ayuda a Rouge a levantarse mientras Ryu ya está a un lado de Ranma -no creo que esto sea tan simple- apunta lo que todos estamos pensando en realidad.

-No, tampoco lo creo- responde Ranma en posición de ataque al igual que Ryu.

Mi amor me lanza una mirada por encima de su hombro y yo ya estoy con Ukyo a un lado de Cologne, protegida en un campo de energía nuevo que ha hecho Kodachi con una docena de cuentas que nos bordean.

Sin embargo no pasa de mi atención que la bruja ya está muy cansada. Lleva horas usando sus habilidades y por como siento la magia ahora comprendo que no es una fuente inagotable.

El capullo sigue en llamas, extinguiéndose y haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Pero nada ocurre.

Las cenizas quedan simplemente en un montículo sobre el suelo.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- pregunta Gosunkugi atento de lo que nos rodea.

-No está lejos- responde Cologne –puedo sentir su halo.

-También yo- complementa Ukyo.

Tomo aire, recordando la figura de Shinnosuke frente a nosotros. Verlo sonreír ahí con su altiva actitud de triunfo. Solo pensando en lo mucho que deseaba matarlo con mis propias manos.

Ranma vuelve a revisar que esté donde mis amigos. Y entonces entiendo a que se refería con el monstruo en mí. Estas ideas en mi cabeza son tan vividas que incluso puedo saborear el olor de la sangre angelical y su textura entre mis dedos.

-Akane- me llama Ukyo con preocupación.

Yo me he estado mirando las manos y ahora las veo con las palmas de un color verde que se ha ido expandiendo por mis antebrazos hasta casi tocar los codos.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro –estoy bien.

El verde desaparece.

-Es tu magia niña- explica Cologne sin mirarme –solo recuerda lo que es real y lo que está en tu mente.

Ni bien termina de decirlo la anciana cuando del cielo cae una red dorada sobre la bruja original. Kodachi cae al suelo por el peso y el campo se destruye nuevamente. Ha sido demasiado y ella queda inconsciente.

Frente a Ranma y Ryu la figura de Shinnosuke comienza a golpearlos cuando reaparece de la nada. Ambos atacan de vuelta, veo manos y brazos, piernas y pies que se confunden unos de otros. Quiero intervenir pero no sé como enfocarme solo en Shinnosuke.

Rouge y Ryoga corren a auxiliar a los demonios y Ukyo cierra entonces más sus alas sobre mí. Siento el calor que estas proyectan, son la única protección que tenemos ahora.

Gosunkugi también ha colocado una especie de campo alrededor de él y de Cologne. No me había dado cuenta que la anciana tiene entre sus brazos un libro que aferra con las uñas clavadas en su portada. Debe ser importante.

-Vital- comenta la mujer cuando me sorprende mirándola.

Asiento.

Los cuerpos de Rouge y Ryu salen disparados en direcciones opuestas cuando las alas de Shinnosuke se baten nuevamente. La bestia que es Taro ahora alcanza a sujetar entre sus garras el cuerpo de su novia y luego se alza en vuelo con ella.

Ryu cae kilómetros muy tras nosotros, casi ha chocado contra un edificio pero no ha podido esquivar una camioneta antes de quedar tendido en el suelo luego de destrozarla con su cuerpo. Igual está ya inconsciente.

Me remuevo y Ukyo me sujeta para evitar que vaya en su auxilio –eso es lo que él quiere- dice mirando hacia el frente -su fuerza está aumentada.

-Probablamente ha robado la energía arcana de Mariko y Toma- señala Gosunkugi sin perder detalle de la pelea.

-Será imposible derrotarlo si es el triple de fuerte- me escuchó balbucear.

Ranma sigue golpeando en contra a Shinnosuke a pesar de que este no se ha distraído al tirar la hoja de su hoz contra el cuerpo de Ryoga y él lo ha evitado, pero un corte aparece en el brazo del vampiro. Un grito que hiela la sangre se escapa de la boca del _magica_.

Cuando Ranma esquiva la hoja de la hoz el príncipe arcángel aprovecha para rematar con un golpe a Ryoga, quien queda tendido rodeado a cada instante por su propia sangre.

Ukyo gruñe y una onda de calor se expande desde sus alas hacia donde Shinnosuke continúa peleando con Ranma.

Él retrocede un par de pasos, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano. Veo sangre en su rostro petulante, unos cuantos cortes también y círculos con quemaduras en sus hombros cuando el fuego infernal quema por completo la levita que llevaba puesta.

-Solo recuerda quien eres- me habla entonces Cologne cuando camina para colocarse tras la espalda de Ukyo –recuerda que eres una reina.

Y antes de que pueda preguntar a que se refiere tanto ella como Gosunkugi desaparecen en una explosión de vapor. ¿Han huido? ¿Algo sabe entonces?

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta tan desconcertada como yo Ukyo.

Cuando estoy por decirle que igual no lo sé algo impacta contra las alas de mi amiga. Pero el equilibrio nos falla y las dos caemos al suelo. Y entonces unas garras oscuras se cierran alrededor de mi cintura, empujando a mi amiga lejos de mi.

Es Taro.

-¿Qué hiciste con Rouge?- pregunto cuando veo sus garras llenas de sangre.

Pataleo tratando de zafarme pero no consigo moverme ni un centímetro, así que uso mi magia.

Las ramas de un árbol cercano a donde estoy se extienden, aferrándose alrededor de los hombros de la bestia. Por la fuerza misma tiene no puede evitar soltarme y cuando caigo en el pavimento mis rodillas impactan haciéndome una herida en ambas.

Ukyo también ya está inconsciente bajo sus alas extendidas.

A la distancia sigo escuchando como Ranma continúa su pelea con Shinnosuke. Pero aprovecho que las ramas del árbol siguen enredándose en Taro y coloco las palmas de mis manos sobre el suelo. La magia hace borbotear la instalación hidráulica bajo el subsuelo y una tubería se rompe atrás de donde está parado Shinnosuke.

El impacto logra crear una distancia entre él y Ranma. Así que me levanto tan rápido como puedo para ir hasta donde mi demonio.

Los cuernos están por encima de su cabeza, sus brazos están casi por completo ennegrecidos y las llamas flotan entre sus dedos ondulantes, listas para atacar de nuevo.

-Acabemos con el maldito- hablo con los dientes apretados y Ranma me mira de soslayo con una sonrisa dibujada.

Mis manos también ya han cambiado de color, son verde oscuro hasta antes de mis codos. La magia danza en las yemas de mis dedos con un suave golpeteo impaciente para iniciar el incendio que anhelo.

Si soy un monstruo, quiero ser el más terrible.

De reojo veo nuestro reflejo en una de las puertas de cristal de los locales que adornan la calle. Mi cabello baila tras de mí como si estuviera dentro del agua y sobre mi cabeza una corona de flores me adorna.

-No tengo cuernos- anuncio a Ranma y él sonríe.

-No creo que te queden igual de bien que a mí amor- responde sin dejar de prestar atención a la amenaza frente a nosotros.

Me giro para verlo y él hace lo mismo –te amo- le digo y él asiente.

-Y yo a ti preciosa.

Veo a Shinnosuke correr hacia donde estamos y cuando me giro de nuevo para buscarlo a detalle extiendo mis manos y dejo fluir las lianas que nacen de estas en dirección al pecho de ese infeliz.

Shinnosuke las corta con su hoz conforme avanzan, pero está tan distraído que no se da cuenta en el instante que llamas infernales caen sobre su cabeza, causando una serie de explosiones.

Sus alas se incendian, veo el daño que le causamos Ranma y yo a la par y aún no es suficiente.

Intento mantener mi ataque a pesar de la onda expansiva, puedo sentir su corazón latiendo cerca de las lianas. Un poco más y podré atravesarlo. Un poco más y todo terminará.

Ranma sigue dejando caer una cascada de luces rojizas. No falta nada para que las lianas lleguen hasta donde Shinnosuke, él se ha estado protegiendo con la energía de esa arma que trae.

La imagen de un angel de la muerte me parece más adecuada que la del justiciero como se proclama él mismo.

Dejo entonces de escuchar el forcejeo de Taro tras nosotros, el árbol ha sido arrancado desde la raíz. Pero igual no veo a la bestia por alguna parte.

Cuando comienzo a buscarlo con la mirada a mi alrededor unas manos se cierran bajándome los brazos con un frío rodeando mis muñecas. Grito y eso desconcentra, por supuesto, a Ranma.

-Tú vendrás conmigo- una voz masculina susurra en mi oído y al girar me percato de un hombre joven con los mismos ojos grisáceos que la bestia que llegó con Shinnosuke.

-Eres Taro- le digo tratando de romper los grilletes que ha colocado en mis brazos, la magia deja de fluir.

-¡Suéltala!- grita Ranma buscando llegar hasta donde estoy.

Pero entonces una espada lo amenaza –yo no me acercaría alteza- dice el hombre que me ha capturado.

-¡Ranma!- grito ahora en advertencia cuando veo a Shinnosuke caer desde los cielos sobre mi demonio, presionándolo contra el suelo con sus rodillas sobre su cuello y pecho además de un par de metales, como los que me ha puesto Taro, aferrando los brazos de Ranma contra el pavimento.

-Bien hecho Taro, puedes llevarte a la princesa ahora- le ordena Shinnosuke con una tranquilidad helada.

-Tú estabas de su lado- le digo a quien fuera una bestia antes pero me observa con poco interés.

-No sé de que habla alteza- comenta –pero hemos venido a rescatarla.

-Yo no necesito que me rescates demente- le digo tanto a Taro como a Shinnosuke.

Puedo escuchar la respiración agitada de Ranma, causada tanto por la pelea como por el terror de ver lo fácil que ha sido realmente para Shinnosuke acorralarnos así.

-No soy cruel como piensas Akane- dice con dolo Shinnosuke cuando se dirige a mí.

-Tan solo eres un vil mentiroso.

-Nunca te he mentido… solo omití algunos detalles que sabía.

-Que caballero de tu parte- le dice Ranma haciendo un esfuerzo de no dañarlo cuando ve que Taro coloca sobre mi garganta la espada –no permitirás que le haga nada a Akane- se dirige al angel sobre él –porque usarla como amenaza.

Pero la filosa hoja de acero comienza a trazar un camino lento sobre mi cuello.

-He aprendido que prefiero verla muerta a estar a tu lado- responde sin más.

Trago saliva.

Ranma me mira, con el corazón roto veo su desesperación y se me encoge el alma. Quiero correr y aferrarme a él. Si he de morir no quiero verlo sufrir a él.

-No puede dañarme- hablo con mi amor buscando convencerme también a mi misma.

-Ella tiene razón demonio- comenta Shinnosuke –la quiero devuelta conmigo, porque la amo. El mundo está por cambiar y necesito… su ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta Ranma con los dientes apretados.

Shinnosuke sonríe –quiero que la liberes.

-No sé de que hablas- contesta.

-La embrujaste de alguna forma para que se fuera contigo, Hinako lo ha comprobado. La apartaste de mi lado como la maldición que eres, así que considera mi actuar como un regalo de misericordia _ladrón_.

Ranma lo mira con rencor.

De su espalda Shinnosuke arranca una pluma entera de las pocas que quedan de entre sus alas. Yo forcejeo sin poder evitarlo, olvido a mi captor y la espada en mi cuello cuando veo las intenciones del arcángel al momento que la coloca sobre el pecho de Ranma.

-¡No!- grito con fuerza mientras la punta se clava en su piel provocando que sus venas se oscurezcan cuando el veneno avanza por dentro de su cuerpo –¡no te atrevas!

Shinnosuke alza la vista para observarme –te prometo que todo será como un mal sueño mi cielo, mi pequeña flor- dice melosamente y mi cuerpo tiembla aterrado.

Contengo la respiración cuando Shinnosuke alza por encima de su cabeza la hoz. Ranma me busca con la mirada.

-Te amo Akane- susurra quedo y débil –siempre te he amado, desde antes y aún después.

Y antes de que pueda decir algo el arma se clava en el pecho de Ranma. Y yo grito tan fuerte que todo estalla y el mundo se vuelve solo luz y calor.

* * *

**Para esta historia me he preparado más, he buscado mezclar diferentes fuentes aunque siempre he aclarado que todo se ha usado en beneficio de lo que estoy creando. **

**Así que llegó un punto donde, acercándome al desenlace, descubrí que tenía muchas notas que aún no había tenido oportunidad de utilizar.**

**Si algo no me gusta escribir son fics de más de 30 capítulos, y es que a pesar de que esta historia tendrá una segunda parte lo que sigue en el desarrollo de la misma requiere llevar otro nombre. Porque habrá algunos cambios.**

**Esperen el epílogo mis hermosos lectores.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por leer!**

SweetAkane: ¡Ah! Gracias mil, este lemon creo que es de mis favoritos y me da mucho gusto que les haya parecido ardiente, tenía mis dudas porque no es muy detallado (según yo) Como siempre gracias por todo guapísima mujer! Abrazos gorditos!

**Benani0125: ¡Verdad que si! Envidia me da Akane jeje muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

Maryconchita: Que exagerada! Lo que pasa es que Akane sabe lo que quiere y no iba a permitir que ese bombón se le fuera solo por temor a hacerle daño. ¡Ay! Que mala con la señorita Shampoo, ella es buena amiga aquí. Y creo que les he dejado con más intriga ahora, planes malvados los míos. Abrazos gorditos!

**Airyisabel: No te culpo, todos amamos los lemons! Bueno tal parece que fue algo para su propio bien, ya veremos. Gracias por leer! **

Livamesauribe: Al contrario muchas gracias por hacerte un espacio para leer la solicitud, fue bastante entretenido ingeniar la escena. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Abrazos gorditos!

**Guest No.1: Jeje me gustó también lo de la levitación por felicidad, es la definición literal de sentirse en las nubes. Akane como Diosa llegó para ser la mera reina del inframundo y desempeñar su papel como tal jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerlo y abrazos gordos!**

AkaneKagome: Hola hermosa mujer! Bueno es que estoy procurando ya actualizar semanalmente pero a veces se atraviesan otros proyectos jajaja Bueno es que ahora ya es ella una diosa, igual que él así que digamos que los usos ya son más rudos * guiño, guiño *

Lo de que Ranma guardara su distancia en un inicio fue porque teme que ella se vea a si misma como un monstruo, como él. Porque son iguales en el fondo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que sirva de distracción la historia. Te mando abrazos súper gorditos!

**AbiTaisho: Wooow! Muchas gracias! Me siento eshpeshial de que te guste lo que escribo * sonrojo * te mando hartos abrazos gordos! **

GabyCo: Hermosa! Felicidad que te haya gustado la escena, pero ahora estoy segura que no te ha gustado lo que pasó. Y… no puedo decir nada. Aaaaain! Perdóname! Abrazos gorditos!

**MinaAin0: Akane no está próxima de recordar que pasó, pero prometo que eso lo vamos a ir descubriendo en la segunda parte. Yo adoro la relación que tienen ella y Ranma, creo que son una pareja sólida a pesar del miedo que puedan tener siempre se cuidarán. Muchísimas gracias por leerla, te mando abrazos muy gorditos!**

Guest No.2: Gracias a ti por leer!


	26. Epílogo

**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nota de la autora: Este fic no es apto para todo el público por lo que se recomienda su discreción.**

**Música en este capítulo:**

"**Born alone Die alone" de Madalen Duke (música de fondo)**

* * *

**-Epílogo-**

Fue el olor a flores lo que me despertó.

Seguido de las caricias en mis brazos desnudos y unas fuertes manos apretando mi cadera por encima de la tela del camisón mientras sus labios acariciaban mi mejilla.

Cuando abro por fin los ojos veo la oscuridad de la noche, el cálido viento moviendo las etéreas cortinas color perla que enmarcan unas ventanas sin cristal.

Arcos de cantera que rodean la habitación donde estoy y más allá se dibujan los pequeños brillos de una noche estrellada.

Todavía sigue siendo de noche.

-Tuve un mal sueño- susurra entonces con sus labios aún en mi piel.

Escucho atenta el rechinar de la cama cuando se acomoda mejor para acercarse un poco más a mí.

-Mmhm...- gimo soñolienta.

-¿Te he despertado entonces?- pregunta la suave voz de Shinnosuke provocando un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

Sus dedos en mi cadera se vuelven más firmes, así que me giro para quedar frente a él y poder suavizar su agarre.

Las sombras nocturnas dibujan la forma de su rostro. Nariz afilada, mentón definido, pómulos ligeramente marcados. Es hermoso, como cualquiera esperaría que un ángel lo fuera.

-Cuéntame que soñaste- paso mis dedos sobre su incipiente barba de un par de días.

Entrecierra sus ojos adormilados, ojeras pesadas que se han formado en su piel. Esta cansado.

-Soñé que te perdía- farfulla cuando me mira a los ojos con tristeza y luego la tristeza se vuelve una dura pared de reproches -que me abandonabas otra vez- habla con los dientes apretados y su mandíbula tensa.

Suspiro cuando dejo caer mis manos deslizándolas sobre su pecho desnudo, su piel es cálida y puedo sentir el latir de su corazón bajo mis palmas. Me acerco más y deposito un beso justo a la mitad de sus pectorales.

Él gruñe levemente y mientras dejo que me aferre entre sus brazos yo recargo mi cabeza sobre el beso que le he dado.

-Nunca te abandonaría- un asomo de sonrisa mientras paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Shinnosuke entrelaza sus piernas con las mías y la sensación de sentirme sobre protegida comienza a abrumarme de un segundo al otro, pero procuro que no lo note.

Besa por encima de mi cabello y su respiración se relaja -¿no lo harías mi cielo?

Niego con la cabeza -ni por un millón de almas lo haría- sonrío cuando me doy cuenta que parece convencido.

No, por un millón de almas no lo haría.

Por el rey del inframundo… esa es otra historia.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Hello guapuras! **

**Pues nada más que agradecer que hayan leído esta historia. Ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte pero aún no tengo fecha para empezar a subirla.**

**Y por cierto, dato curioso porque seguro no queda claro, la sinopsis de la historia no hablaba de Ranma sino de Shinnosuke. No le puse nombre porque meeenos gente se atrevería a leerla y al final es o será o esta pensado como un Ranma x Akane.**

INICIO DE PARENTESIS

A petición popular procedo a explicar de forma cronológica la historia...

Shinnosuke era pareja de Akane, siendo ella diosa y él un arcángel. Pero entonces ella es "robada" por Ranma (porque son Hades y Persefone y así va la historia de ellos)

Algo sucedió, cosa que no fue explicada en este fic solamente insinuado cuando Akane se encuentra con su ella del pasado en el túnel de agua del casino de Rey Juego, y Shinnosuke recupera a Akane de las garras de Ranma.

Es entonces cuando pasan los eventos de Akane y Kiema y la perdida de su divinidad.

Akane se vuelve a perder, pero esta vez de ambos hombres, y es ahí cuando Ranma descubre que le han robado algo porque su alma, su esencia, están incompletas.

Nosotros conocemos la historia desde lo sucedido con Ranma. No desde el inicio cronológico.

Espero esto aclare cualquier duda y entiendo que existan dichas lagunas porque el fic no fue leído de corrido.

No, Akane no volvió de manera romántica o de pareja con Shinnosuke. Lean de nuevo los últimos pensamientos de Akane en el epílogo.

FIN DE PARENTESIS

**De igual forma espero todos se sigan manteniendo con bien. Sin duda este ha sido un año terrible en muchos sentidos, todos hemos padecido diferentes desventuras y muy, muy, muy malos momentos. A quien sea a quien le recen ojalá nos escuchen para que las cosas comiencen a mejorar ¿cierto?**

**¡Ah! Lo olvidaba el siguiente capítulo es solamente el soundtrack por si alguien quiere buscar las canciones. Ya no voy a estar habilitando las listas que tengo en mi cuenta de Spotify, pero dejaré las lista de música por si alguien siente curiosidad.**

**Abrazos gorditos y esponjosos para ustedes!**

SweetAkane: Guapa! Lo cierto es que tienes razón, la historia da para mucho y por eso mismo quiero dividirla. Ya verán el motivo de esta decisión cuando suba la segunda parte. Nunca podré agradecerte lo mucho que significa para mí tu apoyo y tus porras. Es un verdadero honor que te guste lo que escribo.

Y pues sí, terminando los OneShots para el Fantober sí me pienso tomar un descanso de los fics jeje al menos de publicar.

Te mando muchos abrazos ultra gorditos!

**Airyisabel: Oh cielos! Lo sé, es que creo que justo necesitaba un final aterrador y de esos que te revuelven el corazón. Es que para mí ellos siempre han sido destino, sin importar la historia creo que siempre terminaran juntos de una u otra forma. Muchas gracias por leerla! Abrazos gorditos!**

GabyCo: Hermosa mujer! Prometo volver en cuanto termine lo de la pandemia o cuando tenga una rutina más normal, lo primero que ocurra. De todos modos me tienes disponible para cualquier cosita que necesites.

Respecto al fic… Gabs! Te dije que te esperaras, bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Necesitaba matarlo, lo siento pero desde un inicio de hecho lo había pensado y al final si que ha pasado. Pero hay continuación así que todo puede pasar * guiño, guiño *

Te mando muchos abrazos enormes! Y cuídate mucho.

**Benani0125: Shinnosuke tiene sus motivos, mismos que ya serán explicados a detalle en la siguiente parte. Pero sí, la verdad es que aquí se portó como un patán de primera! Egoísta y ciego de poder. Muchas gracias por leer la historia! Abrazos muy gordos!**

Guest No.1: Presiento que el epílogo solo ha dejado más dudas, lo cual es en realidad la idea. Sí se explicará lo sucedido * guiño, guiño * y prometo que van a amar a Akane.

**Maryconchita: Muy queridísima mujer! Bueno si te sirve de consuelo Taro no está realmente del lado de Shinnosuke y no puedo decir nada más. Ah si! Lo del libro que se lleva Cologne es muy importante, por eso se ha ido de la batalla que sabía iban a terminar perdiendo. Lamento que el epílogo te esté dejando muchas más dudas, para eso fue escrito en realidad. Te mando muuuuucho abrazos ultra gorditos! Cuídate mucho y también a esas preciosas bendiciones.**


	27. Soundtrack Demonio

La música es de suma importancia para ayudarme a escribir, es por eso que todas mis historias tienen un soundtrack con el cual me inspiré para crearlas.

* * *

**Soundtrack de Demonio**

"Dead Right" de Nothing to Lose

"A girl like you" de Edwyn Collins

"Brick by brick" de Artic Monkeys

"Shooting the moon" de Mona

"Dernière danse" de Indila

"Monsters" de Ruelle

"Hell" de Squirrel Nut Zippers

"Fools we mortals be" de Etta James

"Devil's resting place" de Laura Marling

"Quit" de Ariana Grande ft. Sia

"Devil, devil" de Milck

"All the good girls go to hell" de Billie Eilish

"Believer" de Imagine Dragons

"Dear Mr. President" de Fitz and The Tantrums

"Fearless" de Kat Leon

"You can run" de Adam Jones

"Which witch" de Florence + The Machine

"Monster" de Imagine Dragons

"Poison in the water" de Von Grey

"Dance with the devil" de Rachel Taylor

"Me and the devil" de Soap & Skin

"Whispering" de Alex Clare

"Venus in furs" de The velvet underground

"God's Whisper" de Raury

"Crushing" de Ex:Re

"Power" de Isak Danielson

"Keep your eyes peeled" de Queens of the Stone Age

"Love and War" de Fleurie

"Beautiful Hell" de Adna

"Born Alone Die Alone" de Madalen Duke


End file.
